The Warrior That Returned
by Rippen Drakuzz
Summary: Not an AkaneRanma matchup if you were wondering. The continuing story including the new generation of fighters.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I'm in no way profiting from this story, this is just for fun. If there is any resemblanse to any other fanfic around, it is purely coincidental. E-mail me if it happens so we can solve it.  
  
Note: If you are notice changes in the time line and personality of the characters, that's the idea of my fanfiction. I always write alternate realities, so don't bother insulting me because the history has changes in it. Well, with that out of the way, enjoy!  
  
------------------------------  
  
PART 1  
  
"HOME."  
  
Ranma Saotome walked back to the Tendo Dojo. It had been over a year since he had decided to leave in search of a cure for his curse. Now that he was almost back at the only place he could call home for a long time, he was very happy, he would see everyone again. *I wonder how many things have changed. I bet Akane still tries to poison everyone with what she calls cooking.* Ranma thought with a smirk as he could now see the walls of the dojo. He had left with only one goal in mind, and returned with more than he ever dreamed possible.  
  
____________  
  
Akane was at the Tendo Dojo training one of her latest katas. It had been incredible the way her skills had improved since Ranma left. She had been attacked by Shampoo, and nearly killed since Ranma was no longer around to protect her. She hardly made it, and started training under Happosai. *And to think I doubted him.* Akane thought, as she could feel the sweat running freely. The old lecher had offered himself to train Akane as her heir since Ranma had left the dojo in search of a cure for the curse. Akane was reluctant at first, but Happosai took the training seriously, and now Akane was in another league when it came to Ranma's other fiancées. Even though Shampoo trained under Cologne to keep up, Akane had a certain skill for learning and increasing endurance and power more than the Chinese girl. She felt the hair now flowing in a cut similar to which she had a few years ago, not as long, but certainly more feminine. Her body had matured as well as her face. She was  
nearly nineteen years old now, with a strong yet feminine frame. Her movements could put to shame the way Ranma fought when he first arrived at Nerima, she had increased her skills tenfold, primarily because of a reason. Training was the only thing that made her forget about Ranma's quest to find a cure. *That Baka* She thought angrily as she started a series of kicks and punches that ended with a back flip and a jump forwards with a spinning kick. Ranma had left without much of a warning, just a letter that told he would come back. Akane smiled to herself as she made a couple more of kicks that ended in a powerful roundhouse. *Wait till he returns. I'm gonna kick his butt so he no longer leaves.* She was still angry at having been abandoned without notice. *But he'll be back, he promised.* She continued the kata with a precision and power that the dojo walls were shaking. When she finally finished, she was sweating and breathing heavily, but otherwise could continue for  
another hour. The noise of clapping came from a window, and Akane quickly turned ready in a fighting stance. Kasumi was out on the market. Genma and Nodoka had left for the Saotome residence after two weeks from Ranma's leaving. Nabiki was studying with some friends right now. And Soun was talking with some people about his new post as Nerima mayor, so that left Akane alone at the dojo, and it was not a class day. She saw a figure drop to the dojo floor, and lift itself to be well over five inches taller than her.  
  
"It's good to see you've improved Akane." Said the figure, which was still not entirely visible because the sun rays hit Akane directly on the face while looking at this new person. His voice was low and his tone was confident. Akane could distinguish certain features. The guy had his long black hair in a mess over his shoulders. His shoulders were broad and he had a duffel bag over one of them. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black leather pants and high leather boots. Akane kept her ready stance, and all her assessment was made in the blink of an eye. She could tell the guy was a martial artist because he made hardly a sound when walking, and his movements were fluid, although his attire was the one of a biker. The guy seemed to notice for the first time that Akane was ready to jump at him, and he smiled widely. "Are you that mad at me?" He asked.  
  
Akane began to recognize some of the features. The voice was more mature, but she could relate it to one she knew all too well. The features of the face were starting to become more clear, and recognition hit her like one of her mallets. "RANMA!" She cried as she launched herself forward, taking by surprise the other fighter. She quickly embraced him, and after making his brain cells work again, Ranma returned the embrace. Akane could feel her eyes getting wet with tears, but she did not mind, all she knew was that Ranma was back. After some minutes of enjoying the closeness of the other, they reluctantly broke apart. "Where the hell have you been you baka? We were worried sick about you!" Akane said shaking Ranma by the shoulders, and Ranma as usual gave no resistance.  
  
"It's a long story Akane, and I don't feel like telling it right now. All I could think of for the last week was getting back." Ranma said resting his duffel bag on the floor. "So how is everyone?" He asked. Akane wasted no time in telling him about all her family, and when she was done. "And how about you?" Ranma finally asked, a concern filled gaze on his eyes.  
  
Akane saw the gaze, but instead of getting angry as usual, she felt good that Ranma was worried about her. "I've missed you." She said finally, after some minutes of silence. A wicked grin appeared on her face. *Oh, you are gonna pay Saotome.* Then to Ranma. "Say Ranma, are you too tired for a spar?"  
  
Ranma smiled back. "You never give it up do you?" Akane shocked her head. "Very well, I've missed our sparring sessions as well." Said Ranma, as they both walked to the center of the dojo. Akane assumed her fighting stance. Ranma assumed his fighting stance as well, open fists in front of him with his legs shoulders length apart and the left one a little to the front, but not before saying. "Just be careful Akane. This time I'm not taking anything back."  
  
Akane was surprised by the comment. Never before had Ranma fought her seriously. *Doesn't matter. I'll fight full out as well.* They only nodded, and jumped to each other. After the first exchange of blows, Akane could tell Ranma had not lacked any training, he was faster than before, and his technique had changed somewhat. Akane could also tell that Ranma was surprised by Akane's moves, and she used that to punish him with a few well placed kicks. They separated after some furious seconds. Akane was breathing normally, while Ranma was having difficulty breathing. "What's wrong Ranma, afraid of the tomboy?" She asked teasingly, and as expected, Ranma threw himself into attack with recklessness. Akane let him wear himself down, only feeling some minor hits on her midsection. After several minutes, she saw Ranma throw himself with a punch to her face, which she ducked and uppercuted him. But she was not done with him yet. She followed the movement with a spinning kick to the  
midsection, and using the same spin, sweeped his legs from under him. While Ranma was falling forward, he was stopped by Akane's knee to his face, and then she punched him hard on the chest, sending him backwards to crash noisily against the wall of the dojo. Akane finished the attack by crying "AIR BLOW" and punching the air. Ranma felt as a chi blow hit him squarely on the chest, and his lungs protested for the lack of air. Akane saw the form of Ranma fall to it's knees and place a hand in front for support. *Guess I over did it.* Then with concern. "Are you OK Ranma?"  
  
Ranma then lifted his gaze to regard Akane, and she was taken aback. Ranma had a small line of blood coming out of his grin. Then his grin turned into a full out laugh as he got up to his feet. After having the best of his mirth, he said. "Very good Akane, you have improved more than I expected." Then he became serious. "But the fight is not over yet. We are in the same condition."  
  
Akane was angry at his cocky behavior. "What are you talking about you baka? You have hardly touched me." Her anger rose as Ranma smiled again, this time bringing his open palm in front of him upwards. He closed the hand into a fist, and Akane then was the one to fall to her knees. She felt a terrible pain all over, and could not find an explanation for it. Suddenly her eyes opened wide. *All those little taps.* She stood up, eyeing Ranma with a new respect. "So, you fought in that way to distract my attention from your real assault."  
  
Ranma lowered his fist. "You expected for me to loose my focus on the fight because of anger, so I used your overconfidence against you." He then spat some blood to the side. "Besides, I wanted to see how much damage you could make to my body. And I must say I'm surprised, you can certainly give Dr. Tofu some serious work." He said mockingly.  
  
Akane controlled her rage, remembering that was how Ranma made many of his rivals commit the last mistake in his fights. "What do you say we finish the fight? I guess you have recovered your air after my attack." Akane taunted expecting Ranma to attack again.  
  
Ranma crossed his arms over his chest and said. "The fight is over Akane. I can see you have improved to beat the old Ranma, but I'm no longer in that level."  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself. Why don't you prove it to me instead of stand there and talk?" Akane taunted again. Ranma sighed and took his fighting stance. Akane ran to Ranma and started the attack. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN" She cried, as she punched hundreds of times in a second. Ranma recognized the technique, and was surprised once again, this amaguriken was even better than his own. His old own that is.  
  
Ranma cried back. "KACHU NEKO TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN" He used the chestnut trick combined with the cat fist, so when they both separated, Ranma was badly beaten, while Akane had small cuts all over her arms and clothing. Akane saw he had changed the amaguriken, but he had received the heavier damage. She smiled, until she heard the sound of crashing wood behind her. She turned to see the wall of the dojo fall to pieces. When she turned to face Ranma again, he smiled and said. "Sorry about the wall." Akane attacked again, hoping to end the fight with an attack combination.  
  
She had seen the way the wall came to pieces, and knew Ranma had not hit her directly, or she would fall down just like it. The next seconds were a blur, as Akane attacked without letting Ranma take the chance of touching her. Ranma was dodging most of the blows, and blocking the rest. *Why can't I hit him? He was never this fast before.* Akane thought without loosing her cool, Ranma would smith her if she did. They broke apart again, and they both were breathing heavily again. "You've improved as well Ranma." Akane said between gasps.  
  
Ranma smiled and said. "You improved more than I dreamed Akane. I knew you had the potential." Ranma said controlling his breathing as he stood still, his breathing completely normal and his stance relaxed. "But then again, I trained for the whole time." He said. And suddenly he vanished. Akane tried to react in time, but felt a strong punch to her midsection. She jumped back, to see Ranma retreating his arm.  
  
*How the hell did he do that?* Akane asked herself as she tried not to fall over in pain. Ranma vanished again, and this time Akane hit in front of her out of a reflex. Ranma appeared in front of her, his hand caught her fist, while his other arm cocked back and gave her another punch to her bruised abs. Akane could not take it this time, and she fell over Ranma. *Damn.* Was all she could think before losing consciousness.  
  
___________  
  
Akane opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of the dojo. She tried to get up, but could not find the strength to do so. "Good fight." She heard to the side. When she turned she saw Ranma looking at her, a smile on his face. "I bet you can take anyone here in Nerima right now."  
  
Akane grimaced in pain. "Not enough to beat you." She said weakly. Although she was happy Ranma had proven he could do anything once more. "Now would you help me get up? I'd like to take a bath." Ranma helped her to her feet, and they both stared at each other for a moment before entering the house. Ranma picked up his duffel bag on his way inside. "You can take your old room. Kasumi kept it just as you left it for when you returned." Ranma nodded, and Akane went to the bathroom. When she entered the room she stripped out of her gi and went directly for the tub. The hot water relaxed her hard muscles, and she could see that her abs were bruised. Obviously from the blows that Ranma connected to end the match. *It's the first time he hits me.* Akane thought, not really knowing how to feel. She had wanted Ranma to fight seriously with her, but now that Ranma had finally done what she wanted, she had crossed feelings about the issue. She was hurt that Ranma had laid a finger on  
her, but was also happy that he finally took her seriously. She felt the muscles relax even more with the hot water. *Well, he did hold back on his attack. I thought he could only do that with the Nekoken.* Akane got out of the water and examined herself. She was surprised to see that only her bruises from the last two punches were left, not one from the first assault. *Guess I'll ask him about it later.* With that, Akane left the room to put some clothes on.  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma had finished unpacking his few belongings, and was now resting in the living room. His ideas kept him too occupied to notice movement in the room until he heard a voice call him. "Ranma?" Ranma turned to see an open mouthed Nabiki who had just returned from studying with Kuno. Ranma noticed the changes Nabiki had undergone during two years. There were practically none. She still had her hair the same way, her expression was the same as before (as soon as she recovered from the shock). Physically she was practically the same as well.  
  
"Hey Nabiki!" Ranma greeted without getting up from the couch he was seated on.  
  
Nabiki had recovered her cool after the first moments of knowing Ranma was back. "So, you're finally back Saotome." Nabiki said evenly. Ranma could not tell if she was happy about it or not. "I see you changed your wardrobe."  
  
Ranma looked at his clothes and nodded. "Well, I ran out of Chinese tunics." He said non-challantly. "How have you been Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki responded as if she had seen Ranma just that afternoon. "I'm studying business administration in college. If you had continued with your studies you would be graduating with Akane this summer." She said accusingly.  
  
*The first time she points out my leaving. This is going as expected.* Ranma thought, then to Nabiki. "Well, I can't say I spent these past months studying, but I surely did not waste any time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked curious.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Simply that I prepared myself in more than fighting." Nabiki wanted to know more, but knew that Ranma was very stubborn and would not give any information if he didn't want to, so she left it at that.  
  
The conversation continued for a while, and Nabiki noticed something about Ranma that Akane had not. He had changed a lot this year. He had matured and controlled his temper, his eyes revealed patience and experience together with his resolve and stubborn spirit. His body language had changed as well, he seemed more confident. *If that's even possible.* Nabiki almost laughed aloud at the concept of Ranma being even more self-centered than before. "I suppose you already met with Akane." Nabiki stated.  
  
Ranma nodded. "We sparred a little. It was a pleasant surprise to find out she improved so much." Ranma said with a smile.  
  
Nabiki knew that smile. "You beat her up again, didn't you?" Ranma kept the smile. Nabiki shook her head. "Saotome, you are never gonna change are you?"  
  
Kasumi chose that moment to walk into the living room, with a bag full of groceries. "Oh my." Was, as usual, her only show of surprise as she saw Ranma talking to Nabiki.  
  
Ranma stood up and went to Kasumi, they exchanged a quick hug. "Hello Kasumi-san. Good to see you."  
  
"Ranma-kun. I'm glad you are back." Kasumi said, without drooping her groceries but at the same time hugging Ranma tightly. They parted, and Kasumi eyed Ranma carefully. "Ranma-kun, you have surely changed." Ranma smiled back at her.  
  
Akane went into the room, holding a wide eyed black piglet in her arms. "Mind telling us where the hell were you all this time Ranma?" Akane asked, and the pig seemed to nod to her question.  
  
Ranma eyed the pig with some suspicion, but he answered the question. "Sure. I went to Jusenkyo looking for a cure, but found none. Then I spent the rest of the time in the surroundings." Ranma said matter of factly.  
  
"That's it?" Nabiki asked, and she was as surprised to hear this as everybody else in the room. Ranma nodded and smiled.  
  
"Mind if I go take a bath? It was a long run." Kasumi was the first to react and lead Ranma to the bath to give him a towel. Akane saw P-chan jump out of her hands and run out of the room before she could react. She then saw Nabiki, and the second Tendo sister just shrugged and went upstairs.  
  
_______________  
  
Ranma was relaxing with the hot water when he heard the sound of someone running at the bathtub, a splash, and then the words. "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" As Ryoga got ready to smash his head with a fist.  
  
"Hey Ryoga, nice to see you too." Ranma said sarcastically without opening his eyes, his position totally relaxed. Ryoga stood before Ranma dumbfounded before speaking again.  
  
"Ranma, I said I'm gonna kill you!" Ryoga said menacingly.  
  
Ranma shrugged and said. "You always say the same thing, but I'm sure you won't go all the way. We are friends after all." These words disarmed Ryoga more than all the hits Ranma had ever given him. Friends? Ranma considered him a friend?  
  
"What are you talking about you coward?" Ryoga asked, but his voice had little conviction now.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and smiled. "I said we are friends Ryoga. I really enjoy fighting with you, but have never tried to hurt you badly."  
  
Ryoga was confused, but used anger to eliminate all doubts. "RANMA, BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL." He said menacingly waving a fist in front of Ranma.  
  
Ranma laughed aloud and Ryoga was taken aback. He had never heard Ranma laugh so carefree before. After Ranma finished his mirth, he said. "You have seen nothing Ryoga. What you call hell is but an entertaining life compared to what I've seen and suffered during these years." Ryoga was about to launch himself at Ranma when he put a hand in front of him and continued. "Enough. I haven't slept in days and need the rest. If you are still around tomorrow morning we will fight as you wish, but right now I'm too tired." And with this Ranma got out of the tub.  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened in horror. *What the hell?* He was shocked to see the scars Ranma had. One of them was from his shoulder all the way to his lower back. A horrible gash made by obviously a predator. Ranma also had the marks of teeth on his left side, marks that made Ryoga stutter. Ranma had been in the jaws of some kind of animal that nearly cut him in half. "Ranma?" He managed after Ranma had gotten out of the tub and was opening the door.  
  
Ranma turned and smiled. "They weren't as painful as they seem." Then he said seriously. "Better turn back to P-chan Ryoga, you don't want to be discovered in the bathroom with no clothes." And with that Ranma left the room, leaving a very confused Ryoga.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Well, at least life will become interesting once again with Ranma here." Nabiki said to her sisters and her father on the table. Ranma was sleeping now, and asked not to be disturbed until tomorrow.  
  
"What do you mean Nabiki?" Asked Soun, who had cried of joy for a good half an hour before sobering enough to talk with his daughters.  
  
Nabiki eyed him incredulously. "Come on daddy. You know with Ranma here there will be an increase in danger and mass destruction. He is a trouble magnet."  
  
Akane fumed. "That's not fair Nabiki, he never asked for any of that to happen."  
  
Nabiki smiled at her. "That's exactly my point. He attracts trouble either he wants them or not. Have you thought about what will you do when Shampoo and the others find out Ranma's back?" Akane seemed like she was going to reply, but found no words coming out of her mouth. "Just what I thought."  
  
Kasumi interfered in the discussion. "Don't be mean Nabiki. We are all in a state of shock because of Ranma's arrival. We will have enough time to think about it in the morning." Nabiki was defeated by a few words, as usual, from her eldest sister.  
  
Soun seemed to be thinking about something, and finally said it. "I hope the master takes the news lightly. He has been reasonable because the school really needed him, but now that Ranma is back..." He left it at that, and everyone nodded their agreement. "It's a good thing you called the Saotomes Kasumi, that way they'll be here in the morning as all Sundays but will not be shocked seeing Ranma is back."  
  
There was a long silence. Akane then said. "I find it difficult to believe Ranma spent the entire time training. He is proficient in fighting, but his eyes reveal much more things than what he said." Kasumi and Nabiki nodded their agreement. "As usual, that Baka is trying to hide something from us."  
  
Soun said. "Well, he didn't give the details of his training. I've heard of spiritual training that makes a person mature in more than martial ways." His daughters didn't seem convinced by his explanation, so he decided to keep silent in the matter.  
  
Nabiki offered. "What about we talk to him in the morning? He will sooner or later talk about his experiences." It seemed like a good idea, so everyone left to sleep, including a certain cat that heard the whole conversation from the backyard.  
  
______________________  
  
The next morning. We see Ranma and Ryoga facing each other in an empty parking lot. "Why did we have to come here Ranma?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Ranma answered. "Do you want to destroy everything around you again Ryoga?" Ranma then motioned for the surroundings. "This way we can fight without fear of hurting someone or destroying property." Ryoga nodded his consent and waited for Ranma to speak again. "This is a sparring match Ryoga. But hold nothing but the killer blows back, we can have fun in this place."  
  
Ryoga and Ranma smirked and as one leaped against each other.  
  
________________________  
  
Akane was awakened by a knocking on the window. *Ranma never gets up this early in the morning.* She thought, and went to open the window. "Master." She said looking at a serious looking Happosai.  
  
"Get ready girl. We need to go and see a good fight." Happosai said with a tone of command before jumping to the back yard that Akane changed into her gi and jumped out there in a matter of seconds. No more words left the old lecher's lips as he started jumping from roof-top to roof-top, Akane close behind.  
  
________________________  
  
Ryoga could not remember the last time he had so much fun. No, that's not true. He remembered quite clearly, it was his last fight with Ranma before he left. Now he was having more fun than ever before. Ranma was not fighting as usual, but was blocking instead of dodging, punching and kicking instead of teasing. It was the fight Ryoga had wanted to have with him all along. He could feel terrible pain each time Ranma hit him, like if he had not trained the Bakusai Tenketsa, but it didn't matter, Ranma was in the same situation. They exchanged blows that could bend steel with a grin on their faces. Sweat was all over them and their breathing was hard, but it did not matter, they were having fun.  
  
Akane and Happosai arrived just as the match was starting, and Akane could feel her mouth open in amazement at the show of pure power and stamina. Both fighters were pummeling each other with blows that would kill a normal person. Their arms and legs were a blur of motion, which sounded like a bomb. Most impressive of all for Akane. *Ranma is not dodging out of the way as usual, he is actually holding his ground in Ryoga's style.*  
  
Happosai seemed to read her thoughts, and said without taking his eyes from the fight. "Very impressive indeed. Ranma seems to have increased his strength enough to match Ryoga's." After a few seconds of silently watching the fight, he said. "Too bad Ryoga is so strong, Ranma will loose this fight if it continues like this." Akane was surprised by the words of the master, but eyed both combatants carefully and agreed. Ranma seemed to be getting slower in his movements. Bruises all over his body made his movements have less strength behind them.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga parted after furious minutes of devastating the other. Ryoga was breathing hard and sweating while Ranma was clutching his stomach. "Not bad Ryoga, seems like you continued with your training." Ranma said smiling.  
  
Ryoga smiled back. "Come on Ranma, you never fought like this before. No matter how much you try this is my kind of fight." His smile disappeared. "Better fight at your best, or you will lose."  
  
Ranma nodded and assumed a stance with open hands in front or him. His right leg supporting his entire weight while his left leg was bent forward. Ryoga smiled again and attacked. The attacks he launched were dodged with ease, but it did not matter to him, he was just trying to know what were Ranma's speed and agility now. He found Ranma leaping over one of his punches, using his head as support for a somersault that ended with a kick to the back. Ryoga ended up on the floor, watching as Ranma ended the maneuver with a back flip and assumed the same stance.  
  
"So, he is finally fighting seriously." Happosai said.  
  
Akane was amazed at the speed Ranma had. He had made a maneuver she could do as well in about one tenth of the time she would take. *He was holding back with me, afraid of hurting me.* She thought.  
  
Happosai spoke again. "Tell me Akane, did Ranma use that technique before?"  
  
Akane answered. "No master, it is the first time I see it, but it's kind of familiar." Happosai nodded as they remained silent to see the fight.  
  
Ryoga got to his feet and said. "Now that's more like it Ranma, I was clobbering you. What do you say we finish this?" Ranma nodded and they both prepared to end the fight. A pink blur stopped them on their tracks and a voice was heard.  
  
"Good to see you're back son-in-law." Cologne said from a few feet away. "Now you should come with us back to China." She stopped as she saw Happosai and Akane leap next to Ranma, and Ryoga assume a stance with his rival from a few moments ago. She saw the little form of Shampoo-neko rubbing herself to Ranma's legs. *At least he won't be any trouble. But Happi and Ryoga seem to want and protect him, and Shampoo is no match for Akane. Good thing I brought Zin Dar.* "I brought a friend to help me take son-in-law to the tribe." She said as a form leaped from a near roof and crouched next to her.  
  
"And what if I don't want to go?" Ranma asked in a calm voice. Everyone gaped at Ranma, even the cat, which jumped to his head. Ranma non-challantly took the cat from his head and threw it at Cologne, who caught it with one hand.  
  
Cologne smirked. "I see you overcame the fear to cats son-in-law. Now you have no weaknesses except for your overconfidence, you will truly make a fine addition to the tribe."  
  
"I said I'm not going." Ranma said dangerously. Akane grabbed his arm, and Ranma smiled at her.  
  
Cologne saw the exchange, and lost it. "I challenge you to a fight son-in-law. If you win you are free from marrying Shampoo. But if Zin Dar wins you will marry Shampoo and come with us."  
  
Ranma nodded and said. "Just give me half an hour to recover." Cologne nodded and sat down. Ranma walked with the people surrounding him and stopped when they were far enough as to not be heard.  
  
Ryoga was the first one to talk. "Ranma you fool. You just fought with me and you are seriously bruised." Ranma smiled and raised his arm for Ryoga to see. His bruises were disappearing as they spoke. "What? How is that possible?"  
  
Happosai answered the question. "You mastered the Nekoken Ranma. You truly surprise your master."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Thank you for keeping your promise master." He said with more respect than Akane ever remembered in his voice. He then turned to face his to be opponent. "What do you know about that Zin Dar?"  
  
Happosai looked at the opponent as well. "It seems like she is a pretty." He said with wide eyes. The young woman had green hair to her waist, with a body that eclipsed the one of Shampoo. He then sobered. "I also heard that there was one warrior that knew all the amazon techniques in her early years. I think her name was Zin Dar."  
  
Ranma nodded. "So that means I'm fighting the strongest of the amazons."  
  
Happosai then added. "Cologne is stronger because of her experience. But bringing someone from the tribe to beat you is a good idea, that way Cologne can simply worry about me while she does her work." Happosai said ruefully, looking at the old amazon.  
  
"Ranma." Akane said to him, and he regarded her with a smile. *Baka, you are too confident, as usual.* She eyed Ryoga, who was recovering from the fight as well, and was looking at the amazons with what seemed was rage. "Ryoga, are you OK?"  
  
Ryoga turned and smiled. "Yeah, just tired of those people." *And tired of watching you being worried about Ranma, Akane.*  
  
"Don't worry Akane." Ranma said with confidence. "I'm not loosing this fight no matter what they do. There is a person I made a promise to."  
  
Akane felt weird. *I hope it isn't me. I now know I've always had a love relationship with Ranma, but not the romantic type. I know since last night.* "Who is it Ranma?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "You'll see in a few minutes, she said she would come and find me."  
  
"She?" Ryoga asked very interested.  
  
"Yeah, we spent most of the time in China together."  
  
Akane could tell by the way he said those words, that Ranma was in love with that she. "You love her, don't you?" She said, not in an accusing tone.  
  
Ranma eyed Akane carefully and nodded. "Sorry about this Akane. I know I've said I love you, and I do." He saw Ryoga turn a shade of red due to pure rage, and quickly added. "But that love is more like the love of a brother for a sister."  
  
Akane nodded. "Yeah. Our parents are gonna kill you, but you are right." Ranma smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
A sound of steps to the side made them all except Ranma adopt fighting stances. They all regarded some big shapes with wings. "Good to see you again Saotome." Said Saffron with a smirk, Kima posed by his side.  
  
END PART 1 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I'm in no way profiting from this story, this is just for fun. If there is any resemblanse to any other fanfic around, it is purely coincidental. E-mail me if it happens so we can solve it.  
  
Note: If you are notice changes in the time line and personality of the characters, that's the idea of my fanfiction. I always write alternate realities, so don't bother insulting me because the history has changes in it. Well, with that out of the way, enjoy!  
  
------------------------------  
  
PART 2  
  
"THE WARRIOR'S LOVE."  
  
Everyone was ready to attack, until Ranma stepped forward and took Saffron's hand. "Good to see you too Saffron, how was your flight?"  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked completely surprised. Ryoga and Happosai were in a similar state of shock.  
  
Ranma released Saffron's hand and eyed Kima. "How did things go?"  
  
Kima smiled at him and nodded. "As planned." She took a few steps to be face to face with Ranma, and turned to Saffron. "Lord Saffron, could you?"  
  
Saffron laughed and nodded. He chanted some words Akane could not understand, and waved a hand towards Ranma. A light emanated from him, and his body increased in size. The Ranma gang stared amazed at the shape of a young Ranma, of about twenty-something years of age. Now his height was a little over the one of Kima, he had gained a lot of weight in muscle and his face was mature, no longer the one of a reckless child. His expression matched perfectly the light in his eyes. Kima smiled and bowed to Saffron, before she embraced Ranma and they kissed, passionately.  
  
After a few minutes the kiss was broken, and Saffron laughed as Ranma and Kima blushed slightly, seeing the awed faces of their companions. Akane and the others reacted from the surprise at last. "The bird girl who drowned me?" Akane asked with contained fury.  
  
Kima eyed Akane evenly and started. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
Ryoga lost it. "Sorry? Is that all you can say? You killed her you bitch!" He would have continued, but Ranma stepped in front of him, an angry glare on his face.  
  
Ranma started with a death calm voice. "Ryoga, if you insult her again, you are gonna have to fight me." There was something that Ryoga could not catch with. Maybe it was that Ranma was older than him, maybe the tone he used. But he knew something, Ranma meant it. Ryoga stepped back and muttered to himself. He could also notice that Kima was directing him the same glare Ranma had, and he felt fear run through his spine despite his talent in martial arts. Kima was a powerful soldier from mount phoenix.  
  
Saffron had seen the exchange without taking part in it. "Maybe if we explain how things have happened you will understand. As for now, there are more important matters to attend." He said, seeing the amazons standing. "Saotome, are you fighting the one with the green hair?" Ranma nodded. "She is merged with a demon, I suggest you fight full out."  
  
Happosai was shocked to know the truth. "A demon? That's a forbidden amazon technique." He sensed the spiritual world and knew it to be truth. He took Ranma's arm and said. "Ranma, she is merged to a very powerful demon, you may die if you fight."  
  
Ranma heard the warnings from both Saffron and Happosai, but a simple glance at Kima told him he could not back down. He exchanged many words with her by just looking at her, and they both nodded. Ranma turned to Happosai and said. "Master, remember the strength siatsu?" Happosai nodded. "Remove it." Ranma said seriously. Happosai was incredulous about it, but when he saw the amazons approaching he nodded, he placed a finger to Ranma's forehead. His eyes opened wide when he felt a sudden surge of power emanating from his former student.  
  
"It's time son-in-law." Cologne said with an amused expression.  
  
Ranma nodded and took Kima's hand in his. "For you my lady." And he kissed the hand without looking to other place but her eyes.  
  
Cologne was surprised to see Saffron and Kima here, but she knew it could work to her advantage if they distracted Ranma. Although they were enemies of the tribe, they were a long way from home. When she saw Ranma she was again surprised to be looking at a man who seemed more powerfull and older than her son in law, she considered it interesting and a good addition to the tribe. *Damn, the fool fell in love with the bird.* To Ranma. "I said it is time."  
  
Ranma walked in front of Zin Dar and smiled. The girl wielded a sword in one hand and an axe in the other. "So Akuma-girl, ready to fight?" This brought a smile to Kima's lips and a frown to Cologne, she was thinking.  
  
*He seems to know the technique used by Zin Dar, but is too confident. Saffron might be powerful enough to destroy the demon, but he let Ranma go and fight her.* She then felt something emanating from Ranma. *And what's with this chi I feel? It's like from another dimension, I've never felt anything like it.*  
  
On the center of the parking lot, Ranma and Zin Dar have walked to have some more room. "Let's get done with this. I've got visitors from China and it would be rude not to attend them." Ranma attacked with a descending slash from his fingers, and she managed to block with her sword and axe. Ranma's hand completed the slash, and Zin smiled thinking she had cut Ranma's fingers. The sound of steel made her look down, to the cleanly cut sword and axe that lay in parts on the floor. Ranma smiled again. "So what's your name demon?" Zin attacked with rage, sending lightning fast punches and kicks.  
  
Shampoo returned now in human form to see the fight taking place, it had taken her a long time to find hot water. She was amazed and excited to see the new look Ranma had. The fight seemed like a blur, and the crashing sounds of the hits was painful for the ears. Shampoo made her way to her great-grandmother, and was amazed to see Saffron and Kima. She continued to look at the fight. "He is playing with the demon." A female voice said from the back, and Cologne and Shampoo turned to see Kima smiling. "He is far more powerful than his opponent, so he is enjoying the fight."  
  
Cologne could not believe her ears. *What is she talking about? A demon is beyond the capabilities of Ranma. Even I would have trouble fighting one.* But her eyes did not lie, Ranma WAS playing with Zin Dar. While she was sweating and showing a lot of bruises and cuts Ranma seemed like if he was dancing.  
  
Ranma suddenly stopped and said. "Demon, you have 5 seconds in which I will not move, and after that I'm defeating you." And Ranma stood still. Zin wasted no time and started punishing the confident fool with all she got. When she was done, Ranma was in the middle of a crater, and she had her knee to his abs.  
  
"RANMA!" Akane cried, and started to run forward until a hand caught her and she was forcibly turned. Kima stood there, very still. "Let go of me, Ranma needs our help."  
  
"You don't get it do you? Ranma is too much for that thing." Akane tried to free herself, but Kima's grip was like iron. "Listen, Ranma just let that thing hit him to see how strong it was. He does that all the time to test his endurance as well." Kima smiled. "Besides, you should turn and see what's going on." Akane did so and was awestruck.  
  
Ranma took Zin's leg and smashed the girl in the floor, creating another crater inside the crater. He got to his feet and started cleaning his pants of the rubble. "Seriously, you are only good for staining clothing." Ranma said comically. He then turned to Cologne. "Take your Akuma-girl with you and return to China old ghoul, or I will have to beat the crap out of you too." Zin tried one final attack from the back, but Ranma simply rabbit punched her into a wall for emphasis. A wall that was twenty feet away. She didn't get up this time.  
  
Shampoo started running towards Ranma. "Airen so strong. You marry Shampoo yes?" She was passed by another form and she saw with awe as Ranma kneeled and Kima touched a siatsu point on his back, then Ranma turned and they embraced again. "Bird girl release Ranma, he Shampoo's husband." Kima simply smiled at her and her right hand went to the handle of her sword.  
  
Saffron stood in the middle to stop things and grinned. "Wrong. Saotome is now Kima's mate. She asked that as a favor from me and I conceded." He then turned to face the couple and chanted a few words. They were surrounded by light and when it was gone they seemed to be the same age as Akane. "Remember Kima. Six months." He faced Ranma. "Sorry I don't stay longer, but I'm needed in mount phoenix." Ranma nodded and then Saffron took flight towards the west.  
  
Cologne walked to Shampoo and said. "Come Shampoo, we have no more business in Japan." Shampoo seemed to want and answer, but a glare from Cologne told her otherwise, she wearily nodded and went to help Zin Dar get up. Cologne eyed Ranma and Kima, they were facing her. "Never did I expect for you to become so strong Ranma, it was a pleasure teaching you." She then smiled. "I wish you every happiness for your life together." With that said, Cologne walked out of the parking lot and they knew she was returning to China. There was a certain finality to her words that gave that impression.  
  
Akane and Ryoga walked to the couple with hesitant steps. "Where's Happosai?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane smiled. "He went to do some errands." This brought a smile to everyone's lips, they knew the kind of errands the lecher liked. Akane was the first to sober. "What did Saffron mean by mate?"  
  
Kima answered. "Back in mount phoenix I asked permission to marry an outsider." She rested more weight on Ranma's side. "The deal was we will spend half the time with Ranma's life and half in mount phoenix. That's what he meant by six months."  
  
Akane eyed Ranma. He seemed to be her age again. "What's with the appearance change?" She asked.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Well, actually. We are both 23 years old. This is just a cover so that we can graduate. A spell Saffron dominates to control the appearance."  
  
"How did you age six years in just one?" Asked Ryoga, his head was spinning with all the information.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "It's a long story." The stare Akane gave him almost said 'we'll talk later.'  
  
Akane eyed him half-closing her eyes. "She is coming with us?"  
  
Kima nodded. "Yeah. I told you we disguised as humans to keep an eye on our rivals. Simply this time my purpose is another."  
  
"Yeah, but you are like me!" Akane protested. Kima took a water vial from her robe and poured it over her head, and no change. She then concentrated briefly and her wings were gone. "When, how?" Akane stammered.  
  
Kima smiled and said. "Long story."  
  
Akane nodded and started walking towards the house. *They are together in this. They are obviously hiding something. I'll find out, but I'm not sure I wanna do it.*  
  
Ryoga was walking next to Akane, his head a confusion of ideas. *If Ranma has left Akane free I should be happy, but he is with a person that killed Akane. He seems to be stronger than ever before, but fought evenly with me. Pity? If that's so I have to train harder to beat the crap out of him.* He saw Ranma and Kima walking next to each other without physical contact, but there was something between them that made them a couple. It was something in the way they walked, compensating each other's moves, even their breathing was even. The only thing that was different was the constant clapping of the sword against the girl's thigh. Ryoga broke the silence. "Ranma, what was that siatsu touch Kima gave you?" Ryoga emphasized the word Kima with anger, but both Kima and Ranma ignored it.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Something Kima learned so that I would have more control." Kima eyed him disbelievingly, and Ranma laughed. "Hell, it's true, right?" Ryoga and Akane could see Kima shook her head with a faint trace of a smile on her lips. A weird expression on the hardened soldier, they both remembered.  
  
Akane decided to change the subject. "Ranma, your parents are probably at the dojo. I'm certain they want to see you." Akane saw Ranma bring his hand to his neck, and understood right away. *He's nervous about what his mother will have to say about the engagement.* Akane sympathized with Ranma, if not with his decision to love Kima. She could only blame her of following orders, it was never personal, but Akane felt apprehension walking next to the person who nearly killed her. Akane noticed that the bruises Ranma had were almost gone by now. *Impossible. He is a fast healer, but this is not normal.* "Ranma, what is happening to your bruises and cuts from your fights?" She could not hide a little anger behind the words. Her match with Ranma had left her with bruised arms and abs, but he seemed to have just fought a child now.  
  
Ranma smiled and said. "Well, since I started using the Nekoken my injuries disappear in an extraordinary pace. Kind of great when you are used to fighting every single day."  
  
"But who did you have to spar with?" Ryoga asked. His question was answered when Ranma turned to face Kima, who was currently lost in the environment. She was obviously trying to adapt to life in Nerima.  
  
_________________  
  
They arrived to the house in a few minutes, and were greeted at the door by Kasumi. "Hi everyone, did you have fun?" She asked in a manner that only Kasumi is capable of. After some moments she noticed Kima. "Oh, I see we have a guest. Good morning, my name is Kasumi Tendo."  
  
Kima seemed to be having a difficult time adjusting to the use of Japanese customs, but she answered lightly. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kima." The name had no meaning to Kasumi, so she quickly invited them to enter the house.  
  
Inside Soun was playing shoji with Genma, while Nodoka was having tea at the table. Nabiki was reading the finance section of the paper. When Kasumi announced that Ranma was back from his morning exercise Ranma just barely managed to keep a straight face. He walked into the room to be quickly embraced by a crying Soun. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my son-in-law is finally back." He cried as Ranma desperately tried to get out of the hug and get some air.  
  
Genma and Nodoka waited till their son was free from Soun to greet him, they were as usual much less affectionate than Tendo, but it was a good family reunion. Or it was, until Akane and Ranma announced the end of the engagement. Genma was in a rage. "YOU ARE MARRYING AKANE YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY!" He yelled on Ranma's face, as they all ignored that Kima was in the room, neither of them had noticed a fourth person entering the house.  
  
Soun in his demon-head cried. "YOU TWO HAVE TO CONTINUE THE ANYTHING GOES!" Ranma seemed unimpressed by the demon-head, much to Soun's distress and everyone's complete surprise. The one way discussion continued until Ranma was asked by his mother why he was breaking the engagement.  
  
*The first logical thought in the matter.* Ranma was thinking. He started explaining. "Akane and I decided to cancel the engagement since both of us feel like siblings." Akane nodded her consent with Ranma's words.  
  
Nodoka was the only person to reason the matter. "My son, I would back you up in your decision if honor was not at stake here, but the Tendo-Saotome wedding is a matter of family honor."  
  
Ranma knew it would come to honor with his mother. "Could I speak to you mother?" He then eyed Genma and Soun. "Without the interference of grown ups with the self control of toddlers." Soun cried something about his son-in-law not liking him, while Genma turned red with rage and threw Ranma directly for the koi pond.  
  
"You worthless boy, and to think I trained you to be a man and...." He quieted down when he saw a very male Ranma get himself out of the pond and walk to Nodoka again.  
  
"Can we go now?" He asked to his mother. Nodoka nodded and they left for the dojo followed by Kima, who Nodoka finally noticed.  
  
Everyone else was surprised speechless when they saw Ranma fall into the pond and not change. Nabiki was the first to speak. "Well, it should not be so much of a surprise since he left looking for a cure."  
  
_________________  
  
Nodoka entered the dojo first, followed by Kima and then Ranma, who closed the door. Nodoka was about to speak, but Ranma silenced her raising a hand and started getting some things from the dojo walls and roof. Nodoka recognized them as small microphones. Once Ranma was done he returned to his mother and said. "OK, clear."  
  
"Why did you not talk in front of everybody else Ranma?" Nodoka asked.  
  
Ranma answered seriously. "I didn't want for someone to interrupt me every five words I said. Besides, I wanted only you to hear this story."  
  
Nodoka then noticed Kima was standing next to Ranma with the discipline of a soldier and the relaxed position of a superior. "Who is she Ranma?" Nodoka asked.  
  
Kima took the question. "Kima of phoenix mountain. Protector of king Saffron." Nodoka was struck by the answer. She was the one that nearly killed Akane and Ranma had to fight before facing Saffron.  
  
Nodoka was about to unsheat her katana when Ranma continued. "And my chosen fiancée." If Nodoka had been surprised by the introduction of the bird girl, now she was visibly shaken by the news. Ranma guessed what his mother's protest was gonna be and spoke before her. "I am honor bound to marry her mother. I owe her my life."  
  
Kima smiled and protested. "Just because you put your life in the line to protect me. I would say I owe you." Nodoka's head was spiraling with the news she was getting. She managed to keep her attention on her son.  
  
"What happened to your curse?" She wanted to return the conversation to something trivial so she would gain the upper hand.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I got it cured, as I promised before I left. But it would have been impossible without Kima's help." He took Kima's hand and they shared a smile. "We have lived through much during these years, and we are already married under mount phoenix custom."  
  
This brought Nodoka to the ground she was searching. "So you married without the consent of your parents."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No. We are not married in Japan, and I was gonna ask you to give your consent. I know it is sudden, but we want to marry in the following days."  
  
Nodoka turned to Kima. "What did my son do to have you love him?"  
  
Kima smiled. "He was himself."  
  
Nodoka was now looking at the pair in front of her. She could not find any flaw in them being together. There was something right about the whole affair. She finally nodded. "I will talk to your father about it Ranma." She then turned to Kima. "May an old woman congratulate her son's bride?" She asked extending her arms. Kima received the hug and then took Ranma's hand. Nodoka noticed the awed expression Ranma had. "What? You expected more resistance?" Ranma nodded. "You have already made your decision, and I'm proud that you could stand to me even knowing what the consequences might be. You truly became a man among men." Ranma smiled at this. Nodoka sobered and continued. "But I do want to know all you went through in this years my son."  
  
Kima and Ranma nodded to each other and Kima said. "Saotome-san..."  
  
"Call me Nodoka, lady Kima." Nodoka said.  
  
Kima smiled. "If you call me simply Kima." Nodoka nodded and they shared an understanding. "Ranma and I will tell everything about what happened with time. It is too long a story to tell it all at once."  
  
"I can see you had this interview well planned." Nodoka pointed.  
  
Ranma blushed, but answered. "Well, Kima taught me the discipline of the army, and to prepare for everything as if it was a battle."  
  
Nodoka nodded to Kima. "A most proper attitude towards life. I thank you Kima, for teaching my son qualities he lacked."  
  
Ranma was gonna protest, but the laugh from Kima stopped him short. "I wouldn't say he lacked any qualities, he has grown and matured. I think he taught me more of his courage and perseverance than I ever thought possible." She turned to see a beet red Ranma, his hand behind his head.  
  
Ranma suddenly found his tongue. "I think we both learned from each other. And I will love learning a lot more." Ranma said with that innocence he had for things.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "I will enjoy having you two around. Now would you please tell me the terms in which you two got in debt of honor. It is necessary to explain this to Soun and my idiot of a husband."  
  
Kima nodded. "I suppose I should explain that, since I'm the one more informed in the ways of phoenix mountain."  
  
**********************  
  
Kima was having her usual patrol on the terraces of the palace on the mountain. She could see the wreckage made by a fight with epic proportions of power. The interesting part was that neither that story was epic, nor it gave mount phoenix any glory, since it was the fight Lord Saffron had lost to Ranma Saotome, a teenage boy who came to rescue a slave. Kima herself had fought the young martial artist, and was defeated by him. His skill was something Kima had not seen in her entire lifetime. After being defeated, she saw the fight between Saffron and Saotome. Saffron had the advantage in power terms, but Saotome finally overpowered him because of a tenacity that even she, the loser, had to recognize and respect. The boy had fought remarkably. Most of the destruction was now repaired, but the memory would last for her entire life. Saffron had been born again, but was now nothing more than a toddler. *What an amazing way for things to change. Lord Saffron was the most powerful  
of them both, but somehow Ranma Saotome had managed to defeat my lord.* She was posing her eyes at the valley of Jusenkyo, the valley of cursed springs. She was suddenly taken out of her train of thought by the arrival of one of her officers, he seemed extremely distressed.  
  
"Lady Kima!" He called as he approached. Kima ignored the usual protocol of greetings seeing the urgency of the matter. She motioned for him to speak. "Lady Kima. Today the cadets were sent to Jusenkyo to receive the water and that way be able to transform to humans."  
  
"So what's the emergency?" Kima asked, knowing that the cadet was trying to tell her something but failing miserably because of nervousness. Usually the soldiers were fearful of their superiors because of certain officers who were extremely arrogant.  
  
"One of them fell into a wrong spring, and half the squad has been slain by the beast that emerged from the spring." He hadn't even finished when they were on their way to the springs.  
  
Kima noticed she was being followed and told the soldier from over her shoulder. "Inform this to captain Krain and lead him to the place of events with a dozen troopers."  
  
"Yes lady Kima." He said and returned to the mount to follow his instructions.  
  
*Great, when we were having peace. And now half a dozen people are death. Like if we hadn't problems surviving.* She was thinking as she neared the valley at her top flying speed, her white wings flapping strongly. The first indication she had that anything was wrong was a loud roar, accompanied by the shouts of people. *My people.* She knew. She could see now what the creature was, it was some kind of a small dinosaur, a predator because of the size and shape of its jaws. Four winged people were trying to submit the creature, but were failing miserably. The raptor simply had some small cuts made by the swords of the soldiers. The torn bodies of several people kin to Kima were dispersed on the field. She grimaced at the sight of them, but concentrated on the problem at hand, submitting the beast. "Surround it!" She commanded from a distance that she was sure to be heard by the remaining soldiers. They obeyed, having recognized the voice of the personal guard of Lord Saffron.  
She arrived and drew her sword, and now they started to try and herd the beast to the spring of Nannichuan. The fight was a lot more even because Kima was a superb fencer. But luck ran out on them as the raptor feinted to take a bite on one of the soldiers and lashed with its tail, taking another by surprise and sending him ten yards away, completely unconscious. Another soldier followed, having been injured on his chest by a claw. Now Kima and her soldiers were fighting to keep alive. *Damn it. Where's the backup?* She thought as the beast took down her two companions with another lash of its tail. The creature was incredibly fast and strong for her to keep her ground, but she had to, or the fallen soldiers would surely die. She suddenly tried a bold maneuver, the situation forced her to risk everything in one sword slash. She went directly for one of the eyes of the creature, jumping high to reach it. One of the front claws of the creature struck down, and she barely was  
able to block with her sword. The blow was so strong that she was sent downwards with an incredible force. She could see the other claw following the attack, and closed her eyes expecting the finishing blow. Instead of that, she felt as she was held by strong arms that stopped her fall and then heard a groan. She opened her eyes to see she was ten feet away from the creature, held by a man in a red shirt. "YOU!" Her eyes opened wide as she saw the boy she had despised so much since a few months ago.  
  
Ranma weakly smiled at her. "It's good to see you too." Kima was about to struggle herself free when suddenly Ranma said. "Hold tight." And jumped out of the way of another attack from the raptor. The movement was so sudden that she hugged tightly Ranma's torso. She could see the ground get far and then near in a fraction of a second, and Ranma move as fast as he could (which was fast) away from the charging beast. After two more jumps Ranma released Kima and set himself into a fighting stance. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked.  
  
Kima came out of her shock and answered, her voice bitter. "One of our soldiers fell in the wrong spring." She said as she dodged out of the way of another attack. "If we keep it busy long enough reinforcements will arrive."  
  
Ranma didn't seem happy at all with it. "We can't wait for them to arrive." Kima asked why. "They will kill him!" He protested. Kima could not believe her own ears. The boy who had killed Saffron was trying to save the life of something that had already injured or killed a good dozen other people. She felt something warm and humid on her hands, and was shocked when she saw what it was. Blood. It could only be the blood of Saotome, since she had not touched the corpses. She took a look at him as he tried to fight the beast, and noticed a long tear on the back of his shirt.  
  
*That groan I heard.* She realized open mouthed. She was sure nothing would stop that claw directed towards her, and it seemed nothing did. Ranma Saotome was injured because of her. Pride overtook any sentiment of gratitude as she considered herself humiliated for being rescued by an enemy. *I won't let him do this.* She thought as she launched a series of attacks that were complemented by the attacks of her enemy. They herded the beast to the shore of the spring. Ranma suddenly was caught by a tail whip that sent him flying backwards. Kima continued to press on her attack, but knew she would be lucky to make the creature fall to the spring. Sweat was cascading down her body from the exertion, but she didn't notice it. She was growing frustrated that she could do nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ranma slowly getting up. *About time.* This distraction had its price though. Her sword was batted away from her hand, and her feet were sweep from under her by the tail  
of the monster. She saw how the jaws approached with murderous intent.  
  
"Kima!" Kima heard someone scream, and was suddenly thrown to the side. She recovered quickly to face with horror the scene. Ranma was caught in the beast's jaws, a mask of pure pain on his face and blood falling freely. He managed to place a good punch on the side of the head of the beast, and Kima recognized the glow on it as Ranma's chi, empowering the blow. The raptor went suddenly weak on the legs. "Kima, NOW!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Kima swatted her wings screaming. "AIR SWING." And a powerful air current hit the monster. It roared in rage, drooping Ranma to the floor in the process, and fell to the spring of drowned man. Kima fell to her knees with exhaustion. She heard the flapping of wings, and knew reinforcements had arrived. *Finally.* The next seconds were a blur to her, she heard the soldiers talking excitedly checking on the bodies of their fallen peers. *Oh shit!* She thought suddenly.  
  
Captain Krain was talking to the soldiers that had regained consciousness, and the rest was checking on the bodies scattered on the floor. Two of them were over the unmoving form of Ranma. "Hehehe, aren't we lucky? This is the bastard who tried to kill Lord Saffron." One of them said with anger.  
  
The other one laughed as well and drew a sword. "Let's finish him." He said playfully as he threw a stockade for Ranma's heart. His thrust was stopped when a fist suddenly connected with his jaw and he fell to the ground. He could see a very angry Kima over his prune form.  
  
"What kind of a soldier are you that takes advantage of a man who is unconscious? Even if he was the enemy he should be judged, not murdered." The soldier went white with the open rage Kima was showing in her voice and face.  
  
Captain Krain arrived then, and saw what the commotion was all about. Kima turned to the guard and ordered him. "Go quickly to the palace and call Samando. Tell him a patient is to arrive at my quarters right away." The guard would have protested, but he had seen the rage with which Kima punished his companion, so he quickly obeyed.  
  
Kima tried to lift Ranma, but a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Let me. You are too physically drained Lady Kima." She turned to see Krain lifting Ranma with ease and turn to his men. "Take care of the wounded and transport everyone to the barracks at once." He didn't wait to hear an answer and started the flight with Ranma on his arms. Kima was on his side, constantly eyeing Ranma. He noticed this and commented. "What happened back there? And more importantly, why did you call Lord Saffron's personal doctor to take care of an enemy of the city?"  
  
Kima sighed. "I don't really know myself." She then told the captain exactly what had happened, excluding nothing. "That's why I am trying to save his life."  
  
Krain nodded as they arrived and quickly got to Kima's quarters, trying to keep the identity of the injured young man a secret. The doctor obeyed Kima instantly, although he was distressed to know who his patient was, he promised to save his life. Samando was a gentile person, Kima knew and that's why she called for him to attend Ranma. The doctor told them to take Ranma into Kima's room and to wait outside. Krain finally decided to speak. "Lady Kima, I think you are doing the right thing. Although this could be seen as treason." He added somberly.  
  
Kima nodded and said. "I know, but I owe him my life and the life of those who were not dead on the field." She turned to the door of her room. "And I want to know why did he save me?" This last sentence was but a whisper, although Krain heard part of it, he remained silent.  
  
______________  
  
The first feeling he had was of comfort. He had not slept in a bed for months, and was very comfortable. But why the hell was he in a bed? He slowly opened his eyes and found a sealing. *That's weird, I don't remember being in a hotel.* He thought. He could feel he was weak, weaker than he remembered ever being. He tried to get up, but found no strength to lift himself. He slowly turned his gaze to the side, and caught sight of a beautiful woman reading a book next to a window. His eyes were probably playing a joke on him, because the woman had wings. Suddenly all the events of that day returned to his memory in a flash, and one question came to his lips instantly. "How are they?" He was surprised to hear his own voice, it was barely a whisper.  
  
Kima was reading some history of Saffron fighting hordes of monsters when the question came from her side. She quickly turned to see Ranma was in the same position as before, his head turned to her now. "You're awake." Kima said, as she approached the bed and sat on a chair next to it. Ranma asked the question again, and Kima answered. "Only two of them died. The rest survived the incident, although some of them will be in bed for a long time."  
  
"The one who transformed?" Ranma managed to ask, before coughing violently.  
  
Kima waited till the coughing ended and answered. "He is well." Ranma smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good." He said after a moment. He opened his eyes and looked at Kima. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
Kima smiled and answered. "Two weeks. You woke up contrary to the doctor's statement that you would not live another day."  
  
Ranma smiled back. "Thank you."  
  
Kima frowned. "For what?"  
  
"For taking care of me."  
  
"And how do you know I was the one to take care of you?" Kima asked, her pride in the way.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I bet your people would like to see me dead. Besides, you are watching over me." Another cough attack came, and Kima seemed distressed. Ranma finally continued. "Sorry for the trouble I cause."  
  
Kima shook her head. "I owe you my life, it is the least I can do to see that you recover." She then smiled. "Although you will have some horrible scars to remind you of that day." Ranma started to laugh, but laughter was soon replaced by coughing with blood. Kima took a napkin and wiped the blood from Ranma's lips. "Why did you do it?" She finally asked. A question that had haunted her for the whole time since the fight was over. Ranma didn't seem to understand, so she asked again. "Why did you place your life in danger to save your enemies?"  
  
Ranma sighed and started. "When I saw you fighting that thing something inside me simply snapped. I had to help. Besides, you being my enemies is in the past and I only attacked this place to save Akane and Shampoo." His face suddenly became a mask of pain worse than the one Kima had seen on him in the raptor's jaws. "I never intended to kill anyone." This was only a whisper, but loud enough for Kima to listen.  
  
"Lord Saffron is not dead." Kima stated, not knowing why she was giving him this information.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. "Is that true?" He asked suddenly very excited. Kima nodded. Ranma's face betrayed his emotions too well. His relief could have been seen even by a blind man.  
  
The conversation continued for a few minutes more, until Ranma fell asleep. Kima was now wondering what kind of a man Ranma Saotome really was. His relief at knowing Saffron was still alive could not be acted, not even the greatest of actors could emanate that emotion so purely. Ranma had almost lost his life trying to save the lives of people who had been openly hostile towards him and the beast that threatened to kill him. "What a puzzle you are Saotome." She said finally, resting on her chair.  
  
____________________  
  
The following days passed without any real incident. It was nearly a complete secret that Ranma was in the palace. The rumor was that Kima was hurt from the fight, since she rarely left her room these days. She had had a discussion with Ranma when she fed him on the mouth, he was too proud to admit his inability to feed himself and made a big deal of it. Kima was not less proud, and she felt humiliated by feeding him, his bickering got to her and triggered the discussion.  
  
It ended in good terms, as Ranma finally let himself be fed, and Kima told him he would do so as soon as he was able to. They spoke nearly every waking hour, and found each other's company rather enjoyable.  
  
______________________  
  
One morning, Kima woke up to see the bed empty. She was sleeping in a spare bed she had ordered inside her room. She rose to her feet and hurriedly went to the other room. She found Ranma swaying slightly, moving his arms in slow motions and breathing in a certain rhythm. "What are you doing out of bed?" She asked, command in her voice.  
  
Ranma turned to face her and smiled. "Good morning." He resumed the movements. "This is called tai chi. It is an exercise that makes the chi flow through your body more freely and that way its balance is restored." Kima could see his movements cost him great pain, but he seemed to be far stronger than the day before, when he tried to stand and it had not been for her, would have fallen to the floor on his face.  
  
Breakfast arrived after a few minutes, and for the first time, they shared it on the table instead of on bed.  
  
___________________  
  
Kima heard knocks on the door, and went to attend. An officer stood there, his face pale, but his resolve made. "Lady Kima. I inform you that Ranma Saotome and yourself are called to the King's room immediately." Kima was about to protest, but she saw more guards standing outside her room and knew the futility of it. She nodded, and Ranma was close behind her.  
  
When they arrived at the throne room she was speechless. Saffron took his position at the throne, a full grown adult. *The royal family obviously made him go into metamorphosis knowing Ranma was in the palace. And since he was under my protection they considered me a traitor and told me nothing.* She saw Ranma stand beside her, his posture firm as always, no trace of his weakened state. *But it is a bluff, he is still too weak. Even a baby could defeat him right now.*  
  
Saffron stood and paced forth. "Ranma Saotome." He said, his voice even. "I am pleased to see you are here." Ranma said nothing. Saffron then turned to Kima. "Lady Kima, I see you have an interest in this human."  
  
Kima lowered her eyes and said. "I owe him my life Lord Saffron."  
  
Saffron walked to stand in front of Ranma. He smiled as the boy showed no indication of being intimidated by his presence. "I could kill you right now." He said with a smile. Ranma didn't even flinch, and Saffron could barely hide his respect for the young man in front of him. Kima was about to speak for the human when Saffron continued. "But if I did that, I would be as cruel and evil as I was in my past life." Ranma now did open his eyes wide. Saffron motioned for a young soldier to stand forth. As he did so Saffron continued. "There is a person here who spoke highly of you knowing his head could fall for it."  
  
The young soldier was about sixteen years old. He bowed to Saffron, and then, to the surprise of the entire room, bowed to Ranma as well. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you for saving my life and the life of most of my companions." Ranma and Kima understood immediately, he was the unfortunate soldier to have fallen in the wrong spring.  
  
Ranma suddenly smiled and spoke. "Hey, no prob man. I'm Ranma." He said, extending his hand forward.  
  
The soldier reluctantly took his hand in his, and after recognizing the sincerity in Ranma's shake smiled back. "Silgad." Then the soldier returned to the lines, and Saffron spoke again.  
  
"I should thank you too for what you did. You saved the lives of many of my people and nearly lost yours for it. After what we have done to you, you showed us the qualities we should make our own." Saffron said as he took Ranma's hand from his side and shacked it friendly, to the surprise of the whole court, including Kima. The king never had prided another person and saluted him as his equal, but he did so with Ranma Saotome, enemy of the state. "You shall stay for as long as you like, and always be well received here in Phoenix Mountain." Then to the court. "I present to thee Ranma Saotome, who I consider among my friends." The next moments were very confusing for both Kima and Ranma.  
  
After the congratulations and presentations of the royal family, Ranma and Kima finally made it to her chambers. Ranma smiled widely and said. "I bet you never expected this to happen." Kima could only smile back and nod.  
  
******************************  
  
"And that is how I was accepted in Phoenix Mountain." Ranma concluded.  
  
Nodoka seemed pensive for a while. *My son truly is a man among men to risk his own life for the welfare of others. He nearly died trying to protect his enemies.* She then stated. "But you didn't mention how you two became a couple."  
  
Kima smiled and said. "It is a long story, and we just started it. We will tell it to you with more time."  
  
Nodoka nodded her consent. It had been the description of barely a month of their life, and it was already dark. Ranma's stomach grumbled and they all remembered they had not eaten a thing in the whole day. "I think we should return to the family now." Nodoka said.  
  
Ranma interrupted. "Mind if we have dinner out? I would like to see pop and mister Tendo after you talk to them."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I will prepare two rooms in the house. You know how to get there Ranma."  
  
Ranma suddenly blushed and said. "Well, we..." Nodoka turned to Kima, and she seemed to be having the same problem Ranma had. She then understood, and again thought how right they were together, even though they loved each other they were very shy about it, because of their pride.  
  
She decided to stop their suffering and said. "I will prepare your room for tonight." She saw their expressions calm a bit, and could not help herself from teasing them. "Is a big futon alright?" She hardly maintained herself sober, instead of falling to the ground and roll laughing at seeing them nearly convulse with embarrassment.  
  
They parted ways, Nodoka headed for the dinning room, while Ranma and Kima headed outside to have a date.  
  
END PART 2  
  
Author's comments: So what about it? Chapters 1 and 2 are up and I'm working on  
  
continuing this work. Hope you enjoyed it. Any comments are welcome. 


	3. Part 3

PART 3  
  
Ukyo had spent the entire dinner rush with applause from the patrons and the overwhelming heat of the grill. She was now getting ready to close for the day. She had decided to stay in Nerima to finish school and wait for Ranma to come back. The year had been calm so far, the only problem was that Akane had been seriously trained by Happosai, and now she was a better fighter even than Shampoo. The sound of the curtain on the front door took her from her pensive state. "Good evening. Welcome to Uchan's." She greeted gleefully before seeing her customers.  
  
"Hey Uchan!" Greeted back a voice she had expected to hear with all her heart. Ukyo rounded the bar and stood in front of Ranma, who had a smile on his face. Before Ranma could say anything else she was embracing him. "I missed you too." Ranma said, returning the embrace. Ranma turned to the side and was happy. If Akane had seen this he would probably be on his way to China via Akane airways, but Kima seemed to understand him.  
  
Ukyo finally let go of Ranma, and she quickly started asking questions about where had he been? She finally noticed a girl about their age standing next to Ranma. She was very beautiful, with silver hair falling to her back. She was wearing weird clothing she could remember faintly from the past. She also noticed Ranma was wearing those clothes now. But all her attention suddenly came to the girl standing next to Ranma. "Who is your friend Ranchan?"  
  
Ranma smiled and answered. "I met her in China some time ago, and she decided to come with me. She is attending Furinkan with us also." Ranma said this in what he thought was an even tone, but to the ears of a jealous fiancée he obviously had interest in the other girl.  
  
Ukyo turned to the girl and asked. "So, where are you staying?"  
  
Kima did not seem at all bothered by the bitterness in Ukyo's voice and answered. "I'm staying at the Saotome residence." This only confirmed Ukyo's suspicions, particularly because Ranma blushed almost imperceptibly.  
  
Ranma then took the word. "Uchan. Since you are my best friend and all. Well......I....." Ranma seemed to be killing himself looking for the right words. He finally sighed and stated bluntly. "I was wondering if you would like to go to my wedding." Ukyo's world shattered. He was marrying Akane.  
  
"Ranchan. You don't want to marry Akane do you?" Ukyo asked with her last ashes of hope.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No. Akane and I talked about it and we both agreed it would not make any of us happy." He then took his arm around Kima's shoulders. "We are getting married as soon as the preparations are complete." Ranma said with a smile. Ukyo had expected this, but it took her by surprise anyway. The next thing she knew she was attacking Ranma with her battle spatula. "Uchan, what's wrong?" Ranma asked as he evaded another thrust.  
  
"Don't Uchan me you son of a bitch! And stop moving so I can kill you!" Ukyo yelled, her eyes wet and her rage emerging for all the trouble in her life. Suddenly Ranma stopped dodging, and she threw a slash that would surely severe his head in half. She could not hope to stop the attack, so she closed her eyes. A loud clank of metal against metal was heard, and Ukyo slowly opened her eyes to find Ranma untouched. Her spatula was blocked by a sword. "What the hell?" She mused turning to face the wielder of the weapon. It was the girl that came with Ranma. Ukyo had forgot all about her. Suddenly her gaze took the expression on the other girl's face. Her posture and her clothing. Something in her memory snapped, and Ukyo was suddenly taken aback by the realization of the identity of the other girl. "Kima!"  
  
Kima simply smiled, without moving her arm a bit. "Kuonji. I won't allow you to hurt him." The open threat took Ukyo by surprise. She could remember Ranma never fighting back since he knew she was a girl, but now she was being threatened by a fighter strong enough that Ranma had to fight full out.  
  
"OK, what's the catch?" Ukyo asked thinking this was all a joke.  
  
Kima looked at her and said. "As you heard. We are getting married." Ukyo was about to protest when Kima resheated her sword. "Ranma wanted to tell you because he thought you would understand. He has always considered you a friend." Kima then turned to Ranma, who seemed miserable, she had to make a big effort not to beat the crap out of Ukyo right there. "I hope he was right." Kima said taking Ranma's hand and they both left Uchan's.  
  
Ukyo fell to her knees as she looked the departing couple. 'Couple.' A word that would repeat in her mind over and over again.  
  
________________  
  
"Nice friend you got." Kima said seriously.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I don't know why things had to go so wrong. I hope she understands with time." Kima said nothing, she simply placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but one that said more than all the words they could share. Ranma gave her a smile that thanked her support and continued. "So, you wanna have a bite?"  
  
________________  
  
The next morning Genma was in a particularly bad mood. Nodoka had announced yesterday her desire to support Ranma in marrying a person he met in China during his year trip. Genma now was standing outside Ranma's room, ready to beat the crap out of his son in their morning spar to vent some frustration. He opened the door and was about to yell at his son when the sight in front of him took all words away. On the large futon he could see Ranma and Kima sound asleep, embracing each other. Their bare shoulders showed from the sheets that covered them. Genma very silently closed the door and was startled when Nodoka scolded him from the side. "Haven't you learned to knock before entering someone's room?"  
  
Genma turned to her and said. "Did you know about this?" He asked signaling the door. Nodoka nodded. "Why do you permit it to happen?" Genma asked.  
  
Nodoka sighed and said. "I haven't heard the complete story, but I know that they married under the customs of her people." Nodoka could see the rage in her husband's face and continued before he did something harsh. "Ranma returned to Japan to ask for our consent on his fiancée. I already gave it to him. Besides, Kima seems like a perfectly acceptable young lady for him."  
  
Genma suddenly remembered where he had seen a person with that description. "She is from Phoenix Mountain Nodoka. She nearly killed Akane."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "I know. But remember she was under the orders from his lord. And Ranma seems to like her no matter what, so I'm giving him the support he needs."  
  
Genma thought about the whole affair. *My boy was never very fund of marrying anyone, and now he returns already married and wanting my support for something. For once I will not turn him down.* He then spoke to Nodoka. "Very well wife, I trust in your sense of honor." He then knocked loudly on the door and yelled. "Come son, it is time for our morning spar." He saw the frown Nodoka had and shrugged. "Hell, he is still my son and has to keep on training." Genma saw the frown Nodoka had turn into a smile.  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma had heard the words from his father and mumbled something before trying to return to his sleep. "Ranma." Kima called from his side. No reaction. "Ranma, wake up or you know what will happen." Kima threatened. Ranma suddenly opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He said.  
  
"I would very much dare." Kima said seriously. They got out of bed and started to dress on their gis. "I don't think I would like to train all the time without using my wings, I feel weird without them." She said.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "We can train in the afternoons in the Tendo dojo. That way you will train both ways and get used to it." Kima nodded and they both left the room.  
  
Ranma found his father waiting for him outside, a neutral expression on his face. "Morning pops." Ranma greeted assuming his fighting stance.  
  
Genma acknowledged his son's presence and assumed his own fighting stance. They started fighting it out as they used to in the past.  
  
Kima sat next to Nodoka and looked at the fighters out on the garden. "They are very skilled." Kima said.  
  
Nodoka nodded and said. "I heard you were quite a warrior. My son prized your skills as extraordinary the first time he fought you." Kima blushed at the comment.  
  
"Well, he is training me in unarmed combat now, and I must say he is an excellent teacher. Also he is an excellent student, I'm instructing him in the ways of the army and the use of weapons."  
  
"But he has always placed weapons as something that limits his own skill." Nodoka observed.  
  
Kima smiled. "And it does limit his skill. But I taught him that if he knew how to use a weapon he would also know how to fight it more precisely, and he accepted." By now the fight was totally on Ranma's favor, he was overpowering his father with powerful blows that seemed to come from everywhere at the same time.  
  
Genma was frantically dodging and blocking the blows and his arms ached from the power of his son's attack. He finally could take it no more and fell to the ground on his butt, breathing heavily. "Very well boy, you have defeated your father." He said evenly. Ranma offered his father a hand, which he took. Genma stood straight and murmured some words for only Ranma to hear. "You have my approval son. I hope you lead a happy life with Kima." Ranma found no words to tell how he felt about the affair, so he simply hugged his father, and they returned to the house.  
  
Kima stood up. "Ready?" She asked Ranma, who simply nodded and they faced each other on the backyard as well. This fight was not as even because Kima was still learning to fight without weapons. Ranma took it easy on her and the fight ended when Ranma immobilized her arms and kissed her.  
  
Kima returned the kiss and when they broke it she smiled and said. "Not fair, you are using forbidden parts of your body." She tried to free herself, but Ranma's grip was like iron. "Are you keeping me like this forever?" Kima asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Ranma smiled and teased. "Maybe, I like it like this you know?" He kissed her again, but this time released her arms. She hugged him for the duration of the kiss. After they broke apart Kima took something she had brought with her from upstairs and handed one of them to Ranma.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Kima said with a smile taking in her hand her practice sword. Ranma grimaced but took his and assumed a fighting stance. "Remember, you must use the techniques I've taught you." Ranma started the attack now, and Kima had little trouble blocking and evading Ranma's thrusts. She, on the other hand, was giving Ranma hard blows on the hips and shoulders to taunt him and make him organize his defenses best.  
  
After half an hour of action Ranma finally lost his grip on his sword and backflipped out of the way of another strike from Kima. "Not bad, you are improving." Kima remarked.  
  
Ranma felt good, and was amazed by it. He could never admit not being the best there is, but found no trouble learning from Kima and accepting that if he was a superb martial artist, she was definitely a great weapon master. Nodoka and Genma had seen the whole exchange, and applauded from the table. "Very good. You are very strong in your own styles." Genma complimented. "If you continue like this you will become extremely good. But time's up, you have to go to school." Ranma sighed and entered the house, quickly followed by Kima.  
  
__________________  
  
Akane was ready for school and left her house in a rush. She was running on the street when she suddenly heard someone calling out for her. "Hey Akane." She turned to see Ranma and Kima running on the fence.  
  
"Good morning Tendo." Kima greeted, she was running after Ranma. They were both wearing black leather pants and boots with a white sleeveless shirt. Their backpacks over one shoulder.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Akane asked.  
  
Kima answered without looking at her. "This is the uniform of the Noble Royal Guard when we are outside the palace."  
  
Ranma then explained. "Besides, it is quite comfortable for both fighting and running." They arrived to Furinkan in a few more minutes, and were overwhelmed by a big number of students who recognized Ranma and started asking questions. Ranma answered that he had left on a training trip and was now back to finish school. Everybody asked about the new girl with the silver hair. The girls wanted to meet her and the boys were breath taken by her. Akane had not paid Kima close attention, but now she had to because of all the attention she was getting. Kima was a very beautiful young woman. She had changed little with the loss of several years. Her eyes were green. She had a body that was both extremely feminine and powerful because of the hard training she had been submitted to during her lifetime. She could give Hinako-sensei some serious competition in the looks department. Several boys tried to talk to her and ask her on a date, until they saw with teary eyes as she ignored  
them all and took Ranma's hand, smiling at him.  
  
The boys in Furinkan yelled in rage that Saotome always kept for himself the finest babes and would have tried and kill him, if Ranma had not explained that he was marrying this person. They all asked if Akane was free then, and gleefully heard Akane was freed from the engagement to him. They started partying, until Ranma made an announcement. "Listen, and listen well. If any of you tries to beat Akane again to date her, I'm gonna have a serious discussion with that person that will end in a quick visit to the doctor. You cannot force someone into a relationship."  
  
"That's easy for you to say Saotome. You have a babe for a girlfriend and I'm sure she is too scared to tell you to leave her alone so she can date some real guys." Said a boy dressed in a kendo outfit. Ranma burned in rage and would have beaten the crap out of the guy, but Kima punched him right on the nose. The boy's eyes crossed as he fell, first on his knees, then on his face, completely unconscious.  
  
Kima eyed all the other boys with a teasing expression and asked. "Anyone else thinks I'm weak?" They all shook their heads rapidly. "Good. And if any of you bothers us again I will take care of it. Ranma always holds back on you, I won't." With this the boys quickly disappeared from sight, as well as most of the girls, deciding to let Ranma and the new girl alone now that they seemed to be angry.  
  
Ranma looked at the form of the boy on the floor and asked Akane. "Who is this clown?"  
  
Akane shrugged and answered. "Meet the new captain of the kendo team. Kuno's heir to being ridiculous." They both laughed at the comment, until Akane sobered and said. "I can take care of myself with those boys. You didn't have to threaten them."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "You don't have to do it. Besides, because I brought that trouble I thought it would be just fine I took care of it." Ranma then turned to Kima. "So I hold back and you don't huh?" Ranma said.  
  
Kima lifted her shoulders. "Being a commanding officer for years teaches you how to intimidate people." They both looked at each other, and burst out laughing.  
  
_________________  
  
Hinako-sensei in her girl form was happily passing list in the classroom. She was happy because it seemed like Ranma Saotome was back to her class after a year of absence. When she finished, she spoke to the class. "Good morning everyone. Today we have a new student with us. She came from China." She motioned for Kima to enter.  
  
Kima was still surprised to find that her teacher would be a little girl, but decided not to comment about it. Ranma's friends were weird so why not his teachers too. "Good morning. I'm Kima." She greeted the class with a sarcastic smile. Hinako lost the meaning of that smile, but it was quite clear for the rest of the class.  
  
Hinako-sensei then said, looking Kima up and down. "Why aren't you wearing a uniform?"  
  
Kima was about to reply, but Ranma interrupted the conversation. "She is wearing a uniform Hinako-sensei. It's the uniform used by the organization she is part of in China."  
  
Hinako eyed Ranma dangerously. She had not called him, so it was not his place to talk. She eyed him carefully and smiled. "And why are you wearing that uniform as well mister Saotome?"  
  
Ranma was startled by her question, but this time Kima was the one who answered. "Ranma was accepted by our leader."  
  
Hinako smiled. *So, they are playing games together. Well, they arrived late, and there is nothing they can say to change that.* Curiosity got the best of her before she sent them to the hall. "What kind of organization is it that you are talking about Kima-san?"  
  
Kima recognized the question was directed to her on purpose, but she didn't even flinch when she answered. "Military."  
  
The class seemed impressed to hear Ranma had joined the army, but said nothing. Hinako eyed them both and frowned. "Well, since you got to class late I'll send you to the hall. Miss Tendo, you were late as well." Ranma and Akane groaned and stepped out of the classroom, followed by Kima.  
  
_______________  
  
"This is all your fault Ranma." Akane accused. They were all outside on the hall, with buckets full of water. As Akane turned to Ranma waiting for an answer, she saw him standing on his hands doing pushups with the buckets on his feet. "Showoff."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Well, might at least make the most out of it." He said as he continued exercising.  
  
Akane noticed Kima was very serious, and finally asked what was wrong. Kima shrugged and said. "Nothing. I just can't see the point of punishing people with holding buckets."  
  
"Well, for you it might not be much, but for other people it is a torture to stand outside like this." Akane commented. "By the way, you better not make Hinako-sensei angry." Kima turned to face Akane, a curious expression on her face. "She can absorb your chi if you do." Akane finished.  
  
Ranma then said. "But it's no big deal. You recover after half an hour of rest."  
  
They all stood for another ten minutes outside until Hinako-sensei finally opened the door and told them to get in the classroom. Classes went smoothly for the rest of the time until lunch time.  
  
________________  
  
Akane was walking on the yard looking for Ranma to share breakfast with him as usual. She found the familiar figure of Ranma under a tree. He was laid on his back with his hands behind his head. Akane closed in and was about to call out for him when she noticed another figure resting it's back to the tree. The noise of a conversation could be heard quite clearly. Kima was talking to Ranma in chinese. "'And when your troups are already surrounding the enemy army you attack from different positions at the same time. The way to coordinate attacks is by shooting fired arrows to the sky at several intervals or using drums. When the drumming stops the squads are supposed to attack in certain orther. The strategy you use for attacking depends on the formation of the enemy."' Ranma nodded his agreement without opening his eyes.  
  
Akane was surprised to see Ranma understand or seem to understand the conversation. *When did he learn Chinese?* Akane kept walking and sat down next to Ranma. The conversation had come to an end with the arrival of Akane. "So, what were you talking about?" She asked bluntly.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Military formations."  
  
Akane turned to Kima, who was looking at the horizon, and asked her. "What do you think of school till now Kima?"  
  
The bird girl simply looked deeper into the horizon and answered. "It's fine." Akane was wondering why Kima was so out of it. She had answered the questions of the teachers with incredible ease, and she didn't expect her to be so hostile when asked a simple question.  
  
Ranma suddenly jumped up to his feet and strechted. "Hmmmmmmmmmm. Guess school is as boring as always." He looked arround, at the many boys staring at him and the girls. He smiled. "Something's missing to make the day more fun."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and asked. "What?"  
  
"So, the vile cur Saotome has returned from hell to bewitch my precious Akane Tendo. And who is that beautiful flower that sits so close to thee villain? Haven't thou had enough with robing the pigtailed goddess from me?" They all turned to face a kendoist who was well recognized.  
  
"Yup. Now I know what was missing." Ranma said gleefully as he looked at a very upset Kuno who, bokken in hand, started walking towards Ranma. "Yo, Kuno. Long time no see."  
  
Kuno ignored the greeting and placed his eyes on Kima. "Why does such a beauty stay so close to someone as vile as this villain?"  
  
Kima got up to her feet and frowned. "You happen to be talking about my husband you moron." Akane and Kuno were taken aback by the answer.  
  
Akane turned to Ranma. "Husband?" She asked. Ranma simply blushed and nodded. She then turned to Kuno, who was trying to process this information in his little brain.  
  
Kuno was surprised to see so much spice on the silver haired girl, but her words hit a nail Kuno had evaded for as long as he could. "Are you married to Ranma Saotome?" He asked very slowly, for once his words in normal Japanese.  
  
Kima nodded and walked to Ranma. They took each other's hand and looked at Kuno. Ranma took the word. "Kuno, I know you are mule headed. But you are also honorable." Kuno could not believe his ears, the villain was praising him. "It would be a dishonor to you and your family if you tried to make any sort of advance with my wife."  
  
"I will not dishonor her." Kuno said slowly. "But I will free her from thee by vanquishing you." Kuno took a step forward, but before he could do anything, both a fist and a sword were inches appart from his nose and throat.  
  
Kima took the word. "Listen to me. We married as a matter of honor and love. I owe my life to Ranma because he saved me in a fight from certain death. I saved his life from bleeding to dead on the battlefield were he fell to that monster after defeating it." Kima took some time so that Kuno would digest her words. "If you or anyone tries to separate us, we will face you together. Because we are one." Ranma nodded his agreement and stood by her side.  
  
Kuno smiled and rested his bokken on one shoulder. "Very well Lady. You may be bad choosing your company, but I must respect your decision." He then turned to Ranma. "Saotome. Since I hear you risked your life for another, and this other loves you so. I shall forget all your sins and respect your life."  
  
Ranma fought and urge to blow Kuno off, but decided it was good enough that Kuno would not be bothering him any more. He nodded and offered Kuno a hand. Kuno looked at it with disdain, but shaked it, if only briefly. "Farewell." Kuno said as he started walking away.  
  
Kima, Akane and Ranma looked at the figure walking away. They were taken out of their contemplative mood as many comments started getting to them. "Ohhhhhhh, how sweet!" "To love someone so much." "Saotome sure is lucky." "They are one in all ways?" "Ranma is married?" "Kuno got out of here on his feet!" And the sort. Akane turned and almost laughed aloud seeing the red faces of Ranma and Kima. They suddenly realized the whole scene was watched by the people of Furinkan.  
  
Akane decided to have mercy on the couple and don't comment further. But Nabiki appeared out of nowhere and said. "So guys, you two are married huh?" She had a certain expression on her face Akane recognized, her sister had made money. "So heartbreaking to hear you two talking almost like Kuno for each other." Ranma and Kima were now trying to find a way out of the place. They were surrounded by people looking intently at them. Nabiki smirked and continued. "There's no way out until you answer some questions lovebirds."  
  
Ranma and Kima looked at Nabiki carefully, and found resolution in her. They looked at each other and nodded. Ranma waved a hand. "Sorry Nabiki, but we have to return to class." And with that, he lifted Kima on his arms and jumped out of the circle of students. Another quick hop and they were on the second floor of the building. Ranma placed Kima on the ground and they both looked down at the disapproving scowl Nabiki had. They smiled as Ranma yelled. "Later."  
  
The rest of school went smoothly, but something bothered Ranma. He had not seen Ukyo anywhere on the schoolgrounds, but still he could feel her presence close by. *That's weird, we always sat together to have lunch.* The most dense person on the face of the Earth was thinking, his name, Ranma Saotome.  
  
__________________  
  
Ukyo had seen every move Ranma made in school. She had dressed as a girl now only to be able and watch Ranma without beeing detected. Her friends had been surprised, but they kept that from showing in front of Ranma. Ukyo's heart had stopped when she heard Ranma and Kima were already married. The exchange with Kuno was very painful. Ranma never negated a thing Kima or Kuno said about he loving the girl, as he often did with Akane. *How ironic. I always thought Akane was the biggest threat in getting Ranma, and he married a woman I was sure he hated.* She shoock her head trying to walk straight for her restaurant. *I must face it. Ranma will never be mine.*  
  
Ukyo suddenly stopped and remembered something her pessimistic thoughts had hid from her. "Wasn't Kima supposed to be older than Ranma? How is it that she is going to school with us? And what happened to her wings?"  
  
Ukyo decided to pay a visit to the Tendo dojo in the evening. She wanted to ask Akane a few questions.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma had asked Akane if they could go to the Tendo dojo to have some training after school. Akane had said they were always welcome at the dojo.  
  
So now they had arrived home and were already in the dojo. Soun had acted very seriously, and wished Ranma and Kima a happy life together. Ranma knew he was hurt because the wedding between a Tendo and a Saotome was off, but he respected the desires of his daughter and of Ranma, who he now cared for as a son after all that had happened.  
  
Ranma and Kima were dressed in their usual clothing. They were talking something in Chinese when Akane entered the dojo in her gi. "Hey guys." They both nodded to her. Akane finally decided to ask a question to them. "Why do you speak in Chinese so much?"  
  
Kima answered without a second thought. "Well, Ranma took some time to learn the language, and is now quite fluent at it. We like to speak in Chinese because me teaching him was very fullfilling. It wasn't the only thing that we did, but we spent many nights together because of it."  
  
Akane smiled. "Many nights together?" Ranma and Kima blushed.  
  
"It wasn't like that!" Ranma and Kima quickly snapped. Akane didn't mind, she knew how Ranma usually was and now suspected Kima was as shy as the pigtailed boy. *Not boy, dammit. He is a man now.* Then to Ranma. "Ranma, you two are using some kind of magic to appear our age right?"  
  
Ranma shoock his head. "We are your age. Saffron did a very powerfull spell."  
  
Akane nodded. "Can you disable it somehow?"  
  
Kima answered. "We can, channelling some chi. The problem is that returning to the state of beeing young is very draining."  
  
"How draining?"  
  
"Remember Hinako-sensei's draining capacity?" Ranma asked, to what Akane nodded. "More. It took me two hours to be able to move freely after doing it."  
  
"So you can do it and then return to your image before going to bed. You would sleep even better." Akane sugested. Kima and Ranma looked at each other and nodded. Akane could see they had some kind of understanding that was beyond words. She suddenly was blinded by a light emanating from them. When she could open her eyes again and see clearly she could see the grown images of the couple.  
  
Kima was more beautiful than in her youth form, if that was possible. She had stronger arms and legs, and her bust size and hips had widened a bit. Her clothing made her looks very provocative, even if the sword tied to her leg could make any man mind his own business.  
  
Ranma had grown to well over 1.85 m. He was very muscular and his shirt and pants also were tight. His muscles seemed to grow to double their size, and his shoulders widened a lot. His neck was now thick as well, and his face was the one of a warrior, with a cool and calculating expression. His hair was tied back in a pigtail the same way, although it was longer.  
  
Akane had abstracted too long until she remembered they were supposed to train. Ranma and Kima were already finishing their warmups when she came out of her shock. "You guys make a great couple." Akane commented. They both looked at her and smiled. Akane could also see that Kima's wings were out now. She was flexing them to regain their perfect use.  
  
Kima and Ranma seemed to finish their flexing exercises and walked to each other in the center of the dojo. "How do you want to fight first?" Ranma asked. Kima handed him a practice sword. "Fine." They saluted with the weapons, and started the fatal dance of swordplay.  
  
Akane was awestruck to see the match. She had never before seen Ranma practice with weapons, but he was now using a sword and fighting Kima. She seemed to have the control of the fight, and Ranma didn't get frustrated by it, he simply learned as fast as usual and tried not to lose fast. The fight ended with Kima's sword hitting Ranma's wrist, to which Ranma lost grip of his weapon and jumped out of range. "Good. Ranma, you are improving." Kima praised.  
  
Ranma smiled and said. "Wait till we have a fighting spar, I'll get even." Kima smiled back, they always held back on the other when using their chosen field of martial arts. That way the other practiced and improved and they remembered the basics.  
  
Kima took the two swords on her hands and took them to a corner of the dojo. "Whenever you are ready." She said, assuming a fighting stance Akane recognized as Ranma's. The only difference was that Kima seemed lighter on her feet, and her wings were in an open position. She could break into flying easily with her wings like that. Ranma had told Akane to use any kind of advange in a fight. Kima's was probably her ability to fly, while Ranma's was his incredible agility and speed. She saw the start of the fight and could easily guess Kima was not as proficient unarmed, but was definitely very strong. Ranma was holding back, but Akane recognized Kima knew this.  
  
*It seems they reached an agreement.* Akane thought. She walked to the corner of the dojo and decided to train a little with their weapons. Just to make sure about the way the fight was going, she turned and saw it again. Kima was flying around Ranma, trying to find an opening. With a quick flap of her wings she shot forward and threw a series of punches Ranma dodged or blocked carefully. They started exchanging blows, and Ranma finally hit Kima on the midsection. Kima shrugged the punch off and kicked Ranma on the side. They both stood back and exchanged a smile, before going at it again. Akane shoock her head and took one of the swords. *What the hell?* Her eyes opened wide. She could barely lift the damn thing. It was several times as heavy as Ryoga's umbrella. *But they were using this swords with such speed it seemed like they were made of air.* She turned to Ranma and Kima again. They were exchanging blows once more. Akane could not believe it. She was sure they were  
extremely strong. Kima was significantly less skilled than her in unarmed combat, but if she landed a blow, Akane had no doubt it would hurt.  
  
Ranma suddenly stopped moving, and Kima managed to land several blows to the unmoving martial artist. Akane flinched at the sound of the blows, but Ranma didn't even move a milimeter. After several more blows Ranma caught one of Kima's fists and threw her against a wall. Kima managed to use her wings for flying in the last minute, and avoid hitting the wall. She turned quickly to find Ranma's foot a few inches from her face. Akane grimaced at the hit Kima received to the jaw. Now she did crash into the wall, and didn't get up. "Ranma!" Akane yelled enraged that Ranma was so brutal training with his wife. Ranma turned to her with a scowl.  
  
"She can take it Akane. We have fought worse than this before." Akane stepped back, Ranma had never been so cold in his treatement of her. Kima started to stir and stood up after a few moments. Ranma noticed her up and praised. "You did great Kima! You broke three of my ribs and managed to avoid my first throw."  
  
Kima smiled and said. "I won't go easy on you next time we fence darling." That last word was pronounced with such force Akane knew it was an open threat. They smiled at each other before laughing madly.  
  
Akane was overwhelmed by what had happened. "Three ribs?" She asked as a whisper.  
  
Ranma nodded still chuckling. "Sorry about snapping at you Akane, but Kima wants to improve her skills fast, and fighting like this is what gives you the edge needed."  
  
Akane stared a long time at them, and then took one of the practice swords. "So this is why you managed to increase your strenght. I'm surprised you didn't loose your speed or agility."  
  
Kima laughed and said. "He increased them tenfold." Akane seemed unbelieving, but they both left it at that. Kima concentrated a bit and her wings disappeared.  
  
Akane saw the happening and asked. "How do you will your wings to disappear?" Kima and Ranma suddenly blushed furiously and started stammering answers. Akane could make nothing of their words, so she waved her hands in front of her and said. "Forget it." They seemed to breathe in relief.  
  
"You wanna spar Akane?" Ranma asked after a long silence.  
  
Akane shoock her head. "For what I've seen there's no point to it. You can take every blow I give you. Besides, you have three broken ribs, you should go to Dr. Tofu."  
  
Ranma shrugged and said. "They'll be healed in a couple of hours, it will just be a bother for some time." Ranma then looked outside, at the clouds that were menacing with a storm. "Looks like we have to hurry, it's gonna rain." Kima nodded her consent and they took the practice swords. "Thanks for letting us train here Akane, there is no other place were Kima can use her wings without someone discovering us."  
  
Akane smiled and said. "Whenever you want to come you are welcome. Remember you are a part of the family." Ranma and Kima waved and jumped over the wall. Akane was left deep in thought. *They are so right for each other. I wonder what ever happened to get them together.* She decided that a hot bath would ease the tension in her body, if not from excercising from looking those two beat the crap out of each other.  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma and Kima were running away from the Tendo dojo when suddenly Ranma stopped. Kima turned to him and saw his expression, she understood right away, she had felt a presence too. They both turned to the roof of a nearby building and Ranma said calmly. "We know you are there Uchan, come down so we can talk."  
  
Ukyo stood up from her crouching position and eyed the couple down on the street. She had witnessed everything from when they started fighting, and was mad at Kima. Ranma never showed any interest in learning her martial art, but now he was trying hard to learn Kima's and teach her the Anything Goes. Ukyo jumped down to the street and eyed Kima with anger. The soldier didn't seem bothered at all at the open threat in the chef's expression, she even was amused at her. Ukyo then saw Ranma carefully, she had been surprised to know Ranma was now older than her, but she didn't completely believe it until now. She could see all the changes Ranma had gone through. "What happened to you Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I grew up."  
  
"Don't fuck with me you bastard! We all grow up, but not like that." Ukyo then turned to Kima. "What the hell did you do to him?"  
  
Ranma got a serious expression on his face. "What do you want Ukyo?" Ukyo flinched at the way Ranma addressed her. He was never so cold with her, never called her Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo was holding back tears, anger was her escape to becoming overwhelmed by them. "What do I want? You know it perfectly. I want you!" She then signaled to Kima. "And I want that bitch out of my way."  
  
Kima's face flushed with anger, and she said coldly. "Look Kuonjy. Has any of you asked Ranma what he wants?" Ukyo was taken aback by the question, and remained silent. Seeing her silence, Kima continued. "I didn't think so. When I met Ranma I wanted his heart on the tip of my sword, but he nearly lost his life saving people that had tried to kill him, including me. I know it has been the same here. But instead of thanking him you people try to get him for yourselves without thinking of his feelings." Kima paused to make sure Ukyo was taking in every word that left her mouth. "I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with him. I do know I didn't force him into anything the way you have repeatedly tried to."  
  
Ukyo heard every word and knew they were true. "But I did that so that he could love me." She protested.  
  
Kima snorted. "With love potions and trickery? You call that love?"  
  
Ranma interrupted. "This is leading us nowhere." He then faced Ukyo squarely. "I will always love you Ukyo, as my best friend. I just can't think of you in any other way."  
  
Lighting iluminated the sky, and rain crashed heavily on the three fighters. Ukyo's eyes widened when she saw Ranma and Kima did not change into their cursed forms. "When did you...?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "We managed to defeat the curses. That's part of the reason we aged so much."  
  
Ukyo got out of her shock and asked. "So you really mean it when you say you are married?"  
  
Ranma and Kima nodded. Ukyo looked up into the sky, letting the drops of water fall on her face. She needed to relax or she could lose Ranma for good. She turned again to Ranma and Kima, they were looking at her with attention. Ukyo could see Ranma had an expression of trust on his face. *He trusts me, even after I attacked him and disapproved all he did he trusts me.* This was too much to bear for Ukyo, Ranma trusted her to forgive him, and she could not disappoing him. "I'm not sure if I can accept what happened, but I will try." Ukyo finally said.  
  
Ranma seemed to breathe easier, and Kima nodded her agreement. Ranma finally said. "We'll walk you to Uchan's." Ukyo nodded and they all walked under the rain, enjoying it's fall as if it was a blessing from heaven. 


	4. Part 4

Nodoka and Genma were worriedly waiting for Ranma and Kima to come back. It was already dark and they had not returned from school. Genma had tried to calm his wife because he knew Ranma could take care of anything. Now he was by his wife's side expecting for Ranma to return.  
  
They finally saw two figures walking towards the house wearing the clothes Ranma and Kima had in the morning, and breathed in relief. The two figures could not be seen perfectly because of the heavy rain, but their hair and clothing gave them away. Nodoka waved from the porch of the house, and Ranma waved back. In a matter of seconds Ranma and Kima were in front of the house, looking at a stupified Nodoka and an awestruck Genma. *Damn, I forgot they don't know about me aging this much.* "Hey mom. Hey pop." He greeted casually. Kima ellbowed him on the ribs and he changed a knowing stare with her, they had some explaining to do.  
  
Nodoka came out of her shock and eyed her son carefully. "We will talk as soon as you two are dried up." She said evenly returning inside the house with Genma following.  
  
Ranma and Kima took a few minutes to dry themselves and change into shorts and t-shirts. They walked to the dining room, were his parents were waiting patiently. Kima sat down next to him and Ranma asked his mother. "Have you told pops about what we talked yesterday?"  
  
Nodoka nodded. "I had to tell him the whole story for him to understand." Ranma nodded, accepting his mother's reasons.  
  
Ranma continued. "Then we will continue the story where we left it." Ranma said.  
  
*****************************  
  
Two weeks passed in which Ranma recovered completely from his injuries, even the doctor was surprised by his quick healing. Things had gotten calm once again. Kima's duties diminished as Lord Saffron was mature again, and he could take care of himself inside the castle. Kima spent some time training the guard, but most of her time was spent with the human that had entered the lives of the people in Phoenix Mountain. Ranma had proved to be much more than she expected, helping others with no interest and even if it cost him something. She was walking towards the training hall. A soldier informed her that Ranma Saotome had asked him where he could train. Kima had looked for Ranma for half an hour before encountering that soldier, she had some news about his quest.  
  
Much to her pleasure, Ranma had been given a room next to her quarters. Although it was only one room he seemed not to bother at all. They shared meals everyday, talking about the events on their lives. Ranma spoke of his trips with his father, and the time he spent in Nerima. Kima talked about her father and her experiences as leader of the Royal Guard of Phoenix Mountain.  
  
She entered the training hall to find an interesting sight. Ranma was sparring with some of the youngest soldiers. He was now sparring with Sildag, the boy they had saved from turning into a monster that nearly killed all of the troop acompanying him. Ranma was moving with ease and precision, and Kima noticed at once that he was holding back. She had fought against Ranma and with Ranma as a comrade, and she could tell his skill was something over the imagination of most warriors. Silgad attacked with every maneuver he knew, but failed to make Ranma even block one of his attacks. Silgad however, showed no sign of frustration, he was even smiling. Kima detected something else, Ranma was taping Silgad's weak spots on defense, and Silgad quickly covered them. The pigtailed martial artist was training Silgad, teaching him how to attack without leaving wholes in his defense. The fight came to an end when Ranma kicked Silgad in the stomach, making him loss his breath, and held back  
his follow up punch merely inches from Silgad's throat. Silgad's sword was too far away from Ranma to be effective.  
  
Ranma stepped back and smiled. "You were great man. You improved a lot in your defense."  
  
Silgad saluted with his sword and returned the smile. "Thank you for helping me Ranma, you are a great fighter."  
  
Kima started clapping with her hands and walked next to the fighters. "Just great. Now the hero is even a teacher." Kima said sarcastically, although there was no malitiousness in her comment.  
  
The whole attendance started laughing at the remark. After they sobbered Ranma spoke. "We were just having fun. I'm surprised you people are so good at your age." Ranma said eyeing Silgad.  
  
"This is thanks to Lady Kima. She is the one that trains the younger generation into the basics of armed combat." Silgad said bowing to Kima. She returned the bow with a nod.  
  
Ranma turned and eyed Kima with respect. "You do a very good job. Their skills with weapons are great."  
  
"But you still don't see the point of using weapons." Kima stated. This had been a point of discussion between them for the whole time. Kima defended that weapons could become an extension of the body, to aid in defeating opponents. Ranma argued that using a weapon was restricting your skill to its use.  
  
Ranma shoock his head. "I'm sorry. It has to do with the way I was trained since I could walk."  
  
Kima turned to the rest of the people and said. "Very well, recess is over. Continue with your training." The whole room started making exercises with various types of weaponry. Kima looked at them with pride and turned to Ranma. "I have news for you."  
  
"You found anything yet?" Ranma asked with an even tone, but Kima noticed he was not expecting a positive answer. Ranma was thinking. *If the cure is somewhere else I will have to leave. The past few weeks have been great, and although I miss everyone in Japan I don't know why I'm affraid to leave. *  
  
Kima, before giving an answer, thought. *He will leave this place, and I may never see him again. I still owe him after he saved my life.* Kima knew she had saved his life as well, but she felt there was something unfinished between them. She focused her attention on the subject at hand. "Lord Saffron was informed that your particular curse cannot be cured by the water of the Nannichuan. He researched some more and found there is a way to cure you in the Himalayas. He is currently working on the exact place."  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled weakly. *I guess she is happy I'm finally leaving.*  
  
Kima saw the smile and understood. *He is looking forward to leaving.* Kima had offered Ranma help on his quest to find a cure, they used the library of the castle to find information that would lead him on the right track. It had been her idea to offer this, a way to repay Ranma. But months after she finally accepted the real motive behind her offer.  
  
They both turned to see the rest of the people in the hall regarding them. They blushed somewhat and decided to train a little themselves.  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma is currently training on a terrace outside the palace. It was past midnight, but he could not manage to sleep, so he decided to get some fresh air. His katas had so much power and speed that even he was amazed at it. It had taken place after he almost died in the mouth of that reptile. His injuries had healed incredibly fast, and he found his own abilities improve instead of decaying after the recovery. It was a mystery, but not one Ranma despised. He always trained to become stronger, and this made him feel great. He would keep on training to improve further. So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice the subtle change in his kata. His movements became more fluent and precise. His muscles were relaxed, yet ready for anything. His breathing was normal, but most impressive of all. His fists opened, his fingers in the stance of claws.  
  
It had all gone so well since he arrived. Ranma now had friends that respected him and didn't expect something from him. Kima had opened up to him, and they shared many memories that for some reason were painfull, but the other would listen and understand, giving silent support. Ranma had not known this in all his life, and he was scared of losing it. For the first time in his life, Ranma Saotome was completely at peace with his surrounding, and most importantly, with himself.  
  
Ranma didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at him from the shadows of a window. He was too absorbed in his thoughts. Kima eyed every movement he made with amazement. He had become stronger in a matter of weeks. She didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind, and was startled when a voice sounded. "You don't want him to go, do you?" Kima turned to face Captain Krain standing behind her. His powerfull frame in a relaxed position.  
  
Kima and Krain were friends, and Krain always was there to give advice when needed. She shoock her head and turned to Ranma. "I don't know what's going on with me." She said.  
  
Krain smiled and said. "I do." Kima turned to him. "But I'm not sure you want to know." Kima thought for a moment. Krain always was right when he gave her advice. She finally nodded for him to continue. "You have grown into a woman with certain ideals, and never really thought much about the future." She nodded. "But now there is a man who lives by your ideals, and you find yourself attracted to him."  
  
"You mean?" Kima already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it to believe it.  
  
Krain smiled and said. "I mean you are in love with Saotome." Kima nearly tried to deny the statement, but found nothing to base herself upon. Krain placed a hand on her shoulder and continued. "And I'm sure he feels the same way."  
  
Kima turned to face him. "But how can you tell?" She asked not daring to believe Ranma returned the feeling. This was already too complicated for her. She could handle an entire army attacking Phoenix Mountain, but handling her love life was new to her.  
  
Krain simply looked at Ranma, who was still in the middle of a kata. "Everyone can tell by the way you two are together. Everybody in the castle knows about it."  
  
Kima blushed fiercely at the thought of everybody but herself and Ranma noticing this. "But..."  
  
Krain interrupted her. "You two are just too proud and naive to accept your feelings. Better go to him and talk. You can regret not doing it when time passes." And with this Krain gave her a reasuring smile and headed to his chambers, leaving a confused Kima behind.  
  
________________  
  
Ranma finished his last kata, sweat all over his body, which ached due to the exertion. He turned to face Kima, who was eyeing him seriously. Ranma waved and smiled. "Sorry for beeing up this late, but I couldn't sleep." Kima walked to him and they stood in front of each other separated by mere inches.  
  
Kima was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say at all. *Shit! The first time I can't speak clearly is just now.* They stood like that for a long time, and neither of them remembered how long that was. They had lost into each other's eyes. Kima finally decided that words would not come out of her mouth, so she did what Ranma least expected. She kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss was broken, and Kima hugged Ranma tightly. *I screwed up.* Was her only thought. Ranma had not reacted to her kiss. Tears began to form in her eyes. She cursed herself, a soldier is not supposed to cry. "I'm sorry Ranma."  
  
Ranma had not expected her to kiss him, and didn't react. But something was wrong. He had not felt uncomfortable at all, like when Ukyo or Shampoo tried to kiss him. If fact, he could feel happiness take him. *So, this is why I didn't want to leave.* He realized surprised. Now Kima was sobbing on his shoulder, and Ranma knew why that was, he instantly felt guilty.  
  
Kima decided to face her mistake with courage. She parted enough to see Ranma's face. "I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to ........" Her words were silenced by Ranma's lips on hers. They shared an embrace that lasted for a long time. Both of them happy to have found the courage to destroy all barriers and let themselves be their true selves.  
  
_______________  
  
Saffron is in the throne room. He is having a recess from his daily activities. Kima and Ranma enter the room, which is now empty. Saffron can sense there was a change between the pair, and smiled inwardly. Kima bows and Ranma stands by her side. "Lord Saffron, my apologies for interrupting your rest."  
  
Saffron waves his hand. "Enough of the formalities Kima, what can I do for you?" He already knew the answer to that one, but etiquette demanded that his subjects asked for favors.  
  
Kima blushed and said. "Lord Saffron. I don't know what the rules for marrying are in Phoenix Mountain, I never needed to know, but..."  
  
"You want to know if you can marry an outsider." Saffron concluded for her. Kima and Ranma blushed, everyone except for them knew. Saffron laughed, which only made them blush harder. "There is a condition that must be fullfilled for you to be able to do so."  
  
Ranma quickly says. "Anything." Kima nods her agreement with Saotome. Saffron was impressed by their determination.  
  
The Phoenix king smiles and says. "You have to fight together and save each other's lives." Ranma and Kima are dumbfouded by the answer. "You two were destined to be together from the adventure of Jusenkyo. I'm glad I can grant this to you two." Saffron stood up. "You two are married from this moment on under the tradition of Phoenix Mountain."  
  
Ranma asked. "What? No ceremony or witnesses?"  
  
Saffron laughed. "There's no need for them, since you two agree to be together, your feelings are the ones that count in this decision. I'm surprised you would ask this of me so soon."  
  
Kima got out of her shock. "You mean we are already married?" Saffron nodded. "But we wanted to ask Ranma's parents first."  
  
Saffron nodded. "I see you have talked this over." He thought for a moment. "Since you are married under our custom, you still have to marry with the Japanese ritual. I think this would solve your problem." Ranma and Kima nodded. "Well, I would like to talk to Saotome now Kima. Do you mind leaving us for a moment?"  
  
"Not at all Lord Saffron. I have matters to attend to. It'll take little time." She turned to Ranma and they shared a big smile. Saffron could tell they shared more with that single smile than with all the words in the world. Kima left the throne room.  
  
"So, what's up Saffron?" Ranma asked casually, although there was a hint of respect in his tone of voice.  
  
"I have found what you came looking for Saotome. The cure to Jusenkyo curses." Saffron anounced. Ranma didn't seem as happy as he expected, but he had expected this. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kima will follow you. After all, she has a curse that she wants cured as well." Ranma was taken aback by the directness of Saffron, but agreed with him. Saffron suddenly became serious. "The problem is noone has ever goten the cure. All the people that went looking for it died in a fierce battle."  
  
Ranma was never one to back down because of odds. "So, when do we leave?" He asked cockily.  
  
Saffron smiled at the behavior of the Japanese fighter and continued. "In about two months there will be a chance for you to enter the domain of the dark caverns. I suggest you train for as long as you can in a special ground."  
  
"What's so special about that place?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Time runs faster there. If you train there for a complete month, you will live four years." Saffron said. "How would you like to be the same age as Kima?" Saffron asked, knowing Ranma would probably be bothered by beeing younger than his wife.  
  
Ranma shrugged and smiled. "I know what you're planning. How will we convince her to go with this?"  
  
Saffron looked past him and answered. "Why don't you ask her?"  
  
Ranma turned to face Kima, a neutral expression on her face. Kima could sense Ranma wanted this to happen, and so did she. "Do it." She said calmly.  
  
___________________  
  
Night came fast, and now Ranma and Kima were caught in a very embarrassing situation for both. They now shared the same quarters, but no longer as friends, but as husband and wife. "Uhhhhhh...." Ranma tried to speak.  
  
Kima laughed nervously. "Yeah..." They were both trying to talk or do anything, but their minds were frozen. It had all been so wonderfull the whole day that now neither of them could believe the tension building. Finally, Ranma and Kima moved in unisone, and they shared a long and passionate kiss. Now more loose, Ranma lifted Kima in his arms and walked to their room.  
  
___________________  
  
The next morning Ranma woke up to find himself with a very beautiful and very naked winged woman. He freaked out untill he remembered what had happened. Ranma relaxed and took a look at his wife. She was truly beautiful sleeping that peacefully.  
  
Kima opened her eyes slowly to find Ranma holding her close and looking at her lovingly. She was about to reach for her sword when she too remembered what had happened. She blushed slightly at the memory of what they had done last night. "Hi." Ranma said whispering and kissed her.  
  
Kima returned the kiss and when they broke she said. "Get ready. We are leaving in a few hours."  
  
Ranma smiled wickedly. "A few hours. What can we do in a few hours?" Kima was suddenly laughing under the sheets, where Ranma was.  
  
*******************  
  
Kima finished. "And that's more or less it." She said taking Ranma's hand.  
  
Nodoka nodded and said. "And then you trained for years?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. Kima visited me on a regular basis, but most of the time I was concentrated only on training. The last months have been very happy for me, because Kima and I were together." He said pressing a little bit his wife's hand. "My love for her only grew with the experience."  
  
Genma nodded and understood his son's sacrifice. "How much did you improve in your years of training?"  
  
Ranma smiled and answered. "Enough. I mastered the Neko-ken and my strenght increased so much I barely control it."  
  
Genma lifted an eyebrow. "But you seem to be as strong as Ryoga." He said this not to underestimate Ryoga, but to him Ranma was exagerating.  
  
Ranma nodded and turned to Kima, who answered. "I learned how to do several siatsu points that limit fighting abilities. You already know of the weakness siatsu." Genma and Nodoka nodded, they knew the story. "Ranma trained with those siatsu points activated to increase his physical abilities to the limit. He overcame that limit, and now it is dangerous to be around him if he is not controlled by the siatsu points."  
  
Genma's eyes bulged out. "You mean you are currently under the effect of the siatsu points?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I prepared myself for the fight of my life, and found this way to increase my abilites. It showed to be too much, now my abilites with the siatsu are enought to challenge the old ghoul. And if I deactivate the points I'm just too powerfull."  
  
Nodoka pondered this and said. "So you overcame the challenge and got your curses cured." Ranma and Kima nodded. "Kima, do you train like my son?"  
  
Kima blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah, although I'm not as strong as he is I train with the same limiters on."  
  
Genma hugged his son tightly. "My son, you make your father proud." Ranma returned the hug. "Now you can take care of the Master and..." SPLASH "Gruff, gruff." Genma-panda says as he gets out of the pond.  
  
Ranma sits down again. "Great, now my father tries to use me as a weapon."  
  
Kima laughes a little at this. Nodoka smiles and goes to the kitchen to get a kettle.  
  
______________________  
  
Akane and Nabiki are walking to school right now. Nabiki turns to Akane and says. "So, what do you know about the lovebirds?"  
  
Akane could tell Nabiki wanted some information to sell. "You know as much as I do sis." Was all Akane said before turning to the fence, where Ranma and Kima were walking silently. She noticed Ranma had a big bruise with the shape of the flat of a blade on his cheek. "I asume Kima trained you today Ranma?" Ranma grumbled something under his breath and Akane burst out laughing.  
  
Nabiki turned to see the two youngsters walking like if the world was a wonderfull place. She had expected to make profit out of Ranma as usual, but he had somehow managed to avoid all her attempts at that. She said. "Well Saotome, when's the wedding?"  
  
Ranma nearly lost his footing, but Kima managed to keep him on the fence. Ranma resumed walking, glancing thankfully at Kima. "I guess this spring break." He said nonchallantly.  
  
Nabiki was about to continue with her questioning when a purple haired Chinese teenager appeared out of nowhere. "Ranma, I kill!" She said quickly as she launched a coordinated attack with her bonbori. Ranma jumped out of the way, and Kima jumped to the canal and flapped her wings to surround the Chinese amazon and stand beside Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo." Ranma said dangerously. He had expected to get rid of the amazon problem, but it seemed Shampoo was back. "What the hell are you doing here Shampoo? I defeated Zin Dar and am now free from marrying you."  
  
"Indeed Saotome." Ranma and the others turned to see Cologne, by her sides stood Mouse and Zin Dar. "You are free from marrying Shampoo, but she still has to kill you." Cologne said dangerously.  
  
Ranma saw Shampoo getting into a ready stance. He turned to Cologne again, not paying any attention to Shampoo. "You convinced her to kill me because I didn't want to marry her right?" Cologne didn't answer. "You are as honorless as I had expected you to be old ghoul. Your good wishes were just part of your plan to make us distracted."  
  
Cologne lifted an eyebrow and said. "Very good Saotome, you figured it out." Cologne said icily.  
  
Ranma payed close attention to the faces of his contenders. Cologne, Zin Dar and Shampoo were all determined on killing him. But he could read something different in Mouse. He was taken out of his thinking by what Kima said. "Do you realize that a direct attack on one of the nobles of Phoenix Mountain is like an attack on Lord Saffron himself? If you continue with this you might start a war."  
  
Cologne seemed surprised for the first time, but quickly regained her composure. "So, you two are already married? Interesting. Then we must kill you as well bird girl." The old amazon signaled for Zin Dar and Mouse to attack with Shampoo. Zin Dar obligued, but Mouse hesitated. "What are you waiting for you fool?" Cologne reprimanded him.  
  
Mouse was in the spotlight now. He had seen how hatred had changed his beloved Shampoo into a beeing that he was affraid of. He still loved her, but for the first time in his life, decided to stop her from doing something dishonorable. Mouse turned to Cologne, and with seriousness simply said. "No." Cologne and Zin Dar turned with anger towards the traitor, but Shampoo was surprised for once Mouse was not willing to follow her. Mouse jumped and stood next to Ranma and Kima. Akane and Nabiki were inside a semicircle, their backs to the fence. "This is wrong. Saotome may be many things, but he's always shown to me that he is honorable, and has shown me something noone else ever did, his friendship." Mouse turned and saw Ranma placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have many times tried to harm him, but he has always forgiven me. Now I am honor bound to help him, even if it is against you." Mouse had said these last words looking directly at Shampoo, his glasses on his face.  
  
Shampoo felt anger rising inside her very beeing, as she saw a man who always dragged himself to her feet betray her. "Stupid Mouse, get out of way." She said, her face red with annoyance. Mouse simply shoock his head and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
Kima got her sword out from seemingly nowhere and stood ready. Akane assumed a fighting stance herself. Only Ranma remained in his standing position, completely relaxed. He turned to Cologne and said. "Well, it seems the sides are chosen." Ranma's face betrayed no emotion at all, almost as if he was dead. "Get out of here before I break every bone in your body." He threatened with a calm voice, he could be talking about the weather. But he was death serious.  
  
Cologne knew Ranma enough to be concerned. He was always boasting of things he would do, but now he was serious and gave them a chance to leave. *If my instincts are correct, he is much more powerfull than what he showed against Zin Dar.* Cologne eyed Ranma Saotome carefully, she had been her teacher for a while, and she knew how much Ranma could improve with training. "Ranma Saotome, I see my teachings did nothing for you to fear the wrath of the amazons. Therefore I'm forced into killing you." She signaled for Zin Dar to advance.  
  
The other amazon drew her weapons and started walking towards Ranma. The last time Zin Dar had been possesed by a demon, but now Ranma knew she would attack more carefully. Ranma saw his companions tensing up and said. "Leave her to me."  
  
"But Ranma..." Akane protested.  
  
Kima interrupted the youngest Tendo. "I'll watch your back for tricks." Ranma nodded and popped his joints, then casually walked to face Zin Dar.  
  
Zin Dar snarled at him. "I remember what you did to me, now it's payback time."  
  
Ranma again calmly said. "This is your last chance. Leave or feel a lot of pain."  
  
Mouse knew Ranma was about to fight, and yelled. "Watch for her blades Saotome. She coats them with venom." Ranma nodded, while Cologne and Shampoo cursed the master of hidden weapons.  
  
Zin Dar attacked with a thrust for Ranma's heart. Ranma was already behind her pushing a siatsu point. Zin Dar's blades fell to the ground, and she could not lift them up. Ranma then taunted. "Oops, I'm sorry. Feeling weak?" Zin Dar eyed Ranma dangerously and started attacking with no weapons. Ranma casually dodged the punches and kicks.  
  
Cologne saw what Ranma had done. *Damn. He pressed the strength siatsu, even if Zin Dar manages to strike him, which is improbable, the attack will have no effect.* Cologne turned to the others. Nabiki and Akane were looking at the fight with awed expressions, but Kima and Mouse were looking at what Cologne and Shampoo did. *And those two are guarding his back. Mouse is no trouble at all, but I have no idea just how strong Kima is.*  
  
Shampoo could see Zin Dar was becoming frustrated. Ranma dodged her attacks as if he was just practicing some dancing steps. Ranma had always been good, but Shampoo had to admit, Ranma had become a lot faster than before.  
  
Ranma was enjoying himself with the fight so far. His opponent was under his skill, and she was becoming desperate, making mistakes. Ranma took those chances to lightly tap on certain points of her body. She didn't even notice the touch.  
  
Cologne could see Ranma begun touching certain points on Zin Dar's body. His movements were too fast for the other amazon. *Those points he is touching are not at random.* Cologne recognized them as pressure points to induct pain, and her eyes widened in shock when she understood what the pigtailed martial artist was planning.  
  
Zin Dar finally rested a little from her attack, trying to catch her breath. She had not even touched the pigtailed martial artist. She looked up, and there stood Ranma casually, waiting for her. "I'll kill you."  
  
Ranma raised his open palm in a motion Kima and Akane recognized. "This is your last chance."  
  
Zin Dar smiled wickedly. "I know what your weakness is. You won't fight me because I'm a girl." Ranma's companions except for Kima gasped, knowing that was indeed Ranma's weakness. "I'll kill you." She rushed at Ranma. Ranma shoock his head and closed his palm into a fist. The cry of pain Zin Dar let out covered a good portion of the Nerima district. She fell to the floor rolling and clutching at her body with a mask of pain so intense even Cologne was sorry for her. She lost consciousness after screaming some more.  
  
Ranma looked at Cologne. "She'll be OK. But I doubt she'll ever want to see me again." Ranma said with a half smile.  
  
Cologne eyed him with pure contained rage. "'Shampoo, pick her up and leave."'  
  
Shampoo protested. "'Great grandmother, we still have to kill Ranma and Kima."'  
  
Ranma said. "'Better get the hell out of here Shampoo, it seems the dried old mummy wants to talk."'  
  
Shampoo gasped at Ranma speaking in Chinese, but Cologne simply glared at her. Shampoo obeyed and now only Cologne faced against the group. "I see you improved even more Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Just tell that bimbo that next time she will feel twice as much pain."  
  
Kima joined the conversation. "Elder, it seems to me that you want war."  
  
Cologne eyed Kima with cold eyes. "We are now honor bound to kill Ranma and you. If anyone steps in our way they are our enemies." She paused and turned to Mouse. "As for you. You are considered a traitor. The next time we meet it will be your last day boy." With this Cologne hopped off.  
  
The silence was finally broken by a smart remark from Nabiki. "Guess we can forget about school for today."  
  
_________________  
  
Nabiki was out right now doing business. Kasumi was at the kitchen, making supper. Soun was reading his paper on the living room. Ranma, Kima, Akane and Mouse were all in the dojo.  
  
"Guess this time they are serious." Ranma said calmly.  
  
Kima and Mouse nodded gravely. Akane made a storm in a glass of water, as usual. "You are taking this too lightly Ranma! They want to kill you!"  
  
Ranma smiled. "People have been trying to kill me all my life."  
  
Kima added. "Besides, I'm certain that's the last we will see of Zin Dar. Ranma did quite a number with her."  
  
"I thought you didn't hit girls Ranma" Akane accused.  
  
Ranma shrugged and Kima said. "He didn't until I kicked his ass for not fighting back in our sparring matches. He learned that women, although weaker physically, can be as dangerous in battle as men." Ranma and Kima laughed at the memory.  
  
Mouse was very serious the whole time, he simply put in. "Our problem at hand may be a little worse than hitting girls." Ranma and Kima sobbered and nodded. Mouse continued. "I think Cologne took defeat personally this time. She will try to kill us with all her might."  
  
Ranma didn't seem bothered by it. "Let her try, I want to settle the score with her." Kima seemed to be thinking along similar lines.  
  
Mouse shoock his head and smiled. "I see you have improved Saotome, but amazon techniques go further than just fighting. We have to be carefull."  
  
Ranma nodded and said. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Mouse thought for a moment. "We could continue with our lives normally, but we will have to be carefull at all times. From today we are at war with the amazons."  
  
Ranma placed his hand on Mouse's shoulder and said. "I know it is difficult for you to face against Shampoo. If you want to, you can leave us to try and solve your problems."  
  
Mouse shoock his head. "No. I said I would aid you, and I will."  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled. "Just as I thought. Welcome aboard Mouse."  
  
Mouse returned the smile. "Thanks." They shaked hands.  
  
Kima smiled at the exchange, and simply put in. "I think we might need help dealing with the amazons right now."  
  
Ranma shoock his head. "I don't want to involve the people in Phoenix Mountain. There's no need for a war."  
  
Akane had been distracted from the conversation, and was startled with the noise. "What are you doing Ranma?"  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles and said. "Well, they are after us, so we need to be ready." He then offered Kima a hand and she stood up with his help. "We need to go train to the forest."  
  
"You mean...?" Kima asked. Ranma severely nodded. Kima smiled, a smile that sent shivers through Akane's spine. Ranma would take this seriously. "Fine, let's go."  
  
Mouse stood up as well. "I shall go with you. They are after the three of us. If we stick together it will be harder for them to attack." Ranma nodded.  
  
Akane quickly put in. "I'm going too." Ranma was about to protest, but Akane continued. "You said it yourself, we are like brother and sister. I will never let something happen to a member of my family." She smirked maliciously. "Besides, I've been dying to kick Shampoo's ass for a long time."  
  
A voice from behind was loudly heard. "I'm going too." They all turned to see Ryoga, backpack and umbrella on the floor.  
  
Kima eyes Ryoga and Akane warily. "You two are not mixed in this yet. It will be dangerous."  
  
Ryoga laughed. "Ranma has risked his life more times than I can remember to help others, myself included." Ryoga walked directly towards Ranma and stopped mere inches from him. "After all, what are friends for."  
  
Kima was utterly speechless. Ranma had told her everything about his life in Nerima. How his rivals always tried to severly injure or kill him. But now all of them were ready to stand for him when he needed help. *Guess he will always be like that.* She thought with a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Kima said walking to the door.  
  
Ranma followed her. He turned to say. "Meet us at the place were Ryoga trained the Bakusai Tenketsa. We have to pick up some things from my place." And with that he jumped over the wall of the Tendo's household.  
  
Akane smiled at seeing Ryoga and Mouse so dedicated in helping a friend. "Let's go." She said.  
  
END PART 4  
  
Author's notes: How do you like it so far? Well, this is a new page, so I'm waiting for any incoming mails to continue on updating. I will continue writing, but posting it is not gonna be so frequent. 


	5. Part 5

Akane, Ryoga and Mouse arrived at the place ready to train. Ryoga quickly spotted the aditaments required to train the technique Cologne taught him, and went for them. Mouse started doing some katas involving his unique style of hidden weapons. Akane practiced the Amaguriken on the river.  
  
They had been training for fifteen minutes when Ranma and Kima arrived. The others quickly got together with them. "Well, what are we doing today?" Akane asked cheerfully.  
  
Ranma explained very serious. "Your skills have serious weak spots. You need to become more balanced fighters."  
  
"What are you talking about Ranma?" Ryoga asked, a reflex of him to get angry.  
  
Ranma put his hand up to silence his friend. "You are way too slow Ryoga, you have to work on speed. Also, you flexibility is very limited and your defense sucks." Ryoga stepped back and nodded, accepting Ranma's words as the truth. Ranma turned to Akane. "The same goes to you Akane. You have improved a lot, but you need to improve your speed and control your temper."  
  
"What about Mouse?" Asked Ryoga.  
  
Ranma smiled, and Kima spoke. "He is the more balanced fighter of you. But he needs to have a more thorough knowledge of all his weapons." Mouse nodded and took his glasses off.  
  
"I shall train like this. It is my biggest weakness to be blind in the absence of my glasses." Ranma nodded and smiled.  
  
Akane was becoming frustrated. She thought she would be treated as a better martial artist now, but Ranma kept treating her like if she was weak. "Ranma, what will you be doing?"  
  
Ranma turned to her, and could see her frustration. He decided to tell the truth. "I will keep training the same way I've done for the last couple of weeks, plus some special training."  
  
Akane put in. "I've seen you fight Kima and Ryoga, and you are not that much stronger than any of us." She accused. Mouse said nothing, a neutral expression on his face. Ryoga decided to keep quiet, Ranma was always full of surprises. Kima suddenly burst out laughing and Ranma smiled. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Ranma could see Akane was becoming extremely enraged, and decided to stop it right there. "Akane, please trust me. Why don't you teach Ryoga the Amaguriken and ask him to teach you the Bakusai Tenketsa, that will make both of you stronger." She nodded, and hoped Ranma knew what he was doing.  
  
Ryoga paled at the idea. If he got wet in front of Akane it would be a disaster. "The Amaguriken?" He asked in a strained voice.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Having pressure is the best way improve." Ryoga gulped and nodded weakly. He would have to trust Ranma on this one.  
  
Kima eyed Mouse and told him. "Mouse, you should train harder with swords, since they are, according to Ranma, your most dangerous weapon. They have reach, and they're not a distraction as your chains and knives." The master of hidden weapons nodded. "Here." Kima said handing him two particular swords Akane recognized. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw Mouse fall backwards with the weight of the practice weapons. Ryoga was amused until the helped Mouse up. He took one of the swords in his hands and opened his eyes wide.  
  
Ranma and Kima started to take their shirts off. Ranma had a sleeve-less t-shirt under his shirt. Kima had a short tank top. They also changed their leather pants for black sweat pants. Although Kima had some lyckra shorts under the pants, Mouse and Ryoga turned around with red faces. They finally turned to see Ranma and Kima had tennis shoes, sweat pants, and their t-shirt & tank top. Akane just shook her head and asked. "Why do you change clothes?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "We don't want to ruin those." And with that Kima took a long staff from her stuff and walked to Ranma. "We'll be fighting to the north. If you need anything just go and get us." And with that they started walking towards that direction. Mouse was shocked to see Kima's wings suddenly grow out of her back. It took Akane some time to explain everything she knew about the couple.  
  
When she finished she said. "Well, we should start training." She picked up Ranma's shirt to place it on another place where the sun would not hit it. She gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" Ryoga asked concerned. He stepped forward and took the shirt from Akane's hands. "What the? It's damn heavy." Ryoga examined the interior of the shirt and it had little pockets all over, filled with lead.  
  
Akane took Kima's shirt, and it was just as heavy. "They are carrying all this weight every day?" She asked astonished.  
  
"Not just that." Mouse said. He was examining the boots and pants. "These clothes are heavy as well. It seems to me Ranma was not boasting about his skill. If he could defeat Zin Dar with these on he must be impressively fast."  
  
Ryoga suddenly stood up and started walking towards the south. "I'm gonna see that fight of theirs." He said.  
  
Akane stopped him and said. "Maybe we should go that way." She pointed towards the right direction. Ryoga blushed a little and started walking next to Akane. He could feel Mouse was following them as well.  
  
They stopped in the outskirts of a clearing and hid themselves in the bushes. Mouse put his glasses on to see better. They saw Ranma and Kima suddenly emanate a sharp light and grow a little in size. Akane remembered this and turned to silence Mouse's obvious question as to what happened. She saw Mouse was very serious. *Maybe he saw this before. He must have witnessed the fight with Zin Dar.* Akane turned her attention towards the now grown up couple.  
  
_______________  
  
Ranma and Kima had just assumed their real age. "What do you think of them?" Kima asked.  
  
Ranma smiled. "They'll be ready, they are all very strong and determined." He sobered somewhat. "We should fight for real this time, it's been a while since we last fought full out and we might be out of practice." Kima nodded and she stepped closer to Ranma. They started a pattern of touching certain points in the other's body. They finished with a finger to the forehead. Ranma closed his eyes and breathed hard. Opening his eyes he assumed a fighting stance and said. "Whenever you are ready."  
  
Kima wasted no time and attacked with her long staff. Her attacks were just too fast for the normal eye to see, but Ranma moved with equal speed and dodged all of them. They started moving all around the clearing with blinding fast moves, and the sound of the blows echoed all over the valley. They suddenly parted and stood looking at each other. Ranma had a print of a staff on his shoulder while Kima sported a black eye. They smiled and continued with the fight.  
  
__________________  
  
Akane was speechless. Her eyes opened wide as if they were about to explode. *How can they do that?* She asked herself again and again. She could barely see them moving their limbs. Ranma suddenly crashed on a rock, Kima's staff on his abdomen. The rock cracked under the pressure. Akane thought Ranma had lost, but he effortlessly got up and got the dirt brushed from his t-shirt, then kicked Kima with enough force to send her flying through a tree, which broke in two. Before she advanced any more she corrected her flight pattern and flew towards Ranma, who was waiting with both fists cocked back.  
  
Mouse muttered in a low voice. "They are evenly matched."  
  
Ryoga and Akane nodded lightly. They could see neither of the fighters managed to get the upper hand in the fight. The tempo of the match only managed to increase, and the fighters were now only a blur for the spectators. Cracking stones and trees falling down in pieces were the indicator that the fighters had passed.  
  
Kima suddenly flew high to separate herself from Ranma. She seemed to be breathing heavily, while Ranma was still breathing easily. They were both now heavily bruised, and Ranma had some blood on his lips. Kima was recovering her breathing when Ranma jumped high to attack her with a kick. "He has made a mistake, Kima dominates the air." Mouse said through his awe. Kima easily dodged to the side, and delivered a hard staff blow to Ranma's back. Ranma fell to the ground with Kima in hot pursuit, expecting to take Ranma out with the next attack. Ranma crashed to the ground, creating a huge crater. But no sooner had he hit the floor when he sprang up with the impulse of his arms in a new kick. Kima was taken by surprise and managed to barely block with her staff. Ranma made a reverse flip and punched Kima twice in the stomach before taking her legs and crashing her to the ground. Ranma jumped back, and Kima got up from the center of a new crater.  
  
"Not bad, but you fell for that last one." Ranma said.  
  
Kima smiled while clutching at her midsection. "We're not done yet." With this she jumped forward and started attacking Ranma with Amaguriken speed. Ranma had to block most of the blows. When the attack was done Kima was covered in sweat and gasping, while Ranma had trouble breathing and his arms were purple from the bruises.  
  
Ranma stood straight and closed his eyes. Kima tensed visibly at the sight. Ranma's bruises started to disappear. After a few seconds Ranma was in a perfect state physically. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Time to get serious."  
  
"What did he say?" Ryoga asked stunned by the outburst.  
  
Kima remained in her stance. *At least I was able to force him to go full out. That means I have improved.* She smiled and prepared for the attack. Ranma did not make her wait long and ran to her. She lunged forward with a straight staff blow, and hit nothing but air since Ranma dodged to avoid the blow by mere inches. The sound of the following blow made even Ryoga wince. Kima flew backwards after being punched in the midsection. Before she reached the ground Ranma was already there, placing an elbow to her back. She crashed to the floor with a moan of pain. The stone cracked horribly, legacy of the fight Ranma and Kima had. Kima did not get up this time.  
  
Akane was running to the scene before she could think about it. "RANMA! How dare you hit her like that?" She screamed as she kneeled besides Kima, who was starting to stir. Mouse and Ryoga followed Akane, but they were walking.  
  
Ranma was surprised to see Akane, but then understood the noise had probably made them come. "Don't worry, she'll be alright."  
  
Akane turned an angry glare at Ranma, who had said that last sentence too calmly. "Ranma no baka. You are talking about your wife." Akane said taking her hammer and hitting Ranma with it. She was shocked to see the hammer blow into pieces and Ranma don't move an inch, looking at her with a confused expression.  
  
Laughter got Akane out of her surprise. Kima was on the floor laughing and started to get up, surprising Mouse and Ryoga. "You are so dense." She accused Akane. "Ranma was careful not to break any bones, although I wanted him to fight me full out." She eyed Ranma, who found a very interesting spot on the ground to look at. Kima simply shook her head.  
  
Akane was getting angry again at being mocked, but her anger didn't reach dangerous levels as she thought about what Kima said. "You mean you wanted Ranma to hit you harder than this?" Akane asked motioning for the ground. Kima nodded.  
  
"Ranma always holds back on his opponents when he is stronger than them. I've told him he can go full out with me, but he does it anyway." Kima said taking Ranma's hand.  
  
Ranma looked at her lovingly and said. "Do your trance. We'll talk when you are healed." Kima nodded and limped to beneath a tree where she sat cross-legged and closed her eyes.  
  
Ryoga finally opened his mouth to speak. "So this is your true strength." Ranma looked at him and nodded his head.  
  
"And you lower your skills with the shiatsu points." Mouse stated, to which Ranma nodded as well.  
  
Akane finally got it. "You trained with the shiatsu limiters to improve yourself. But you were stronger than any of us with them on."  
  
"I found Happosai when I was about to return to a place were I trained. He fought me and since I managed to beat him he got back at me and punched several shiatsu that diminished my fighting skill in all ways. Kima went to Phoenix Mountain to research on the cure. By the time she got back I had trained for over a year with my lessened skills. I had improved to the point of fighting like Akane did when I arrived to Nerima." Ranma saw Akane get a red face, but managed to ignore it. "Kima returned and when she deactivated the points and we sparred I nearly killed her. We found out this was some kind of special training and decided to train that way." Ranma turned to see Kima walking to them, her bruises completely healed. "This are the results."  
  
Akane had a question for Ranma and didn't doubt in asking it. "That's when you asked Happosai to train me?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I knew Shampoo would try things against you. He agreed knowing you would be the heir to the Anything Goes school."  
  
"But what about you?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I don't do pure Anything Goes anymore. My techniques are too varied and too dangerous to teach any longer." He placed an arm around Kima's shoulders. "Besides, I already have students of my own."  
  
Akane nodded and smiled. She didn't realize how much she resented Ranma for taking the dojo from her till now. "How did you heal your wounds so fast?" Mouse asked very interested.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "It's a chi technique from the Neko-ken. When I mastered it I realized that's why I was a fast healer before I left."  
  
"What about Kima?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Kima decided to answer that question. "I trained the Neko-ken as well." They all stared daggers at Ranma thinking he forced her into training that crazy technique. Kima laughed and continued. "I learned it of my own free will, and the training method varied because of my age. I could see Ranma become stronger because of it, so I took the risk. Although I'm not proficient at fighting bare handed like Ranma it helped me with weapons as well." She waved her staff. "That's why Ranma's attacks didn't break my staff, I powered it with chi."  
  
"You were using chi powered blows?" Mouse asked with amazement, they had fought for almost an hour. Ranma and Kima nodded. "You turned into a pair of monsters." They all laughed at the comment, although Ryoga did a little nervously. He was uncomfortable knowing Ranma was unreachable to him right now.  
  
Ranma and Kima stepped back and started touching each other. Akane was about to make an embarrassing remark about them getting for a room when she noticed they were pressing some particular points on each other. When they finished, Ranma turned and said. "You should take the remaining time and train. I bet you didn't do a thing because you came to see the fight." The tree of them blushed and nodded.  
  
The rest of the day was spent training. Ranma and Kima, too drained to continue, simply laid under a tree and talked peacefully. "So, what do you think?" Kima asked.  
  
Ranma hugged her close. "You've improved a lot. I could feel several bones cracking."  
  
"Sorry." Kima said apologetically, but Ranma shook his head.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, that last blow must have hurt." Ranma said smiling. They both knew they could take any physical damage if they were not too drained.  
  
Kima looked at him with a wry smile. "It was the only way to stop the fight. You know I will continue on fighting until I'm unconscious."  
  
They both laughed aloud. They reached an agreement to train each other on their respective disciplines. But when they fought seriously they really did a number on the other. The healing trance was extremely chi draining, and although Ranma had a better control of it, it still made him fell dizzy. They waited in silence for the others to finish training for the day.  
  
_____________  
  
Akane is in the living room of the Tendo household. She is nursing a lot of bruises from the Bakusai Tenketsa training Ryoga gave her. She half mastered the technique, but felt like falling down of exhaustion. Ryoga was sleeping soundly in what once was Ranma's room. Ranma had recommended for him to stay there so that he would not get lost, and that way they could watch after each other.  
  
Kima, Mouse and Ranma left for the Saotome household. They were the ones Cologne was after, and didn't want to put the Tendos in any kind of danger. Akane tried to protest, but Ranma was adamant and simply ignored her words. Akane was surprised how fast a learner Ryoga was, although he seemed very nervous he managed to get the chestnut fist right, if not as fast as her's or Ranma's. *Ryoga was always good, although Ranma has always won in their matches. It is weird however, while Ryoga has increased his power with chi attacks, Ranma doesn't seem to use them anymore.* And it was truth, in all his time in Nerima since he returned, Ranma had not once used a chi blast. She decided she would ask him about it tomorrow at school.  
  
Her father had been very upset at the beginning, but calmed down enough to hear Nodoka's explanation. His attitude was still a little strained with the phoenix couple, but it had improved a lot. Akane smiled as she remembered Nabiki's face when Ranma swept Kima in his arms and jumped out of that mob of students. Many yen had just escaped her hands. *It could have been me.* Came the nostalgic thought. Although she knew a relationship between them wouldn't have worked, she still was curious as to how it would have been.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kima got out of the bathroom, a worried look on her face. *I must be eating something.* I had been several days in which she didn't feel all that great. Her training sessions with Ranma and the others didn't change, and she kept up with no trouble at all, but she felt dizzy and slightly revolted the rest of the time. She looked straight forward, to a very concerned Ranma. She laughed inwardly at the sight. *A warrior who can fight gods and entire armies on his own is worried sick about a few bad mornings.* Somehow the mirth of the thought didn't last, she was just as worried as he was.  
  
Ranma looked with concern at his wife and said. "Today we skip school." She was about to protest, but he cut her off. "I don't care what you say. We are going to doctor Tofu's to see what's wrong."  
  
Mouse stepped around a corner and said. "It sounds like a good idea. There are Amazon techniques and attacks that are unknown to me, and they may have something to do with this." His tone was completely controlled, but any person who knew the near sighted amazon as well as Ranma could read his uneasiness about the matter. He was concerned about Kima as well.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Akane and Nabiki were worriedly walking out of school. The school day was over, and not even a sign from Ranma, Kima or Mouse was seen. Nabiki hid her emotions well, living to the Ice Queen title she had, but the speed of her steps belied her apparent calm. Akane made no attempt to hide her inner turmoil. *I hope they are OK.* She fastened her steps, intending to reach the Saotome house as soon as possible.  
  
They arrived to the tranquilizing sight of Ranma and Mouse sparring in the backyard. Kima was seated next to Nodoka and Genma, watching the fight attentively. It didn't go unnoticed by them that they were both in their adult appearance. On closer inspection, the Tendo sisters noticed something about Ranma, he seemed to be distracted. His movements were as precise as always, but his mind wasn't in the fight. Nabiki's brain worked to its full capacity processing the information. Ranma was out of it, but he seemed to be unconcerned. Akane watched the fight attentively. Mouse had improved a lot with the training. He could probably take her on and win. Mouse had always been a good fighter, but his sight weakened him. Now that he no longer needed his glasses, fighting him was a difficult experience at the very least.  
  
As soon as they came into the yard the fighting stopped, or rather, Ranma stopped it pounding Mouse into the wall with a lightning fast front kick. Mouse got up with a lot of trouble and smiled weakly. "That last attack was good."  
  
Ranma smiled back, his expression retained some of his distraction though. "You were waiting for me to do something fancy, as always. Sometimes the direct approach is much more effective." He turned to Akane and Nabiki, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for not going to school today."  
  
Nabiki remained calm about it, but Akane frowned and said. "You could at least tell us about it."  
  
Mouse got to Ranma's side and defended his friend. "Something came up this morning." He then headed for the house and called from over his shoulder. "See you later daddy." His teasing voice was a surprise for everyone, he had been too serious since the last fight.  
  
Ranma blushed at that last remark and yelled at him. "I'm getting you back for that." Akane didn't think about it much. We are talking about the person who didn't know P-chan was Ryoga. She missed the hint. Nabiki's brain clicked and a sudden idea came to her. She turned to Kima as if asking about it, and the posture she had made perfect sense. The winged woman was sitting on the border of the house, looking adoringly at Ranma and rubbing a hand against her belly.  
  
The Ice Queen didn't waste time in getting back at Ranma for escaping that day from her questions. "Congratulations Saotome!" She said cheerfully. Ranma's expression at the cry repaid the debt with interest. He was completely flustered, and smiling like an idiot. *I knew it. He has certainly matured a lot, but once you push one of his buttons he becomes a stuttering mess.*  
  
Kima saw the exchange and decided to save her husband of the mess. She liked doing that to him once in a while, but she also knew Ranma would help her out of situations like this without a second thought. She got up and walked to them, hugging Ranma with one arm around the waist. Ranma regained his wits with his wife's support, and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Nabiki noticed how the warrior regained his self-control and marveled at the relation he had with Kima. They strengthened each other's weaknesses. *I can still tease them though.* She thought wickedly. Her attention changed to Nodoka and Genma. The couple was in a happy mood. *Obviously.*  
  
Akane was at a total loss. Here was Ranma stuttering like a child because someone called him daddy, and then her sister congratulated him for something. "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" She asked tiredly. The looks she received made her more angry. "What?"  
  
Ranma smiled, gave Nabiki a look that said 'good one', and said. "Meet us here at seven in the evening and we will explain. We are having a little party."  
  
Akane only nodded and waved good bye to the Saotomes. She walked with Nabiki in tow.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The Saotome household was filled with people. Nabiki had seen to it that nearly everyone that knew Ranma was there. Ukyo was talking to Ryoga, Mouse and Akane. Kasumi was talking to Genma and Nodoka. Hinako-sensei was talking animatedly to Soun about something. Even the Kunos were partying with them. It had taken a while, but finally Tatewaki managed to convince Kodachi that her Ranma-sama was off-limits now. Ranma was right now talking to Dr. Tofu about something that had him very nervous when Nabiki approached them. "Hi Saotome!"  
  
He smiled and said. "I knew I could trust you to make this big. Did you ruin the surprise for everyone?" He asked. When Nabiki shook her head and smiled back at him he sighed in relief. "Good. I think my parents would be better telling them."  
  
"And why is that?" Asked Kima's voice from behind him. He was a little startled. His wife was the only person he knew who could sneak up on him.  
  
Ranma hugged her and answered. "You know this kind of stuff is all new to me." He smiled wickedly. "And to you as well." She blushed a little and nodded, kissing her husband on the lips.  
  
Suddenly, Genma called everyone's attention. By his side was Nodoka. "Konbanwa everyone. It is a pleasure to have all of you here." His loud voice was the only thing that sounded in the room. "The reason why we organized this party is because there will be a new addition to the Saotome family in a few months." He said proudly. Everyone started to congratulate Genma for expecting another child. Ranma and Kima nearly fell to the floor in a laughter attack. Tofu and Nabiki laughed too at the clumsiness with words Genma Saotome had shown.  
  
Nodoka was the one to place everything in order. "Husband, you are an idiot." She said lightheartedly. Few things could ruin her good mood right now. "No, I'm not expecting a child." She started towards the rest of the room. "Well, not really me. What I'm expecting is a grandchild." This brought an incredible silence to the room. Everyone turned to Ranma and Kima, who were embracing each other and regarding them with amused looks. Then hell broke loose. Everyone congratulated the couple and the party went on in full force until four in the morning. Not a person noticed when Kima and Ranma walked out to be alone in the yard.  
  
Ranma turned to the side, and nearly gasped. Kima stood there, looking to the full moon that illuminated the sky. Her silver hair and beautiful features were brightened by the moonlight, and she appeared to be more a goddess than a mortal. He could only think how lucky he was to have met her, and even more lucky to have married her. Now she was giving him a child, a product of their love. He turned her face with his hand and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He did it without any trace of embarrassment or nervousness, it was the right thing.  
  
Kima was looking at the beautiful night. Even with the light from the city, the Moon was a wonderful sight. It reminded her of the night she had confessed to Ranma and herself her true feelings. She felt his gentle touch and then he kissed her. When the kiss was broken, she could see a never-ending love in his blue eyes. "And what was that for?" She asked, although she didn't mind one bit.  
  
"Because I love you." Ranma answered.  
  
It was the right answer. Kima could feel her womb, the new life growing inside of her. She looked at Ranma's face and melted under his gaze. "I love you too." They kissed again, this time for a little while longer, under the moonlight.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ranma dodged to the side, just in time to evade another slash from the wicked two handed sword. It was difficult fighting this rival, since she had mastery over so many weapons that it was impossible to read her moves. Fighting against a blade wielder required great anticipation and reflexes, if you took care of your skin. The warrior ducked under an attack that would have made him one head shorter, and delivered a palm strike. He smiled as he said. "This is fun." A kick caught him on the chin for his distraction.  
  
Kima smiled as Ranma did a back-flip to recover from the hit. "Yes, it is." She said as she pressed her advantage. She set herself into an intricate attack. High and low, from both sides. It was very difficult to maintain control of such a heavy weapon, especially when your opponent was as fast as Ranma.  
  
They had been at it for a couple of hours now. Since it was the start of the school break, they could fight for the majority of the day. Nodoka and Genma had just got up, and joined Mouse in watching the pair give it their all. It amazed Genma a great deal the level of skill his son had attained, together with his physical prowess. He could outfight any of the other martial artists in Nerima, and continue one after another without tiring. The fight he was seeing right now was something he could only fantasize about before. Nodoka had tried, during the last couple of weeks, to make Kima into a lady. She felt frustrated at first, but after a while understood. Kima was a soldier, a commanding officer that needed to grow up from an early age. Her manners were those of a noble, if a little unladylike. She definitely thought things over better than her son, and had a confidence in herself that added to her appeal. Nodoka smiled once again, in approval of the choice made by her  
son. Mouse watched the fight carefully, studying the fighting style of someone he once thought to be an enemy. Maybe watch wasn't the right word, more like felt. He had improved a great deal in his martial arts just from watching Kima use different weapons, adjusting her techniques to complement his own style. Now that he no longer needed his glasses, he had steadily improved himself. It had been weeks now, and he could stand a chance in a fight against Ranma or Kima. A chance to remain standing for more than five minutes, that is. The couple had gone over their way to assure him he was making great progress, they had years to train after all.  
  
Kima was feeling very smug right now, since Ranma hadn't been able to gain a decisive advantage. "What's wrong dear? I think you are losing your edge." She smiled teasingly as she threw a direct thrust to his chest area.  
  
Ranma smiled dangerously. "Really?" He made no attempt to avoid the attack, but instead placed his left forearm in the path of the sword. Kima saw this, and tried to stop it, but the momentum was too great. She watched horrified as her blade drew blood, trespassing Ranma's arm from side to side. To her utmost shock, Ranma didn't even flinch. "Take this." And with that he punched her directly on the jaw with his right fist.  
  
Kima was caught completely off guard by the maneuver, and since her hands were on the hilt of the blade, the punch took her with full force. She groaned as she collapsed against the wall, which happened to be about ten feet away from the place they were fighting. She jumped to her feet just in time to evade a kick that would have put her in la-la land. "That was low, Ranma." She hissed, not really angry at him, but at herself.  
  
Ranma smiled as he removed the sword from his arm, dripping even more blood. "I know. But I wanted to make a point."  
  
"That you aren't losing your edge." Kima said relaxing and walking to her love. "I should know by now that teasing you only makes you do crazy things." She said accusingly.  
  
The warrior smiled and bowed to his wife, taking the comment as a compliment. "My lady. I am pleased to hear such sweet words from you." Kima wanted to bash his face into his skull, but was in a good mood and decided against it. She reached forward and embraced her man. "Ooh. You are getting fat." He teased.  
  
Kima smiled. "I have you to thank." She kissed him lightly on the lips. It had taken her and Tofu-sensei several days to convince Ranma he could spar with his wife without any real danger for the first months of the pregnancy. Of course, if the good doctor had seen their fights, he would have taken that statement back. Now Ranma fought with his usual level of brutality, because he knew Kima could take it. They released the other and went to the house.  
  
Nodoka stood up as she saw the maneuver her son had used against his wife. *What's he thinking?* She was about to walk to them and give him a sermon when Genma placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The balding martial artist shook his head. "Forget it, Nodoka. The boy knows what he is doing better than any of us. You have seen how fast he heals, anyway." This appeased the worried mother a little. She turned and saw with wide eyes as the wound was no longer bleeding, and it seemed smaller.  
  
Mouse took mental note of the way the fight ended. He didn't expect someone would be able to capture a weapon by letting it hurt you. He smiled ruefully. *I'm light years from catching up to him.* Although he knew he was making an incredible progress, he could tell Ranma was beyond anything he could achieve. It wasn't hard admitting this now. Now that the amazon no longer used his eyes, he could see clearly.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kima was happy. That, she knew. She lifted her face and received the kiss from her husband, now also by Japanese law. They had been patient, and finally married under the laws Ranma lived by. She had seen everything as a mere formality, for in her heart she was already married to the man. However, she couldn't deny the pounding of her heart as he told her he would forever take care of her. As she said she would live for him, she felt those words leave from the confines of her heart. This kiss was not the first one, but the significance was something she couldn't begin to describe.  
  
Ranma could only gape at the beautiful woman that he was marrying. He was used to seeing her in her uniform, always ready for action. He knew Nodoka had something to do with it, but seeing her in that dress, with a set up just for him, he felt his breath stop. The ceremony didn't catch his attention, as he couldn't part his gaze from his love. As they kissed, he could feel something inside burst out, just as the first time they ever kissed.  
  
The couple prolonged the kiss for several minutes, and when they parted there was a loud cheer of congratulations. The ex-fiancées could only watch and wonder if it could be them in Kima's place. They erased the thought, mainly because it would never happen now. Ranma didn't have to say anything, it was obvious he loved the winged woman more than anything else.  
  
Nodoka wiped a tear from her face. Even if she knew they were already married and a baby was coming, the wedding was just beautiful. Seeing her son kiss his wife made her feel proud. Genma shared his wife's feelings. He couldn't hold it against the boy to be in love, something he once expected between Akane and him. The bald martial artist knew what it was to be in love, and would not do a thing to destroy his son's future. Not now, anyway.  
  
As the couple walked out of the dojo to hold the reception in the garden, the guests threw rice at them, and more cheers could be heard. They all found it weird about them being married after the announcement of Kima's pregnancy, but after Nabiki had explained everything about them being already married and this being a second wedding, they calmed. Surprisingly, Kuno stood by Nabiki's side during the explanations and assured the ones with doubts that it was true. The best man for the wedding had been a surprise to everyone, though. Instead of Ranma asking Ryoga or Mouse, he said it would be a surprise for the actual ceremony. More than one person fainted when the best man turned out to be Taro. Happosai spilled his sake all over the attendance at the shock of it.  
  
Taro walked in, gave the couple a nod and stood next to Ranma. As the ceremony advanced, everyone expected for him to transform into his cursed form and try to kill Ranma. Then chase Happosai to get his name changed. They were all wrong as the ceremony ended and he did nothing that wasn't expected from the best man. As soon as it all ended, he got out fast and followed the couple to be the first to talk to them. Nabiki turned to Akane and asked. "What the hell was Ranma thinking?"  
  
Akane could only shock her head in confusion. "I have no idea." Ryoga and Mouse sat next to them, and shared those same doubts. They had all fought Taro more than once, and the boy had made their lives a particular hell just trying to reach Happosai. They all decided to go outside in case something was happening. The fact that the ceremony was over and they wanted to congratulate the married couple was another good reason to get out.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Kima walked out of the dojo with smiles on their faces. They shared another passionate kiss as they waited for the others to come out. "How long do you think it will take for everyone to get out, fem-boy?" Asked an amused Taro as he closed in on them.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Who knows?"  
  
Taro smiled as he opened his arms wide. "May I congratulate the bride?"  
  
Kima smiled at him. "Good to see you again, Taro." And with that she gave him a hug. "Glad you could make it." And with that she freed herself from him and hugged Ranma from the side. he gently placed his left arm around her shoulders as he shacked hands with a man that once was his enemy.  
  
Taro got serious for a second and said. "We have to talk about important matters." He smiled as he said. "Enjoy the party and then we'll talk." Ranma and Kima nodded, understanding something must have happened in China. They smiled as the rest of the concurrence decided to finally leave the dojo and congratulate them.  
  
The party was enjoyed by just about everyone around. Ranma and Kima were the center of attention most of the time, and they laughed a lot from all the memories of Ranma's younger years. Taro himself had a good time, and he danced a little with Ukyo and Nabiki. They were nervous as they did so, but they either way had fun.  
  
Then the time came for the married couple to dance all on their own. The sun was setting on the horizon, and though the dance was in the backyard, the scene couldn't be more romantic for them. Eyes opened wide at the grace displayed by the two fighters. Many of them could attest to their grace, in the art of fighting, but few had seen them glide like this. The couple flowed like water, and their moves perfectly compensated for the ones of the other. It wasn't anything fancy, no jumps or martial arts moves. Just dancing.  
  
Ranma and Kima felt as if they were sparring. Their activities together, all of them, had a certain something that made them closer together. The dance finished in a few minutes, but for the couple it lasted for ages. Wonderful ages.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ranma and Kima were outside by the pond. They were waiting for Taro to appear. "What do you think is the matter?" Asked Kima, still a happy smile on her features. The party had ended a couple of hours ago, and they had returned to the Saotome grounds, but were the only ones. Genma and Soun decided to get drunk, and Nodoka had to stay behind to take care of them. Taro had disappeared early, and they knew he would contact them. As for the others, they were already asleep. Kasumi invited everyone over so that the newlyweds could get their privacy. This thought brought a smile to Kima. They had had plenty of private moments.  
  
Ranma finally answered the question, after some time of thought. "I don't know. I hope it's nothing serious."  
  
A third voice contradicted him. "It is." They both turned to see as Taro jumped over the wall and landed a few feet from them. He had a serious expression on his features.  
  
Kima and Ranma quickly feared the worst. They weren't far from the truth. "What is it?" She asked. The moon rays illuminated her silver hair locks in an angelical way, but the expression on Taro's face made the effect go unnoticed.  
  
Taro grimly eyed them both, his eyes covered in shadows, his face hardened. He hated doing this to the couple after they had just married in Japan, but if he didn't they would hate his guts. And so would he. He left out a heavy sigh and turned west. "We are at war."  
  
Kima and Ranma stood up next to him, and followed his gaze. Monstrous shadows elongated themselves from their bodies. An eerie silence filled everything. For they all knew.  
  
They were looking toward dark times. They were looking toward Jusendo.  
  
END PART 5  
  
Author's notes: How about it? Wondered why the amazons hadn't attacked yet? In the next chapter you'll find out, though I think you already know.  
  
See you in part 6. 


	6. Part 6

Genma and Soun were fighting the hangover as they sat at the breakfast table. They had enjoyed themselves last night, but all good things must come to an end. Watching them from the other side of the table, Nodoka smiled faintly and shook her head. Her husband would never change, it appeared. She turned to her side, to see only Kasumi had woken up yet. The eldest Tendo sister had a secret for always being the first up, and to get everything ready for the family. The others were still sleeping. Akane in her room, while Mouse and Ryoga shared the Dojo. Those boys had been at odds many times since they met, but now they seemed like the best of friends. Nabiki was not a morning person, so it wasn't a surprise that she hadn't woken up yet. She wondered if her son would be still asleep. *Most probably not.* She thought with a smile. She could almost be sure that he was training with his wife right now, improving his skills as a fighter. Now that an encounter with the amazons could  
mean death, it was necessary.  
  
Genma groaned as another wave of dizziness attacked him. "I'm never drinking again." He stated in a whisper. Of course, everyone else knew that would take effect for the following two hours, then he would forget about the promise. The bald martial artist wasn't feeling at all well, but either way, he was the first to feel three strong presences approaching. Getting serious, he said. "I think we are getting company." That did it. Soun got out of his pain as well, and the three adults assumed protective stances for the room. It was the easiest way to enter the house.  
  
Not five seconds had gone by, when Happosai appeared in the room. "I see you can feel it too." He whispered as he took a defensive position as well. They didn't know what to expect, but would be ready. Everyone that had met Cologne knew to be cautions around her.  
  
There was no real need. "Son?" Nodoka asked as she saw Ranma, Kima and Taro jump over the wall. She let her stance drop as she could tell the presences she felt were inside now. "It is awfully early for you to finish your training." She stated, looking at the clock. Soun and Genma sat back down, cursing the young Saotome for making them suffer from vertigo. Happosai noticed the faces of the trio, and expectantly waited. Almost fearful.  
  
Ranma didn't acknowledge the words. He looked over the room, and noticed there were people missing. He turned to Kasumi, who hadn't moved an inch from her place at the table, and asked of her. "Kasumi, could you please wake everybody up and tell them to meet me at the dojo?"  
  
Kasumi smiled and said. "Ryoga and Mouse spent the night there."  
  
Kima remained serious as she said. "Then wake Nabiki and Akane. This concerns everybody." And with that, the three turned and headed for the Dojo.  
  
Genma turned to his wife, and they exchanged a glance that said. 'What is going on here?'  
  
Happosai noticed as Kasumi left the room, and said to the other adults. "We should go to the dojo." He exited the room, and so did everybody else.  
  
As they entered the dojo, they encountered the sight of Ranma and Kima quietly talking to each other, very serious. Taro was assuring Ryoga and Mouse that he wasn't here to fight them. Of course, the fact that he called them Pig-boy and Duck-boy didn't help his argument.  
  
Happosai walked to a corner of the building, and remained silent. Genma, Soun and Nodoka walked to Ranma, and his mother asked. "What is this all about, my son?"  
  
Ranma turned to her and said. "Let's wait for the others to arrive. I don't want to repeat myself." With that said, he continued talking in Chinese to Kima. Nodoka was angry for the dismissal, but something in the body language of her son told her to squash the thought. This seemed to be serious.  
  
Five minutes later, the three sisters entered the dojo. "This better be good, Saotome. Or you are seriously paying." Grumbled Nabiki, never the morning person.  
  
Kima nodded to Ranma, who walked to the center of the dojo. "Don't worry, Nabiki. I assure you this is important." Sure that he got everybody's attention, he began. "I called you all here to make several announcements. Taro, here." He motioned for the man. "Has brought some news from China. It seems like Cologne returned to the village." Before anyone could express their happiness at that, he continued. "She somehow managed to deal a truce with the Musk. Mount Phoenix is under siege, and has been for several weeks."  
  
This news were a bucket of cold water for the group. They hadn't expected for Cologne to take such measures. Ranma motioned for Kima, who stood by his side and took his hand. The winged woman spoke with a tone of command that only years of being an officer could develop. "We leave to China today. And we want you to stay here and take care of each other. Cologne might expect for us to go, and have some amazons here as well." She turned to Taro and Mouse. "You are welcome to come, but it's your choice." Both nodded, already determined on seeing this through.  
  
Akane protested right away. "Then what have we been training for? You can't expect us to let you leave to the danger alone." Ryoga stood behind her, supporting her point of view.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Are you willing to kill in cold blood?" This stopped Akane's bravado. "That is what we are gonna do. Not because we want to, but because we are forced to." And it could be seen that Ranma still was reluctant to kill, but would not hesitate if it meant saving the lives of innocents or friends. He smiled faintly. "Besides, you haven't trained for nothing. You have an obligation." He pointed at Nabiki and Kasumi. "You have to protect those who can't fight the amazons. Don't forget she doesn't like you all that much."  
  
Nodoka nodded, and said. "I understand, son. But you can't expect for me to stay here while you go to enemy ground. You are my blood."  
  
Genma patted Ranma on the back, easing the mood, and said. "Son, you're not getting rid of your old man. I have to make sure you don't slack off on your training." This brought a smile to the son's lips. They both knew that it had been the other way around since Ranma returned. Genma hadn't been in better shape since he trained under the master. He was quite possibly stronger now than then.  
  
Kima was about to protest, but Happosai said. "I guess the parties have been chosen." Everyone turned to the old lecher. When he was his usual self, he was a real pain, but when this serious... "Have you planned what to do?"  
  
Kima nodded. "Yes, but it is best that only the ones that are going know." She counted each one. "Ranma, Taro, Mouse, Nodoka, Genma-san and myself." She turned to the lecher. "Are you coming as well?"  
  
Happosai shook his head. "Not yet. I'll meet you there, but not until I take care of some things here in Japan." Ranma nodded to him, respecting his decision.  
  
Nabiki, who had been silently listening to everything, asked. "When are you leaving?"  
  
Kima turned to everyone, and answered a little sadly. "Today. We can't afford to lose any more time." She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for leaving like this after all you've done for us. But my people needs me."  
  
Soun, in a rare moment of serious understanding, nodded and said. "You don't need to explain yourself. We understand how you feel." He asked, already knowing the answer. "Will we ever see you again?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "I wish I knew." Strengthening his resolve, he said. "In the case you don't, I wanna say something." Everyone remained silent for him to continue. "Thank you." That was it. Two words that expressed his feelings for the people that had given him his first real home.  
  
Genma walked to Soun. "Old friend. May our paths cross again. Even if they don't, know that I consider you a brother." He extended his right hand.  
  
Soun took the offered hand in a crushing shake. "Saotome, thank you for bringing life to this old man." They hugged each other, tears in the eyes of both. Friends who knew they might never see each other again. But neither had any regrets. They had people to protect, people they cared about more than themselves.  
  
Kasumi stood straight in front of Nodoka Saotome. Both women knew each other, and knew there were no words that could express what they had to say. They remained silent, and simply fell into a hug. Thanking the other for making life richer.  
  
Ryoga approached Ranma, not really knowing what to say. Even though they had become friends, maybe they always were, they still were very competitive and hard on each other. He smiled grimly as he said. "Beware, Ranma. I haven't paid you back for the Hell I lived through." Ranma chuckled at that. He knew Ryoga wouldn't kill him, not ever, but they still enjoyed fighting each other. They had been rivals since they met, and they would probably be until one of them died. "Take care." Ryoga said seriously.  
  
Ranma answered sarcastically. "Man! You sound as if I'm about to die. Don't worry, I wouldn't give the satisfaction to other than you." His grin changed to an evil one. "Not that you could, anyway."  
  
Ryoga smiled the same way. "We'll see." He extended his hand. "Take care."  
  
With complete sincerity, Ranma shacked his enemy's hand. "You too."  
  
Scenes like these repeated themselves for more than an hour. Two families that were once to be joined. Two families that would probably never see each other again. They could all hope, and would. As the morning progressed, so did the last breakfast where everyone was present. There was nothing but silence, not an uncomfortable one, but silence nonetheless. Kasumi and Nodoka had prepared the food, and it was their peak in culinary results.  
  
There was only one problem, though. As all good things, it came to an end. Final good byes and farewells were said, and people parted not knowing what to expect for their future.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As the group walked to the Saotome grounds for the last time, three groups formed. On the lead were Genma and Nodoka Saotome. A married couple that had been through a lot, but love still held them together. "I'm gonna miss them." Said Genma, a sad tone to his voice.  
  
Nodoka understood just too well. "As I will, dearest. But you know we have to stand next to our son and his wife." She had grown to love Kima over the little time of knowing her. She was just such a perfect match for her son.  
  
Genma smiled ruefully. "Funny how things turned out. I took Ranma on that training trip to turn him in a man among men." Nodoka winced at the memory. Forgiven didn't mean forgotten. Genma didn't notice as he continued. "But now it is my son that teaches me to be a man. I wouldn't have taken this decision before he returned."  
  
Nodoka had to agree with that. She loved Genma, but she could still see his flaws. The man had been a coward most of his life. But something in him changed since Ranma left to find the cure to his curse. Genma started to mature, albeit too late. His acceptance of Kima was the last step, and now her husband was the same brave martial artist in and out of the dojo. His training traits had transferred to his everyday life. She hugged him tighter as she said. "The important thing is that you take it now. I knew you would support your son."  
  
Genma smiled at her, this time with love in his eyes. "I couldn't do it without you by my side. I finally know what went wrong in that training trip." Nodoka looked at him with curiosity all over her face. The bald martial artist grinned. "I should have brought you along." This earned him a kiss from his wife. A woman he thought would never forgive him for his mistakes.  
  
Ranma was happy as he saw his parents. His heart leapt in joy at the sight of them being happy together, again. The strain between them had been something almost tangible, and quite uncomfortable. Kima followed Ranma's gaze, and smiled. She didn't have her parents anymore, but she felt at home with Nodoka and Genma-san. As if they were her adoptive parents. In a way they were, but it felt like something more. She took Ranma's hand in hers, and they didn't have to exchange a word. They rarely spoke a lot, at least to each other. Their feelings were clear, so no need to fumble with words to express them.  
  
The ones having a conversation were Taro and Mouse. "Since when did you become Ranma's friend?" Asked the amazon more curious than cautious. It had been clear the day before that Taro had no ill intentions, though his asshole attitude hadn't changed one bit.  
  
The older man thought for a while, then spoke. "It would seem like years ago. I found fem-boy when he and Kima were training, and though I didn't join them, we had an understanding." He snarled. "He though he could beat me, and though I was very strong, I couldn't prove him wrong. I trained under some weird master, and returned to challenge him again and again. After I learned everything from that old geezer, the fights started to end in draws. None of us could win."  
  
Mouse listened without showing his surprise. He had seen what Ranma was capable of. If Taro was his equal...  
  
Taro smiled teasingly and said. "Don't take me wrong, duck-boy. I'm his equal in hand to hand."  
  
Mouse caught on fast. "But with special techniques..."  
  
Taro nodded. "I'm crazy, but not that crazy. You have no idea what that monster is capable of." Mouse worriedly turned to Ranma. He had seen the warrior fight full out, but never employing the special techniques Taro referred to. His gaze turned to Kima, and Taro answered the unspoken question. "She's as much of a monster as fem-boy. I don't know who is the strongest. They both have strong and weak spots, and would never go all out on the other."  
  
Mouse lifted an eyebrow. This had an interesting effect, because his eyes remained unfocused. It was as if he was blind, since he 'saw' better without his sight. "You know an awful lot about them."  
  
Taro nodded. "We got cured of our curses together."  
  
Mouse let his surprise be hidden. *Now this is interesting. Taro no longer turns into that monster. I wonder what's this cure they talk about. They never once mentioned what it was all about.* He didn't care about his curse, though. He had found it incredibly effective for his most important skill, surprise. Being unpredictable and having your foe on edge as to what you would do worked perfectly for him. His duck form was very useful, since he could fly and hide small weapons in his wings. The master of hidden weapons remembered something and asked. "Taro, what are you to Mount Phoenix?"  
  
The guy wasn't surprised by the question, but either way took his time to answer. "I think you should know something about your amazons." He saw Mouse flinch at the remark, but didn't care. *Better if you know the whole truth.* With anger in his voice, he continued. "My village was attacked by them. Nearly everyone died, butchered by the blade of a female. It was then that the unexpected happened. The winged people, the people of Mount Phoenix, arrived and chased the amazons off." Taking a deep breath, he signaled to the couple in front of him. "I had just returned with Kima and fem-boy from getting the cure when we found out. When I asked Saffron why he had saved my people, he didn't know what to say. His words simply were 'Because I had to.' None of my family survived the attack. In fact only a dozen or so survived. They were scared and didn't know what to do. Ranma convinced Saffron to take them in." Mouse noticed this was the first time Taro called Ranma by his name.  
  
Mouse waited in silence for his companion to continue. When that didn't happen, he said. "I feel for you, Taro. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love." He was convinced that Shampoo was lost to him. He could feel it, that the soul of the person he had come to idolize was corrupted beyond hope. How he hated Cologne for doing it! Turning back to the conversation, he said. "I can't apologize for what my people did to you. But I will fight them alongside you. Use my arm as an instrument of revenge."  
  
Taro smirked. "You're starting to sound like that idiot with the stick." Mouse understood he was referring to Kuno, and laughed a little. "Anyway, I guess we both have reasons to fight. I just don't want you not trusting me. That would be the most dangerous thing we could do in the field. Doubt each other."  
  
Mouse nodded. They would indeed have to trust each other. Not that he wouldn't in other situation. His views of Taro had changed dramatically.  
  
--------------------------  
  
They all entered the house. Kima and Nodoka quickly arranged everything to have a meeting that would obviously tell them what to do. This wasn't a picnic they were planning. Ranma and Genma checked everywhere for anything out of the ordinary. Taro and Mouse sat and waited for everything to get ready.  
  
As they sat around the table, Kima took a parchment out of her shirt and unrolled it on the table. It was a map of China, and most precisely, of the general area of Jusendo. "Taro, do you know where the Amazon and Musk forces are planted?"  
  
Said man shook his head. "They aren't attacking in an organized manner. In their knowledge of the difference in numbers, they are moving about chaotically. This proves little effective in attacking, but a counterattack is doomed."  
  
Kima nodded. "Are they moving in groups of more than twenty?" She didn't like this. The Phoenix army was very organized and could stand a full-scale attack, but they were ill prepared for guerrilla type combat.  
  
Taro nodded. "Yeah. What I do know, is that they concentrate their main forces in their respective homes. It seems like they don't trust the other enough to leave their children alone." He smiled at this. A divided enemy was much less dangerous than a unified one.  
  
Nodoka asked. "How are we getting to China? Because I don't put it past Cologne to have surveillance on the arriving ships."  
  
Ranma turned to Genma and smiled. "What about it, Oyaji? Feel like swimming again?"  
  
Nodoka in cut their fun. "I don't think all of us are up to that, son."  
  
Ranma kept his smile, if a little smaller. "We are dividing into two groups, mom. You are going by air."  
  
"WHAT?" Asked a shocked Kima. She had expected for them to go all together. They needed to be strong to pass all the dangerous ground.  
  
Ranma answered in a calm voice. "Love, Mount Phoenix needs you. You have to return as quick as possible and organize the troops."  
  
Kima nodded. "But what about you? We can all go together."  
  
Ranma turned to Taro, who nodded for him to continue. "We are heading to Musk Territory." Before Kima protested, he said. "Remember the story I told you about my fight with Herb?" Seeing his wife nod, he continued. "He owes me. I'm not sure if this will work, but I need to try and stop the war without bloodshed."  
  
Kima relented, knowing it was the best course of action. She didn't like it, but would accept her husband's judgement. Genma broke in. "No-chan, I want you to go with Kima."  
  
Nodoka didn't like being parted from her husband, nor did she like being ordered around, but understood Genma's choice. "Husband, if you don't return to me alive..." She let the threat at that, and was rewarded with a smile from Genma.  
  
Taro turned to Mouse, and said. "Duck-boy, you should go with them. You can fly also and that way we are divided in groups of three."  
  
Ranma nodded. "It is best we do it this way. Smaller groups are harder to detect." He flashed a cocky grin. "Besides, we won't be apart for long." Inside his grin, though, could be read something he wasn't completely successful at hiding. Concern. He turned to Nodoka, and said. "Mom, tell Kima to teach you the releaser points. I hope you don't need them, but just in case." She nodded. Ranma stood up, and announced in a determined voice. "We'll leave at sun set. Each group will decide the travel route on it's own. We'll meet at Mount Phoenix."  
  
Mouse and Taro understood the couple's feelings about parting, and announced. "We'll take care of the supplies." And with that they left the Saotome grounds. They didn't ask for anything. They didn't need to.  
  
Kima walked to Ranma, and taking his hand in hers, directed him out of the dining room. Nodoka and Genma were left alone. The man sat, his back to the wall, and said. "What a day, huh? Our son marries a woman we thought of as an enemy, and we are now taking on a crusade to fight for her people." He smiled. "Sounds like something only our family could do."  
  
Nodoka had to smile at that. She couldn't help but remember that their relationship, in their younger years, had been as chaotic as Ranma's life. It seemed like something in the Saotome blood made things that way. She sat next to her husband, embracing him. "I don't want to leave you, husband."  
  
Genma put his arm around Nodoka's shoulders. "No-chan. I don't want to part from you again, but we need to. Ranma's right in what he says about small parties not being detected. And besides, you haven't trained as hard as you used to."  
  
Nodoka blushed a little, but nodded. "You're right. I will resume my training starting tomorrow." She was saddened by the aspect of killing, but knew that it was either kill or be killed. Be killed with all those you love. She just wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Genma became serious and said. "Wife, we should unseal the Saotome Forbidden Techniques."  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened at this. "Are you sure, Genma?"  
  
The man nodded. "We are not playing around anymore. This are warriors we are facing, and warriors we must be to survive." Unlike what others thought, Genma had taught Nodoka his techniques. He had decided that only his heir and wife should have knowledge of them. Nodoka had surprised him even more, when she adapted them to her style of kendo. Genma had never placed much respect on weapons, unless Nodoka was the wielder of that weapon. "I'll finish Ranma's training in them."  
  
Nodoka knew that her son only knew a fraction of the destructive power of the Yamasen Ken, and even less of the Umisen Ken. "Do you want me to teach Kima?" Even is the techniques were dominated by her, she had to respect Genma's desires for them. Seeing him nod, she understood Genma's decision. Nodoka knew the techniques for applications in a weapon. Kima was, no doubt, very skilled and would probably make the same derivations of the techniques, but it would take time. They needed for Ranma and Kima to be ready, and for that they needed someone to train them. She turned to Genma once again, returning from her thoughts. What she saw made her all warm inside. Genma had that look in his eyes, a look that promised she would be walking funny for the following days. No more words were exchanged between them.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ranma and Kima started packing their things. They didn't have much, and most of it they would leave here. They needed to travel light. "I'll take most of your things as well. I'm sure flying with carrying my mom will be hard."  
  
Kima stood straight, showing the pride that made her so strong. "I'll handle it, Ranma. Just make sure to wipe Genma into shape before you enter China." She wouldn't admit it openly, but she cared for her father-in-law. He had been a great support once he accepted of their love. She was worried that he wasn't up to a mission of the caliber Ranma was planning.  
  
The man smiled at her and said. "Don't worry. The old man hasn't been in better shape in years. And either way he entered Mount Phoenix." Kima had to accept that, but either way pouted at her husband. It was easy to be herself with him, even feel a little like a young girl. She hadn't had a chance in her life. Ranma returned with equal concern. "Make sure you spar daily with my mom. I want her to be at her best when we arrive."  
  
Kima smiled. "Don't worry. I will." They resumed packing. And they finished in less than five minutes. A huge backpack for Ranma, a small one for Kima. Flying light was very important. They placed their packs next to the door, and stood silently. "How long will it take for you to reach Mount Phoenix?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "We will need a week to reach the coast. We need to train hard and plan our quest very carefully." He thought for a moment and continued. "Taro knows China very well, so we won't get lost." He turned to her. "I guess a month and that will be it." He didn't sound overly eager to start.  
  
Kima joined her hands in front of her. "We'll only take two days. Three at the most." *If you came with me, you could make it in that time too. You run very fast.* But she placed the though aside. They needed to do things this way.  
  
They remained silent for some more time, just staring into each other's eyes. This wasn't the first separation the couple faced, but that didn't make it any easier. They were facing the prospect of never seeing each other again. Kima stepped forward and tilted her head back. Her lips met Ranma's in a passionate kiss. Very soon, clothes started to leave their bodies, and they lost themselves in the moment. It was desperate, almost pleading the other to survive.  
  
After some time, they didn't know how much, they remained on the floor. Naked and embracing their partner. The passion spent, but the love still there. "We'll be both waiting you." Kima said, taking Ranma's hand.  
  
Ranma's eyes softened and he caressed her belly with his other hand. "I will return to you. I promise." They remained like that for a couple of minutes, and finally stood up and started get dressed. "I promise." He whispered to himself. If Kima heard him, she gave no indication of doing so.  
  
------------------------  
  
Mouse and Taro had already bought enough food for the duration of their trips. Or at least enough to survive for a couple of days. They were currently in front of Tofu's clinic. "Are you sure about this?" Asked Taro. He wasn't keen of the idea of letting everyone know of their plans.  
  
Mouse nodded. "We either way need medicine." And with that he knocked.  
  
A few seconds later the door opened, to reveal the good doctor. "Konichiwa Mouse, Taro. What can I do for you." The doctor seemed as if he had slept an entire night, a thing he did not.  
  
Taro didn't like beating around the bush, so he bluntly stated. "We'll explain it to you, but we need it to be in private." Tofu, noticing the seriousness of the matter, nodded and let them in. As soon as they sat down on the receiving room, Taro and Mouse explained everything about the news from China, and their plans to leave today. "And that brings us here. We need medical supplies for the journey."  
  
Tofu nodded. "I see." He left the room and returned after five minutes with two packages. Handing each one to them in person, he smiled and said. "I won't take any more time from you two. I'm sure you have to be back as soon as possible."  
  
Taro was still eyeing the young doctor with caution, wondering why he was being so nice. Mouse didn't have such suspicions, and smiled. "Arigato, Tofu-sensei. Take care of yourself."  
  
Tofu offered them a smile. "Just be sure to stay alive. We would like to have you visit sometime."  
  
Taro, who was still wondering about the intentions of the doctor, said. "Stay in touch with the Tendos. They might need help." Sobering, Tofu turned to Taro and nodded. In that exchanged, both men knew they had serious things to face. Even if the one going to the battleground was the Chinese man, the doctor might be in a more dangerous situation. They didn't know what to expect, or when.  
  
Taro and Mouse left without another word, and Tofu waved at them as they rounded a corner. Now alone, he entered the clinic and sat down. *I will miss them all. Things won't be as exciting without Ranma to attract trouble.*  
  
If only he knew.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ukyo was opening her restaurant. It was mid morning, and she was feeling the effects of last night, but she had to earn a living. As she was about to enter, she saw two guys she knew walking down the street. She smiled as she waved. "Hey, Mouse! You're up early." She had expected for him to still be sleeping. She had left the party around two, and it seemed like it would continue till dawn. Her smile disappeared when she noticed the looks Taro and the master of hidden weapons were giving her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mouse cursed himself for forgetting about Ukyo. She had a right to know about their leaving. As he walked to her, he could feel her uneasiness. She was afraid to find something had happened to her Ranchan. He sighed as he greeted the chef. "Hi, Ukyo. You're very early yourself."  
  
Ukyo had none of it. "Cut the crap, honey. What's new?" She didn't like it when someone tried to cushion a blow. Seeing them this serious meant trouble, and she was ready for it.  
  
Mouse smiled faintly and said. "Always direct, huh?" Turning serious, he continued. "We are leaving for China. All the Saotomes and us."  
  
Ukyo stuttered out. "But I thought Ranchan could stay here six months." Only two had passed.  
  
Taro shook his head. "We are not going because of that. There's trouble."  
  
Ukyo was a very perceptive person, and her eye caught sight of all the supplies they had for the trip. Particularly two packages coming from Tofu's clinic. "The amazons, right?" She didn't have to know the details, it was obvious from their expressions that she had hit the nail. She locked the door and placed the closed sign on. Turning to them, she said. "Let's go. I have to talk to them." Taro and Mouse exchanged a glance, well, Taro exchanged the glance, and they turned to her again.  
  
"I don't think we should interrupt them for a couple of hours." Mouse put in. "They might be separated for a while, and I think they need a private moment alone."  
  
Ukyo understood, and forced down the tears at knowing the woman Ranma had chosen hadn't been her. She had forgiven the man, but it still hurt to see him with other woman. Nodding, mostly to fight back the tears, she said. "Then what are you gonna do?"  
  
Taro knew the chef was probably gonna stick with them anyway, so he said. "What about helping us get some camping gear. I'm sure those idiots don't have tents bigger than the necessary for two people." He smiled as he saw Ukyo glare at him. "Now that's the chef-chick I know." Came the remark.  
  
Ukyo understood Taro had insulted her only to make her forget about her pain. She thanked him for it, inwardly, and said. "Then let's go, we don't have all day." They started walking down the street, each inwardly wondering what would happen in the future.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was close to three in the afternoon. Both couples were in the dining room, waiting for Taro and Mouse to return. They were grateful for the privacy they got, and wanted to stop time and enjoy this moment forever. The door was heard, and they turned to see Taro and Mouse had returned, Ukyo in tow.  
  
Taro almost laughed aloud at seeing the couples. They were still quite flustered, and he had to wonder for how long they had been at it. *Oh, well. They're married, after all.* "We'll put everything in the kitchen." He said as he walked past them. Mouse quickly followed.  
  
Ukyo just stood there, looking at the way Ranma held Kima's hand. Almost fearful of letting her go. She had to give it to them, they really loved each other. "Mouse told me you were all leaving." She said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Yes, dear. We are." She motioned for the table, and Ukyo took a sit. "It's a good thing you came. We won't have to go and get you." And with that she took a letter from the folds of her kimono. She looked at the letter for some time, and finally gave it to the chef.  
  
Ukyo looked at it. "Not that I want to sound rude but, what is it?"  
  
Genma smiled a little sadly. "It is the papers of this place." He motioned with his hands, pointing at the house. "We decided to give it to you, as a compensation for the yattai."  
  
Nodoka continued. "Contact Nabiki and she will take care of everything."  
  
Ukyo didn't know what to say. "You don't need to do this."  
  
Ranma interrupted her. "We do, Uchan. It doesn't give you back your life, but at least it gives you a fresh start. You can sell the house and aim for a college degree."  
  
"But what about your things." She protested, trying to find something to deny the compensation.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Soun offered to take our personal belonging and keep them in the attic. As for the furniture, it is all yours to do as you like."  
  
Ukyo smiled faintly. "But what if I want to go with you." Her voice had little conviction.  
  
Kima spoke for the first time. Her voice was firm but friendly. "You have a life to look forward to, Kuonji. We all have our paths to follow."  
  
Ranma then spoke to her, and his voice was soothing. "Uchan, I know you. You have always been strong, and that's why I'm gonna ask something of you." She looked at him, eager to know. Ranma rarely asked for anything. "I want you to keep everyone in Nerima close."  
  
"What for?" She asked frowning.  
  
Nodoka frowned as well, and said. "We don't know what the amazons have in mind for you. The only way you are gonna be strong enough to fight them back is if you are all together."  
  
"Why me?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
Genma placed a hand on her shoulder, a hand that felt more comforting than anything else. His eyes were filled with emotion, something he would never show in his face, as he said. "Because we can trust you to do the right thing." He sighed. "I know you have reasons to hate me, and I don't blame you, but don't do this for us. Do it for yourself." He lifted her face with his big hand. "You have a strong heart, follow it."  
  
Deep inside, Ukyo had always known that she loved the Tendos. She loved Ryoga and Mouse. She even loved the Kunos. They had become her second family. Ranma had introduced them all to her, but they had grown in her heart. She could feel saddened by the fact that Ranma was leaving, but nodded her head. Ukyo Kuonji had been rejected by her own father, but had known a new family. A family that accepted her, even if they had problems between them. Even Kodachi, though she was a pain, had become close to her. "I'll try." She finally said, but this time, her voice had a tone of conviction that surprised her.  
  
Ranma smiled at her. "And Uchan..." She turned to him. "...live. You are given a chance to start all over again. Use it."  
  
"You sound as if you are not coming back." Ukyo protested.  
  
Ranma looked to the table, and Kima placed an arm around him. She looked at Ukyo directly to the eye, and stated in a serious tone of voice. "We might not be coming back."  
  
Deep inside, Ukyo knew they would, but she kept it to herself.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
They were ready. All six stood in the yard, making last minute preparations. Ukyo watched them from the door to her new house. The sun was about to get over the horizon.  
  
"Remember, Mouse. As soon as you get tired, you can rest in Nodoka's arms." Said Kima to the now duck. "She also has a small container with hot water, for emergencies." The duck nodded, and flapped its wings, testing them for the trip. Kima concentrated briefly, and Ukyo help back a gasp of surprise as her wings came forth. Beautiful, with a certain air of dignity. She flexed them, getting used to them since they were looking forward to a long flight.  
  
Ranma walked to his wife, and wordlessly gave her a kiss. It was tender and slow. As they parted not a word was said. Ukyo watched from her place by the door as Nodoka and Genma also shared a kiss, and wondered if she would ever find someone that replaced Ranma in her heart. "Take care." She said, waving.  
  
Six faces turned to her. She giggled at seeing the duck wave with its wing. Neither of them said a word, since it wasn't necessary anymore. Nodoka placed her arms around Kima's shoulders, in a way that she didn't interfered with the wings' motion. The next thing everyone knew; Kima, Mouse and Nodoka were already disappearing over the horizon.  
  
Ranma and Genma sighed and smiled at looking at each other. They understood each other just too well. "The road again, pops. Ya ready to move your fat ass?"  
  
Genma smiled at the game of insults they had with each other. It had been a game for a long time. "Worthless boy. I'll teach you to respect your elders." And with that they both jumped over the wall. Taro shook his head and followed close behind. Ukyo could hear the insults getting lost in the distance, and together with them, the realization that she was about to start over finally hit her.  
  
Closing her fist in determination, she looked west. "I'll do it, Ranchan." Her eyes started to get watery, but this time she didn't stop the tears. Crying wasn't wrong, not when you wanted to be true to yourself.  
  
END PART 6  
  
Author's notes: What about it? The story took a turn where some of the characters are left behind, but are not forgotten. There's a time when we all have to take decisions, and that time has come to the warrior.  
  
This chapter was short, and didn't have action at all. Well, for those of you who want action, and before you flame me, remember the:  
  
"Calm before the storm."  
  
See you in part 7. 


	7. Part 7

The land was passing too fast for her liking. As they made their way over the ocean, they were flying incredibly fast. Of course, for someone who isn't used to flying, it was worse than that. It was even a little frightening. By their side, a duck flew at speeds never before achieved by its species. It wasn't a regular duck either, but it wasn't any less impressive. Hugging for dear life, Nodoka Saotome had watched the world pass several hundred feet below. Mountains, rivers, forests, and now the ocean. It all passed quickly. The wind had long ago undone her hair, and it flowed freely behind her. She now understood why Kima had her hair either free or in a ponytail. If she ever needed to fly, any other hairstyle would become a mess. And she understood her daughter-in-law enough to see that she loved flying. It was a feeling Nodoka couldn't hope to understand, and she knew she would never do.  
  
Nodoka was quite impressed, as well, with the stamina Kima had. Flying with someone on her back for hours hadn't put any significant strain on the winged woman. Nodoka could see a thin sheet of sweat on her features, or what she could see of them, but it was far less than what she expected. She herself was tired of the trip, which had been long by any standards. They had planned to reach the coast of China in one day, and then take on the remaining distance to reach Mount Phoenix. *We need to be rested in case someone tries to stop us.* Nodoka thought to herself. If only the amazons were against them, they could travel through the neutral zones between them and the Musk, but the whole territory was enemy ground.  
  
Deep on the horizon, a shape started to appear over the waters. "China." Nodoka whispered to herself. She had expected to visit the country sometime, but with different objectives. Activities along the lines of visiting the historic sites and spending peaceful time with her family. Of course, fighting alongside her son to protect Kima's people was an honorable thing to do, and she liked to live an honorable life. But the prospect of a war was never something to look forward to.  
  
Kima heard Nodoka's words, and started to fly lower. Her eyes were very good at day, but at night she had a more limited vision. At least for long distances. She felt Mouse following her, and she made her descent more pronounced. No use in coming in at night if someone noticed they were here. It would ruin the whole purpose of making such a long trip in so little time.  
  
Nodoka gasped as she felt they started to go down. But that wasn't much compared to what happened next. Kima folded her wings and dove down. The Saotome matriarch would have cried in fear if it wasn't for the fact that the wind silenced her yelling before it could escape her lips. She saw as the water came closer and closer at speeds any skydiver would kill to achieve. As they were about ten feet over the surface, Kima opened her wings wide. She corrected the flight and avoided dunking in the ocean water for mere inches. Nodoka had been on rollercoasters before, but nothing could compete with this. As she felt Kima open her wings, the next was simply too much. Feeling disoriented, she lost her balance and could only hug Kima tighter, making sure not to fall. A fall at these speeds, even in water, could easily kill a person.  
  
Kima felt as Nodoka hugged tighter and cursed herself for a fool. *I should have known better. Nodoka is not used to flying.* The change in air pressure was enough to make a person lose consciousness. It spoke greatly of Nodoka to be able to hold on during such a maneuver. She decided to fly a little slower now. Partly to let her companion regain her senses, and partly because if she flew too fast, someone could hear the flapping of her wings. She smiled as she noticed Mouse had no trouble following her. He fell a little behind, but still kept on. *Mouse has really gotten used to his cursed form.* She felt Nodoka start to look around, and she said. "As soon as we reach the shore, we need to find a place to make camp. It's almost dawn."  
  
Mouse had already made it to Kima's side, and as she said that, he quacked in the affirmative. He was very tired from the trip, and would welcome a good night's sleep. Keeping up with Kima was particularly exhausting, more so since his wings were a lot smaller.  
  
Nodoka started to look around, making sure she was still in one peace. She relaxed when she noticed they were flying about two feet from the water, and they were a lot closer to the shore. When Kima said something to her, she heard Mouse quack twice and smiled. They had decided for Mouse to be able to communicate simple answers of yes and no with a code. Two quacks were a yes. She nodded, though she knew the others could not see the gesture, and said. "You're right." She turned around, where the sun would appear in a few minutes. The horizon was already clearing. Looking forward, she asked. "How long till we get there?"  
  
"Five minutes, maybe less." Came the answer.  
  
Nodoka turned around once again. "That's not good enough. It won't take long for sunrise." Kima knew it to be true, but they had to reach the shore flying. She was carrying too much weight to swim.  
  
Narrowing her gaze, the winged woman studied the terrain in front of them. There was a sharp cliff to her left. That would make a good surveillance spot, so she started flying to her right. Her flight pattern wasn't at random either. She slowed and fastened her speed, trying to get her white wings stay close to the foam of the waves, so they could lose themselves. Mouse did his best to stay close to Kima, though he was feeling the strain of flying for so long. He loved the feeling of flying, of the freedom, but also knew that too much flying and no rest wasn't as much fun. He looked all around, and understood Kima's choice of direction. A cliff would be a bad point to make camp, and they could be spotted if a surveillance party was posted up there, while they were headed to a small forest. It was probably half a mile from the beach, but they would make it. They were close to the shore now, when Mouse sniffed the air and frowned as best as a duck could. He quacked four times  
to get Kima's attention.  
  
Nodoka turned to him, while Kima eyed him without turning her head. "What is it, Mouse?" Asked Nodoka. Her voice was a little more than a whisper, knowing full well they were very close to land now. Even if they were still away from the beach, they needed to be careful. Mouse sniffed the air again. "Something in the air?" Mouse quacked in the affirmative. Nodoka frowned, while Kima started looking everywhere. She didn't expect to smell whatever Mouse detected. The master of hidden weapons had incredibly developed his senses since he stopped using his sight. She looked to the area in front of her, and noticed a small line of smoke that emerged from the beach. She pointed at it for Nodoka to see it. "Enemies?" Asked the older woman.  
  
Kima narrowed her eyes. The fire was expertly made. If she hadn't been looking for it, she would have missed it. Knowing of only two kinds of people that did things with such subtlety gave her the answer to Nodoka's question. "Yes." Was the flat reply.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"'I can't believe they gave us this guard!'" Exclaimed a young woman. She was holding a spear with a grace that denoted her knowledge in its usage. She had long green hair in two ponytails. Six other amazon warriors sat around the fire, waiting for the time to be relieved of their duties on this beach.  
  
"'Calm down, Pa Fum.'" Answered one of them. She, as the others, had a sword on her belt. They were all wearing armors, enough to protect themselves, but not enough to slow their moves. As they sat around the fire, they had been talking about the war. It had been a surprise for the entire village when the elders of the council made a truce with the Musk. The two villages had been enemies for more time than they could remember. Meeting with the Musk, some of the girls were surprised about their enemies. Herb's subjects were well trained and had no problem with killing an enemy. Allying with them to destroy the people of Mount Phoenix had been, so far, a good idea. If they destroyed Saffron and his people, they could settle their score without fear of the winged people taking advantage.  
  
It had been that way for a long time. The three were deadly enemies, but refused to take definite action because that would weaken them, and then the third party would take advantage and destroy them. The alliance was good for the amazons. They could still remember what happened about a year ago. They had attacked a small village, intent on gaining territory. The village had grown and they needed lands to cultivate their food. The attack was lead perfectly, killing almost everyone. Then things got bad. Out of nowhere, the winged army attacked. Taken by surprise, the amazon party was nearly exterminated. Out of two dozens only seven returned to inform what happened. Thinking that Saffron had similar intentions for that land, and intending to take revenge, fifty fully trained amazons returned to the place of the carnage. They found nothing.  
  
The elder accompanying the party reported no survivors at all, while the villagers that had been killed were given a proper burial. The bodies of the fallen amazons were burned to ashes. It came as a surprise to the elders, since they expected a fight to gain the lands, but Saffron didn't seem interested in them. If the amazons didn't know Saffron better, after all those years of war, they would think he came to the rescue of the people inhabiting the small village. But that was impossible. Saffron thought of humans as an inferior race.  
  
The women were taken out of their conversation as they heard a sound of walking in the direction of the ocean. Assuming defensive positions and wielding their weapons, they all waited for the person to become visible. Since the sun was in the horizon, and this person was walking from the east, they could not distinguish his features. "'Stop right where you are and state your business.'" Demanded Pa Fum in a commanding tone. They were seven fully trained and experienced amazon warriors. Arrogance was a mistake Pa Fum's trainers couldn't take away from her. And having an amazon raiding party with you didn't help to correct it either.  
  
The person continued on walking forward, not acknowledging the command. They could now discern it was a man with long black hair that was approaching. He lifted his right arm over his left shoulder and snaked it forward. Out of the seven amazons, only three managed to avoid the chains that emerged from the man's sleeve. The others fell to the floor, completely entangled and immobilized. "'Mutzu.'" Growled Pa Fum as she prepared to charge against the former amazon. Elder Kuh Lon had informed the council of Mutzu's betrayal of the tribe.  
  
Pa Fum didn't fool herself as the elders, though. She knew some males were good fighters, and respected them as much as any other female, in the battlefield. One of the males she respected was Mutzu. His pathetic way of declaring his love for Xian Pu had made him into the town idiot, but some knew better. Even if he was an idiot around Xian Pu, and even with his poor sight, Mutzu was the true master of hidden weapons. Her reasoning was well founded, as she could see four of her companions, fully trained amazon warriors, defeated in a single movement from him. Tightening her hold on the spear, Pa Fum thought calmly to herself. *Even if he's good, there's still three of us. And he no longer has the advantage of surprise. I just have to distract him enough for the others to get free from the chains.* Allowing a small smile form on her lips, the amazon readied herself for a good fight. Even if Mutzu deserved respect, he also deserved to die after his treason. Before she could  
advance an inch, she heard two thumps from behind, and turned to see her situation had changed from difficult to desperate. A woman in a kimono and a member of the Phoenix people had downed her remaining companions. The woman carried a katana, while the winged woman carried a double-edged sword that seemed too heavy for her to handle single handedly. Both amazons had been taken by surprise, and neither knew what hit them.  
  
Kima smiled at the effectiveness of their attack. Mouse was always full of surprises, so a surprise attack was, almost obviously, supposed to be started by him. She had to give it to her friend, he knew how to make an entrance. After the initial shock wore off from the amazons, they left an opening that Nodoka and her quickly took advantage of. They knew there were amazons on the beach, and Mouse offered himself to start the attack. He seemed troubled about fighting his own people, but he was resolute about it. Mouse would defend his friends with his life, even against his own family. Taking those thoughts out of his mind, the former amazon stared at an amazon warrior he knew in his earlier years. "'Greetings, Pa Fum.'" He said. He had his hands inside his sleeves, ready for any kind of attack that might be coming.  
  
Pa Fum relaxed her stance, knowing full well that she didn't stand a chance. Not that she wouldn't try anything, but maybe she could make her opponents lower their guards. "'So it's true, Mutzu. You have allied yourself with our enemies.'" It was meant as an accusation, but she frowned when Mutzu didn't give signs of a reaction to her words.  
  
Kima turned to Nodoka, who had her katana in its sheat by her side. "Cover Mouse while he talks to that woman. I'll take care of the rest of the amazons." Nodoka nodded seriously. She stared at the woman, ready to jump in if needed. Kima proceeded to tie the two unconscious amazons and brought them to the others. She was impressed by the precision of Mouse's attack. The ones he had captured were perfectly immobilized.  
  
Pa Fum winced as Kima punched one of her fellow amazons, hard. The fool had spit at the winged woman, who simply wiped the saliva off and knocked the offender out. She would be lucky if she didn't wake up with a broken jaw. The others remained silent after that. Turning her attention back to Mutzu, Pa Fum asked. "'Now what?'"  
  
Mouse heard the question. *Now what?* He hadn't thought what he would do if he took prisoners. They couldn't take them to Mount Phoenix, since they were flying and needed secrecy. He looked at the amazons in general, and reached a decision. "'Don't give us any trouble, and we'll leave you here.'"  
  
The amazons in general seemed unbelieving. They fully expected for their captors to kill them. Kima saw their expressions and said. "'Yes, I would really enjoy killing you after all you've done to my people, but I won't spill blood if it's not necessary.'" She turned to Pa Fum, who still held her spear by her side. "'We can do this the easy way...'" She took her sword in her hand. "'...or the hard way. You decide.'"  
  
Nodoka didn't understand a word, but remained on her task of looking with attention at the only free amazon. She didn't expect for her to do any move, but reason not always proved to be right.  
  
Pa Fum knew Kima wouldn't hesitate to use her sword. It was something only true warriors could do. Take a life with no remorse. She herself had killed twice before, and it was in the battlefield. She would probably never kill someone who was defenseless, she simply couldn't. In the eyes of the Phoenix Guard, she recognized the will of a warrior, but also the honor of a soldier. It was a rare combination.  
  
Mouse stood patiently, waiting for her to make the right choice. Nodoka remained in a relaxed stance, sensing the amazon wouldn't do something stupid. Pa Fum sighed and nodded. She let her spear fall to her side. Kima and Nodoka nodded to each other, and started to awaken the unconscious amazons. Mouse took a few steps forward, and placed his hand on Pa Fum's shoulder. "You did the right thing." If only Pa Fum could convince herself of it.  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was past noon. As soon as Pa Fum surrendered her weapon, the amazons were taken to the small forest and tied to trees deep inside. Kima took the first guard, while Nodoka continued. When it was Mouse's turn, only Pa Fum was still awake. It seemed like the amazons had spent the entire night guarding the beach, fully expecting for someone to try and sneak in when it was dark. Mouse was sitting calmly, giving his back to the amazons. It was a weird feeling, but Pa Fum knew that he was attentively watching them.  
  
The amazon replayed the events of the past hours in her mind. Something was amiss. Mutzu walking to them with the sun behind his back, his surprise attack. The women attacking from behind, closing the trap. It was a perfect strategy, but something still nagged Pa Fum's thoughts. Then it hit her, hard. *His glasses.* She remembered very well that Mutzu wasn't wearing his glasses, and yet he knew exactly where each amazon was. Taking a wild guess, Pa Fum kick a pebble to hit Mutzu's head. As the rock neared him, he gave no signs of reacting to the attack, then it happened. Mutzu simply tilted his head to the side, the pebble missing its target by mere inches. Pa Fum knew she had been right. "'So Mutzu, you have overcome your blindness.'"  
  
Mouse smiled at the method used by Pa Fum. She had always been pretty direct in the amazon village. He didn't turn around as he said. "'Indeed. My friends helped me train without my glasses.'"  
  
Pa Fum took his friends to be the two women he traveled with. It was strange that even though elder Cologne informed of the treason by Mutzu, she didn't say what had been of him. No information of his new loyalties, only that they were of Mount Phoenix. "'What happened to your love for Xian Pu?'" She teased, expecting to make him lose his cool. He had been perfectly collected the whole time, a rare sight to someone who knew him of the amazon village.  
  
Mouse turned to Pa Fum with a sad smile. "'Kuh Lon didn't tell you anything, did she?'" The woman was taken by surprise by his question. Without waiting for an answer, Mouse continued. "'Yes, I allied myself with the people of Mount Phoenix. But that was because my friends have ties there, not because they are enemies from the amazons.'" The master of hidden weapons moved to be closer to her. "'How much do you know of Xian Pu's defeat to an amazon male?'"  
  
Pa Fum didn't answer, since she hadn't placed much attention on it. She was two generations Xian Pu's senior, so she didn't participate in the tournament the purple haired amazon won. She had no interest in her. Mutzu surprised her when he said. "'She was to marry a Ranma Saotome, a Japanese martial artist.'"  
  
"'Wasn't Ranma Saotome the boy who killed Saffron?'" She asked. She had heard of the legend. That particular fight, where a mortal defeated a deity. She once heard Xian Pu proclaiming he was her aireen, but she didn't take her seriously.  
  
Mouse nodded. "'He is. He's also a person I've tried to harm in any possible way for years. Do you know how he repaid me?'"  
  
Pa Fum Knew what was coming. It was too easy to infer it. "'He treated you as a friend.'"  
  
Mouse nodded. "'Something no one ever did back in the village. My first real home was Nerima, and my first real family were Ranma and his friends.'" Pa Fum winced at the comment. Mainly because she knew it was true. Mutzu had a real hard life as an amazon. Given, he was the best male fighter of the generation, but he was still lonely. Mouse broke himself from the memories and smiled. "'Do you know who the Phoenix woman is?'"  
  
Pa Fum didn't like Mutzu's smile. It promised another surprise, and she was starting to hate them. Her perfect amazon world was crumbling because of elder Kuh Lon's actions. Xian Pu should be punished for her failure in bringing Ranma Saotome as her husband. "'Who is she?'" She asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Mouse placed a hand on her shoulder. "'Relax.'" He didn't like seeing her so distressed.  
  
"'It's not an easy thing to do when you're a prisoner.'" She tried to defend herself with. It already was uncomfortable thinking of her defeat, but now she was on the defensive with Mutzu.  
  
Mouse took his hand back. "'Quite true. But you know we won't hurt you.'" He sighed and continued. "'As for who my travelling companion is, allow me to introduce Kima.'"  
  
Pa Fum's face lost all its color. "'Kima? As in Kima, of Saffron's Royal Guard?'" The legends were inaccurate, but they stated quite clearly that before Ranma Saotome defeated Saffron, he fought against Lady Kima. It wasn't an easy fight for either of them, and in the end Saotome won out of sheer will power and skill. She turned to the winged woman with a wary eye. She slept so peacefully. But the truth revealed itself to the amazon. During their short encounter, Kima had remained completely collected, as if it wasn't something hard for her to do.  
  
Mouse nodded. "'In Japan, she's also known as Kima Saotome.'"  
  
If it was possible, Pa Fum's face became paler. Now she understood why Kuh Lon started the war. *That bitch!* She thought angrily. The whole alliance, the war, everything. It was just a distraction to save Xian Pu's hide and secure her family's position in the ruling council. The implications of a war against Saffron, Ranma and Kima weren't making her happy either. She didn't know how, but since Kima had married Ranma it was obvious he had somehow gotten into terms with the Phoenix. *But why did the council agree to this?* She didn't know what to think. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to enter the village accusing an elder of treason. She would be skinned before she could blink. She focused her vision on Mutzu's eyes, and found nothing but truthfulness. He believed what he was saying. "'But why would elder Kuh Lon do such a thing?'"  
  
Mouse shrugged. "'Your guess is as good as mine. But I don't think this is just for revenge against Saotome. She could have easily brought an amazon raiding party to take care of Ranma and Kima. Starting a war is not something I understand.'" Pa Fum started looking at her fellow amazons for any indication that they had heard the conversation. Mouse noticed, and said. "'Don't worry. What we have said is just between the two of us.'" He would have noticed if someone woke up.  
  
Pa Fum eyed Mutzu with a new respect. She had thought of him as an idiot, just as everybody else thought of the blind boy, but he seemed to be thinking of everything. "'Why are you telling me all of this? You know I can go to the elders and inform them all you've revealed.'"  
  
Mouse smiled. "'That you could, but you won't. As for why I'm telling you all of this, maybe because I'm bored and need someone to talk to.'" He sobered and said. "'You should rest. You seem to be tired.'"  
  
Pa Fum suddenly felt all of her fatigue catch up with her. The conversation had completely distracted her from the needs of her body. She turned to a boy she thought of as a waste of skill in the martial arts. Not a boy anymore, though. "'You've changed, cousin.'" She said in a more relaxed tone of voice.  
  
Mouse nodded. "'We all change. You've changed as well, even if you don't notice it, cousin Pa Fum.'" With this, he stood up and walked to check on the other amazons.  
  
Pa Fum remained awake some more time. Studying her captor. The weak boy who was abused by the other children, the stupid boy who didn't get a clue with Xian Pu. He had matured. It seemed like he still had feelings, and strong ones, for Kuh Lon's heir, but he could control them. Her mother had once said Mutzu would grow up to be a great warrior. Everyone laughed at her. *You were right, mother.* She thought as a small tear ran down her cheek. Deep down inside, she knew her mother was looking at them from the afterlife. Pa Fum fell asleep without even noticing. Her tired body getting the better of her.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Kima and Nodoka stood straight, waiting for Mouse to finish the preparations. It was almost sunset, and they still had some ground to cover. The amazons were still tied to the trees, but they had loosened their bounds so that they would be able to free themselves in a few minutes. Nodoka turned towards the east. "Do you think they're alright, Kima?" She had been apart from her husband and son for a day, and she already missed them.  
  
Kima sighed. "I don't know. They shouldn't even be close to the shore just yet. Ranma wanted to train Genma a little so he would be able to keep up."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "About time my lazy husband was in shape again." She blushed a little. "Not that I'm any better. We've both neglected our training."  
  
Kima nodded. "But you will start training as soon as we reach the Mountain. You also need to learn Chinese."  
  
Mouse walked to them. "Everything's ready." He announced with his usual calm.  
  
Kima studied the amazons one last time and started walking out of sight. Mouse and Nodoka followed without another word.  
  
In less than five minutes, the amazons were free from their chains. "'Let's go after them.'" One of them said. She started to walk in the direction they had left, when a hand landed on her shoulder and stopped her. Turning around, she saw Pa Fum shocking her head.  
  
"'We'll never catch up. They're probably miles away by now.'" She stated as a matter of fact. "'Besides, we don't have our weapons.'" She knew Mutzu had taken them, and he wouldn't be bothered by the weight. God, only he knew how many weapons he carried. Before any of the others could protest, she said. "'Remember Mutzu has a Jusenkyo curse. He's able to fly, while the winged woman can carry the other one. All we can do is go report what happened.'"  
  
A shadow covered all their faces. Going to the elders with this report would most probably earn them a punishment. Amazons weren't very forgiving when it came to failure.  
  
END PART 7  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this part was very short. Sorry about it, but I didn't know what else to add. On Part 8 we will deal with the other party's trip. I hope it turns out to be longer than this.  
  
For those of you who were expecting the side story. I'm very sorry. I've discovered some very big mistakes that mess up the story line, so I'm rewriting it. I will most probably post it when all is said and done, since it's a continuation, kind of an epilogue, for this.  
  
Well, I guess that's about it. See you in PART 8! 


	8. Part 8

Genma panted hard as he tried to keep up with his son and Taro. He had asked them to help him get in shape, but he never believed they would take him so seriously. As of now, they had left Nerima hours ago, and had kept on traveling. What had Genma so tired was the fact that they had been running nonstop, regardless of the terrain. Looking ahead, he could see Taro and Ranma running as if they had just started. Genma could see the sun setting on the horizon, and wondered how much longer they would continue running. He still remembered berating Ranma for not being able to keep up with him during their training trip. It seemed like the roles had changed. Although Ranma didn't tease him about it, Genma felt just as humiliated. After the first couple of minutes, he noticed how out of shape he really was. Now, he just wished they would stop for the night. His legs were on fire, and his shoulders hurt horribly from carrying his backpack. He remembered, though, what they were gonna  
face. With determination brought out of stupidity and stubbornness, a dangerous combination, he continued on running. Who said those two were only bad traits?  
  
Taro jumped over a rock and as soon as he touched the ground, he was running again. He had his eyes straight ahead, focused on returning to China. By his side, Ranma ran easily. He was used to running while Kima flew, and that had helped his endurance a lot. His skin still failed to show any signs of sweat, and his breath was completely normal. He could very well be drinking a cup of tea with his mother. Ranma turned over his shoulder and took a good look at his father. *I'm surprised pop was able to keep up this long. I had planned for us to take longer than this just to reach the coast.* He smiled as he turned forward again, just in time to avoid running into a tree. *Good, we'll have more time to train.* Turning to his side, he said. "Taro, we should stop and make camp."  
  
Taro stopped running as soon as Ranma spoke. Both young men seemed to defy the laws of physics as they stopped instantly from their sprint. Genma wasn't so fortunate. When he noticed his companions had stopped, he had already run past them. His legs had been working almost mechanically, but they weren't ready for stopping the elder Saotome's mass. As Genma stopped, or tried to, his knees buckled and he rolled on the floor four times before coming to a stop. Coughing from the tiredness and the dust, the martial artist remained on the floor, enjoying the halt to the strain. That didn't last though. He turned when he heard the familiar sound wood being started to start a fire. Being for ten years on the road made that sound familiar. "How did we do?" He asked after recovering his breath, a little.  
  
Ranma, who had dropped his backpack and was working on the fire, turned. Taro had entered a small forest nearby as soon as they stopped. Genma's son smiled at his father. "We covered a lot of ground today. That's good, since you won't be able to move tomorrow."  
  
Genma didn't protest. He knew he would be so sore, his muscles would be impossible to strain. He summoned enough strength to get up and sit down next to his son. "Do you think they already made it?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No. With Kima flying at full speed, they would reach China in the morning. I doubt they would risk flying during the day, much less after not stopping for the whole night." There was a certain longing in his voice.  
  
The eldest understood his offspring. He understood just fine. Genma patted Ranma on the back, ignoring the pain it brought him to move. "Don't worry, son. You'll be with your wife in less time than you think. I don't think she will like it, but you will be."  
  
Ranma smiled at his father's try to cheer him up. They communicated mostly with insults, as it had been during his entire life. He answered back with sarcasm dripping from his every word. "I'm sure mother will be equally excited about you."  
  
Genma's glasses flashed as he assumed a solemn pose. "Of course, boy. Your mother knows a true man when she sees one. I can only hope that you can someday follow my steps."  
  
"You make me sick." Announced Taro as he returned with a couple of dead rabbits. He had his usual demeaning smirk in place. "Ready for your beating, Fem-boy?"  
  
Ranma's eyes flashed with something Genma recognized as excitement. He wasn't disappointed when his son stood up and said. "In your dreams, Pantyhose. You won't even be able to give me a decent warm-up." They remained staring at each other for a long time, and as one walked away from the campsite. Genma's stomach reminded him that the food only needed some cooking to be edible. He ignored his companions to skin the rabbits and start cooking them.  
  
After five minutes, and some inhaled food, Genma finally turned his attention to the fight. Ranma and Taro had only walked twenty feet away. His eyes widened at the sight. Seeing Kima and Ranma fight was impressive, since there was a clash between weapons and bare hands. Seeing Taro fight Ranma was different. Genma had always preferred barehanded fighting, and the sight of the two best martial artists he had ever seen was something he welcomed. This was skill versus skill. A fatal dance made beautiful. The intensity of the match only added to its appeal. *My son and Taro seem to be about equal in hand to hand. Ranma's a little faster and more flexible, while Taro's stronger.* He analyzed. To any other not so experienced in the martial arts, the fighting duo would seem like equals. The differences were minimal. The styles they practiced were incredibly different, though. Ranma fought with something Genma recognized as a more developed anything goes. His chest swelled with  
pride at the sight. Taro, on the other hand, fought with a karate-based style. His movements were perfectly measured and strong.  
  
So distracted was Genma with the fight, that he failed to notice the first drops of rain. A few minutes later, a wet panda was staring at two fighting figures still at it. Neither stopped until well into the night.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The next few days were spent mostly in training. Genma was the one to need it the most, since he was way out of shape. Sparring with Ranma in the mornings was good, but it only gave him endurance for a short one-on-one fight. 'We might be facing dozens of enemies once we reach China.' Taro had said. Besides, it had been a long time since Ranma left for a cure, in which Genma seldom did any training. So the martial artist asked the two youths to help him regain his old form. They would spar the entire day, and Genma started to instruct his son in the most advanced forms of the Saotome Forbidden Techniques. Ranma already knew most of them, but Genma refined his knowledge with it. It came as a surprise to Ranma that those same techniques could be used with weapons as well. His mother had developed them when Genma tried to teach them to her. He smiled when his father told him Nodoka would be training Kima in the techniques. It would mean a good sparring match when they met  
again.  
  
It took them five more days to reach the coast. They boarded a ship to cross the sea. It would be best to try and not call unwanted attention on themselves. Three people swimming the entire distance could do that. The captain of the ship had apologized, but there was only one room left. The trio found it lucky, since they didn't want to part. As soon as they left Japan, they were entering enemy ground.  
  
As they were getting ready to tuck in for the night, Genma asked. "What now?" They would reach China without problems, or so it seemed, so he was curious to know what the plan was.  
  
Ranma answered as if he had thought about months ago. "We will repeat our journey from the last time we came."  
  
Genma was surprised. "What? Boy, you realize last time we walked from Jusenkyo to the amazon village."  
  
Ranma nodded. "But on the way to Jusenkyo, we will cross over Musk grounds."  
  
Taro continued for his companion. "We'll be under the cover of a training journey to visit several sites. The Musk are widely known for their power, so it will be a believable excuse."  
  
Ranma pointed a finger at Taro. "Taro is supposed to be our guide and translator. We have to look like we have never been to China before. After we visit the Musk citadel, and speak to Herb, we'll head to Jusenkyo. From there, we leave for Mount Phoenix. There's no need to visit the amazon village."  
  
Genma nodded, thinking the plan to be achievable. "Are you considering all that can go wrong?" He asked, finally.  
  
Taro smirked arrogantly. "If something goes wrong, we eliminate it." Genma found that the boy was serious, and understood. He prayed that nothing forced them to take that kind of action.  
  
They all laid down to sleep, considering it would be suspicious if they didn't turn off the light. Very soon, Genma's snores could be heard all over the ship. Ranma and Taro didn't mind, but they were still awake. "Fem-boy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Answered Ranma without opening his eyes.  
  
Taro's smile could be seen with his tone of voice. "Your father hasn't changed even once since we boarded the ship."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Yeah. I've noticed he doesn't change as much as before. Maybe the Jusenkyo curses' attraction of water reduces with time. Either way, if an amazon sees him change, our cover's up. Did you bring it?"  
  
Taro snorted. "You know I prepare for anything, unlike someone I know. We're safe."  
  
Ranma frowned. "Don't count on it. Even when I prepare for 'anything' like you, something comes up and screws everything up." Then he added with a playfulness he didn't feel. "It's part of my charm." They both laughed softly at the joke, knowing it was the entire truth.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ranma ducked under a chair thrown his way and punched to his right, at the same time kicking left. "You just had to do it, pop." He said sarcastically. Two people landed on the floor, passed out from the pain those hits delivered. Ranma didn't have time to continue arguing as he tilted his head back and out of the way of a left hook. He would have punished the attacker with a front kick, had it not been for another punch from a different guy. *How many did he piss off?* Ranma asked himself as he handled the five people surrounding him.  
  
Genma smiled as he blocked a kick with his left arm and followed with a punch to the groin. The man obviously didn't get up. The martial artist had no time to celebrate as he jumped away from a knife wielder. "They can't take a joke, boy. You dare blame your own father for this. What a shame!" His act of solemn indignation was put off because of the other two guys coming his way. Genma jumped straight at them, and using his mass, pinned them both down to the ground. He gave each a kick to the head as he jumped to his feet, and ready to take on another opponent.  
  
Ranma felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He turned just in time to see as a thug retrieved a knife from his forearm. Ranma's eyes narrowed. *To hell with holding back.* He had been using just enough force to knock his opponents down. If there were less of them, he could keep it up, but the numbers and intention didn't allow him. "Big mistake." He told the guy giving him a goofy smile and waving the knife around. Ranma caught him by the throat and, one handed, threw him against a wall twenty feet away. The thug crashed with a sickening crunch and bonelessly dropped to the floor. It was quite possible he had a dozen of his bones out of place after a hit that strong. Ranma turned to his next victim. *This guys are trash. Better give them a lesson so they don't bother anyone else.* Genma had made some street thugs angry because he cheated them in a card game for money. What the eldest Saotome didn't expect was for the band to be of over twenty members. Ranma caught a punch with  
his right hand and crushed the bones of the fist. The thug started crying like a girl. Instead of letting go, Ranma pulled hard and, as the guy was about to pass by his side, released what was left of the hand and elbowed his opponent with enough force to break his jaw and drop him like a sack of potatoes. He then kicked back, right at the knee of someone trying to sneak up on him. The knee was crushed and the thug was about to scream when a hammer blow caught him on the right shoulder. His arm was dislocated, but he didn't scream. The pain was too much, so he passed out where he was standing. Ranma then somersaulted over two others, and took their hair in his hands. As he touched the ground he used his momentum to lift them over his shoulders and ram them to the ground. The sound of bones breaking and the asphalt cracking could be heard very clearly. Needless to say, they didn't get up. As he turned around, Ranma received a hit with a steel bar in the head. He turned a  
deadly glare on the offender. The guy went for another hit, but it never connected. Ranma ducked under the clumsy swing and swept the feet from under his opponent. As he hit the floor, Ranma took the bar from his hands and with both hands embedded it through the guy's shoulder, and a good five inches into the ground. "NEXT!" Ranma cried angrily. His eyes promised death to his next opponent.  
  
The angry yell, and the fact that the man with black hair and in the white gi had completely trashed whoever came close to him, made the rest of the gangsters start looking for ways out of the alley. Before anyone knew what happened, Ranma and Genma were the only ones standing. "What happened, boy?" Asked Genma, seriously. Ranma hardly ever lost his self control like that.  
  
Ranma, for his part, was at a loss. "I don't know. I got angry at them, thinking of the harm they could cause to others." He was genuinely trying to find something to explain his outburst. As his head cooled down, he realized the damage he had inflicted. Even if they deserved it, it just wasn't like him to be that vicious.  
  
Genma's eyes widened in understanding. It had happened to him as well, weeks after he left the Saotome home in his training trip. "Son." His son turned to him. "You have to control yourself. Hurting these people won't bring you and your wife together."  
  
Ranma looked at him questioningly. "What?"  
  
Genma sighed. "I felt the same way when we left on our training trip." He turned towards the end of the alley, where he saw Taro running to catch up with them. "You have to calm yourself, or you'll lose it again." Inwardly, Genma was surprised by the burst of anger. It seemed like Ranma hadn't changed so much after all. His temper was as strong as before, but Kima seemed to have control and direct it. Even if she didn't know. Now, without her, Ranma was becoming unstable. The craziness of Nerima had prevented that, but there was no craziness here. *I hope we get to Phoenix Mountain fast. If Ranma snaps, I don't think there's anything that can stop him aside from Kima.* Genma had witnessed the fights between Taro and Ranma. Both were about equal in normal hand to hand, but Ranma always won because of his endurance. After a couple of hours, of course. The problem was in the fact that Ranma's special techniques were dangerous, more so since he had combined the Nekoken and the  
Saotome Forbidden Techniques. He got out of his thought mode as Taro reached them.  
  
"You OK, mister customers?" He asked in broken Japanese, very distressed. They had to cover the part of being their guide. He didn't need much acting about the distress part, though. Witnessing Ranma being so vicious really shocked him. Sure, he would fight even more ruthlessly, but Ranma just wasn't like that. He exchanged a look with Genma, and it seemed like the father had the same thoughts.  
  
"We're fine. Let's get out of here before the police arrives." Ranma said as he picked up his pack and headed towards the street. Genma and Taro exchanged another preoccupied glance before following.  
  
Unknown to them, someone had witnessed the entire fight from a rooftop. *Strong males.* She thought with a smile forming on her lips. She jumped over the rooftops, a plan already forming on her head.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I don't like this." Ranma announced as they neared a group of amazons. The women warriors were blocking the road, obviously inspecting everyone that came this way. Genma and Taro exchanged a knowing glance. Ranma had become less patient and easier to get angry over the last couple of days. Since that day in the alley. The only thing that calmed him was for them to remind him of his wife, or have a sparring match. The exercise, even if it wasn't very demanding, controlled the raging inferno. They had been walking for hours now, so it was almost natural for the warrior to be on edge. Taro and Genma feared what would happen if Ranma didn't remain calm during the encounter. Their plan depended on stealth.  
  
"Calm down and let me do the talking." Said Taro with annoyance. He wished to kick Ranma's butt for being an ass, but he knew that would only blow their cover. *Damn it, fem-boy! Snap out of it!"* As they neared the amazon group, Taro waved. "'Hello!'" And he hated acting like a moron.  
  
The amazons had seen the three males approach them. Two of them wore white gis, while the third one used a Chinese villager's attire. The leader of the amazon party stepped forward. "'What's your business?'"  
  
Taro faked nervousness at the harsh words. "'These people come on a training trip.'" He stated, pointing a finger to Ranma and Genma. "'I'm taking them to some training grounds.'"  
  
The amazon nodded. That wasn't uncommon. Japanese fighters always came to China to train and return to their island with more skills. She eyed the two foreigners and licked her lips. The older one seemed strong, but nothing special. The young man called her attention, though. He was tall and seemed very strong. "'Are you taking them to our village?'" She asked, intent on knowing when. Taro nodded. The amazon turned to her group and ordered one of them. "'You, go with them.'"  
  
"'What?'" Taro asked.  
  
The amazon turned to him. "'We are sending all groups that cross our territory with an escort.'" Her tone of voice told him not to question their decision. She turned and said. "'You will leave in the time it takes for your guide to get ready.'" She started to walk away.  
  
Taro had to restrain the desire to twist that girl's arrogant neck. He turned around and walked to Ranma and Genma. "What happened?" Asked Genma, who had noticed Taro's problem controlling himself. If two of their group were unstable it could mean trouble.  
  
Taro kept his voice low. "We are getting an amazon to escort us through their territory. Most likely so that we visit their village."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Let them." Incredulous stares answered his statement. "If we have an amazon with us, they won't suspect our intentions. We'll reach the Musk Citadel much faster without all the patrols stopping us."  
  
Taro had to nod to the logic. They had lost a lot of time avoiding coming in contact with the patrols, but it was getting harder. If they had an amazon to guide them, they would travel a lot faster. He was surprised for Ranma to be so calm right now. Until he saw the man's eyes. Ranma was glad because doing things this way he would meet with Kima a lot sooner. "We won't be talking as often. Are you OK with that?"  
  
Ranma noticed the worried looks Taro and Genma gave him. Well, Taro didn't look worried, just less offensive than usual. He smiled inwardly. "I can live with that." He admitted to himself now that it was not seeing Kima that had him this stressed. Incredible he depended so much on her, since he had been alone most of his life.  
  
Genma sighed but nodded. "I suppose we can use the escort to avoid trouble."  
  
Their conversation was cut short as a young amazon neared them. She stopped a few feet away, with an angry scowl on her features. "'Do they speak Chinese?'" She asked impatiently. *I can't believe they have me escorting foreigners for one lousy mistake that wasn't even my fault.* She thought, which only made her scowl deepen. The fact that she recognized them from somewhere was overlooked due to her annoyance.  
  
Taro shook his head. "'They are Japanese martial artists. I'm taking them to the Musk Citadel.'"  
  
The amazon nodded. "'Let's get it over with.'" She said, her patience long gone. Taro motioned for Ranma and Genma to follow, and they all started into Musk territory.  
  
The trip itself was short and boring. Genma and Ranma sparred toning down their abilities. Several amazon parties stopped them, but let them go as soon as they recognized one of their own. They reached the Musk Citadel in two days. "'That's the Musk Citadel. We'll arrive tomorrow morning.'" Announced the amazon as they stared at the grounds from a distance.  
  
Taro nodded, making sure to sound as detached as possible. "'I'll tell the Customers.'" He left back to where Ranma and Genma were setting camp. He couldn't help but turn over his shoulders to gaze at their guide. She wasn't the usual prideful and arrogant amazon. At first she had been mad, but as time went by she became more bearable. Shaking his head to get rid of that line of thought, Taro started once again for camp. No use in thinking about their amazon guide, since tomorrow they would get rid of her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The amazon woke up with a start, feeling something was very wrong. As she got out of her tent, her fear proved to be justified. None of the three males were in sight. She couldn't believe her eyes, since she was an amazon. How could three males sneak off from a fully trained amazon warrior? Her eyes looked for tracks or any other trace of the direction they had taken, only to find nothing. She cursed for a good five minutes before she gathered her things and made her way to the Musk Citadel. She wouldn't live to see another day if these three escaped. Elder Khu Lon had made that quite clear after her first failure.  
  
---------------------------  
  
It wasn't even dawn yet, but the Musk Citadel had activity like never before. Raiding parties prepared themselves for another day of war. They had caught four winged people trying to fly out of China. And of course, not even ashes remained of those. There was a big group getting ready to assist the troops in the front line.  
  
Deep in the most private chambers of the Citadel, Herb was in his war room, studying a map of the zone. He had perfect knowledge of the location of different parties from the amazons, as well as his own men. *It will be a matter of time before Saffron falls.* He thought with a grim smile. Even though Phoenix Mountain could sustain the people living up there, the sheer difference in numbers would be their downfall. The winged people would seize to exist.  
  
When Cologne had visited him, he was more than surprised and enraged by her daring behavior. How dare she invade his private chambers? The news that she brought, however, made him overlook that fact. Saffron was an adult, again. The biggest threat to the Musk was once again at full strength. Herb had no doubt in his mind that he could take Saffron out, but he didn't think a full-scale war would be in his favor. It was a simple fact that made the difference. Saffron's people could fly, his could not. Therefore, when Cologne offered a truce to get rid of their winged enemies, Herb didn't hesitate. He knew the amazons could betray him at any time, but they would not do it until Phoenix Mountain was nothing more than ashes. Ashes from which not even Saffron would be able to revive from.  
  
Herb smiled wider and sat on his chair. Yes, things were good right now. With Saffron out of the picture, the powerful Musk could then take care of the amazons and be the only ones remaining in the area. His thoughts were pleasant ones. Too bad they were brusquely interrupted. The door opened to reveal his servant Mint. "'Herb-sama. Some travelers from Japan are here to see you.'" He said with reverend to his ruler.  
  
Herb frowned. He wasn't usually bothered for giving audiences. He just wasn't in the mood to hear what some pathetic Japanese men had to say. "'Tell them to leave if they want to stay alive.'" Noticing Mint didn't move to obey his orders, his frown deepened and he asked annoyed. "'What are you waiting for?'"  
  
Mint shuffled with his feet a little before answering. "'One of them is Ranma Saotome.'" His voice was soft and hesitant, but to Herb's ears it was like the roar of a lion. Saotome was here? Herb's expression changed from anger to confusion. Why would he only person able to defeat the king of the Musk be here? "'I'll receive them in the throne room. Take them there at once.'" Mint nodded and left in a hurry. The king of the Musk sat back on his chair and contemplated things. He had heard the stories of how it was Ranma who defeated Saffron some time ago. If he could convince the pigtailed martial artist to join him in defeating the Musk... A wide smile illuminated Herb's features. Ranma Saotome would also be a great advantage in the conflict with the amazons.  
  
Considering a bad idea to make his prospective ally impatient, Herb stood up and started for his throne room. Thoughts of how having Ranma by his side would affect the battlefield. He snorted. *The both of us could probably take down the entire mountain.* He thought with amusement. The possibilities were very good.  
  
Herb turned the last corner and opened the door. As he stepped through, he noticed Ranma had grown from the last time they met. He was taller and a lot more muscular. His hair no longer was in a pigtail, but loose in a long black mane. His stance had changed from cocky to powerful. A power not without the experience obtained with years of fighting. The changes were astounding. Turning his attention to the other two, he could see another young man of about Ranma's age. He stood proudly, with something bordering on arrogance and a demeaning smirk on his lips. The other man was older and bold. He wore wire trim glasses over his eyes. Not bothering to give them a second glance, Herb walked to Ranma. "Saotome, what a pleasure to have you with us." He said grandly.  
  
As soon as the door opened, the trio turned to the leader of the Musk. The half dragon crossed the frame of the door and studied them carefully. They did just that. Herb was just as Ranma remembered him, the most impressive feature being the aura of power emanating from the man. They stood patiently waiting for their host to speak first. It had been relatively easy to enter the grounds. Ranma stood forward and asked for Mint or Lime. The former appeared on the gates and recognized Ranma immediately. Asking for an audience with Herb wasn't necessary, since the king's servant took them to the throne room without further question. Now they stood in front of a man partly responsible for a war. The war in which their loved ones were in danger. The tension between the three could almost be physically felt. They remained silent as Herb greeted Ranma. Genma and Taro partly angered at being so easily put aside.  
  
Herb noticed the silent study the trio was giving him, but continued unfazed. "It is good of you to come now. We require the help of every possible warrior to defeat a great evil. An evil you know." He was hoping to ensnare Saotome with the legend of how he defeated the Phoenix King.  
  
Ranma turned to Genma and Taro, who gave him nods for him to talk. He was the one who knew Herb, after all. Steeling himself, Ranma cleared his throat and looked at the king with a hard stare. "I know what you ask of me, Herb." Herb had a smile from ear to ear at this. Saotome would help him. "You have allied yourself with the amazons and have Phoenix Mountain completely surrounded."  
  
Herb nodded. "With you we will be able to defeat the winged people in half the time we had planned. We will release the world from the great evil Saffron's minions represent."  
  
Ranma noticed Herb had improved in his speech. He would find himself lost in his words if it wasn't because he knew why he was here. "I don't think so." The warrior said gravely. Herb was taken out of his stupor by these simple words. He turned an incredulous stare at Ranma. "We came here to ask of you one thing. That you abandon this plan of destruction. War never solves anything."  
  
Herb allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. "I forgot who I was talking to. You never liked the idea of killing someone." He shrugged and started for his throne. "I suppose we'll have to manage without you. Every single person on that mountain will die. And the great Ranma Saotome will be known as the coward that didn't want to participate in our glorious mission." He smiled inwardly to himself. He knew Ranma enough to know that he would do anything to prove he wasn't a coward.  
  
Ranma was angered by Herb's words. He didn't care much about being called a coward. He had matured enough to know that what people said about him had no real value. What he did had. What had him angered was the fact that Herb spoke of killing people he called friends and loved ones as if he was talking about killing insects. "For the last time, Herb. Call back your forces."  
  
"Easy boy." Genma said as he took a look around. They were surrounded by guards, and were in the middle of the enemy grounds. If they revealed their identities, this could very well be the end for them. He had no doubt they could leave the room easily, but leaving the entire Citadel was another thing.  
  
Taro was already looking for ways to get out of here in the quickest way possible. *Damn it, fem-boy. Great timing you chose to lose it.* He had recognized the distinctive signs of Ranma becoming agitated. The time in the alley had been the first of a couple that happened until they met with their amazon guide. Since then, Ranma had been able to control himself. But now...  
  
Herb glared at Ranma. "Saotome, why are you so interested in my people stopping the war?" He was starting to become suspicious. Ranma had too much information. His eyes scanned the three people in front of him, carefully this time. He noticed Ranma's companions were tensed, ready to jump at any second. Why would they be like that? Unless... Herb's eyes opened wide with the discovery. "You have allied yourself with my enemy." He accused pointing a finger at Ranma.  
  
Ranma smiled at this. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. A smile that sent a shiver down the spine of every person who saw it. For that smile promised doom. "I can't let you hurt them, Herb." He said calmly. Scanning the room quickly, he could see the guards were reading their weapons to strike when their king gave the order. They were completely surrounded. He didn't care, though. His mind was completely set in protecting the ones he loved.  
  
Herb sat on his throne and asked. "Why? You feel you owe something to them because you killed their god?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I can't let you hurt my wife and unborn child." He stated matter of factly.  
  
Everyone was petrified in place at the admission. Taro didn't know about Kima being pregnant. Genma was scared to death about their lives. The guards and Herb couldn't believe what they had just heard. Ranma had married someone from that mountain? After all that had happened between him and that people? Herb was the first to recover and his reaction took everybody by surprise. He laughed. It wasn't demeaning, nor was it sarcastic. It was a true laugh. When he recovered enough to speak, he said. "Now you're gonna tell me Kima is your wife." His laughter died and his face paled when he saw Ranma nod. *Damn. I thought he was joking.* Indeed. Herb had thought it was all a big joke. Now that he knew Ranma would be his enemy, he was seriously considering things. He couldn't kill him where he stood. The price for his troops would be too great, and Ranma's companions were unknown to him. Too many unknown variables. With that in mind, Herb stood up and motioned for his guards to ease  
their grip on their weapons. The king then turned to his three guests. "I shall let you leave this place, today." Genma and Taro sighed in relief. "But know this. The next time we meet, it will be as mortal enemies." He frowned deeply. "You once saved my life. Consider my debt to you paid, Saotome. For you shall walk out of my domain unharmed."  
  
Ranma nodded in acknowledgement. "Herb, I regret that I'll have to kill you. I know you, and now you won't stop in your quest to destroy us." Herb nodded. They shared a long and silent look. Any more words would have been a waste. Both knew what they had to do. Ranma would find to the very end and beyond to protect his family. And Ranma Saotome was at his best when fighting for the ones he cared about. Herb would fight not out of pride, nor personal wishes. The king of the Musk would fight because of his people. There was no doubt in his mind that destroying Saffron and his people was the best for his kingdom. War tends to be that way. There aren't bad and good guys, just people with different beliefs.  
  
Ranma turned on his heels and, without giving signs of acknowledging the guards' presence, walked out of the room. Genma and Taro followed close behind, although eyeing all the guards carefully.  
  
As they left, Herb sat back on his throne and wondered how such a perfect opportunity had turned into such a big problem.  
  
------------------------  
  
They reached Jusenkyo that very day. They had run nonstop for hours. Ranma's mood had improved greatly since they were so close to reaching their destination. He was helping Genma with his backpack, so that the older martial artist could run for longer without tiring himself to death. "Be careful not to fall in a spring." Ranma warned.  
  
Taro snorted. "We know." He wasn't crazy about the possibility of turning into a girl like fem-boy, so he heeded the advice. Genma had bad memories from this place, so the advice was pretty much wasted on him. They tentatively made their way through the pools, changing their course so they would start towards Phoenix Mountain. Ranma had said the danger of falling on a spring was worth being safe from amazon eyes. They could already be informed of the three people roaming around the area, since their amazon guide had been left behind and had most probably reported in.  
  
The valley was covered by a deep fog, which made the way through the springs even more risky. Of course, it was the danger of falling on a spring that would most probably keep the amazons away. "How are we gonna enter the mountain? It is supposed to be completely surrounded." Genma said as he walked around a big spring.  
  
Ranma smiled grimly. "We'll just have to improvise." There was a glint in his eyes that, when seen by his companions, made them stop and look at each other with apprehension. Ranma Saotome was getting ready for battle.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Following close behind, an amazon smiled at having been able to keep up with the unbelievable pace Ranma had set. It had taken her a lot of patience, but the three men had walked out of the Citadel unharmed. She asked one of the Musk guards who those three were, and the answer she got took her completely off guard. It was more important than ever to follow them, and so she ran behind them for more time than she would like to remember.  
  
Now, being so close, she could feel that her honor would be satisfied before she died. Hefting her spear testily, mostly to see just how tired she was, the amazon warrior followed. "'Ranma Saotome.'" But there was no one to hear her words.  
  
END PART 8  
  
Author's notes: Took me a while this time. Sorry about that, but RL is being hard.  
  
Well, next part will cover the arrival of both parties to Phoenix Mountain, as well as uncover a few mysteries. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Until Part 9! 


	9. Part 9

It was getting dark. This fact alone was enough for the guards to be edgy. Most of the attacks had been during the night, and the last one had nearly been successful in breaking in. The sheer number of invaders had placed an incredible strain on the Phoenix people. There were a lot of injured soldiers, and the ones responsible for keeping guard were worn out because of the long shifts. All in all, things were bad. The only highlight might be that the mountain was self-sufficient, so they didn't have to worry about supplies or water.  
  
As the sunset took place, the guards started checking their equipment. They were getting low on arrows, and that was bad news. So far they had managed to fend off both Amazon and Musk warriors, but when there were no more arrows they would have to engage in physical combat. That would only mean more casualties. Casualties they couldn't afford.  
  
As the last rays of the Sun created long and creepy shadows, the men and women on the guarding posts could hear the approach of a small group to the line of defense. Most of the attacks had been centered one side of the mountain, the weakest defensive spot. The small group was heard only because of two things. One was that the silence was overwhelming, the tension of being waiting was worse than the heat of battle. Second, and most important, was the fact that the four people were talking among themselves. Their steps made less noise than a soft breeze. Many of the guards felt reassured on their posts at the presence of the four new arrivals. Captain Krain had spent nearly every waking hour preparing the troops to defend from the vicious attacks. With the arrival of Lady Kima and her small group Krain had a chance to rest and organize his thoughts. Neither of them turned, knowing that a moment's distraction could mean their downfall, but they could all hear as Krain and Kima  
spoke to Nodoka and Mouse. Saotome's mother had been a surprise upon arrival. She learned Chinese incredibly fast, and trained in the arms room with an enthusiasm and dedication that all in general followed her example. A few of them had even taken up the use of the katana instead of the double-edged sword, preferring the speed and subtlety it offered. Lastly came the amazon male. There had been cries of outrage at seeing one of their enemies come into their ground. A soldier in particular had tried to rid the world of his existence. 'Tried' was the key word, though. He hadn't taken a step yet when he was punched in the face with enough force to knock him down his feet and feel dizzy for the next hour. The startled soldier looked up to his attacker, only to find Lady Kima with a scowl on her face. "Mouse is our friend. Either you accept it or..." She left the menace at that, knowing full well that would be enough for now. Saffron accepted Mouse into the lines of winged  
people, silencing any other demands. There were many people unhappy with it, particularly the nobles who openly treated him as trash, but the former amazon took it in stride. He earned the respect of the front line soldiers with his actions instead of any words. Each night he would stand beside them, fighting against Amazons and Musk alike, showing fierceness they looked up to. It had been a couple of weeks since the arrival of Kima, Nodoka and Mouse and they fit in since the first two days. Mouse fought in the front line. Nodoka trained some of the youngest warriors and gave support in the front line when needed. Kima was a strategist and a superb fighter. They had even seen seven fully trained amazons charge at her only to be repelled with ruthless efficiency. Out of the seven only two saw the next day. The attacks had become more cautious after that.  
  
Mouse assumed his guarding post alongside Silgad. Both young men had discovered they had a lot in common. Kima, Krain and Nodoka walked to the leader of the current guard. "Greetings, Agner. Anything out of the ordinary?" Asked Captain Krain.  
  
"Greetings, Krain." The younger officer shook his head. "Nothing new. It's so peaceful I would swear there would be no attack tonight. The same as yesterday." He looked at his troops. Such determination and courage, even at the brink of exhaustion they seemed as ready to face the enemy as the very first time. "I just wish we had a day or two of rest. They're slowly weakening us." Each attack wore them down a little more. It would only be a matter of time until they couldn't summon the strength to lift a sword.  
  
Kima frowned. "There's nothing we can do. There are not enough soldiers to charge the enemy, much less drive them back. At the moment we can only hope to defend ourselves." The others watched in worry as she looked at the last of the daylight. They exchanged worried glances. Kima had steadily become more impatient and her temper could explode at any moment. Two days ago she charged the Musk soldiers recklessly and on her own. She returned covered in blood, both from the Musk and herself, and fainted as soon as she placed foot on safe ground. And that was only one isolated incident. During the past couple of weeks she had been showing signs of stress for no apparent reason at all. Their fear was that she would do something reckless again. And they feared it because there was nothing they could do to stop her.  
  
A loud battle cry was heard from below. "Silgad, report." Captain Krain commanded with all seriousness.  
  
The young soldier didn't turn from the blackness as he answered. "Nothing I can see, sir. Whatever is happening is down there."  
  
Kima's eyebrow shot up at this. "They're here." She whispered.  
  
Only Nodoka heard the comment, and she had to agree. So far the attacks had been subtle until the enemy was within visual range. "They will have a hard time trying to pass through. There are a lot of Amazons blocking their way."  
  
Wordlessly, Kima made her wings disappear and started running towards what she thought was the battlefield. The troops stood there in shock as once again Kima took the war in her own hands. Their shock only increased when three more shapes followed the protector of Lord Saffron. Nodoka, Mouse and Silgad followed Kima to assure the success of her crazy quest.  
  
Back in he front line, Captain Krain looked at his troops sternly. "Get ready to give some support fire when they return. They'll need it." He inwardly knew they had to do things this way, even if he felt like the attack was a desperate maneuver.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Bellowed a male voice in the darkness. The sounds of fighting could be heard, as well as general chaos in close proximity.  
  
"What did I do?" Asked another male voice, this one in a cold tone. The cracking of bones was heard, accompanied by a soft moan of pain and a thump.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR GREAT PLAN?!" Taro was seriously considering whether or not Fem-boy had finally lost it. He ducked under a sword slash that would have beheaded him and straightened himself hitting with his head the offending amazon. She was completely unconscious by the time she reached the ground in a heap.  
  
Ranma replied matter of factly. "I'm going to Mount Phoenix and they are in the way." He sported several bruises and cuts, unlike Taro who was still untouched, mainly because he wasn't dodging or blocking. He was fully concentrated on getting rid of the next obstacle. The fact that each injury he received made him more ruthless in dealing with the amazons was also something that scared Genma, who was watching everything from behind.  
  
As soon as they saw the amazons ready to strike, they stopped to consider what to do. Taro suggested waiting for the end of the attack, so when the amazons were retreating they wouldn't pay much attention. Genma said he would prefer to make his way using the Umisen-ken on the other side of the mountain. It would mean climbing quite a lot, but it would be safe. Ranma shook his head and stood up. 'Follow my lead.' He had said. Genma berated himself for now questioning his son. He had simply charged from behind, taking out as many amazons as he could without caring if he got them surrounded. He was advancing in a straight line towards the home of the Phoenix people. Taro had started to give support, though it could be seen he was heavenly pissed with Ranma. Genma was covering their backs, protecting the trio from someone that might try to flank them.  
  
They even made great progress for the first few minutes, making use of the confusion. But the amazons regrouped and fought back as a team. Very soon Ranma, Taro and Genma stopped making any significant progress. What concerned the oldest Saotome the most was what was happening to his son. Ranma received several deep wounds, that in itself wasn't something to worry about, he would recover from them by tomorrow, but he started to deal with his opponents with increasing efficiency. *Too much efficiency.* Genma thought as he jumped over a spear thrust and landed purposely over the weapon, breaking it with his weight. As soon as his feet touched the ground he delivered a quick punch to the neck of his would be attacker. He was gratified with choking noises as he dealt with the next two attackers.  
  
Taro punched hard, employing his most lethal technique. They couldn't take the risk of letting their enemies alive in the field of battle as the battle itself still raged on. The effect of the technique made the amazons that managed to see it think twice about attacking the young man. The unfortunate victim received the blow in the face, right on her cheek, and an explosion of blood and bone was all that was left of her head. The now shorter body was sent flying backward due to the force of the impact, taking four amazon women down. This came as a breather to the pressured group. A breather that didn't last long. "We're not gonna make it." Taro said more calm. He was still angry with his companion, but was starting to cool down to think of a way out of this.  
  
Ranma smiled grimly at those words. "I told you we would make it." He caught a bonbori with his open palm and smashed it on the wielder's face. To say one amazon had a caved in face would be the correct choice of words. This, however, cost Ranma as he received yet another wound now from a spear. The tip of the weapon pierced his right leg. Not by much, and not such a serious wound, but either way there was a lot of blood. "ENOUGH!" He cried as he delivered a spin kick that covered all the terrain in front of him. Several of the amazons were struck down, and the others fell to dodge such a strong looking move. The first to receive it had her left elbow into her ribcage. Ranma turned around and jumped toward the amazons that were pressuring Genma. He flew past his father, somersaulted forward and planted a foot on a different amazon each. He used them to spring board over Genma and Taro, who currently had no enemies close by thanks to Ranma's display. As he passed them, he  
took their clothing and landed on his feet as he started to pull with all his might.  
  
Genma and Taro watched in awe as Ranma took out five opponents with a single kick, then took out two others on the other side of the circle that was formed by them, making it so that they were momentarily free of any attacks. As Ranma jumped over them, took the back of their clothing and started to pull, they only had one thought in mind. *He wouldn't.* Ranma threw them both over his shoulders, helping himself with the momentum obtained from the jump. They saw as Ranma became a tiny dot in the middle of a wide circle of angry females. *He did.* Was the last coherent thought that passed through their minds as they screamed frantically trying to figure out how the hell they were supposed to land without braking anything.  
  
Ranma smiled widely as he saw two dots getting out of sight. "Now to get out of here." He said looking all around him to the slowly closing amazons. The fight was joined once again.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Just how fast can she run?" Asked Silgad as he was now running toward the source of the battle sounds instead of following Kima. She had disappeared from sight after the first few seconds of running.  
  
Mouse answered with a wry smile on his lips. "Not as fast as Saotome."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Silgad replied dryly. Silgad didn't even want to think just what Kima's husband was capable of.  
  
Nodoka, who silently kept up with both of them, frowned at Kima's actions. For some time now she had been reckless and temperamental. Had she acted differently in Nerima to avoid trouble? Was this her real self? She couldn't think about it much more as Mouse stopped abruptly. "Someone's approaching."  
  
Silgad and Nodoka stopped and prepared their weapons as soon as they heard the former amazon make that statement. He was by far the better choice for scouting and fighting in the night. Nodoka faced to their left as Silgad covered their right flank. Mouse, however, faced up. Soon, twin cries of disbelief could be heard coming at an incredible speed. The trio was greeted with the sight of Genma and Taro flying over them at terminal speed. Loud thumps followed by groans of pain could be heard clearly. "Genma!" Nodoka cried as she ran to her husband. Mouse and Silgad followed more carefully.  
  
A few feet away they found a pair of craters on the ground. In each one there was a man moaning softly in pain. Genma was clutching his right arm, which hunged helplessly from his dislocated shoulder. Taro held his ribs in pain as he coughed blood. "Fem-boy, I'm gonna kill you." He managed to say in between coughs.  
  
"Genma!" Said man turned towards the voice as if his life depended on it. In a way, it did.  
  
"No-chan!" He said as he dizzily stood up. He made a great effort not to cry out in pain when Nodoka hugged him fiercely.  
  
Taro silently nodded to Silgad and Mouse as they helped him up, each taking an arm over his shoulders.  
  
Nodoka parted from her husband and asked. "Where's my son?" She felt a huge wave of fear as Genma remained silent.  
  
"The big idiot threw us here and out of the fight. I tell you, he's even more stupid than before." Taro said as he tried to stand on his own. The pain in his chest forbade him to do so as he rested all his weight on his companions. "Kima?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "She went ahead of us." As she said these words something started to form in her mind. *Has my son been going through the same thing as Kima?*  
  
As luck would have it, some of the amazons saw the two males fly out of battle and followed them. "We have company." Mouse said as the twelve amazon warriors entered their field of view.  
  
At this time they considered their situation.  
  
There were five of them, two of which couldn't run for it or fight. Rather they would have to be defended. That meant the capable fighters were outnumbered four to one. Things didn't look good on their side.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Kima right now brandished her blood-dripping sword as she kicked low. The sound of crushing bone gratified her as the amazon placed her hands on her now less than functional knee. That was a small victory, though. She still wasn't able to locate Ranma and was starting to tire from the many to one fight. She could deal with as many amazons as could surround her without receiving too critical injuries. The problem was many others waited their turn to attack, and Kima's strength would eventually be spent in this kind of fighting. Kima leaned back just enough to see a blade pass inches in front of her nose. She also bent her knees a little so that an axe missed making her use her sword as a crutch. As she did this, she threw a fierce pierce with her sword, penetrating another woman's chest and utterly destroying her heart, literally.  
  
As she recovered from the attack, Kima saw a brief flicker of blood. She smirked as she started to advance in that direction.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A head was separated from the body with a swift slash of his hand. Blood sprayed everywhere, even in the eyes of a few women. Those women had the bad luck of following their companion in death. For a moment's distraction was enough to be defeated at the hands of the warrior. Ranma flowed through enemies as if they were standing still. Swiftly and ruthlessly delivering strikes that were meant to kill. His mind completely on destroying the enemy, on the obliteration of the threat.  
  
In the past few minutes Ranma had managed to receive a minimum amount of damage. Not that he was any faster or stronger then before. Far from it. He was fighting like he was born to do so, as a fluent wisp of smoke. Nearly impossible to touch. He didn't mind fighting alongside Taro and his father, but that kind of fighting restricted his skill. He was better off in his own chaotic way of dealing with the enemy. Jumping and bouncing around, dodging instead of blocking to hold his ground. That was the true menace of Ranma Saotome, his unpredictability. And he had every intention of taking advantage of that.  
  
He jumped into the attack of another amazon. Before she could finish her strike he was already into her defenses and away from the weapon, which served to cover his back. He thanked her by pulling her throat out. More blood gushed everywhere, and more amazon women died because of the momentary blindness.  
  
As he prepared to charge the next, he could see a glimmer of silver not too far away. Weapons were waved around it. Ranma's heart beat in joy as he made a beeline for it.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kima's vision was that of a falling amazon as she clutched at her stomach, trying to keep her organs into her open belly. As the last of her hair fell from her field of vision, she was greeted with the sight of Ranma running full speed toward her. Now, Ranma running full speed was something quite out of the ordinary. One second before he was still fifty feet away. The next he was next to her delivering a wicked slash to her neck. Kima barely managed to duck out of its way and out of instinct she countered with an upward slash. Ranma jumped to the side and delivered a kick to her exposed knee. Kima jumped over the leg and used her sword in a return strike diagonally downward. Ranma jumped inside the strike and impaled a woman's body from side to side with his claw strike. Time seemed to freeze as Kima's sword was retrieved from the now dead amazon that was about to attack Ranma from behind. Others soon followed clutching at their mortal wounds if they had any strength left to  
do so. Ranma smiled as he closed his claw into a tight fist. Kima saw as all the amazon women Ranma had passed fell to the ground in agony at being cut down to pieces or simply exploded then and there. She smiled as it seemed that Ranma had improved that technique. "'I don't think I can take much more.'" Said Ranma in Japanese. And it was the truth. His body was near the point of exhaustion and the lost blood didn't help any.  
  
Kima nodded, feeling just the same. Ranma retrieved his hand from the corpse of the woman that tried to kill his wife from behind and took a low stance. He started to growl fiercely and his muscles started to bulge. Very soon his gi top was ripped to pieces as his muscle mass increased monstrously. "LET'S FINISH THIS!" He bellowed with a rage filled voice. They both jumped high in the air.  
  
The amazons had stopped attacking after seeing so many of their numbers defeated at the hands of a male in a single attack. His physical transformation and jumping out of the way made them widen the circle in fear of becoming the target for a chi blast. They were understandably shocked and humiliated as the woman grew wings and took the man out of sight.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kima struggled to keep flying as her vision blurred. She held her unconscious husband's arm with both hands and was ready to join him any second. *Saotome final attack.* She thought with an amused smile.  
  
Kima didn't know when she lost consciousness, but she didn't reach Phoenix Mountain.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Steel on flesh was the sound that silenced all others. The amazon warriors looked at each other with doubtful expressions. So far they had managed to injure the Phoenix soldier on the shoulder, though he still held his other kodachi protectively. He had been the one to protect the two downed males and had done wonders with his short blades. His defense was like a wall of steel.  
  
The problem wasn't that though. Mutzu they knew was good at hidden weapons, so they refrained from attacking him and waited for his assorted toys to come out. He surprised them cutting down two of their numbers with a pair of swords. They took him more seriously after that.  
  
The main problem was the woman. She had remained cool and collected as the first of the amazons charged, intent on killing the foolish and weak Japanese woman. They didn't even see as the sword left it's scabbard when their companion fell to the ground in two pieces. They didn't see the blade at all for that matter, as it had returned to its cover before they could look at it. So far they had lost four warriors to her, and still they didn't get a glimpse of her steel.  
  
Counting the four Nodoka took down and the four Mouse already dealt with, that left four out of the twelve amazons that initially attacked. They turned tail and ran as fast as they could. Nodoka turned to Mouse and coldly said. "Stop them. They'll call reinforcements if you don't."  
  
Mouse nodded and extended his arms in front of him. Out of his robes several knives, shuriken and chains streaked toward the four fleeing figures. One was struck in the neck by a knife, which immediately killed her. Another one received several shuriken to her legs, making her escape impossible, she was also unlucky enough to fall over the first one's upended sword, killing herself. The third was impaled by a spike pointed chain and fell lifelessly to the ground. That left a fourth amazon left, though. An amazon that would call for help and more of them would attack.  
  
That amazon didn't make it far. Just as she was no more than an unrecognizable blur another figure appeared and delivered an attack that killed the fleeing woman. "That's four." Said Taro quietly as he saw the figure approaching. His eyes narrowed as he recognized her. "You." The very same amazon that had led them to the Musk Citadel. She had obviously followed them.  
  
The amazon stood straight just a few feet away from the group. She had her spear held loosely in her hand as she looked at Mouse directly in the eye. "Come with me, Mutzu."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Taro replied as he stood up. The pain was unbearable, but he either way tried to look menacing.  
  
She didn't pay him any heed as she continued. "Your friends are close by."  
  
Mouse motioned for everyone else to start the journey back to Mount Phoenix. Nodoka nodded to him, understanding the nearly blind man. "Your funeral." Taro said as he was helped by Silgad and turned around. Nodoka helped her husband up and followed close behind.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Krain felt like pulling his hair out. Nodoka and a wounded Silgad had returned with Taro and Genma Saotome. Both last men were injured but would recover after some rest. What really got to him was that Mouse, Lady Kima and Ranma had yet to return, if they ever did.  
  
As for the front line, things turned out to be peaceful. It seemed like the attack by such a small number of people really had an effect on the morale of the enemy's army.  
  
Just as he thought about this, a sentry notified him that Mouse had returned carrying an unconscious Ranma, while another amazon woman was carrying Lady Kima. "Are things ever boring with Ranma and Kima?" Krain asked to no one in particular. The soldiers that heard his question only nodded their assent.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Mouse wiped the sweat from his eyebrow as he carried the bigger man. He turned to his side and watched as the amazon woman that helped him carried Kima with as much effort as he placed on carrying his friend. A lot. They were both tired from the day's activities.  
  
Mouse from fighting everyday and now today facing so many amazons at once. He did defeat them untouched, but paid for it in exhaustion. Now carrying Ranma for several miles was just icing on the cake.  
  
The amazon woman had run after Ranma, Taro and Genma for nearly an entire day. Add to that the fact that Kima was a big woman for anyone's standards and she had the right to be tired.  
  
Mouse saw the sentry return to the mountain and knew they almost reached their destination. He smiled and turned to face his companion. "So, what are your plans now, Cousin Pa Fum?"  
  
END PART 9  
  
Author's notes: Another short chapter. I'm seeing this as an easier way to continue with the story. This way I give you something to read more frequently and I feel like the story runs more smoothly, since I don't try to force too many things into a single chapter. Tell me what you think about it.  
  
Either way, how did you like the chapter? I may have rushed through the fighting scenes, but it's very difficult to cover so much. I intend to make the next chapter a little calmer, especially since I have to explain the reason behind Ranma's and Kima's change in character.  
  
Well, that's about it. See you in part 10! 


	10. Part 10

Saffron sat at his throne studying his aid as he reported the night's events. The winged man had seen better days as he sported huge bags under his eyes from the lack of proper rest. His posture was that of a tired man, but his expression revealed otherwise. He seemed like he was ready to take on the entire Amazon army by himself. The Phoenix God didn't have to go out and see his other men to know they felt the same way. "So there's no sign of any attack being formed by the Amazons?" Saffron asked rhetorically as he already knew the answer.  
  
The soldier shook his head. "No, Lord Saffron. All the commotion caused by the small attack seems to have destroyed their morale. The last reports inform us of many retreating Amazon warriors. They are probably headed back to their village."  
  
Saffron nodded. "We don't know that for sure, but it seems like tonight there will be no attack to our lines. Report to Captain Krain and tell him to let two thirds of the troops go have some rest. He's at liberty of choosing who will remain in the front line. Also, tell Samando to go to the war room when he's done attending his patients for tonight. I'll be waiting for him." Saffron said as he stood up.  
  
The aid was surprised by this decision concerning the troops. "My Lord..."  
  
Saffron silenced him with a gesture of his hand. "Most of our troops are tired and need rest. You already informed me the Amazons don't seem like they are going to attack." He started walking towards the door. "We'll have to take the chance. We can't hold up like this forever. If for some reason there is an attack I will personally deal with it."  
  
If the aid was surprised before his jaw now nearly hit the floor. "Lord Saffron..." He knew the Phoenix hadn't taken part in the fight to be at full strength when Herb decided to attack himself.  
  
Saffron stopped and turned his head over his shoulder. He was smiling. "Don't worry, Kodei. Herb won't attack us anytime soon knowing Saotome is back."  
  
Kodei bowed to his king with the intent of fulfilling his liege's orders. "The Warrior has returned." He said as he turned on his heels and rushed out of the throne room.  
  
Left alone, Saffron considered his aid's last words. *The Warrior.* It hadn't been too long since Saotome came to Phoenix Mountain for the second time, and yet he was already part of the legends of the people. 'The man that slew the Phoenix.' 'The fighter who saved our men.' *And most important of all, Kima's husband.* Even if he had seen it coming from the time he knew the full story of what happened in Jusenkyo, Saffron was still surprised with the way things turned out. Kima seemed to hate Ranma with all her heart, yet she had fallen for him. Ranma returning the feeling was another surprise. When he learned that Kima was pregnant he nearly fell off his throne. The Phoenix people weren't a particularly fertile race, yet Kima was pregnant in the first couple of years of her marriage.  
  
The king shook his head and continued walking to his war room. As he advanced through the halls, he noticed how there was a feeling of excitement in his people. They all stood straighter, held their weapons more firmly. The change was obvious to anyone.  
  
Minutes after he arrived at the war room to study the map of the mountain, Samando walked in. "You asked for me, my Lord?" He asked in a tired voice.  
  
*And does he have reason to be tired.* Saffron thought as he looked at the weary form of his doctor. The man was barely able to stand straight. Some people thought that the worse part of war was in the front line. But in truth a war was hard on everyone. Samando had probably missed sleep for the past couple of days tending to the injured. Saffron tried to look casual as he asked. "Yes, Samando. I wanted you to inform me what is the state of Lady Kima and Saotome?"  
  
Samando noticed Saffron's concern, but gave no sign of it as he answered. "They are both healing with in their usual rate since they mastered the Neko-ken. They still haven't recovered consciousness, but will in a matter of hours."  
  
"Meaning?" Saffron asked, wanting to know from an expert for how long he would be without them.  
  
Samando continued with a smile. "Meaning they will be up and back at the front line in a week at most. Their injuries were quite serious this time, and they lost a lot of blood." He paused for a second and recommended. "It is my professional opinion that you should order Lady Kima to away from any conflict."  
  
"You fear for her pregnancy?"  
  
Samando shook his head. "No, but she shouldn't risk herself when she's carrying another life within. Even if she's capable of staying alive, that's a risk she shouldn't take."  
  
Both men stood in silence there for a full five minutes. Saffron was considering Samando's recommendation and the doctor patiently waited for his King's orders. Finally, Saffron turned to the map on the table. "I will command Kima to stand as a strategist till her baby is born. Even if she fights unlimited the risk is too high." Life was precious, particularly when Phoenix women could only have two or three children in their whole lives.  
  
"They weren't unlimited, Lord." Samando stated.  
  
Saffron turned to his doctor as if he had grown another head. "There are reports of dozens of slaughtered amazons dropped on the field of battle. There's no way they could have done that with the limiters."  
  
Samando didn't relent. "I know my patients. They haven't released their true potential."  
  
The Phoenix King frowned deeply as he turned back to the table. *I can't believe this! There must be some kind of mistake either from the reports or Samando's judgement.* He studied the doctor by his side. Even if he was tired, Saffron didn't have a doubt about his capacity. That could only mean maybe the reports were exaggerated. His guards could have been taken by the elation of seeing Ranma was back. "You and I both know they shouldn't be able to fight against so many Amazon Warriors and survive if they're limited." He straightened and said. "Give commands to have Saotome's parents and Taro brought to my presence. Also, in case there is no mistake..." He didn't finish, knowing Samando would understand.  
  
Samando bowed. "I already started my research, your Majesty." With that he turned on his heels and hurried out to follow his orders.  
  
Saffron placed his hands on the table and started talking to himself. "Why do I know there is no mistake?" No one heard that question. And even if someone had, that person wouldn't be able to answer.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Taro snarled angrily. "I tell you there's no fucking mistake. That damn fem-boy is out of his mind." He was extremely pissed with Ranma, particularly for his broken ribs.  
  
Saffron frowned at the language Taro was using, but let it slide. He knew the boy wouldn't change. The Phoenix God turned to Nodoka and Genma and asked. "So Ranma and Kima didn't release their limiters before the fight?"  
  
Taro snorted at Saffron for ignoring him, annoyed that he needed confirmation of something he had already said. He kept silent though. He knew what Saffron could do if he was pissed.  
  
Nodoka and Genma shook their heads. "Ranma didn't do it. I'm surprised because he recklessly charged into the Amazon forces." Genma said clutching his still aching shoulder.  
  
Nodoka continued. "Kima didn't either. She just said something about knowing it was Ranma and started running. The next time we saw her was when Mouse and Pa Fum brought them in." Taro frowned deeply at the mention of the female Amazon. She had appeared out of nowhere to help them. It turned out she is Mouse's cousin, and is willing to fight against her village for Mouse's sake. Somehow he didn't buy that, but remained silent. He would simply keep a wary eye on her.  
  
Saffron sat back on his chair and let the information settle in. *So they weren't unlimited.* He thought long and hard about it. After hearing from the Saotomes that Ranma and Kima had been losing their temper easily, he didn't have a doubt it had something to do with the limiters. But what to do?  
  
Genma, Taro and Nodoka waited for Saffron to digest the information. They themselves were worried about the couple, in their own way. They remained silent for several minutes until the King finally broke the silence. He stood up and said. "Samando is currently researching in our library for any information on Saotome's and Kima's condition. In the meantime they are both forbidden to take any kind of action in the conflict." He noticed Genma's and Nodoka's looks of 'Are you serious?' and smiled. "I know it will be difficult to keep those two out of the war, but it is for their sake. Even before knowing this I had given orders for Kima to remain away from the action. She's carrying a life within her and shouldn't expose it to any unnecessary danger."  
  
Nodoka nodded, but Genma interjected. "My boy won't stand by your decision." It wasn't a challenge, but a statement.  
  
Saffron nodded. "I know. But we don't have a choice. Let's just hope Samando gets some answers before Ranma is well enough to walk." He dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand. Nodoka bowed to take her leave, while Taro and Genma pridefully turned on their heels and followed her. The Phoenix God smiled at their antiques.  
  
Just as Nodoka opened the door Kodei burst into the room breathing raggedly. He didn't waste any time in walking towards Saffron and bowing his head low. "My Lord." He said in between gasps for breath. This show stopped the leaving trio as they remained in the room to hear the news.  
  
Saffron stood straight as he said. "Forget the formalities, Kodei. What's the matter?" He could see his aid was very distressed and prepared himself for the worse. The 'worse' being a surprise attack by the Amazons.  
  
Kodei straightened and said in one breath. "Ranma and Lady Kima just left their chambers."  
  
"WHAT?!" Saffron, Genma, Nodoka and Taro all chorused. Kodei nearly fainted at the power behind the exclamation. He wondered briefly if one's power affected in screaming as well.  
  
Saffron was the first one to compose himself. "Explain yourself, Kodei." He commanded still obviously shocked.  
  
Saffron's aid answered as soon as the order left his liege's lips.  
  
******************************  
  
Kodei was returning from giving instructions to Krain. He was impressed with the tenacity of the troops. When they heard Ranma Saotome was back, and injured, they all decided to crush any attack that might come. Their determination was so strong that the fatigue had been discarded. Now the troops were working on adrenaline alone. When Krain instructed the troops about Saffron's decision, they all offered to remain right there and cover for others. Krain had to select from all of them the ones that would rest, and then had to force them to leave.  
  
Incredible how things changed for the Phoenix Army. Most of the soldiers hated Ranma with all their beings after his victory over Saffron. But after the King accepted him as a friend and they all had a chance to know him... Now Ranma was respected as a good friend by all. Even if he was a noble by marriage he didn't treat anyone as an inferior. Not that Lady Kima did it either. She only gave commands and used her position when dealing with important matters. Any other day she was as friendly and good natured as her husband.  
  
Kodei was taken out of his thoughts as he heard a commotion coming from down the hall. *What's going on?* He asked himself as he approached the source of the noises. His eyes widened when he recognized the voices.  
  
"I told you to let us pass." Kima said forcefully. She was standing on the door, Ranma just behind her. They were both wearing clean clothes that didn't completely hide the many bandages that covered their wounds.  
  
The guards looked at each other nervously. One of them willed enough courage and shook his head. "We can't let you leave. You're still recovering from your wounds." *Hell. You got treatment just a few hours ago.* It was about three in the morning, the same night of the attack.  
  
The soldiers looked at each other again, and nodded. They would stop Lady Kima and Ranma from doing anything reckless again. They shouldn't be too much trouble with the injuries they suffered.  
  
Kodei winced in sympathy at the way Kima and Ranma handled their would be guards. He decided to go inform Lord Saffron of this before either Kima or Ranma noticed him.  
  
**************************  
  
"And that's what happened." Kodei finished.  
  
Nodoka's expression was that of worry, while the other three were somber. Saffron turned to his aid and calmly said. "Thank you, Kodei. Please go have some rest. We'll handle this."  
  
"By your leave." Kodei said as he bowed low. He could read Saffron's mood perfectly, and knew not to disobey or even question him on times like these. He turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Let's go." The King said as he exited the room and went down the hall towards the front line. Genma and Nodoka took the opposite direction towards Kima's chambers. Taro remained in the room a few minutes longer.  
  
"Assholes. I'm going to sleep." And with that he did indeed leave to his room to have some rest. Not that he didn't worry. But he knew Ranma and Kima would be fine.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Where could they be?" Nodoka asked. Worry and a little fear evident in her tone of voice. They had been looking for the couple for two hours now, and still there were no signs of them anywhere. The sentries hadn't reported any activity near the mountain, so they hadn't left it. That could only mean they were still somewhere inside. Where? Saffron, Genma and Nodoka were still looking and no luck.  
  
Genma fixed his glasses and thought seriously about it. Ranma had been eager to see Kima for weeks. He was so eager that he charged into a camp full of Amazons just to go in a straight line. Now that he was with her, where would he go? Where would they go? His glasses flashed suddenly as an idea occurred to him. "The terrace." He said confidently. Nodoka and Saffron turned questioning glances his way. "The terrace where Kima and Ranma had their first kiss. My son is a romantic, he'll want to be there after meeting his wife again." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Romantic?" Nodoka and Saffron asked at the same time. Where did that come from? Genma simply ignored them both and headed to the upper levels. He knew from Ranma's narration of the event that the terrace was one of the highest places of the Mountain.  
  
Sure enough, when the three of them arrived they saw two shapes in the night. Genma stood in the doorway while Nodoka and Saffron stayed behind him. They all lost their breath at the scene.  
  
Ranma and Kima were fighting it out. It wasn't one of their usual sparring sessions either. They were fighting seriously, with the intent to win. Feet, fists and sword clashed in a dance of death that made the night seem more tenebrous.  
  
Ranma jumped over a sweep and turned over himself, delivering a kick that would break Kima's neck had it not been for her ducking under it. As he fell he had to drop back to avoid being stabbed in the chest by a forward thrust from his wife's sword. He barely managed to avoid the attack, though his shirt wasn't so lucky. The rip on it showed everyone that it was Kima's real sword.  
  
Kima pressed her attack twisting her wrist and continuing her attack with a downward slash meant to hit Ranma on his right shoulder. He deflected the attack pushing the flat of the blade with his fingers. The sword imbedded itself five inches into the stone floor, sparks illuminated the scene briefly to reveal wide smiles on both their faces.  
  
Ranma was stomped on by Kima's right leg. She didn't get away unscathed as he managed to deliver a powerful punch to her sword elbow. She jumped back, managing not to let go of her sword, as he rolled back as well.  
  
There was a short moment of respite before the fight resumed, even more violently than before. Ranma received a knee to the gut. Kima was rewarded with a head-butt.  
  
To the untrained eye it seemed like they were both delivering blows at random, but it wasn't so. Genma, Nodoka and Saffron could see this was beyond normal martial arts. It was purely a fight on instinct. What one did the other countered. The other would try to counter the counter and so on. There was a fluidity to it all that made the fight seem beautiful and deadly at the same time. There didn't seem to be an end to it even if both fighters received insane amounts of damage.  
  
Genma also noted something else. His son was stronger than a few weeks ago, when he sparred with Taro. He was very well versed in his son's fighting skills, and noticed it as clear as the sun. Such progress in so little time was something beyond anyone's capacities, yet Ranma and Kima managed it. He also had studied Kima's style from her previous fights with Ranma in the Saotome yard, and knew she had greatly increased in skill as well.  
  
The three spectators decided not to interrupt the fighting couple. There was something that could be felt as they fought. Even if the fight was brutal there was a sense of love that emanated from the fighters. This fight, this deadly dance, was time spent by two lovers. It was more intimate than kissing or embracing each other, almost as much as making love. For they both walked the line between life and dead with every attack, and they did it together.  
  
Saffron shook his head and left the place, intent on getting some sleep. His mind tried to ask him how was it possible for Ranma and Kima to fight like this with their current injuries, but he decided to worry about it tomorrow.  
  
Genma and Nodoka watched their son and daughter-in-law a little longer before leaving as well. They wanted to spend time together as well after the separation, but they would do it in a safer way.  
  
Out on the terrace, Ranma and Kima didn't notice anything out of the fight. Their entire being focused on their opponent. The needs of the body meant nothing. The outside world mattered little to them right now. They only cared about this fight.  
  
They didn't notice when the Sun illuminated the skies other than to use it to partially blind their opponent. Yesterday had been hard for them both. Tomorrow would be hard as well. But today was their time. Nothing else mattered but them.  
  
And so, the fight continued for longer than any of them could remember. Both warriors in the middle of a war. Husband and wife having a moment dedicated to love.  
  
END PART 10  
  
Author's notes: Another short chapter out. This one leaving a great doubt. 'What's wrong with Kima and Ranma?' Sorry for it being short, but it came out rather quickly. And it prepares things for the future. Hope you liked it.  
  
See you in part 11! 


	11. Part 11

"You've gotten stronger." Ranma said as he walked down the hall. His usually powerful and confident stride reduced to barely walking, supporting part of his weight on his companion.  
  
"So have you." Kima answered weakly as she too rested a great deal of her weight on Ranma. It was actually a miracle of equilibrium that both remained walking. To any observer that didn't know the couple, they seemed about ready to fall dead. To the people of Phoenix Mountain it only meant that they were a little tired and had been sparring again. They both sported large and painful looking bruises on several parts of their bodies. Blood dripped from several wounds that were on the process of healing, tainting their clothes red. They walked calmly towards a nice, hot and long soak in the furo, followed by lots of food and some sleep.  
  
Word exchanges weren't really their field. Since the moment they admitted their feelings for each other talking didn't take a very important part of their relationship. Actions did. Right now they didn't need any words to tell the other how they felt. The fact that they had spent the entire night together again in perfect harmony spoke for itself. It didn't matter if they had been beating each other up.  
  
Several soldiers greeted them as they passed through. It was incredible how they weren't even a little nervous after the beating the guards got. Ranma smiled at that. Those guards probably laughed it off as they did in the practice room. None of them was injured at all, probably just a little soar. It was incredible how the Phoenix people took to combat training. Genma would have a ball training these people, they did nearly anything to get stronger. *I'll better watch out for him.* He thought, knowing his father could become a little enthusiastic in training methods.  
  
Kima for her part was thinking about the current situation. It was obvious to her that the shifts for the guard had changed. There were a lot less soldiers on duty than in the past weeks. She knew their people needed rest, but reducing the numbers in the front line was too risky. She decided to have a talk with Krain as soon as she was rested.  
  
The couple continued to their chambers silently, enjoying each other's company.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next day found Saffron in the war room, hearing the report of the night from Krain's lips. The captain looked to be very tired, but he stood straight and Saffron knew he would continue with his activities unless he ordered him to rest. Most of the troops were like that. The Phoenix King nodded as his captain finished. "Very well, captain. Please let Agner take care of things and get some rest. You deserve it."  
  
Krain seemed about ready to protest, but he stood back and bowed to his King. "By your leave." And he turned on his heals. As he crossed the door he thought maybe it was for the best. If he slept a few hours he would be more effective in the night guard.  
  
Saffron smiled as his aid stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He stopped and stood straight in front of the King awaiting for his orders. The Phoenix God couldn't stop smiling as he asked. "Kima took it rather well, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, sire." Answered Kodei.  
  
Saffron turned to his right, still smirking and looking at the other man sideways. "Did you tell Saotome as well?"  
  
Kodei shook his head. "Sorry, sire. I woke up just a few minutes ago." And it was true. As soon as he delivered Saffron's orders to Lady Kima, she gave him her opinion of them in the form of a right punch to the jaw. His eyes were teary as the pain was nearly unbearable. The act of speaking was almost too much for him.  
  
Saffron dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "That's all right. Go to Samando so he can treat that jaw. It could be broken." And he wasn't joking. The swelling told him Kima wasn't happy about the news. Kodei nodded and wordlessly headed out.  
  
The King sighed as yet another person entered the room. It seemed like it was going to be a long day for him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A month later Mouse and Pa Fum entered the practice hall. Saffron, after long consideration, had ordered for the young female Amazon to be treated as one of the other soldiers, and after knowing that thanks to her Ranma and Kima were back, everyone agreed. Some were angered by this, since they strongly disliked Ranma, but they were careful enough not to voice their opinion.  
  
Just as they entered, Pa Fum was entranced by the sight. It was filled mostly with teenagers, the mature soldiers being needed in the front line or resting. What caught her attention the most was the fact that males and females trained together as if their gender wasn't a problem. Being an Amazon she was used to males training aside, letting the true warriors learn the most devastating techniques. But here things were completely different. Males and females trained as equals, something she would have liked to do in the village. Her mother had taught her, in secret, to respect a male opponent as much as a female one. Now she knew why. She couldn't tell the difference in style or effectiveness.  
  
In one corner of the hall she could see Kima going through simple motions with her sword while kids no older than twelve followed her. She was calm and Pa Fm could tell she was a good teacher. The way the kids looked at her told her that much. It was no secret now that the Phoenix woman was pregnant, as could be seen from her midsection. Pa Fum was still impressed that Kima fought so many amazons already being pregnant.  
  
Turning her attention elsewhere, she noticed another group of teenagers flying and a man jumping and fighting them there. She was impressed to see that the male showing such skill in midair combat was Genma Saotome. She had judged him to be a joke, yet he managed to teach midair combat to people that had the obvious advantage of flight. The way he seemed to be suspended in midair for several seconds was both disturbing and fascinating.  
  
Her eyes then rested on the woman in the kimono that had accompanied Mutzu and Kima in their first meeting. Nodoka Saotome. She stood straight in front of a group of older boys and girls. The attention with which everyone listened to her spoke greatly of the Japanese woman. The way she handled herself and gripped her katana made Pa Fum uneasy. She hadn't seen her fight yet, only practice a little, but didn't have a doubt about her skill with that Japanese sword.  
  
Finally, in the center of the room, were Ranma and Taro fighting opponents that formed a line waiting for their turn. Pa Fum could see neither of them fought with a defined style, making it harder for the students to hold their own. A student would come against either of them, fight as best as he or she could, and then would be dealt with hard blows that made the Amazon wince. After that they would go to the back of the line to wait their turn again.  
  
Mouse smiled as he noticed his cousin's expression. "See anything you like?"  
  
Pa Fum could only ask in confusion. "Why don't you send these people to fight the Amazons and the Musk?" She had thought the Phoenix were terribly outmatched and was a matter of time before they fell, but the hall was filled with people that could clearly take part in the conflict and she knew there were more that trained in a different hour of the day.  
  
Mouse frowned as he answered. "Saffron won't let the Phoenix children take place in the conflict for two reasons. It's not right, for one, and it's part of the battle plan he developed. Even if we have great fighters on our side, the Musk and Amazons still outnumber us by far. Saffron planned to make them feel confident in their superiority and surprise them with a full assault against their invading forces." He motioned for his cousin to look more closely. "The Phoenix are great warriors, with physical attributes that make the Musk seem like weaklings. Add to that the fact that they are being trained by the best and you can imagine what will happen in that day when we fight back."  
  
Pa Fum nodded. "But you might not manage to hold on that long. What you talk about will take years."  
  
He turned to her with a confident smile. A smile she wasn't used to seeing on any male. "Then it is our job in the front line to hold on." He turned back to see Ranma deliver an axe kick to a girl who had just dodged the snap kick. "It takes years of training to achieve an acceptable level in martial arts. By Ranma's standards at least."  
  
Pa Fum studied Ranma's fights more carefully after that comment. Each teen was dealt with efficiently after he fought for a couple of minutes, then Ranma would systematically break through their defenses and finish the fight with a painful blow. Nothing too serious, but something that would bruise. A reminder to keep a better defense. "He's not that good, you know?" She had expected for the warrior that defeated Saffron to be untouchable and emanate power through every pore of his body, but she had found him unconscious from blood loss when she reached Phoenix Mountain.  
  
Mouse lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "You'll find fighting Ranma to be a humbling experience, cousin. Would you like to try?" He said as he made a spear appear out of nowhere.  
  
Pa Fum didn't even blink as she took the weapon and jumped to attack Ranma from behind. She was sure she would lose this fight, but she also wanted to know why Cologne had gone for so much trouble over a Japanese male.  
  
Ranma smirked as he felt someone was coming at him from behind. "Back-flip." He ordered as he dropped to the floor. The girl he was fighting obliged immediately and the spear hit the ground where she had been standing before. Ranma used his arms to jump back and away from the returning blow.  
  
By now the attention of the entire training hall was on Ranma and the Amazon. She turned prepared to attack once again, eager to know what the great Ranma Saotome was capable of. Her eyes made contact with his, and they knew this fight was more than mere practice. As one they jumped forward.  
  
The rest of the people in the room saw as the fighters clashed delivering lightning fast strikes and dodging just as fast. No movement was wasted as two experienced fighters tried to break the other's defenses. It was a very even fight, to the eyes of the inexperienced.  
  
Pa Fum knew she was outclassed from the first exchange of blows. She had a reach advantage with her spear, yet Ranma managed to get in close and she had to strain to get away of his fists. As she jumped back she delivered a sideways blow with her weapon. Ranma blocked with his forearm without any visible pain. From then on it had gone downhill for her. Her attacks didn't even come close to connecting, while she was getting tired of trying to maintain her opponent away. Not only that, but she could see Ranma wasn't even breathing hard.  
  
Ranma ducked under another attack and immediately jumped forward into the range of the spear, making it awkward for Pa Fum to wield it properly. She expertly feinted a kick and jumped away to get into a more comfortable position. *I have to admit it. This girl is good.* Ranma thought as he once again tried to get into close quarters. He now had doubts about the Amazon legends. Zin Dar was a very good fighter, who knew all the amazon techniques, but she didn't really know how to implement them into her fighting style. She was raw power and all knowledge, but didn't have the experience or skill to use that power effectively. This girl in front of him, Pa Fum, didn't waste energy trying to win with anything fancy. Zin Dar would wipe the floor with her right now, but Pa Fum had a great potential to exploit. She didn't depend on special techniques to fight, and so was a lot more flexible in her style. He was taken back to reality with a hard blow to the head. *Damn it. I should  
pay more attention. Time to get serious.* He said as he focused his eyes on his opponent.  
  
Pa Fum smirked as she saw Ranma got distracted. It took only a second, a second she took advantage of. She was gratified with feeling the impact on Ranma's skull. Her smile didn't last though, as she saw Ranma was unaffected and his eyes focused again. *Great. Hard as hell to hit and when I manage to hit him he doesn't even feel it.* Her left hand was still a little numb from the impact, and she was the one holding the weapon. The broken weapon, for it didn't resist the impact. Pa Fum discarded the broken shaft of the spear and jumped into hand to hand.  
  
Everyone that saw that spear break over Ranma's head knew he didn't even feel the attack. Taro was the one who voiced everyone's thoughts. "He has a hard head, girl." Laughter accompanied that statement as the fight continued.  
  
Ranma heard the comment and would have retorted if it wasn't because he was actually enjoying the fight. *I'll make him pay later for that.* He thought with amusement as the Amazon came at him with another double punch. He had to jump to the side to avoid it, and he fell directly in her trap.  
  
Pa Fum smiled inwardly as Ranma did what she had expected. She purposely added too much momentum to her double punch so that she could continue with a spin-kick in the same motion. She felt her foot impact with Ranma's temple and prepared herself to press her advantage.  
  
Kima saw Pa Fum's kick connect and frowned. *Ranma should be fast enough to react in time. He should even have seen that tactic come a mile away.* She didn't know what was happening, but one thing was for sure. Her husband was holding back for some reason.  
  
Ranma frowned as he again received another blow. Something was definitely wrong with the way Pa Fum was fighting. He studied her stance once again as she readied herself to renew the assault.  
  
Pa Fum couldn't believe this male. He wasn't as good as she expected, but had received some of her best blows and didn't seem winded in the least. She, on the other side, was feeling the effects of delivering attack after attack. Suddenly something registered in her mind about the fight from the moment she charged with her fists. "Why aren't you attacking me?" She asked in between breaths.  
  
Ranma looked at her seriously. "You are far better than the Amazons I fought the night of the attack. Why?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked in return. By now the entire room was listening to the conversation and doubts started to appear on their faces. Even Mouse was thinking about this.  
  
Ranma elaborated. "The Amazons that have been charging here wouldn't last five minutes against you, yet you never participated in the attacks." A suspicion was growing in his mind, and he only had to look to the side to see Kima was starting to share his fears. "Mouse, you've been fighting in the front line all the time."  
  
Mouse took a step forward and said. "You're right. I haven't seen any of the best fighters participating in the attacks." He still couldn't believe he hadn't noticed something as simple as that. In his attempt to ignore the fact that he was daily killing the people he grew up with, he also managed to oversee the fact that he only fought the weakest of the Amazon warriors.  
  
Kima looked at everyone, and noticed that the young ones didn't know what was being discussed. *Better that way.* She addressed the instructors in the room. "We are having a meeting after class, today."  
  
Ranma nodded and turned back to a less tired looking Pa Fum. "Should we continue?" He asked casually. Pa Fum answered jumping into the offensive again. She opened with a left punch, intending to follow with her right leg. Ranma caught her fist with his right hand and blocked the kick with his left forearm. He pulled on the fist and as Pa Fum was about to pass by him he elbowed her in the jaw.  
  
Pa Fum was quite surprised to have her attack blocked so easily, and then turned into a blow that made her vision blur. She landed on her back and barely rolled away from a stomp that would have caught her in the ribs. Jumping to her feet quickly, and doing a remarkable job of ignoring all the pretty stars, she assumed a defensive stand to recover. She didn't have much time to do it, though.  
  
Ranma pressed the attack as soon as he saw his opponent standing up. He rushed right in front of her in an instant and delivered a three hit combo at an incredible speed.  
  
Pa Fum blinked as Ranma appeared in front of her with his left fist cocked back. She managed to block his left punch just inches from her face. Her arm felt numb from the strength behind the blow. She reacted out of instinct as Ranma continued with a right fist to her gut. Knowing from previous experience that blocking with her arms was a bad idea, she lifted her right leg and blocked with it. She wasn't fast enough to block the following rabbit punch, which caught her on the side of the head. She flipped on one hand and landed uneasily on shaking legs. Her exhaustion finally catching up with her. She used all her strength in one final punch directed for Ranma's solar plexus. Pa Fum knew she was defeated, but the satisfaction of seeing Ranma fighting for breath would take the shame of her defeat away. She almost smiled when it connected, almost. She stifled a cry of pain when her fist sent waves of pain to her brain. She had hit boulders that were softer than him. Her vision  
finally was blocked by a fist that stopped less than an inch from her nose. *I lost.* Was the thought that went through her mind as she fought to control her breathing. In her mind she had been ashamed in front of everyone because she had made the unspoken challenge and lost ridiculously. She knew Ranma held back the entire fight and only fought more seriously in the end, when she could do nothing. In fact she was defeated with just three attacks. To say she was surprised by what happened next would be an understatement.  
  
The crowd saw the end of the fight and all at once they did the same thing. Applause filled the hall for the great fight. Pa Fum fought with a skill and determination that inspired the students. The older people recognized her fighting spirit and joined in to show their respect.  
  
Pa Fum turned all around confused, but at the same time she felt a camaraderie that made her smile. She turned just in time to see Ranma smile and offer a hand. "That was a good fight."  
  
She shook it hesitantly and gave him an odd look. "You were holding back." It was a clear statement.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "It was just a sparring match. No need to fight to the death." His smile proved contagious and soon the Amazon was smiling as well. His next comment sent everything to hell, though. "Of course you shouldn't feel bad, I'm the best there is." She did well in taking it in the tone it was intended. She also did well in jumping back, for every other person in the hall jumped him.  
  
"YOU UNGRATEFULL BOY! I'LL SHOW YOU TO BE OVERCONFIDENT!"  
  
"FEM-BOY, YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN I AM!"  
  
"SAOTOME, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?"  
  
"GET HIM!"  
  
Pa Fum saw in amazement as every single student jumped their sensei at the same time. He would have lasted longer had it not been for Genma, Mouse and Taro jumping in as well. "He had it coming." Kima's voice was heard from the side.  
  
"My son will never learn." Nodoka said with a smile. Pa Fum turned to both women and noticed they both had amused smiles on their faces. She turned back to where Ranma's screams were heard and she noticed he was also smiling widely as the mob beat the crap out of him. It was all in good fun, after all.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
An hour later the war room was filled with people. Kima was snickering at the aspect of her husband. He was almost completely purple from all the bruising he got from the beating. Genma, Taro and Mouse looked very satisfied as they sat down. Pa Fum hesitantly sat down as well. She didn't know why she was invited today. Nodoka looked at her son with a serious expression, but her eyes revealed her mirth at his situation. Ranma himself was smirking, though it seemed a little grotesque with his face all swollen.  
  
The door opened to reveal Saffron as he entered the room. He closed the door behind himself and walked to the chair destined for him. He stopped as he noticed the state Ranma was in, a look of surprise evident on his features. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm not even going to ask." He said as he continued and took his place. After a moment of silence he cleared his throat and began. "What's the reason for calling this meeting, Lady Kima?" The question was directed to everyone, though.  
  
Kima answered with the same reverence she always held when speaking to her God. "Something came to our attention today, Lord Saffron." And so she explained what they discovered from Ranma's fight with Pa Fum. His expression gradually darkened during the narration until Kima finished.  
  
He thought things out for a moment and said. "So the Amazons have been playing with us. I guess they have been wearing us down to surprise us with a real attack." Everyone else nodded their heads slowly, they had reached the same conclusions. "How are the cadets doing?" He asked.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "They are good fighters, but are not ready to face combat." All the others sighed. Ranma's expectations of his trainees were too high. He wanted everyone to be at a level higher than what Pa Fum showed him today, if not a lot higher. In his opinion one never should stop improving in the Art.  
  
Saffron didn't share Ranma's perspective, but knew as well that they weren't ready. "Then that leaves us no choice. We'll have to continue with our plans as they are and hope we are not attacked seriously until we are ready." He stood up, signaling the end of the meeting. "Ranma, Kima. Please come with me." He exited the room with that. The others shrugged and left to have some rest.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Samando was waiting for Saffron, Ranma and Kima with his findings. It had taken him hours of deciphering old scrolls, hours he didn't have with all his patients, but he finally managed to find out what was happening to Ranma and Kima.  
  
Hearing the door open he turned to greet his King. "Lord Saffron."  
  
"Samando" Saffron said as he stepped forward.  
  
The next greeting was caught in the doctor's throat as he got a good look at what he thought was Ranma. He shook his head and smiled. "Again?" He asked. He chuckled when Ranma grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Lady Kima, I thought I told you to keep your husband safe." He accused jokingly.  
  
Sure enough, Kima entered the room with a smile on her features. "I tried." She offered.  
  
Samando sobered abruptly and said. "I found out why you two have been having trouble controlling yourselves lately."  
  
Ranma and Kima instantly got serious. Saffron stood to the side giving them space to talk. The doctor motioned for everyone to have a seat. Saffron declined with a gesture and kept apart. Samando silently thanked him. He turned to the married couple and continued. "I won't try to soften anything and will go directly to the point." He said taking his notes and putting them in front of him. "The training you underwent with the Neko-ken combined with the shiatsu you pressed in your bodies has made you strong physically, stronger than any other fighter in Phoenix history. You both heal at an alarmingly fast rate and are faster and stronger than any other with the limiters off. That's the problem, you're too strong." Before either of them could question him, he continued. "You have a severe imbalance in your yin-yang. Developing the warrior side too much, your physical attributes have surpassed anything thought possible. Your problem lies in the lack of development in the  
spiritual side. Not that you don't grow spiritually as well, but your growth in the Art of physical combat far outweighs it."  
  
"What does that mean?" Asked Ranma with a little trepidation.  
  
Samando took a deep breath. "Don't worry, young one. You don't have to abandon martial arts." He smiled slightly as he saw both Ranma and Kima sigh in relief. "In fact, martial arts serves you both to control yourselves. If it wasn't for it you would both be in a constant berserker rage."  
  
Kima gasped. "Has it gone that far?"  
  
Samando nodded ruefully. "I'm afraid so. If I had known about this I would never have let you two follow this path of training. I'm sorry."  
  
Ranma put an arm around his wife's shoulders and said. "Nothing to be sorry about, doc. You didn't know."  
  
The doctor smiled at his patient and continued. "You both should continue with your martial arts training, it is very important that you do. Also, you have to avoid being separated for prolonged periods of time."  
  
"What?" They asked in unison.  
  
"At the risk of sounding romantic, something that I'm not, you have a calming effect on each other. Your strongest emotion comes forth in the presence of your loved one and balances your yin-yang." Samando said with a smile.  
  
"Love." Kima said without hesitation. Samando nodded.  
  
Ranma shook his head and chuckled at the irony. All his life he wanted to be independent and now he needed to be close to his wife. Not that he objected to the concept, but destiny had an odd sense of humor. "Anyway, doc. What do you recommend?"  
  
Samando approved of Ranma's question. "You can continue living as you are now. Even take part in battle after Lady Kima gives birth." She glared at him for that. She was still angry at being held back from helping her people. He frowned deeply as he warned. "But be very careful if you ever intend to release the limiters. If you ever 'have to' do it, make sure you are close and try to control yourselves. The imbalance will grow and you might experience more than just a little recklessness." His tone of warning was enough to convince them both of the importance of the matter.  
  
"So we can't fight full out unless extremely necessary." Kima concluded. Samando nodded wordlessly and left his patients think about the news.  
  
Saffron heard the entire conversation but remained silent. His thoughts were running along different lines, though. *If Saotome and Kima continue training they will have control over themselves, but won't that also make them even stronger?* He smiled as he considered the implications. He knew Kima and Ranma would never go against him. They were his friends more than his subjects and he trusted them both. But he also entertained himself with the irony of the situation. He would have to train harder than ever if he wanted to keep on their level, not necessarily be stronger than them. Interesting times indeed.  
  
END PART 11  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter done. And now we see everyone has been holding back in this war. What will happen? Will the Amazons and Musk attack seriously before the Phoenix are ready?  
  
Also, we finally know why Ranma and Kima have trouble controlling themselves when apart. And they can't fight to their full potential unless they risk turning into berserkers. This makes things harder for the warriors of Phoenix Mountain.  
  
What role will Pa Fum have in the following chapters. She's a female Amazon, so why did she leave her people to join a condemned race?  
  
Anyway, more to come in part 12! 


	12. Part 12

They silently made their way through these woods. They really didn't think they needed to be so cautious. The noise coming from the field of battle was overwhelming. Even in the complete silence of the night they would go on unnoticed. They often had to turn around to see if their companions were still there.  
  
The darkness was complete with the clouds covering the sky. The most one could hope to see was shadows a few feet in front and nothing more. The group knew where they were only because of their highly trained senses.  
  
This kept going on for a few hours. Even though every night attack took a long time the casualties on both sides were incredibly low. The fighters that met each other, if the attackers managed to reach the defenders, hardly spilled the blood of their enemies. Such skill and organization resulted in a war that had been going on for months without any real progress on either side. The defenders of Phoenix Mountain had managed to take the most lives, but the difference in numbers took that little victory away from them. For every life they took there were two others ready to attack, while the Phoenix people were making anything possible to avoid deaths. They couldn't afford them.  
  
Tonight's attack was particularly long. The Musk were becoming impatient at the lack of success and were attacking more recklessly. So much better for the silent group as they advanced covered by the night. While the Phoenix were distracted they would be able to infiltrate their defenses. Tonight they would strike a disabling blow on Saffron's subjects.  
  
As one of them rounded a tree, which she had almost crashed into, another one expertly walked over dried leaves without a sound. They had been training for this nearly their entire lives. Now was the time to prove themselves as worthy warriors.  
  
One of them suddenly jumped to a tree branch on instinct. She was rewarded with hearing something metallic crash where she had been standing. She expanded her senses, trying to find the source of the attack. They had probably run into a sentry and would need to get rid of it. Their mission was too important.  
  
They all felt a presence coming to their right. The one that jumped to the tree dropped back down and studied the weapon. It was an arrow that imbedded itself on the ground. Smiling in preparation they started to surround the archer. The fool didn't get to fire another shot since he couldn't see any of them. They could almost smell his fear.  
  
He wasn't able to fear for long. The Amazon raiding party made sure of that.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Has there been any word from our sentries?" Asked the winged woman seriously. She knew something was definitely wrong, though her features didn't show her concern.  
  
The young officer shook his head, worry evident on his face. "They haven't reported in yet, Lady Kima."  
  
Kima dismissed him with a wave of her hand and turned to her husband. "I don't like this. Our troops are too busy fighting back the Musk." She felt incredibly frustrated that she couldn't do a thing. Not that she could right now, anyway. She was close to giving birth now. Months passed fairly quickly in the monotony of the attacks and preparation of the young ones. She returned her attention to the matter at hand. There would be enough time to brood later.  
  
Ranma nodded gravely. He knew to trust Kima's judgement and he himself was sure something was going on down the cliffs. It was possibly the hardest way to access the mountain, but therefore it was also the least protected side. If an attack came in that way while they were fighting the Musk...  
  
Kima saw as Ranma's eyes harden as he started walking down the hall. She knew her husband so well it was clear to her what he had planned. "Ranma Saotome!" She called out in a stern voice.  
  
Ranma stopped and winced at the tone Kima used. She hardly ever called him by his full name. And when she did it wasn't a good sign. He turned around to see Kima slowly making her way towards him. Even if her physical condition was better than the one of any other fighter in Phoenix Mountain, except him of course, she was still in the last stages of pregnancy. "You're not disobeying Lord Saffron's orders."  
  
Ranma sighed. In all his time since realizing he loved Kima they hardly argued. But all the arguments they had were always about the same thing. *Why can't she understand I follow orders from no one?* It frustrated him to no end. It was alright for Kima to be loyal to Saffron. In fact her loyalty was something Ranma respected greatly. But everything had a limit. He held back from the fights for the past months with a supreme effort. "If someone sneaks in through the cliffs it'll be bad and you know it. There's not enough soldiers free to form a decent searching party." He locked his blue eyes with Kima's green ones. "I have to do this."  
  
Kima could see Ranma's eyes shining with determination. She knew it had been hard for him to stand back from the fighting. She knew because it was equally hard for her. "You'll better return safely." She threatened with a faint smile. She would accept Lord Saffron's orders, but wouldn't force her love to obey them. Let the consequences fall on him later.  
  
Ranma grinned as he took her hand. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to." And with that he turned on his heels and ran down the corridor.  
  
Kima followed his retreating form until it disappeared around a corner. It was so hard. Not the fact of letting him go. *That I can't go with him.* She so wanted to fight by his side, yet all she could do was hope he returned safely as he promised. She started walking in the opposite direction down the hall. She needed to inform Lord Saffron of what was happening. Maybe she could even find a few soldiers to give Ranma some backup. As she advanced she noticed a person walking towards her with a curious expression on her face.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Still nothing." One of the guards said as his eyes scanned the forest a couple of feet below.  
  
A female soldier sighed as she heard her companion. They had been assigned here to let their wounds heal. The wounds themselves weren't anything serious. She had a cut down her left forearm, while the man sported several small wounds on his right shoulder and leg. Krain had ordered them to stand their current posts and inform him or Lady Kima if one of the scouts missed a check.  
  
Since a couple of hours there was nothing but complete silence from the scouts.  
  
"Nice night." A male voice said sarcastically from behind. They both turned to see Ranma standing there, eyeing the clouds sourly. They all but completely obscured the night beyond the Phoenix people's capacity to see. Their eyesight was not very good during the night, tonight they were all but blind.  
  
There was another problem with the clouds. Something that could mean a serious disadvantage for Saffron's subjects.  
  
Jusenkyo.  
  
Jusenkyo curses to be precise. The people of Phoenix Mountain had curses that took away their wings, taking away the ability to fly. It was great for making expeditions out of the mountain, but an extreme disadvantage when fighting a war where you were outnumbered.  
  
He just hoped it wouldn't rain tonight. The rain season was almost upon them. It would be hard as hell fighting off the attacks then.  
  
Ranma frowned as he walked to the edge of the terrace. His eyes going over the terrain bellow. "How many scouts haven't reported?" He asked turning to the woman.  
  
She maintained his gaze even though his eyes were hard. She knew he wasn't trying to intimidate her. The situation forced him to be like this. "Four."  
  
Ranma nodded and flexed his arms behind his back. "I'm going down. Shoot anything that doesn't come flying."  
  
The man, till now silent, started at this statement. "You can't, Ranma. Lord Saffron ordered you to remain in the palace."  
  
Ranma turned his eyes on him. "I'm not following Saffron's commands if his orders put lives in danger."  
  
They both felt conflictive emotions at Ranma's answer. Every soldier in Phoenix Mountain, except for some nobles, respected Ranma greatly. Their respect for him increased even more at this statement. But they all followed Saffron's orders without question. What should they do?  
  
They didn't have to worry long about it. A female voice came from the hall. "Do you have direct orders to keep him in the palace?" The trio turned to face Nodoka as she stepped out into the cool air of the night. She was wearing one of her special kimonos, tailored to allow free movement in a fight. Her katana rested sheathed on her left hand.  
  
"Hi, mom!" Ranma cheerfully greeted.  
  
Nodoka smiled back. "Konbanwa, son. Should we get going?" Ranma lifted an eyebrow at that but remained silent. He knew his mother would come with him even if he didn't want her to come. Kima probably talked to her as soon as he left.  
  
"Wait." Said the winged woman as she turned to Ranma. "You can't go." She knew she couldn't do a thing to stop him, but her loyalty to Saffron came before anything.  
  
Nodoka turned to the woman. "I respect your loyalty to your king, but I ask again. Where you specifically ordered to keep Ranma in palace grounds?" Seeing them shock their heads she continued. "Then you're not disobeying Lord Saffron. My son is the one doing it."  
  
They relented after a few more protests. They were actually glad Ranma and Nodoka would go down there. Something didn't feel right.  
  
"Race you down?" Ranma asked smirking. His smirk was devoid of emotion, though.  
  
Nodoka complied by jumping off the terrace with her son.  
  
Both Phoenix soldiers were shocked when this happened. They looked over the edge to nearly fall off in surprise.  
  
Ranma was jumping from rock to rock in a show of acrobatics that put to shame anything they had ever seen before. He was descending incredibly fast.  
  
Nodoka was a different story, yet just as astounding. She was actually running down the stone wall. Her feet nothing but a blur.  
  
They followed the two shapes until they disappeared into the night. "Good luck." They whispered in unison to the Saotomes.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
She smiled cruelly as she felt her victim struggle weakly, blood flowing freely from the mortal wound. This one had been the last one. Now they were free to attack without fear of getting an arrow on their backs. She retrieved the sword from the winged man's chest. He dropped unmoving and lifeless to the ground. Turning around, she noticed all six of them were here and eager to penetrate the fortress.  
  
Suddenly their heads snapped all in the same general direction, which happened to be towards the cliffs. They could all feel another person approaching, though this one was different. While the scouts had felt like small candles of light in the night, this presence felt like a raging torch of power.  
  
Not that it mattered to them. Not in the least. The fact that they could easily feel the aura approaching spoke poorly of its owner's skill. They slowly started to advance, opening their formation to surround the unsuspecting victim.  
  
As they continued approaching, the more experienced of the group started to nervously look forward. They had felt the power coming from the direction of the cliffs, but they failed to determine how far it was. Now they could feel they were almost upon him. Yes, him. His aura gave it away.  
  
There was only one slight problem, though. If he had felt strong before, his power nearly overwhelmed them now. They didn't believe there were such strong males outside of the Musk warriors.  
  
A few minutes later, while they were on trees and hidden behind bushes, they finally caught sight of their prey. A tall male wearing the Phoenix Royal Guard uniform. The expected form of his wings was lacking, though. But due to the darkness they couldn't see very well. He suddenly stopped and started looking all around. Too late. He was completely surrounded.  
  
Swift and silent as death itself, one of them jumped him from the back. She had her sword, which still had blood tainting it, at the ready for a decapitating blow. Her aim was perfect, the only sound heard was the air being cut as the blade neared its target. She even allowed herself a small smile at the ease with which they had taken care of this male. *As stupid as the Musk.* They all thought.  
  
Their thoughts were quickly being revised when the sword cut nothing but air. "Nice try." Ranma said after he ducked under the swing. He hadn't known she was there until he heard the sound of displaced air.  
  
As he was approaching he knew that if someone was in the forest, still alive, then that person was incredibly adept at hiding his or her presence. He frowned deeply at that. None of the Phoenix scouts were even remotely good at chi control. That could only mean one thing.  
  
He himself couldn't hide his aura successfully. He had a tight control over his chi, but he also had too much. So instead of wasting energy in futilely trying to hide his aura, he used it to lure his opponents towards him.  
  
Getting back to the present, Ranma smirked as he felt his fingers penetrate through flesh and bone. Not that he liked the idea of killing, but he would do it if necessary. And six to two odds made it necessary. Particularly because of the skill in chi control these Amazons showed.  
  
"Get him!" Ordered an aged voice. Ranma's eyes narrowed and he took his hand out of the corpse's chest with a wet sound. He turned towards the place this one had attacked him from and started running through the forest.  
  
He ducked under a tree branch, jumped over a bush and did his best to keep a safe distance from the five people following him. Maybe he was a better fighter than any of them, but they still outnumbered him and had the advantage of darkness. He himself still couldn't feel their auras, but he was sure they could perfectly feel his.  
  
The five women chased the male and cursed his damn speed. They were able to keep him on their sights, but that's about it.  
  
As they were following him a flash of lightning illuminated the skies. Not a lot of time but enough to see as the male turned over his shoulder to regard them. He was indeed not a member of the Phoenix People, yet he wore their uniform.  
  
Ranma used the lightning to turn and study the people chasing him. Amazons. Four mature women and an elder that somehow retained her full height. He could tell the difference because of the wrinkles adorning her features. Turning forward once again he prepared to play his part on the plan. An elder complicated things, but didn't make them impossible.  
  
The Amazons cursed the several flashes of lightning that completely ruined their attack. The sentries would be able to spot them down the cliff and shoot them down before they reached the terraces. They either way decided to continue their chase of this male. He had killed one of their own and would tell Saffron of what he saw if he managed to escape.  
  
As they continued running, they suddenly entered a clearing. They saw the male stop there, next to another wingless figure, and turn around.  
  
The Amazons allowed themselves to smile. If that stupid male thought two would oppose more resistance than one he was in for a surprise. They slowly edged towards the two Phoenix soldiers.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Nodoka saw as Ranma arrived at the point they had earlier selected. She also noticed the way the Amazons were chasing him. She frowned. *He obviously didn't just spot them and run here.* She would berate him for that later, though. They had more important business to attend. '"Son? How many?"' She asked in Japanese.  
  
Ranma didn't let his gaze wander from the Amazons. '"Four warriors and an elder."' He was surprised they had sent an elder with such a reduced group.  
  
Nodoka lifted an eyebrow at the mention of the elder. '"Any survivors?"' Ranma's silence to the question was the best answer. She tightened her grasp of the Saotome blade and started to shift her weight.  
  
Ranma himself fell back into his usual battle stance. The terrain was in his favor for this kind of fight.  
  
Seven warriors met in a clash of steel and flesh as a thunderstorm erupted dramatically from the skies. Ranma let a small part of his mind, not dedicated to the fight, amuse itself thinking of Kuno and his speeches.  
  
Nodoka ran forward nearly sideways, her left hand holding the sheath of her blade, her right one grasping firmly the handle of her steel. She charged from the side of the Amazon formation so that she would be facing only one opponent. She knew, even if her speed was incredible, that she couldn't take as much punishment as the others. Her adversary opened with a downward slash. The attack was very skillful, so much it would have cut down any normal fighter. Nodoka Saotome was way beyond a normal fighter.  
  
The sound of steel against steel was heard and, immediately after, steel on flesh. Lightning illuminated the scene to reveal Nodoka kneeling behind her opponent, her sword in its sheath. The Amazon turned around with a sneer and tried to lift her sword once again. She never made it as she fell to the ground in pieces.  
  
Ranma didn't follow his mother's cautious approach to battle. He charged head on into the remaining four Amazons, and most particularly, the elder. He dived towards her, avoiding the attacks of the other three, and managed to land an attack before the elder reacted and jumped away. After that he rolled on the floor and away from several thrown knives. As he stood he could see the three warriors were alternating between nervously eyeing his mother and him.  
  
Nodoka had cut her enemy's head and arms off too fast to be seen. Ranma went through a sword and the elder's body. She had reacted in time to avoid being cut in half. As it was she was bleeding to death on the ground as she desperately pressed shiatsu to try and stop the bleeding. The other people in the clearing knew she wouldn't succeed.  
  
This gave the remaining Amazons something to think about. They had just lost the elder of the group and two of their companions in a matter of seconds. Just as Ranma and Nodoka assumed their stances again the Amazons made a decision.  
  
They fled.  
  
Ranma started to give chase but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. '"Let them go, son. Kima is waiting for you to return."' She also knew it would be better if those Amazons returned to their village with stories of doom. That way no more attacks would come this way, or at least not for a while.  
  
The mention of Kima's name made Ranma stop instantly. '"Hai."' He relaxed his tense muscles and took a deep breath.  
  
Nodoka withdrew her hand and turned to the suffering Amazon elder. Even if she was an enemy she deserved better than to die in such a way. She was dying anyway, so she prepared her sword to finish her misery.  
  
The skies thundered violently. '"I'm starting to get tired of this."' Ranma stated coldly.  
  
'"Ranma?"' Nodoka asked worriedly as she cleaned her sword on the now corpse's clothes. She sheathed her blade, hopefully for the last time today, and turned to her son.  
  
Ranma looked into the blue eyes of his mother with fire coursing through his veins. '"We've been defending ourselves for months. Kima is about to give birth. What will our baby be facing? This?"' He asked pointing at the three corpses in the clearing.  
  
Nodoka stood straight before her son's steel stare. '"You know I like the idea as much as you do. But we can't do anything about it right now."'  
  
Ranma turned away, looking directly to the sky as lightning once again brought light to the darkness. *I will do something.* He silently swore.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Take it easy, fem-boy!" Taro all but yelled at his sparring partner as he backed away from a wicked hammer blow.  
  
It was the day after the attack. Yesterday Ranma, Kima and Saffron had entered the war room alone and remained in there for hours. The details of the attack through the forest had been given to everyone by Nodoka, yet no one knew what had been discussed in the war room. After the meeting Ranma and Kima entered their quarters in complete silence, both their faces expressionless.  
  
The next morning the usual class started in the training hall. Only problem was, especially for Taro, Ranma was taking the sparring session too seriously. Taro had several large bruises that proved it.  
  
Ranma stopped his relentless assault and stood straight, his face an emotionless mask. Taro nervously gulped as he assessed his opponent. Kima's husband stood in front of him, not sweating, not even breathing hard. Taro himself was a mess.  
  
The sparring session had started as any other between the two friends. None landing a single blow in an unparalleled match of skill. But as the fight went on Ranma started to overpower his opponent in every aspect. Skill-wise they were nearly the same, but Ranma was stronger physically. Taro couldn't help but think that just a few months ago they were equals. *Seems like fem-boy really messed up with those shiatsu.* He thought as he turned his gaze to Kima, who was silently watching the fight. *They are becoming too strong.* Not that it was a bad thought. With two people fighting like that by Saffron's side they had the war won. The problem was the couple could very well lose it and attack anything on sight.  
  
Ranma watched as Taro looked nervously at Kima and understood instantly. He sighed and exchanged a glance with his wife.  
  
Kima nodded to Ranma and started to walk towards him. "Everyone, please form a circle." She called out as she took Ranma's hand. She didn't want to do this, but there was no other way.  
  
The entire room hurried to hear what was to be said. They were all curious as to why Ranma was acting so different. Nodoka gave her son and daughter-in-law a worried look. She knew something was wrong. Something from yesterday.  
  
Kima sighed and started talking. "I won't beat around the bush and go directly to the point." She eyed everyone with a serious expression. "My husband and I will be leaving Phoenix Mountain as soon as our baby is born."  
  
To say the training hall became incredibly loud would be a severe understatement. Everyone started asking why and if they would ever return. Many of the students were disheartened to hear their idols were escaping from the fortress. Others thought they didn't hear right.  
  
Ranma silenced them with a gesture and continued. "We're not escaping from the war. We're doing this to protect you all." Before anyone could ask about it he continued. "We've been losing control again."  
  
The silence was overwhelming. Everyone knew about the effects of the training, mostly to discourage those that wanted to follow their footsteps.  
  
Taro, Mouse, Pa Fum and Genma understood silently. Nodoka voice the question many others held in their minds. "When did you lose control again?"  
  
Ranma looked at his mother with guilt. He couldn't meet her eyes so instead he looked at her feet. "During the attack in the forest."  
  
The reference to the event and the way Ranma responded made her realize what he meant. She didn't really mind, since he had done nothing, but obviously he was quite perturbed by it. "So it was Kima's name that stopped you." She said quietly.  
  
Ranma nodded miserably. He would never forgive himself for even thinking of lashing out at his mother.  
  
"Kima?" Nodoka asked.  
  
The winged woman looked as uncomfortable as her son, though her attitude wasn't directed at anyone here. It was then that everyone understood. There was only one person Kima would never, and that meant 'never', attack.  
  
The group dispersed, leaving the Saotome family alone. Many voiced their support and wished for the couple to succeed.  
  
Before anyone could talk Kima spoke to Nodoka. "Nodoka, could you take care of our baby till we return. I don't want to risk anything happening." Her voice was strained and it was quite obvious she was being torn apart by the decision. She felt a hand on her shoulder and silently thanked Ranma for the support.  
  
Nodoka looked at Kima with a gentle smile. "Of course, dear. Just try to delay your departure for a couple of months after the baby is born." She wanted for Kima to know what it was to nurse her child. From her life it was one of the things she treasured the most.  
  
Genma stepped closer to Ranma. "Son, I know you will succeed. Just try not to take long. Raising your children is something I don't want you to miss."  
  
Ranma nodded and turned back to his wife. They would get over this. They would.  
  
END PART 12  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter out. Several people wrote me wanting to know if Ranma and Kima would get over the problem they have with their emotions. I had planned on leaving them as they were, but finally decided to concede. It's not like Ranma to let something that could be dangerous for others unattended.  
  
By the way, does anyone know what style Nodoka uses? I'll give you a hint, it's from another anime. This'll be the next question in my page. A little harder than the others, don't you think? 


	13. Part 13

"She's beautiful." Ranma said with a smile on his face. He traced his fingers down her cheek and held Kima's hand tightly.  
  
The woman was currently laid down on their bed, sweat covering her body after the long exertion. She had a smile plastered on her face and tears running down her cheeks as she examined her treasure. "Yes, she is."  
  
During the last couple of weeks the fighting had somewhat stopped. It seemed like word got out of Ranma's and Nodoka's skill during the fight that night, and neither the Musk nor the Amazons were attacking on a daily basis now. It seemed like the elder Ranma had killed was one of the most proficient at fighting, yet the martial artist had taken her down easily. Too easily.  
  
Nodoka's decision to let the others leave proved to be valuable. The Amazon warriors returned to their home telling stories of doom about the 'God Slayer' and the 'Sword Mistress.' An Amazon catching sight of Nodoka close to the front line stopped one of the night attacks instantly.  
  
Even if Saffron had been heavenly pissed at Ranma for disobeying a direct order he inwardly thanked the warrior for this respite for his people. Most of the injured had recovered, and the soldiers were getting intensive training in preparation for the rain season. His wrath was also subdued somewhat by Kima's announcement that night. The young noble couple would be leaving the mountain in a couple of months to try and regain their focus. Saffron was sure they would succeed, but the problem was how long it would take them.  
  
If news spread that Ranma and Kima were no longer in the mountain the attacks would resume with increased intensity. If they didn't get a chance to retain their control chances were they could attack their own allies, and quite possibly destroy half the mountain. It was a no win situation they were in.  
  
And all that led to now. Kima gave birth to a girl both decided to name Karmine, in honor of her grandmother.  
  
As the baby slept peacefully in Kima's arms Ranma sat next to his wife. What he was feeling right now he didn't understand. He had thought about being a parent. Hell, he had several months to prepare himself for it. Yet here he was, experiencing feelings he didn't know he had. Just watching at the little bundle in Kima's arms and knowing she was the result of their love. It seemed like everything else didn't matter, and at the same time it did. He promised himself then and there that he would see to it that his daughter grew up happy. And that meant with no Amazon or Musk threat. "I'm not leaving only to learn to control myself."  
  
Kima nodded to her husband's words. "Neither am I." She would become stronger. Strong enough to destroy the Amazons if that was what it took. She would make sure Karmine had what she herself lacked, a loving family that supported her. She would also protect this little part of her from any harm, and that meant dealing with this war. This she swore in the name of Saffron.  
  
In a silent understanding Ranma and Kima remained where they were, unmoving. Their eyes looking at only one thing, the most precious little thing they had ever set their eyes upon.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"How are they?" Taro asked Nodoka.  
  
Genma, Nodoka, Mouse, Pa Fum, Taro, Silgad. They all were in Kima's quarters just outside of the bedroom. Even if they were dying of curiosity about the newborn baby they respected the couple's privacy.  
  
All Samando had told them before going to Saffron was that both the baby and Kima were in perfect health. Nodoka had been selected by the group to enter the room.  
  
"They are still staring at her." She said keeping her voice down.  
  
Taro snorted. "Who would have thought fem-boy for the contemplative type? I thought he couldn't pay close attention to anything but fighting."  
  
"Look who's talking." Pa Fum sarcastically said. In the time she had spent here she had gradually started to fit in with the group. Kima had helped her enormously with her weapon training even if the winged woman couldn't practice at all. Ranma usually sparred with her and congratulated her on her progress on a regular basis. Mouse was by her side whenever she needed someone to talk to. Silgad accepted her and introduced her to some of the other soldiers in the front line. After the first couple of clashes with the Musk she was accepted as another soldier without question. Nodoka seemed to like babying her, and even if she denied it Pa Fum liked the attention. Genma was a great help in her midair skills, even if he usually made some demeaning comments about her martial arts. She understood after a while that he was like that with everyone. That was his way of motivating people.  
  
Taro was a special case, though. After the initial uncomfortable atmosphere around the two, both had resorted to insulting and teasing the other. Even if it wasn't anything serious they had sometimes nearly come down to blows, a confrontation Pa Fum knew she couldn't win. She recognized Taro as a great fighter, and that made her smile mockingly. She loved the look on his face when she reminded him that Ranma always beat the crap out of him in sparring. Taro had an ego big enough to match his prowess in martial arts.  
  
Back to the present, she was rewarded with a glare from Taro. She just smiled back, glad to have the upper hand this time.  
  
"Children." Nodoka said as she exaggerated a sigh. Taro and Pa Fum crossed their arms and humped as the others chuckled at their expense.  
  
"I don't know what's so funny about it." Taro said as he turned and left the room. Kima and the baby were alright. He could return to his daily activities without worrying.  
  
Mouse stopped laughing and said. "As much as I want to remain here, I have important things to do. Please congratulate Kima and Ranma on my behalf." And with that he followed Taro out of the room.  
  
Silgad and Pa Fum left as well, leaving only Genma and Nodoka in the room. "We're getting old, grandmother." Genma said to his wife as he put his arms around her.  
  
Nodoka returned the embrace. "Indeed we are, grandfather. Indeed we are."  
  
"You do realize your being grandparents changes nothing, right?" A male voice was heard. Both Saotomes turned to see their son. He was currently sporting the biggest grin on the face of the Earth. "Would you like to see little Karmine?" He hadn't even stopped talking when Nodoka and Genma were already past him and next to Kima. He smiled as he heard both adults fussing over his little girl. *My little girl. I can definitely get used to that.* He thought as he walked out of the room and down the hall towards the training area. *I promise you, Karmine. Your old man is gonna become stronger to defeat anything that threatens you.*  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
All too soon three months passed. Kima recovered in a couple of days and by the end of the week she was sparring with Ranma to catch up with him. Both spent all of their time either in the training hall or with their daughter.  
  
Both knew the time for them to leave was getting closer, and it was only through a will of steel that they didn't back down. They understood leaving Karmine would be very difficult, but the consequences of not doing so would be something even worse.  
  
The rain season arrived shortly after Karmine's birth, and with it the renewed attacks by the Amazons and Musk. They seemed to think they had the advantage now that the Phoenix people didn't have wings. That hope was quickly and efficiently crushed when they made a joint effort to breach the Phoenix front line. With Kima back by his side both Ranma and her joined the defenders. Genma, Nodoka, Taro, Pa Fum, Mouse. They all formed a small assault group. Many Amazon and Musk warriors lost their lives that night.  
  
Not that they fought alone, but they attacked the opposing leaders, effectively cutting off the enemy's head, so to speak. After that the invading troops were forced back. All their skill and power in the martial arts did no good against a well organized attack from Saffron's subjects. The Amazons returned to their village and the Musk returned to their Citadel, defeated.  
  
Right now, Kima and Ranma were out on a terrace saying their good-byes to their friends and daughter. Karmine was held closely by a crying Kima, who couldn't help but smile as the little one reached up and pulled her mother's hair.  
  
Karmine inherited Kima's wings and silver hair, while she had Ranma's blue eyes and features. The baby had brought a great joy to the noble Phoenix woman, and it was because of that very same joy that she could part from her daughter today.  
  
Ranma placed a hand on Kima's shoulder. "It's time." This wasn't any easier for him than it was for his wife, but he knew that if he didn't leave right this instant he wouldn't be leaving at all.  
  
Kima nodded and handed a protesting Karmine to Nodoka. "Please, take care of her." She pleaded of her mother-in-law.  
  
Nodoka hugged the baby close and nodded. "Just be sure to return for her. She needs her parents." Just at that moment a light rain started to fall. Not much but enough to activate several Jusenkyo curses.  
  
Kima smiled at seeing they were suddenly in the company of a panda and a duck. She turned back to Nodoka and said. "Better take her inside. I don't want her to get a cold."  
  
Nodoka nodded and smiled. "Take care of each other and good luck." With that she turned around and entered the halls. Kima's eyes never left her until she completely vanished from sight. She remained looking in that direction until she was called out of her trance by Saffron.  
  
"What are your plans, Kima? We don't know how long it'll take you to reach your goals." The king said. He knew perfectly well that time wasn't on their side.  
  
Kima lowered her eyes and answered. "I'm sorry, Lord Saffron. I can't answer your question because I myself don't know the answer. I can only promise you that we'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
Saffron nodded with a small smile. "Take good care of your husband. You and I both know how reckless he can be."  
  
This brought a smile to the silver-haired woman's lips as she turned to look at her husband, who was right now talking to Taro. Listening in to the conversation were Mouse, Genma, Pa Fum and Silgad.  
  
Taro shook Ranma's hand. "Be sure to return, fem-boy. I'll be training the entire time to finally beat the crap out of you."  
  
Ranma flashed his friend a cocky grin. "You can try."  
  
Finally the time came to leave. Having said their good-byes to their friends, Ranma lifted a huge backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Without another word he jumped over the edge.  
  
Kima jumped right after him. Very soon all the present could see as Kima flew away with Ranma on her back. The rain intensified as the couple got further away, until they could no longer be seen. Each of the observers sighed, knowing difficult times were ahead. "Good luck." One of them said under the rain, the sound of the words lost under the thunderous rain pouring from the dark skies.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kima flew forward against the strong winds. The rain hardly bothering her as she flapped her wings to reach even higher speeds. She strained her body to the maximum to try and override the feeling of emptiness that tortured her. Her green eyes set on the horizon, on the destination they had chosen to serve as training grounds.  
  
Ranma frowned, knowing what Kima must be feeling right now, as he was feeling the same way. The fact that he knew there was nothing he could do to alleviate their pain was what frustrated him more. As he felt the wind force increase he tightened his hold on his wife. He had to force himself not to look back towards the place where Phoenix Mountain was. A place he had come to call home, even if it had brought him so much pain.  
  
Hours later, when they had left the area of the conflict, Ranma released his hold on Kima and let himself drop down. "Race ya." He said just as he started falling. Kima smirked and speeded up, knowing she needed to take every second available if she wanted to beat her husband.  
  
And so both husband and wife let their minds concentrate solely on the task of covering the most ground possible. Kima would take advantage of all the air currents, or in their absence put an extra burst of power to her wings. Ranma would study the terrain miles in front of him to take the easiest route, straining his leg muscles to the limit all the way.  
  
They spent a couple of days like that, stopping only to rest as they either ate or slept. The distance they were able to cover was incredible, and they made a long journey in less than half a week. The forth day they woke up to see they were about to reach the training grounds.  
  
Ranma finished packing their things just as Kima returned from the small river, clean bowls on her hands. They both had stopped wearing their uniforms and were now clothed in their training outfits. The man smiled as he stood up and shouldered the backpack. Kima approached him and put the bowls in the pack. "We're almost there." Ranma said.  
  
She adjusted the straps of the pack and started walking, Ranma by her side. They started climbing a mountain wall carefully, since a fall from here could mean death. The rocks down the mountain seemed as if someone had sharpened them like spears looking to the sky. Kima didn't fly to the place they were going because the air currents were quite treacherous in this area. Even if she could manage to reach the cave it would tax her greatly.  
  
Ranma found no more handholds within his reach and scanned the wall near him. Finding none he reached up and delivered a claw strike to the hard stone. His fingers penetrated the wall with ease and he tested his hold putting a little weight on his arm. Seeing the rock would hold he hoisted himself up.  
  
Kima jumped back and flapped her wings to reach a protruding rock a few feet above her. That she couldn't fly didn't mean she couldn't use her wings to help in their ascent.  
  
After almost an hour of this they finally reached a cave in the middle of the wall. They were currently a few hundred feet above the base of the mountain. Ranma pulled himself up and sighed, he reached down and took Kima's hand in his, pulling her up. "Finally." She said as she flexed her back, audible pops were heard and echoed from the inside.  
  
After a few seconds of catching their breaths, and admiring the view they had of the valley down bellow, they turned around and started walking into the cave. Big enough to be like one of the halls in Phoenix Mountain and illuminated by a soft green glow emanating from the walls, the tunnel extended for a hundred yards. Not a sound was heard as they walked the distance to reach a circular chamber twenty feet in diameter.  
  
The chamber glowed the same soft green, the difference being in the red symbol painted on the floor. Ranma and Kima stopped just before reaching it. "Are you ready?" Kima asked.  
  
Ranma took Kima's hand in his. "Let's go." And with that they took a step forward. The red symbol started glowing, bathing the chamber in a warm light. The walls started sporting arcane runes in a language long forgotten. Slowly but surely, their vision started to blur until they couldn't recognize a thing. Their bodies felt lethargic as they were cut off of their senses one by one. Consciousness was the last thing to leave them.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. "I'll never get used to that." She whispered as she sat up. A groan from the side called her attention. She turned to see Ranma getting back his senses. She smiled and stood up, studying her surroundings. *This place hasn't changed at all.* She thought.  
  
They were in the middle of a large garden, the symbol formed by lines of differently colored grass. The place seemed to be well preserved, considering no one had been here for years. It was one of the things they found confusing about this training grounds. It was almost as if the place had a keeper, yet it didn't.  
  
To the north of the garden was a small building used as living quarters. Everything else was used for different kinds of training. Beyond the rock wall was a dense forest as far as either one had seen. They hadn't left the training grounds, though. There was a warning from ancient times not to enter the forest or face peril beyond imagination. No one knew what that meant, but it would be tempting fate to try and find out.  
  
Ranma and Kima regarded the place, memories from their times together here warming their hearts. They slowly made their way to their room and unpacked, never breaking the silence that seemed to rule the place. It wouldn't remain that way for long.  
  
All the food they would need could be taken from a small part of the grounds that held several trees with unknown fruits. It wasn't much but for two people it was enough. There was also a small river that crossed the garden. Ranma and Kima did speed training fishing with their hands without getting wet.  
  
Once they were done settling in they headed for an open area with stone floor. "How should we approach this?" Ranma asked. Truth be told, he didn't have a clue about what to do.  
  
Kima turned to him, an expression that mirrored his own on her face. "We should probably just remove the limiters and work from there." She knew it sounded stupid, but she was in no way an expert when it came to spiritual training, which was what Samando told them they lacked.  
  
Ranma nodded, taking a step forward and pressing several points on his wife's body just as she did the same. What happened next neither of them was prepared for.  
  
Their minds were filled with conflicting thoughts in a whirl of emotions. Their contact with the real world was drastically turned upside down as they had to fight to remain in control of their own bodies.  
  
Ranma staggered to the side, trying to regain his balance that had all but gone to hell. He felt angered by this, even if he consciously knew he shouldn't be angered.  
  
Kima's body exploded in pain as she gritted her teeth in an attempt to remain conscious. Her fists clenched tightly as her vision turned red with the desire of destruction. After all if there was nothing else she wouldn't be hurt by it, wouldn't feel any more pain.  
  
They both suddenly noticed they weren't alone. Their thoughts a mess and their vision clouded by anger they attacked each other. But this wasn't a fight of skill but a fight between mindless beasts. There were no attempts at defense at all, no skillful maneuvers, no use of weapons or anything else but their bodies.  
  
Ranma charged forward and grabbed Kima by her hair, his other hand punching her in the face with a resounding smack. The silver-haired woman staggered back but recovered almost instantly and head-butted her husband. Blood spewed from his nose as she followed with a vicious kick to the groin.  
  
Ranma gasped but he managed to deliver a punch to her throat before taking a few steps back to recover. Both fighters had difficulty breathing after such a short and simple exchange. What would have taken an hour of skillful maneuvers and debilitating strikes was accomplished with a couple of savage blows in a matter of a few seconds.  
  
Blood lust still shining in their eyes, they charged one another in irrational fury.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The place was a mess. Red stains of blood were seen all over, the floor was cracked in a lot of places, tattered remains of blood stained cloth were scattered in the entire area.  
  
In one of the corners of the area Ranma and Kima were still trying to kill each other, though weakly now. They had somehow managed to tear their clothes apart, now only tattered rags hanging from their bodies uselessly as they didn't cover their modesty at all. They were severely bruised and had small cuts all over their bodies, which hinted to the fact that they had somehow accessed parts of the Nekoken in their primal rage.  
  
Right now Kima was on top of Ranma punching him in the face with her left hand, or at least trying to do it. All she could do was lift her arm and let it drop on Ranma's bloodied face. Her right arm hung uselessly to her side as did one of her wings. Her jaw was swollen from a savage blow sometime during the carnage.  
  
Ranma was in no better shape. His nose was a complete mess and his left eye was swollen shut. His left leg was bent in an unnatural angle. Even though he was in a lot of pain he was still trying to squeeze the life out of Kima as he had his arms around her, trying to crush her but just barely being able to keep his tired arms on her bare back.  
  
Kima suddenly couldn't keep herself up anymore and fell over Ranma. Her head impacted with Ranma's own, sending them both to a well deserved unconsciousness. If not for all the blood that covered their bodies someone that saw them might think they were a couple tired after making love.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ranma woke up to a world of pain. *I hate it. I'm getting used to this.* His leg was killing him, he couldn't open his left eye and he couldn't breathe through his nose. All over his skin he felt a horrible ache, similar to the one he felt during the Nekoken training. He tried to get up but found there was a weight over his chest. Focusing his good eye he noticed it was his wife, or at least it appeared like it was Kima under all the blood. *What happened?* He asked himself. And try as he might, he couldn't come up with an answer. All he could do was guess they had fought each other until unconsciousness claimed them.  
  
Kima felt as all her body protested painfully to her. She opened her eyes to find two Ranmas staring at her. Since she was laid on a man's chest she assumed she was simply seeing double. He was looking at her through his right eye, his left one swollen shut. She tried to get up, but as she moved her right arm pain shot through her shoulder and she ceased all movements. She moaned, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes again she could see Ranma looking at her worriedly. "I'm okay, love. Just a little sore." She said to asure him.  
  
Ranma heard the words and he suddenly found himself laughing his heart out. The burning pain in his ribs didn't stop his mirth as a confused Kima eyed her husband worriedly, wondering if he had somehow gone insane. After a few more seconds of that Ranma managed to control his laughter to a chuckle and he explained to his wife. "When was the other time you said those exact same words to me?"  
  
Kima blushed not two seconds after he asked that. She laughed together with him at the memory. "When getting dressed after our first night together." She answered trying to reign over her embarrassment.  
  
They remained where they lay for a bit longer before starting the strenuous task of getting up and setting the broken bones back in place. More than one cry of pain escaped their lips. They had an incredible healing factor, yet they needed to reset the bones for them to heal correctly. One of the most painful bones to reset was the one of her right wing.  
  
When they finished they were once again breathing hard, yet now they were in sitting positions. Ranma suddenly sobered and said. "I'm glad we didn't do this back home."  
  
Kima leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. What happened today both horrified and calmed her. She had just attacked Ranma with the intent to kill, that she didn't accomplish it did little to diminish the fear or the guilt. But this also proved their decision to leave everyone, even their daughter, behind was the right one.  
  
They remained where they sat for hours, thinking what to do next. They had their control back, but they didn't know for how long. Fear of actually managing to kill each other gripped them in a tight hold.  
  
It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that they were together and they had taken the first step on a difficult road. And the first step was always the hardest one to take.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
END PART 13 


	14. Part 15

Ranma stood calmly as the winged people arrived. He wanted to assure the former Amazons they were in no danger now, and his way of doing it was by acting as if nothing was wrong. He was, in fact, very worried about Linn. Her injuries were serious and she had lost a lot of blood in the fights. Ranma also ignored where the Phoenix people were living now that they escaped the mountain, so he wasn't sure if Linn and the others would receive the attention they needed. But all that was just in the inside, in the outside he was wearing an expressionless mask that would make Nabiki proud.  
  
Kima landed and quickly examined the situation. She knew from first sight something was wrong. Linn's bleeding body just proved her right. "What happened?" Next to her Krain and Silgad landed with some other Phoenix warriors. The captain quickly organized his troops and assigned sentries for the entire valley.  
  
Ranma nodded to the winged people in greeting and answered his wife's question. "An Amazon hunting party found us and Linn fought their leader. She was protecting them from me." He wasn't boasting neither was he speaking in a threatening manner.  
  
Ranma Saotome had become a warrior, but that didn't mean he enjoyed killing. In fact killing was the last resort. But when the lives of others depended on his actions, and the offenders had the intention to kill or be killed, the choice was clear. Linn's actions, even if she would probably die because of them, had saved the hunters' lives.  
  
Kima understood the situation and turned to Linn. *She's in bad shape. I hope she makes it.* Without hesitation she turned to Silgad. "Take her with you and go ahead. Take two others and make sure Samando takes care of her."  
  
Silgad saluted and turned to follow his orders. In the blink of an eye he was already flying away with two of the other soldiers, Linn's bleeding form held tightly in his arms.  
  
Krain saw this and turned to Ranma. "It's good to have you back, Saotome."  
  
Said man only smirked.  
  
Kima spoke to the former Amazons and calmed them down enough so they would let themselves be carried away. She even assured them more by threatening her soldiers to a painfully slow death if they dropped their cargo. The vehemence in her voice convinced everyone of her seriousness.  
  
They were in the air in a matter of minutes. Krain took the lead while Kima, with Ranma on her back, covered the rear. The fact that they were flying relatively fast made the couple's conversation private due to the air taking away the sounds.  
  
"Did you see her?" Ranma asked, his tone of voice was hopeful.  
  
"I... I couldn't. Not without you there, love. If I did I don't think I could part from her again, not even to come here for you."  
  
The man understood perfectly. "I know."  
  
They flew in silence for a moment, each eager to see their little Karmine and at the same time wanting for it all to end.  
  
Kima hesitated a little with something, but decided to be her the one that told Ranma this. "Ranma?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"There's some bad news." She gulped and continued, knowing she had Ranma's full attention. "Genma told me Master Hapossai arrived to the mountain only a few days after we left. I don't know the details but... he died in the battle."  
  
Ranma's features darkened at that. "Master Happosai is dead?"  
  
"There's more." Kima said, feeling her husband's suffering. Even if Hapossai was a thorn on his side most of the time, the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes was still one of the constants in the first place he could call home. *He needs to know.* She justified herself with that thought, but it didn't make this any easier. "Genma didn't come out of that fight unscathed."  
  
His father must have spoken to Kima. That meant Genma was probably able to walk around and didn't have any life-threatening injuries. Of course, that didn't reassure him. If Kima thought it was important to warn him beforehand it meant the matter was serious. "What happened to Oyaji?"  
  
"He lost his right arm." Kima felt her ribs nearly crack at the pressure as Ranma tightened his hold on her. It didn't last long, but either way she had to take several deep breaths after he controlled himself.  
  
"Someone is gonna die."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Some time later they finally reached their destination. Ranma let himself drop even before Kima was anywhere close to the ground because he saw Genma. The martial artist was waiting patiently for them to arrive on one of the terraces of the Musk Citadel.  
  
Ranma didn't care about the place they were in, neither what it implied. His eyes instantly rested on Genma's right arm, or lack of it. The right sleeve of his blood smeared gi hung uselessly, nothing filling it all the way up to the shoulder.  
  
Other than that, Genma stood as the master martial artist he was. Or at least the master martial artist he became when in need. His posture spoke highly of the bold man's skill, Ranma could notice some signs of Genma's training to overcome his loss.  
  
All of those observations were made while he fell. As soon as he landed, not making a sound, Genma nodded to him in approval. "I see you got stronger."  
  
Ranma smirked confidently, though his eyes were still sad for his father. The only reason why he didn't say anything about it was because he knew Genma would hate it if his son pitied him. "What happened, Oyaji? Why are you staying with the Musk?" He asked as he looked around. He could see both Phoenix and Musk people keeping guard, they seemed weary as the Sun continued advancing towards the horizon.  
  
*************************  
  
Genma swore as he saw Happosai's corpse hit the floor next to him. The expression on the being that claimed to be Cologne, which had just used some sort of item to disrupt the old master's chi and therefore killing him, left him with no doubts as to the fate of the children behind him.  
  
He knew he could take any of the blue-skinned creatures attacking them one- on-one. With his wife by his side they could probably take out several, but with Cologne also fighting their chances of survival had just dropped to nothing.  
  
He knew Nodoka was ready to fight to the end, using every single technique she knew to protect the Phoenix children and, most importantly, little Karmine. Pa Fum, who stared in fear at the monsters that had managed to reach the room, currently held Ranma's child.  
  
Genma knew something had to be done or they would all die here. The monsters had them cornered and Cologne was smiling evilly, her eyes resting on Karmine as they shined with malice.  
  
The sounds of fighting were heard all over, yet no help would come as the other Phoenix were too busy trying to survive the assault. There were no exits as the monsters swarmed the room but remained back due to Cologne not attacking.  
  
It was a moment of clarity for Genma, one of the few in his life. His eyes hardened as he glared at the woman that had just dishonorably murdered Happosai. The fight had been even, the old master might even have been able to defeat the matriarch, until Cologne resorted to the little wand in her hand. Even if Genma feared the sadistic bastard Happosai was still his master, a man he respected for passing on his Art. The master of the Saotome branch of the Anything Goes came up with a plan so harebrained even Ranma would stand up and applaud.  
  
He cocked his right arm back and prepared to attack the Amazon group with a technique he never even dreamed of attempting before, knowing the consequences to the user could be lethal. He didn't care anymore.  
  
Cologne smirked, even if her grotesque features hardly revealed the expression as such. "Die."  
  
Genma opened his hand and let loose with his attack, directing it towards the little wand in Cologne's hand. His vision blurred as pain exploded from his arm and he screamed in anguish, all his strength lost.  
  
Cologne barely managed to get out of the way of the attack, though the wand wasn't so lucky as it was completely destroyed. She couldn't believe Genma Saotome, the coward panda, could create something this powerful. She watched in open-mouthed shock as the vacuum blade created by him cut through every single one of her companions and reached the wall. The cut had an unexpected effect, though.  
  
As the vacuum came upon contact with the monsters' bodies it passed through them and created a suction that made their mass enter the small space where the blade cut. Almost instantly half their bodies were in that space, only to blow up as the suction was over. Blood sprayed everywhere as the monsters couldn't even scream before ceasing to exist.  
  
The wall behind them exploded outwards and into the evening sky, nothing more than a fine dust.  
  
The result of the attack had been the death of all her companions in the room, the destruction of the wall, and the arm of one Genma Saotome. As soon as the vacuum blade was launched his limb suffered more or less the same fate as the monsters, leaving the man kneeling and unresponsive to anything but the pain.  
  
Cologne smiled. She was still in a winning situation.  
  
******************************  
  
Genma didn't answer his son's question. He just told him to go see his daughter before worrying about anything else. "I'll take care of the girls from here. You just go meet your daughter." And with that Genma motioned for the Phoenix guards to follow him with the women and children.  
  
Ranma remained standing there until Kima placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ranma?"  
  
Ranma blinked and sighed. He smiled softly and placed a hand over his wife's. "I'm fine. Let's go." Even if he had been here only a couple of times, the Musk Citadel was as known to him as any other place he'd ever been to. If it helped in a fight he had an incredible memory. He only asked directions from one of the Musk guards and started walking down a hall.  
  
They turned a corner to bump into Mousse, who was waiting with a calm expression on his face. "Welcome back." He said.  
  
***************************  
  
"We can't hold them off! There's too many of them!" One of the soldiers yelled in despair. And it was true. Some of the Musk warriors were already breaking through the defensive lines and entering the home of the Phoenix, taking the battle to enclosed halls more suited for the invaders' fighting prowess.  
  
Mousse snarled as he used his twin swords to dismember another enemy. Two more took his place. He was about to retort to the Phoenix soldier but saw his head fall off his shoulders from a clean cut.  
  
Eyes burning in fury, even if he didn't use them to fight at all, the former Amazon male dropped several small spheres to the ground before summoning back his swords and defending against another wave of steel seeking his skin. Black smoke came out of the spheres, obscuring the vision of everybody within a ten feet radius. Mousse didn't need his eyes.  
  
The smoke dissipated to reveal nothing but corpses, the master of Hidden Weapons already engaged in combat somewhere else.  
  
Most of the fighters couldn't do melee fighting very well because of a very simple reason, even if they did have the skill to pull it off their field of vision was limited. Mousse didn't have that limitation and demonstrated it by striking down enemies all around him with frightening ease.  
  
Long before the screams of pain and fear started he knew something was definitely wrong. The air started feeling heavy and the chi around him darkened so much even the beginners in chi manipulation could tell.  
  
"I don't like this." He muttered as he started moving back into Phoenix Mountain as he fought. He didn't know if he could face whatever was getting closer, but his chances were better if he could find Taro and Genma to fight alongside him.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kima smiled at the master of Hidden Weapons. "It's good to be back. How've you been, Mousse?"  
  
The former Amazon shrugged as they all made their way down the hall. "We're currently allies with the Musk. Besides that never been better." He smirked as one of the Musk guards glared at him. Even though he no longer considered himself an Amazon it was difficult to see the people who killed his friends as allies.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Things must have been bad for Saffron to resort to this."  
  
"You have no idea, Fem-boy."  
  
Without even turning around Ranma lashed out with a kick behind him. He was rewarded with the sound of air forcibly leaving someone's lungs and the consequent coughing. "Hey Taro!" He greeted as he turned around to see a bent over Taro fighting to regain his breath.  
  
Kima smiled when Taro looked up and glared at her husband. Those two were the best of friends, though their friendship would kill a normal person.  
  
*************************  
  
He growled as another of the monsters managed to hit him. Every single attack those things landed was sure to either brake a bone or render a muscle useless. *They're too strong.* He thought as he returned the attack with one of his own. He didn't have time to smirk as the monster exploded because another one attacked from the side.  
  
Taro was confident he could take them out one-on-one. One against many wasn't good odds at all.  
  
He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of steel penetrating flesh and a pained scream. He didn't have to turn around to know who just arrived. "Duck-boy! It sure took you a long time to get here." He said in annoyance. In truth he was relieved. Mousse covering his back was a reassurance he needed.  
  
The master of Hidden Weapons replied as he was forced back by the strength behind one of the creature's blows. "The Saffron and Herb are fighting alongside each other trying to get everyone into the halls. I came to give you the news." He finished just as he made one of the monsters one head shorter.  
  
Taro recognized the disgust in Mousse's voice, but let it be. "Let's get back, then. I don't want to be caught in here when they do whatever they've got planned." Taro grunted as another blow got through his defenses and he coughed blood. *I miss my cursed form.*  
  
Mousse jumped up and lashed out with hundreds of chains somehow leaving his sleeves at the same time. The chains didn't do much damage, but they managed to entangle the monsters and give them a chance to retreat. Neither of them was in any condition to continue fighting.  
  
Each monster seemed to have the skill of a high-level martial artist while it had all the characteristics of demons. That was a combination neither really enjoyed fighting against.  
  
****************************  
  
Once Taro recovered his breath they made resumed walking. It was unnerving to see four people walk down a hall and yet hear no sound because of it. Not even the sound of their breathing could be detected.  
  
As they walked Mousse and Taro studied the newly arrived couple. Ranma and Kima seemed, physically, the same as when they left, yet at the same time there were differences too obvious not to notice. For starters the auras on Ranma and Kima were almost impossible to be felt. Considering that when they left they weren't at all successful in hiding their raging powerful auras that said a lot.  
  
The group came across several Phoenix soldiers whom greeted Ranma and Kima with big smiles on their faces and their moods obviously got better knowing the couple was back. The few Musk who knew what Ranma looked like were equally glad to have him within their numbers in these times of need.  
  
"Didn't Lord Saffron order for us to go to him once we arrived?" Kima suddenly asked, thinking it unusual not to receive such an order.  
  
Taro snorted. "The big softy ordered no one to bother you till you had spent some time with your daughter. When you feel like it you should go see him."  
  
"You'll understand if you ever have a baby, monster. Though I feel sorry for that kid already, having you as a parent and all..." Ranma trailed off as he saw his friend give him another glare. Kima's husband was intentionally riling Taro up, looking forward to their next sparring session.  
  
"We're here." Mousse announced as they reached a closed door. "Nodoka-san and Pa Fum are inside." He then walked off to another room. "I'll see you guys later today. All the attacks always take place at night."  
  
Taro nodded. "I'm getting back at you, Fem-boy." Taro growled good- naturedly before leaving as well.  
  
Ranma turned to his wife. "Ready?"  
  
"I've been looking forward to this since we left." With that she opened the door and they entered the room. Ranma was almost tackled to the floor by his mother who, upon sight of him, threw dignity to the wind and gave him a big motherly hug. Ranma returned it with a smile and they silently remained like that for a few minutes.  
  
**************************  
  
"GENMA!" Nodoka screamed at seeing her husband fall to his knees. The sight of his arm exploding just before he cried out in pain would follow her to her nightmares for years.  
  
She had been charged with taking care of the children for the night instead of participating in the front lines. She was glad of it, since she was forced to repeatedly fight in order to keep the group of children safe. Some of them, the older ones, even had to help in order to keep the little ones safe. Nodoka could see it in their faces that Ranma was right, they weren't ready for real combat. Even if they were more than skilled enough to fight, they didn't have the heart to take a life even in self-defense.  
  
With great effort she managed to take the children to a secure room, finding both Pa Fum and Genma in the way. They had to fight some groups of Musk warriors but between the three of them they were quickly dealt with.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The sight of the first monster horrified them. Seeing more swarming the room with the children chilled their blood. And suddenly the tallest one spoke in a voice they all recognized. Pa Fum was too shocked by the revelation to move. It was Cologne's voice. "So that's Ranma's child." She pointed at the baby currently in one of the eldest children's arms.  
  
They were lucky Happosai arrived in time to interfere and take Cologne's attention. Nodoka had been very angry with Happosai from the moment he arrived at Phoenix Mountain because of his tastes. He was too manly. But all that anger was washed away as she saw him fight Cologne. His skill in a fight easily outweighed the annoyance of having him around.  
  
For a moment it seemed as if they would manage to fight off the invaders. Then all that could go wrong did. Happosai was dead, and Genma was no longer able to fight, even if he did give them a break with his attack.  
  
Nodoka went over all the fact in her mind. She knew she was the only fighter in the group, Pa Fum was still in shock. They only had one opponent left, but that opponent was more than enough to finish things. Nodoka knew she could fight the monster to a standstill, but if another of those entered the room they were as good as dead.  
  
She took a deep breath and tightened her hold on her katana. *I hope this works.* "Children!" She called as she lowered her stance. In an instant she was already on Cologne, hoping to strike her down with her attack. "KUZU RYU ZEN!"  
  
Cologne's eyes bulged out at the attack coming her way. When she was told of Nodoka's skill with the sword she dismissed it, not believing a Japanese woman could be considered a sword mistress. When she was on the receiving end of nine sword strikes at the same time she quickly changed her opinion. She knew the attack. *Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.* She thought as blood exploded from her wounds.  
  
Nodoka continued running past Cologne and jumped through the hole on the wall and into the night sky. She turned just in time to see the children follow her, two of them carrying Genma and another one taking Pa Fum with her. She could also see Cologne turn to look directly at her and snarl.  
  
As she felt hands take hold of her she had to admit she was wrong. Maybe she had the skill to fight against Cologne, but the Amazon Matriarch's newly obtained physical attributes would make a huge difference she wouldn't be able to overcome. Cologne was too strong for her.  
  
****************************  
  
Kima smiled at the mother-son reunion and turned to see Pa Fum walk over to her, a little bundle on her arms. Kima felt herself reach forward and take a hold of the most precious thing in the whole world.  
  
Tears of joy left her eyes as she held Karmine close, relishing in the feel of her baby in her arms.  
  
Hours later they were all sitting around a small table. Karmine was still in Kima's arms, with Ranma playfully poking her on the nose and the child giggling at the game.  
  
Nodoka and Pa Fum explained everything about the events that led to the evacuation of the Mountain and their alliance with the Musk. Right now they were fighting off daily attacks from those Amazons turned monsters. It seemed like they could only transform during the night and they resumed their human form once slain.  
  
The problem was each monster could fight like ten Musk or six Phoenix. They had all the skill from the Amazon warrior plus incredible enhancements to strength and toughness. They could all fire enormous chi blasts as well.  
  
Every night only two or three attacked and they were slowly but surely defeating them. One night one of the elders came along. She took down more than thirty of the defenders before being stopped by Nodoka.  
  
"And that's our situation." Nodoka said. "If things continue as they are we won't be able to hold them off for more than two weeks."  
  
Ranma sobered at that and sat straight. He looked at his giggling daughter and his resolve was strengthened. "We can't have that."  
  
Kima nodded, knowing what her husband meant. "We need to fight back."  
  
Pa Fum shook her head. "We don't have the numbers to attack the Amazons, much less to confront them in open field."  
  
Kima smiled. "That's why Ranma and I are destroying the Amazon village."  
  
Ranma nodded. "This isn't natural and I'm sure, from what Linn told us, that whatever is powering the Amazons up is in their village."  
  
"Son, I'm sure you're strong. I've seen you fight enough times to know for certain. But you don't know what those things are capable of. I attacked Cologne with my second most powerful technique and all she did was receive it and snarl."  
  
"We don't have a choice, Nodoka." Kima said. "By now Cologne must know we're back. She won't hold back knowing we're all here."  
  
Nodoka had to admit Kima was right on that. "Let's at least plan this carefully. I'm sure that if we all raid the Amazon village we'll be able to achieve what you speak of."  
  
Ranma and Kima exchanged a glance at that. Then turned back to Nodoka. "We'll speak to Saffron today about it." Kima finally relented.  
  
Ranma stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Either way, the Amazons die tomorrow." His tone of voice was colder than Nodoka could ever remember coming from her son.  
  
  
  
END PART 15  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Yet another chapter out, even if a little late but finals are in the way.  
  
Now we know what happened in Phoenix Mountain, and there were some serious consequences. Anyway, the final chapter of TWTR Arc 1 is next. The final battle is around the corner.  
  
See you in PART 16! 


	15. Part 16

The room was dark, the only light source coming from a candle in its center. It was completely bare except for one person sitting in the middle in a lotus position. The flame of the candle burned blue and bathed both the room and the person in an unnatural light.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock from outside. The person answered in a decidedly female voice. "Come in." Her voice sounded calm, yet at the same time belied a promise of suffering.  
  
The door opened to reveal a mature woman wearing green robes. She entered the room closing the door behind her and knelt down next to the candle. She waited in silence for the other woman to break the silence.  
  
"Have all the warriors left?"  
  
"Yes, matriarch. Only a couple of elders remain in the village." The newcomer answered. "The final assault will begin by dawn."  
  
The matriarch nodded. "Good." She waited for the woman to leave, but when it was obvious that wasn't happening she asked. "What else have you to inform?"  
  
"Our sentries spotted two intruders close to the village."  
  
"You bother me for that?" Her voice was clearly annoyed. "Send out a hunting party."  
  
The other woman bowed. "Yes, matriarch." With that she stood up and left the room.  
  
The matriarch remained silent for a few minutes more, intently looking at the burning candle. Her lips formed a smile when the flame audibly crackled. "Yes, the time has come." With that she got up and exited the room, knowing full well who had come.  
  
-----  
  
Genma was extremely angry as he turned on the guards. "What do you mean you didn't see them?!" The guards were taken aback by the angered martial artist and remained nervously silent.  
  
They were outside his son's room. Genma came to speak to his son about the upcoming fight, only to find that both his son and Kima weren't inside. And the guards assigned to this particular hall didn't see anyone. He knew that if his son didn't want to get caught he could walk in front of the guard's eyes and they wouldn't even notice, but he needed to vent his frustration in some way.  
  
They all turned down the hall when they caught sight of someone running towards them. Genma's eyes widened when he saw it was Taro. "What's wrong?" He asked, knowing full well that for Taro to actually run inside the halls something big must be up.  
  
The Chinese man stopped and answered in a cold voice. "The Amazons are making a move." The guards gasped and quickly left both Genma and Taro, intent on checking in with their commanding officer. Once they were gone Taro explained further. "One of our sentries spotted nearly the entire Amazon village making their way here. They'll reach the clearing by dawn."  
  
Genma's features hardened. Those 'things' were at their strongest during the night. "I got even more bad news." When Taro looked at him questioningly he continued. "Ranma and Kima are gone. Karmine was left with the other children under Samando's care."  
  
Taro growled. "A fine time your son chose to play hero."  
  
Genma started running down the hall, Taro easily keeping pace with him. "Get everyone to the war room." Taro nodded and turned around a corner as Genma made his way to get Nodoka. *Boy, you better know what you're doing.* He thought.  
  
-----  
  
They silently surrounded the invaders, careful to hide themselves in the shadows and keep their auras hidden. The fact that the Sun was about to set made hiding easier, since the couple of invaders had chosen a small group of trees to hide in.  
  
Talcum turned to her sisters and noticed they were all in position. *Seven Amazon elders just for these two. What a waste.* She understood Cologne's reasons for not letting the elders join in the attack, but that didn't mean she liked it. Guarding the village while the young ones had all the fun would've been even more boring if these two hadn't come. *Now at least now we get some of the fun.* She thought as she noticed one of the couple was from the Phoenix.  
  
In silent agreement the elders attacked, not a single sound heard as they approached their pray with killer intent, swords ready to cut through flesh and bone.  
  
Talcum watched in shock as the pair suddenly turned to them. *How did they know?* She thought as she knew the Amazons didn't do a single thing to give away their presence. She stopped her charge and her shock only increased when she saw the couple move.  
  
-----  
  
Nodoka looked to the horizon from the watching post. Her grip on her katana tightened slightly when she saw the first of the Amazons appear just as the Sun was about to set. *The reports were true.* She could see the number of Amazons nearly reached Herb's estimate of their remaining numbers. Right now the Musk Prince was making the last preparations for battle, with him having come up with a plan if the Amazons ever decided to launch a full assault.  
  
The others had taken posts where they were needed, preparing for what seemed to be their last battle.  
  
Ranma's mother removed the sheathed katana from her belt and held it in front for her eyes to see. What had once been an impeccable piece of art was now nothing more than a piece of metal covered in blood. The blade, hidden by the sheath, had imperfections all along its edge due to the constant use. "Regardless of the outcome, this is the last battle where I draw blood with this sword." She said seriously as she returned it to its rightful place by her side. She then turned to one of the Musk guards, who was watching the approaching Amazons with a somber look on his face. "Get ready."  
  
-----  
  
Saffron basked in the feeling of the wind blowing all around him as he flew over the valley in front of the Musk Citadel. A feeling he knew wouldn't last long for the Amazons were nearly in position. *Herb, I hope this works.* Even the Phoenix God had to admit the odds were against them, especially since he was the only one who knew the nature of what they were fighting. His knowledge couldn't be shared for reasons beyond his power, though. That was why he had to act as if he was as ignorant as the others.  
  
Turning towards the general direction of the Amazon village his eyes narrowed. "Kima." He muttered before diving down towards the Amazons. The time for the attack had come.  
  
-----  
  
The Amazons didn't make a secret of their arrival. Far from it as they rushed towards the Citadel as soon as they could see it, battle cries dissipating the silence that for most of the afternoon seemed to cover the valley.  
  
The defenders of the Citadel opened fire with their bows as soon as the Amazons were on range. Hundreds of arrows covered the sky as a dark cloud of death, reaching for the invader's lives greedily.  
  
The first wave was the most effective, dropping dozens of Amazons. After the surprise was gone the Amazons used their shields to deflect most of the projectiles as they continued advancing through the field. Very soon the arrows would prove useless and melee combat, something the Amazons had the advantage in, would commence.  
  
They covered the last of the distance and roared inhuman bellows of rage as they jumped over the fortified wall to meet their enemies in glorious combat, prepared to bring death.  
  
"NOW!" Came the female bellow from the city as the Citadel defenders almost seemed to materialize out of everywhere.  
  
Young Phoenix warriors led by an irate Taro rushed out of the Citadel, meeting the Amazons in the wall. The young ones fought with a skill and fierceness reserved for veteran fighters as they fell on their enemies with their weapons.  
  
Mousse appeared to one of their sides, leading a small contingent of Musk warriors together with Pa Fum. The first attack from the Master of Hidden Weapons dropped many enemies.  
  
From the other side came Genma and Herb with even more Musk warriors. The prince opened with a chi blast that vaporized half a dozen Amazons.  
  
Out of the sky dropped the remaining Phoenix people divided in two groups. One led by Krain attacking from behind while Saffron's continued the assault from over the invaders.  
  
The five groups surrounding the Amazons started the attack at the same time, turning the invaders into the pray.  
  
As the last rays of the Sun vanished over the horizon the Amazons found themselves fighting for their lives with all they had.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma and Kima entered the Amazon village through the front gate. The place was completely silent, so different from the time Ranma had last been there. As they walked towards the council they could see the village was abandoned, not a single person on sight. They didn't even want to think what happened to the males. It was quite obvious they were missing both here and in the battlefield.  
  
When they turned a corner and came into view of the Council building they saw a single figure standing in front of it.  
  
With her arms crossed over her breasts, a purple-haired woman waited patiently for their arrival, her cold eyes fixed on both of them. The woman carried no weapon, yet her very presence was a threat.  
  
Every step they took brought them closer to what they all knew would be the last battle. The outcome in the Musk Citadel would be very important, but this one would be the decisive one. "Cologne." Growled out Ranma as he stopped a few feet from the rejuvenated Amazon Matriarch, Kima by his side.  
  
Cologne's young features didn't give away a single emotion, yet her eyes spoke volumes. "Son-in-law." She said calmly. "I suppose you took care of the other elders." The last bit was a statement of fact, not a question in any way.  
  
Kima answered with silence as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "You're next. This nightmare ends now."  
  
Cologne's lips quirked up in a smile. "That's where you're wrong, winged one. The nightmare has just begun."  
  
No more words were exchanged between the opponents for this fight. None were needed.  
  
Ranma and Kima assumed their fighting stances just as Cologne extended her arm forward and a sword seemed to materialize out of nowhere right in her hand. *Hidden Weapons.* Was the thought that coursed both Ranma's and Kima's minds as the Amazon assumed her ready stance. It was obvious that if Mousse knew the style the best fighter among the Amazons would also know it. Maybe even better than Mousse himself did.  
  
As the sky's color deepened into the black of the night the fight begun.  
  
Ranma charged with great speed, closing the distance to Cologne in less than the blink of an eye. The former elder was fortunate she didn't blink. With a quick step to the side she managed to avoid Ranma's first attack, a devastating kick that would've taken her in the gut. Before she could take advantage of the missed strike she had to parry with her sword. Kima charged right behind her husband, ready to cleave Cologne's head in half had it not been for the Amazon's steel. It was then that Cologne realized a possible flaw in her perfect plan. She had planned on killing Ranma and Kima herself all along, expecting them to be like Ranma's former futile attempts at defeating her with the help of his friends. This time proved to be different. As she jumped back out of Ranma's punching range she realized, after that one attack, that Ranma and Kima were used to fighting together. Things would be a lot more interesting than she expected.  
  
-----  
  
Mousse blocked with the sword in his right hand, just as he pierced through the attacking Amazon with his other sword. She spewed out blood as she fell, clutching futilely at the hole in her body to stop the bleeding.  
  
The Master of Hidden Weapons was lucky he always fought with his eyes closed now. He knew the sight would make him sick, seeing one of the people he grew up with killed by his own hand.  
  
Not having time to dwell on such thoughts for much longer he was forced to jump forward as two Amazon Warriors tried to attack him from behind with their bonbori. Before he could counter, though, both Amazons fell dead to the ground. One with a broken neck while the other had a spear piercing her heart.  
  
Without a word Mousse resumed fighting, trying to finish the fight before night fell completely. His only thought was that Pa Fum must've been a better warrior than he was. She didn't hesitate to take the lives of her former people.  
  
-----  
  
She knew she would have nightmares about this for the rest of her life. Just like she did since that first night in the battlefield. As her Amazon sisters hit the dirt, nothing more than corpses now, Pa Fum turned to her next opponent.  
  
If she survived she would bawl her eyes out when it was all over. Right now it was time to fight.  
  
-----  
  
Cologne smirked as Ranma crashed through the wall. She had to admit the boy was stronger than she was, and quite possibly as fast, but he was nowhere near her in skill.  
  
With one less opponent she could concentrate her attention on Kima, who as if reading her thoughts assumed a defensive stance.  
  
The fight so far had been mostly even, with Cologne having to fight two opponents. Still, they had yet to land a good blow on her while the Amazon had dealt some severe damage to both fighters. The wounds weren't slowing them down, but they would soon add up.  
  
Kima blocked the first two strikes and managed to lift her leg to avoid a sweep. Cologne's follow-up, though, did land in the form of a kick to the back of the head. Kima used the momentum to launch forward and instead of crashing on the ground flew around the Matriarch and next to Ranma, who was emerging from the debris.  
  
They exchanged a glance and turned back to Cologne, who was waiting patiently for them to attack again.  
  
Deciding it was time to give it their all they both stood straight. They concentrated on their own internal chi flows, ignoring the smirking Cologne for the moment. Their minds focused on the contained chi inside of them, tightly restrained by several locks. Locks they removed with an act of will.  
  
Cologne stared at the unmoving couple and didn't understand the significance of their inaction. She did, however, notice when their stances seemed to become stronger without them moving. "Finally getting serious?" She mocked.  
  
Ranma's blue-gray eyes focused once again. He didn't answer to the jibe as he assumed an offensive stance.  
  
Kima held her sword by her side as she extended her wings.  
  
Before Cologne knew what hit her she was bracing against the tightly compressed air attack coming her way. One powerful flap of Kima's wings almost sent her flying back. As it was she had to strain to keep her balance. That's why she didn't see Ranma coming at her with a fist cocked back.  
  
Ranma took advantage of Cologne's plight to land a wicked cross on her jaw. The blow was so strong that her strength failed her and her sword fell to the floor from nerveless fingers as Ranma continued the assault. When the sword clattered on the floor Cologne's body had already been punished with more than ten blows to debilitating areas. Each and every one sending jolts of pain through all her body.  
  
Ranma finished his combo with a flip-kick, sending Cologne up and into the sky. Right into Kima's awaiting attack.  
  
The Amazon tried to put up a defense against Ranma, but her moves were too slow to even come close to blocking the attacks. Her vision nearly went black when she was kicked in the jaw and sent up with brutal force. The pain then came in a different way. She could feel places in her body go numb and then flare in burning pain as Kima's sword did a number on her. Without her own sword to defend herself, and in the air with no leverage, she found herself at a severe disadvantage against the Phoenix Guard.  
  
Ranma jumped towards as soon as Cologne started her descent. He flipped in midair so that the soles of his feet met with Kima's and they both pushed with all their might, resulting in Kima being thrown even higher than before and Ranma rushing to the ground. Towards Cologne.  
  
The Amazon landed hard on her back, the air completely knocked out of her lungs as her body protested painfully. She opened her eyes only to see Ranma land with his knees on her gut. As there was a loud crash Cologne vomited blood, her eyes glazing over.  
  
Ranma got up and stared down at the twitching form on the ground. Cologne's body was covered in bruises and bleeding gashes, her eyes were open and unfocused as she fought not to drown in her own blood. The man stared down at her as Kima landed next to him. "Is it finally over?" She asked.  
  
Just then night fell completely over them.  
  
-----  
  
The young Musk Warrior held his ground as the Amazon warrior tried to force his blade down with her axe. They sneered at each other in rage as fighting all around them continued, with the Amazons at a clear disadvantage. Herb's plan had worked perfectly, forcing the Amazons into a defensive position that didn't let them all fight, but at the same time they found themselves attacked from every angle.  
  
Even if Herb's plan worked there were still countless Amazon Warriors ready to continue fighting to the last woman. For every single one that fell the others fought for two more.  
  
It was then that the last of the sunlight vanished. An ominous omen that the defenders feared.  
  
-----  
  
Saffron's eyes flashed when the growling started down bellow. "It begins now." He muttered as he prepared another small fireball. He had to control his power, careful not to hit his own allies. After he incinerated the first dozen Amazons they all did their best to be fighting hand to hand with one of his allies.  
  
-----  
  
The defenders stared in dismay as the Amazons, from the first to the last, started growing in size. Their skin darkened and their hair turned white. Claws grew from their hands and feet and long fangs made their appearance in their jaws. The changes tore apart their gear, but left behind horrendous looking creatures.  
  
Standing eight feet high were grotesque blue-skinned monsters with white hair and glowing yellow eyes. Their claws shined with the light from the stars and their fangs dripped blood.  
  
The young Musk Warrior lay on the floor and stared up at the star-filled sky. His unseeing eyes matching perfectly with the heart lacking in his chest. Off to the side, a creature with a bloodied claw made its way towards its next victim.  
  
-----  
  
Both Ranma and Kima stepped back in shock, staring up at the recovered and morphed Cologne. The monster took a step forward, grinning and looking even scarier with the long fangs reflecting their shocked faces. "I'm glad you became so strong, son-in-law. That way I'll have more fun slowly killing you." She growled in a guttural voice, her yellow eyes boring down into his blue-gray ones.  
  
It cannot be said that Ranma didn't fear the thing in front of him. If the sight wasn't bad enough the sheer power the beast exuded was enough to shock lesser men into the grave. But the warrior did know what the consequences of losing would be. He stood his ground and smirked cockily. "I'm not your son-in-law." He said with insolence before rushing forward.  
  
Cologne was a lot bigger than before in her current form, yet she gained speed instead of losing it. Enough to outmatch Ranma's own. Deftly blocking Ranma's punch she snaked her way into his defenses and landed a knee strike to his solar plexus. The rewarding sound of air being forced out of his lungs filled her ears before he was sent flying back and she faced Kima, meeting the sword with her claws.  
  
Ranma rolled with the fall and sprang to his feet. He joined Kima in fighting against the enhanced Amazon Matriarch, the married couple using their coordination in combat to balance out Cologne's advantage in power and skill.  
  
Ranma and Kima soon started to show bruises all over their bodies, though. Cologne knew it would only be a matter of time before she could start tearing them apart.  
  
-----  
  
Nodoka rushed forward and slashed with her sword. She was already fighting another monster when the one she attacked bellowed in agony and fell to the floor cut into pieces. The Saotome Matriarch knew the fight had taken a turn for the worse. Even if she and the others could take care of their opponents, the rest of the Musk and Phoenix forces were hard pressed not to be slaughtered like sheep.  
  
Her katana clanged loudly as she blocked a claw before slashing down and across the beast's chest. Blood exploded from the thing's chest and splattered all over her, bathing her in her victim's life. She didn't care. Her blue-gray eyes turned coldly to see as another of these beasts struck down one of the Musk.  
  
She charged without a thought, her mind completely focused on the fight at hand that needed to be won. Her eyes widened slightly when she found her first two strikes perfectly blocked. *This one is skilled.* She thought as she jumped back and ducked under two claw attacks.  
  
-----  
  
Genma was breathing heavily as he fought against another of the Amazon monsters. The fight had been going so well before they turned into this nightmarish things. Now the battlefield was nothing more than a lethal brawl, where the last to be standing would be the victor. No strategy worked anymore. It was a matter of skill and stamina.  
  
As he blocked another blow he winced in pain. *And my stamina isn't up to par.* He thought as he countered with a kick.  
  
-----  
  
Taro growled as yet another blow landed on his back. He knew he could take any of these things in combat. But several at the same time in the middle of a war was not so easy. He clenched his fist tightly and turned to the offending monster. Before it could recover from attacking Taro punched it in the chest. The monster exploded and splattered blood and body parts all around, yet it made no difference as two more took its place.  
  
Taro cursed as he felt his own blood flow from the wounds on his back. He charged against another one, intent on not letting them get him from behind.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma staggered to his feet and took a stance. Even after he started using the Nekoken strikes the fight didn't go any easier. If anything it had gone worse. Technique after technique, no matter what move he tried, Cologne blocked and countered with an efficiency that denoted her as his superior in skill.  
  
Kima blocked another strike, yet the force of the blow sent her flying back and into a wall. Before she could land on her feet Cologne landed a kick to her chest, making her crash through the wall and the one opposite to that one. She came to a stop crashing against a tree. She stifled a cry of pain from that one. Her left wing broke with the impact.  
  
Cologne sneered at her and turned to the stumbling Ranma. "Give up. There's no way you can defeat me."  
  
Ranma shook his head to clear it and glared at her. "Saotome Ranma never gives up." He said before charging in once again. He managed to dodge two strikes, block a third one and land one of his own. All before Cologne backhanded him and followed through with a kick.  
  
Kima's eyes narrowed when she saw Cologne's wound heal almost instantly. It was the first attack they had managed to land.  
  
-----  
  
Mousse danced as death with the monster he was facing. Even if his skill exceeded that of his opponent, he wasn't nearly strong enough to make a difference, so the fight was at a stalemate. It almost seemed as if this particular fight took place in such a way that the others felt compelled to stay away, for none had broken into it.  
  
The Master of Hidden Weapons placed a wall of steel in front of him to counter the creature's advances. He knew the fight would end with only a couple of attacks, and he needed those attacks to be his.  
  
-----  
  
Inside the Musk Citadel, the Amazon women sat huddled around an old winged man. The sounds of battle coming from outside sent shivers running down their spines. The children, from babies to twelve year olds, were either crying silently or covering their ears with their eyes closed.  
  
Samando sighed. Even if they did win this battle and survive, victory would come at too high a price.  
  
-----  
  
Cologne snarled when yet another attack landed on her body. *What's going on?* She asked herself as it was her that had to get up this time. The attack hadn't hurt as much as it should, but the fact remained that she had been downed once. By an insolent male and a Phoenix no less! Even as the wounds inflicted by Ranma's claws and Kima's sword healed, she glared daggers at the couple.  
  
Kima fell to one knee and used her sword for support. She was breathing heavily and needed a break, yet knew none would be coming. The fact that they had managed to finally down the Amazon made her happy, but it would be useless if things continued as they were.  
  
"Kima." Ranma whispered by her side. He was barely standing as he looked at how Cologne easily stood up. "Think you can pull it off?"  
  
The silver-haired woman understood what her husband meant and answered also in a whisper. "I need time to build it up."  
  
Ranma nodded, took a deep breath, and charged at Cologne again. Only this time he went directly for the kill, his claw going for the Amazon's heart.  
  
The Matriarch didn't even flinch as she caught Ranma's arm by the forearm, stopping his strike just short of her blue skin. "I don't think so." She said firmly.  
  
"Got you." Ranma said and closed his fist, intent on using his technique.  
  
Only that his fist didn't respond. Instead of that he felt pain explode from his arm as his hand went limp. Cologne smirked at his growl of pain. "I already know that technique, male." She sneered. "It won't work on me a second time." She growled out as she applied even more pressure and was satisfied with Ranma crying out in pain and falling to his knees. She kicked him in the face a couple of times, not satisfied until her foot was covered in blood.  
  
Kima bit her lip worriedly when Ranma failed to brake free. She was about ready, but if things continued as they were Cologne would kill Ranma.  
  
Ranma tried to brake her grip, but it was too strong and his current pain severely limited his strength. With cold eyes that could freeze hell itself, he bore into her own through the red haze of his own blood.. "You forgot something, old ghoul." With that he weakly lifted his left arm. "I've got two hands." And closed his fist.  
  
Cologne's eyes widened in shock as all the blows he had landed with his left hand were suddenly felt many times over. The wounds inflicted by his claws became deep cuts that nearly reached the bone.  
  
Ranma jumped away when Cologne fell to her knees in pain. "NOW!"  
  
Kima took the free shot and launched the attack with her sword. It was a weapon version of Genma's ultimate technique, so when it was executed her sword, instead of her arm, shattered and fell uselessly to the ground in a shower of sparks.  
  
Cologne saw the attack coming and knew she couldn't dodge in time. She desperately lifted her claws to block, but when the attack reached her both Ranma and Kima could see the appendages flying away from her body and her chest explode in blood.  
  
Kima fell to her knees, completely spent.  
  
Ranma rested on his back, his world becoming dim.  
  
-----  
  
Mousse finally, after a long and strenuous fight, managed to pierce through the thing's defenses with his swords. One caught the beast in the chest while the other landed into the midsection. He let a small smile grace his features, having been able to defeat a foe that would've killed many of his companions. Then he froze.  
  
"S...s...stupid M...Mousse." Uttered the monster.  
  
Mousse let go of his swords as if they were on fire and fished his glasses from his robe. Even if his vision was blurry, he could still make out something that shattered his heart.  
  
For the monster wore Shampoo's hair ornaments.  
  
-----  
  
Pa Fum turned her head towards the male bellow of rage. It had been a common occurrence so far, but she recognized the voice. "Cousin?" She whispered as she retrieved her spear from another beast and clutched her wounded side.  
  
Her eyes widened when a battle aura brighter than the Sun form around him and he launched himself into a killing frenzy. The monsters would pay for this.  
  
"WAIT! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" She cried for him to stop, for spending that much chi he would burn himself out in a matter of minutes.  
  
It was then that her eyes caught sight of the downed monster in front of where he stood before. Her eyes watered when she put two and two together. *Mousse.* Was her sad thought as she turned all around, looking someone in need of help.  
  
-----  
  
Nodoka clutched her right shoulder as the monster approached once again. She needed to finish the fight before the thing landed another blow or she'd lose. As she firmed herself for another exchange the monster turned to the side and made a run for it. "Escaping?" She asked herself, wondering why it would escape.  
  
Then she turned to the place the thing was rushing to and her blood turned cold. "GENMA!" She cried as she rushed after the beast.  
  
-----  
  
He was done with yet another monster and let a small smile form on his lips. If things continued as they were the Amazons would lose. He knew many would die, but the children would be safe. "GENMA!" Came his wife's cry and he turned around instantly. Before he could react he felt something pierce through his abdomen, yellow eyes staring coldly at him.  
  
"No-chan." He muttered weakly as the thing head butted him into the ground.  
  
-----  
  
"NO!!!" Nodoka cried as she stared at her fallen husband. He gave her a weak smile before passing out, a pool of blood forming under him.  
  
The thing then turned to her and seemed to sneer.  
  
Nodoka's eyes burned in rage as she sheathed her katana. She knew Genma wouldn't survive from that wound.  
  
-----  
  
"Ranma." He heard someone call his name. He felt as if it was from so far away. "Ranma." Again it came, this time more insistently and with a shake that sent pain through his body. Particularly his right arm. With great effort he managed to open his eyes, a blurry vision on top of him that cleared enough so he could see it was his wife. She seemed to sigh in relief when he woke up and caressed his cheek gently.  
  
"Cologne?" He asked weakly.  
  
"She's not breathing, and her chi dropped." Kima answered with no small amount of relief in his voice.  
  
"That's good to know." Ranma said as he closed his eyes again. He felt so tired.  
  
"Ranma!" Kima shook him again, frantically trying to keep him awake. Those blows to the head he received in the end had done too much damage, and she feared she would lose him if he lost consciousness. "Wake up!"  
  
Ranma barely responded to that. "Just a little more time. I feel so tired."  
  
"Ranma!" Kima cried again, tears starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't lose him now. Not when it was over!  
  
Maybe it was the urgency in her voice. Perhaps it was her worried pleas for him to open his eyes. Either way he made the effort again and opened his eyes.  
  
Kima sighed in relief when he did. Then she looked confused when his eyes widened. After that it was all a world of pain.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened when he saw Cologne standing behind Kima. The monster was severely maimed, yet it raised one arm above her head, showing that it had only one claw remaining, and slashed down, intent on cleaving Kima in two.  
  
Summoning strength from out of nowhere he move to block the attack.  
  
Cologne's claw cut through Kima's left shoulder and continued diagonally down, going towards the heart. She was met with resistance when Ranma blocked the attack with his hand, then pushed with enough strength to make her take a step back. Her claw left Kima's body, but the winged woman fell limply to the ground.  
  
Ranma grabbed a hold of his wife's limp body before she could hit the ground. "KIMA!" He cried out, desperately hoping for her to be alright. To smile at him and tell him she was just a little sore.  
  
It didn't happen, though.  
  
Cologne stumbled and fell to one knee, her vision becoming cloudy. She looked up and saw Ranma staring down at her, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
-----  
  
The monster charged once again, intent on finishing off the obviously weak Japanese woman. To cry over a male? Preposterous!  
  
Nodoka leaned over her sword, her hand firmly grasping its hilt. This would be the last attack. Her legacy, a legacy that would hopefully be passed onto one of Ranma's children when he or she became of age and was given the scroll the current master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu left behind.  
  
A legacy she wasn't physically strong enough to use without seriously harming herself, even more so in her current state.  
  
When the monster came into range she attacked with a speed that was considered the speed of God by those that practiced the art of the blade. Her world went dark after that, but at least she fell in the same battlefield as her husband did.  
  
-----  
  
Taro growled as he fell to one knee. "The battle is almost won." He muttered as he saw most of the monsters were dead. Only a few remained and they were being isolated for either Herb or Saffron to finish off with their blasts.  
  
He heard footsteps from the side and turned to see Pa Fum limping towards him, she was dragging her spear as if she couldn't summon the strength to lift it. *She probably can't.* Taro thought.  
  
They didn't exchange a word as they looked all around them. They won, but victory came at a high price. The corpses of their allies lay everywhere. "We won." Taro said as emotionlessly as he could.  
  
Pa Fum was crying when she answered, her eyes roaming through the massacre. "No. We survived." In her hand she held a broken katana and a pair of glasses.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma and Cologne were engaged in the final exchange of blows. They were both determined not to stop until their opponent was dead. Kima's attack evened things up when weakening Cologne, so Ranma could keep up with the matriarch even if his right arm was all but useless.  
  
"You can't win." Cologne snarled as she attempted something that she was sure Ranma wouldn't be able to dodge. He did. "How?" She asked just as he landed a kick to her side and she fell to her knees, her strength failing her.  
  
"The beating you gave me." He answered coldly as if it explained everything and took a hold of her head with his left hand.  
  
And explain everything it did. Cologne's eyes widened when she made the connection in her mind. She had boasted about an attack not working on her twice. It was a treat only the greatest of fighters had. And even if she hated him with all her might, she had to admit Ranma qualified for that. In her arrogance and stubbornness to make him suffer, she had shown him nearly every technique she knew in hand-to-hand combat, and the ones he hadn't seen yet she couldn't use because she was too weak.  
  
She hated him even more with that knowledge. Not only was he going to kill her, and with her the entire Amazon culture. He also became the heir to the Amazon techniques.  
  
Ranma stared at Cologne as she lay on her knees, too weak to continue fighting. All he could see in her eyes was hate. A hate that promised death to him and his loved ones if she survived. With a heavy sigh Ranma closed his eyes.  
  
And his fist.  
  
After letting the now corpse drop, Ranma stumbled towards his wife's motionless body. He dropped next to her and cradled the unconscious woman protectively. "Please don't leave me alone." He whispered in Kima's ear before kissing her forehead. He turned towards the sound of flapping wings and saw Saffron approaching them.  
  
He ignored the god and turned back to his wife. "Please." He whispered once more.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's notes: Some people are really going to hate me for this ending. Who am I kidding? Everyone is going to hate me for this ending.  
  
Well, it took two years, but I finally finished one of my fics. Of course, this was only the first arc of the story. If you want to know what happened after the battle and how things go on e-mail me to continue this. Otherwise I'll just turn my attention to my other fics and leave this on hold.  
  
I'd also like to thank all the readers out there. I started this for fun and at first didn't really care about what people thought about my fics. But it was you who kept me on writing when I was about to give it up.  
  
*Drakuzz bows to the readers, then turns around and walks away to vanish into the darkness.* 


	16. Part 14

They walked through the rubble slowly. Their boot-covered feet not making a sound even on the mud. Looking to their right they saw a collapsed hall covered in scorch marks. Humanoid remains could be seen protruding from under the heavy stones.  
  
A sense of disbelief filled them as they studied the terrain carefully. All evidence led to the conclusion that a furious battle had taken place here a couple of months ago. A battle that somehow ended with catastrophic events.  
  
As they made their way deeper into the now ruins, they could see the defenders had made their retreat all the way into the upper levels.  
  
More silently than death they walked down a certain hall and one of them kicked down a door. Sighs of relief broke the unsettling silence in noticing that no dead bodies were found in the room. They turned and continued walking through the remains of what once was the home of a proud people.  
  
They continued walking around for hours, taking in every detail. The ruins, though silent, spoke volumes of what happened.  
  
Finally making their way to an open area they stopped. Gazing down the mountain in the direction of several voices approaching.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure we can find help here? The place is in ruins." A woman asked. She was carrying a baby on each arm, same as another six of her companions. The group was actually of about two dozen people, most of them armed with blood-stained weapons.  
  
The members of the group, mostly female though there were four men, seemed to be exhausted. They had been running for longer than they wanted to remember. The babies were sleeping right now, their small bodies not being able to withstand the strain.  
  
A tall woman with black hair answered the question. "Even if we don't we have to keep moving." She was covering the rear of the group, a six foot staff on her left hand. Her voice was strong with determination as her black eyes scanned the ruins.  
  
The group continued advancing, not one of them noticing the eyes studying the worn out people. Fear was easily recognizable in their features even if they tried to hide it. Some of the women in the center of the formation were injured, though their injuries were taken care of they still moved more stiffly than the others.  
  
The males were leading the party, their weapons drawn out and their eyes scanning everything in front of them in a nervous manner.  
  
The silence was broken again by a female voice, though this time it didn't belong to the traveling group. "You shouldn't have escaped, healer."  
  
Everyone turned around and eyes widened at seeing an Amazon hunting party. Six trained warriors eyed the small group with cold expressions on their faces. The leader once again took the word. "Why?"  
  
The black-haired woman tightened her grip on her staff. "I should be asking you that question, but I guess it doesn't matter, Zin Dar."  
  
Zin Dar smirked as she relaxed her stance. "You're right. The elders want your head after we return with the young ones for their initiation." The women carrying the babies were quickly covered by the others, weapons drawn.  
  
"We won't hand over the children." The healer stated firmly as she assumed a defensive stance. Even if she was determined to fight to her last breath she was still shaking in fear. Her training as a healer, even if very extensive, didn't stand up to Zin Dar's own in the warrior ways.  
  
"You don't have a choice." And with that she charged with her sword and axe, which seemed to have materialized in her hands. The others watched in amusement as the healer charged forward as well, making the fight take place before Zin Dar reached the group.  
  
Zin Dar opened with a horizontal slash with her axe, her sword ready to block any kind of counter. Her axe was expertly blocked but no attack answered her offensive. She locked gazes with her opponent and understood. *She's only buying time for the others.* Without taking her attention from the fight she saw the four males and other six of the group charge at the reminder of the hunting party while the others ran away in an attempt to escape. "You've got guts, I'll give you that." She continued attacking carefully, testing her opponents defenses and expecting a counter aiming for a pressure point. "But your attempts are futile." She finished with a smirk as she managed to tag her opponent on her left forearm. It was only a matter of time.  
  
Back on the other fight, the last of the males fell lifelessly to the ground. The Amazon warriors were systematically tearing their opponents apart without much trouble.  
  
Not one minute later the only fight taking place was between the healer and Zin Dar. The former was bleeding from several deep cuts and was losing strength. Her staff sported many nicks and scratches from the short fight. The green-haired Amazon went on a final offensive that awarded her with the staff leaving her opponent's hands. The healer, bleeding profusely and fighting for breath, fell on her back and looked up to the smirking Zin Dar. "You fought well, sister. Too bad I have to kill you." And in so saying she lifted her sword and brought it down for the decapitating blow. She was actually being merciful due to the traitor being her sister. Her death would be painless.  
  
The healer closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow. The sound of steel against steel startled her and she opened her eyes to see Zin Dar eyeing someone behind her. *The owner of this sword.* She thought letting a small ray of hope enter her mind. She saw her sister's expression change from annoyed to shocked in a matter of seconds. The Amazon warrior jumped back in a ready stance, her eyes didn't hold much of the confidence from seconds before.  
  
Zin Dar tensed as her sister was helped to her feet. She didn't dare attempt an attack, not at day. "You were lucky today, Linn." She said just before she jumped away and ran in the direction of the Amazon village. She was soon followed by three of her former five companions, who ran as if all the hounds of hell were on their heels.  
  
When Linn recovered from the shock of seeing her unbeatable sister running away from a fight she turned around. The first thing she saw was what remained of her group. The seven women carrying the children were untouched while only three of the others remained standing, the others were on the floor bleeding.  
  
She swallowed and turned her attention to whatever scared the Amazon hunting party. Her eyes caught sight of only two people. A tall Japanese man and a tall Phoenix woman. Both wearing the uniform of the Phoenix Guard.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The room was illuminated by a small fire. Most of the occupants of the room were asleep or passed out from exhaustion. Linn sighed as she checked on the last of the wounded. Ten of the women made it with only some minor injuries at the most, two were seriously wounded, the rest was dead. She stood up and headed next to the fire where she sat cross-legged.  
  
"You should get some sleep. You were seriously hurt and need rest." A female voice stated.  
  
Linn smiled but shook her head. "I have to stay awake in case someone needs my help." She turned to one corner of the room, where the babies slept in the arms of the young Amazon mothers. Many didn't make it this far, and they wouldn't have survived today had it not been for the two people next to her. "I want to thank you both. You more than anyone have a right to be angry at us."  
  
"It was nothing." The man waved it off.  
  
They remained silent for a moment until the Phoenix woman spoke. "Do you know what happened here?"  
  
Linn shook her head. "The elders kept most of us in the dark about the ongoing of the war. I found out about their plans because of my position as a healer. The wounded recovered too fast." She turned to look at the woman directly in the eyes. "And their chi wasn't their own anymore." She returned her gaze to the fire and asked. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We leave first thing tomorrow morning. The Amazons will send more of their warriors after us." The woman said.  
  
"You're not facing them?" Linn asked in fake amusement. "I thought the great Ranma Saotome and Kima of Phoenix Mountain would be dying for the opportunity to spill Amazon blood." She sighed and muttered. "Not that I can blame you."  
  
Ranma smirked. "I'm not running away from the fight. We want to make sure you guys are safe."  
  
Kima nodded. "And we have to find out where our people escaped to."  
  
Linn nodded, having come to the same conclusion at seeing the field of battle. The ruins of what once was the home to the Phoenix people was filled with corpses, both Musk and Phoenix, but not enough to seriously dwindle their numbers.  
  
Sitting in silence, the Amazon healer studied her saviors. Even though they had returned to their home to find it destroyed, with corpses everywhere, they were incredibly calm about it. They even helped the small Amazon group against Zin Dar's hunting party. She couldn't understand them, and wasn't sure if she wanted to.  
  
She remembered back to her fight with her sister. She knew she was outmatched even before the battle started, yet she managed to hold her own against one of the greatest warriors of Amazon history while injured. Of course, Zin Dar refrained from using any special techniques, which were considered her most important weapon.  
  
And now what? She was sure that with Ranma and Kima helping the group would manage to escape, but then what? She hadn't really thought about that. Her entire being focused on not letting these babies suffer the same fate as the others. Her eyes moistened at remembering the determination with which the fallen mothers kept fighting for their children to be safe. The seven mothers had a child each. That meant the other seven children had lost their mothers during the escape. They came very close to losing even more than that. Those babies would all grow with loving families. The trauma had tightened the bonds between the mothers, who decided that the of the children were their own, regardless of blood.  
  
*And where does that leave me?* She asked herself. Her Amazon husband was surely dead by now, if he didn't die with that arrow in his back. She didn't have any children of her own, nor any family aside from her sister. A feeling of loneliness filled her. Without a word she stood up and went to check on the others again. She needed to keep busy.  
  
Ranma and Kima remained close to the fire and each other. Today's discoveries were worse than they had imagined when making their way back. Only the fact that they knew most of the Phoenix must have managed to escape kept them from heading directly to the Musk Citadel.  
  
Kima unsheathed her sword and stared at the blade, distracting herself with the flames reflected on it.  
  
Ranma placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and studied the people in the room. Linn was tending to the others, though she had done it just minutes ago. He supposed she wanted to keep her mind away from what happened. The women all had troubled expressions as they slept. He was sure they wouldn't be sleeping right now if it wasn't for the exhaustion of travelling all day. Then he turned his attention to the children.  
  
Those babies were sleeping soundly in the arms of the women. They had all been breastfed before returning to sleep. Ranma was actually impressed none of the women seemed embarrassed by his presence when they fed the children, but then again the situation wasn't normal. He was sure they felt secure because of his presence and Kima's. He had expected scared looks after he dealt with two of the Amazon warriors, instead he found they actually shielded the children from the hunting party by standing behind him.  
  
Ranma tightened his hold on his wife and whispered to her. "Get some sleep. I'll do first watch."  
  
Kima nodded and sheathed her sword. She stood up and walked over to where the other women were sleeping. Ranma returned his attention to the small fire when his wife fell asleep.  
  
The only sounds heard where the cracking of the fire and the breathing of people.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kima flapped her wings as she remained stationary over Phoenix Mountain. She turned all around and flew down next to the awaiting group of people. Landing softly she willed her wings away and lifted their backpack. "There's a small group of Amazons making their way towards us. I would say they're scouts."  
  
Ranma nodded and turned to the woman on his back. "Are you ready?" Receiving a weak nod as an answer he started walking down and towards Jusenkyo. They needed supplies and information on what was happening. Hopefully the guide was still living.  
  
The group walked in pretty much the same formation as yesterday. Ranma and Kima were in front while Linn covered the rear. One of the women woke up too weak to even stand, Ranma was carrying her so they could start moving.  
  
They advanced pretty fast and entered the forest as soon as they could, making it more difficult for others to see where the group was. As an unspoken rule none dared utter a sound, the party moving so silently not even the birds noticed they were there.  
  
As it was, they needed to stop several times for the wounded to rest. Ranma and Kima gave what meager supplies they had to the former Amazons so that they could keep their strength.  
  
During the last part of the travel, Linn was starting to see dark spots in her vision. She willed herself to keep walking behind the others, but either way lagged behind. Breathing was becoming difficult for her as she had to squint to make out the terrain. She didn't notice the others stop and continued walking until she stumbled on someone. Before she could fall down she felt strong arms hold her body. That was the last thing she was aware of before darkness took her.  
  
Kima sighed as she set the healer down. She had noticed Linn treated all injuries very carefully, except for her own. She also hadn't taken a single bite of food, instead making sure the others had enough to eat. Noble actions, but actions that hindered the progress of the party. She proceeded to take off the backpack and set it down. Without a sound the others helped Ranma hand over his passenger to Kima. He then shouldered the backpack and lifted Linn in his arms. They were on their way after less than three minutes.  
  
Kima saw the look on the women's faces and knew she sported the same look. All mothers cared for their children and she was sure Karmine was still alive. Nodoka wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Linn opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see a ceiling. She took a deep breath and was greeted with the sight of one of her companions on the journey. "How long was I asleep?" She asked weakly.  
  
The other woman smiled down at her and answered. "About eight hours." With that she helped the healer sit up and took a plate with some sliced fruit from a nearby table.  
  
Linn ate in silence as she pondered what happened. *We must be at Jusenkyo.* She shuddered involuntarily at remembering what the Amazons used the valley of cursed springs for. Xian Pu had only been the latest example, and one of the most lucky. "Where are the others?" She asked with a little more strength. She was working with her chi to recover faster, an easier task when you were well rested and had something in your stomach.  
  
"They are all outside with the children."  
  
Linn was on her feet instantly and out the door before any protest could leave the other woman's lips. She had to blink back the brightness of the day before finally taking in the sight. The women were all sitting on the small porch, the babies were awake as well and sitting in between the happy mothers. They were all staring up and towards the springs. Linn followed their gazes and found the object of their attention. Ranma was performing some slow katas on the poles of the valley with his eyes closed. The grace with which he was performing was on par with the best warriors of the Amazon village.  
  
It didn't take long for Linn to notice an absence. "Where's Lady Kima?" She asked. The married couple had made it quite clear that they didn't need their titles, yet the former Amazons still referred to them with the utmost respect.  
  
This called the attention of everyone. They turned to face her, and Linn could tell from their expressions that fear was no longer the dominant feeling. One of them answered as she turned back to admiring Ranma's performance. "She said something about scouting ahead while we took some rest. Lord Ranma assured us that no one will come close without his noticing."  
  
Up on the poles Ranma scowled and almost lost his foothold at hearing 'Lord Ranma.' He heard giggles next and couldn't help but smirk. *Guess I shouldn't be bothered by it. If they can still laugh then they'll recover from this.* He could still remember their faces when the hunting party surrounded them. The desperation they must have been feeling at seeing all their best efforts were useless. *And even then they fought to save the children, some of them to their last breath.* Ranma wished he could've arrived sooner, but dueling in the past wasn't his style. He was worried as hell about Karmine and his parents, but knew neither Genma nor Nodoka died in Phoenix Mountain. Some of the corpses he found were taken care of by the Saotome Forbidden techniques, both armed and unarmed. That meant his parents managed to escape, and so did his daughter.  
  
Feeling someone approaching he quickly made his way next to the group, who was already warned thanks to Linn. Ranma was really beginning to be impressed with the Amazon healer. As he walked next to them they took the children and stood behind him. The ones capable of fighting prepared their weapons. "You should stand back. You're too weak to fight." Ranma warned as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Linn shook her head adamantly. "We need every fighter available. You can't protect us all at the same time."  
  
Further arguments were silenced with the appearance of four women coming out of the forest. Ranma narrowed his eyes and prepared for battle. *Amazon warriors.*  
  
"Linn!" One of them called out. "What are you doing? How dare you betray the village and escape with the children?" The leader demanded as she made her way towards the group. She stopped dead on her tracks upon noticing the male standing protectively in front of the rebels. She knew very well who he was.  
  
"I know you." Ranma growled as he fell into an offensive stance. His eyes burning with the fire of determination upon seeing one of the Amazons that escaped that night down the cliffs.  
  
The Amazon took a step back, remembering in almost photographic memory the way this male disemboweled elder Kom Be. Her knees started shaking at seeing his expression, just as fierce as it had been that night. She couldn't face him. Not now.  
  
During their leader's hesitation the others grew restless. "Hand over the children!" One of them demanded, taking several menacing steps forward as she unsheathed her sword.  
  
Linn stood her ground. "I won't let the elders touch them with their filthy claws."  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter, healer. We have orders to return with the children and your head." She then eyed the other women, making it perfectly clear to everyone the others were expendable.  
  
Ranma turned his eyes from the now shaking Amazon and glared directly at the one closer to them. She made a point of ignoring him as she continued talking to Linn.  
  
Linn came to a decision then and there. Even if the Amazon party had come for her head she didn't want them dead, which was the obvious outcome if Ranma fought them. They were the people she looked after since she could remember. Taking a deep breath she regarded the one with the unsheathed sword. "I challenge you."  
  
"What?!" Everyone was understandably shocked by this.  
  
Linn continued. "Since the elders want me executed for treason I'm no longer an Amazon but an outsider." She pointed her staff at the blade wielder. "As an Amazon warrior you have to accept my challenge or lose your honor."  
  
"Linn..." Ranma silently said. He knew perfectly well the consequences of winning a challenge against an Amazon.  
  
The healer turned to Ranma and whispered something only he could make out. "Lord Ranma, please make sure there's no interference." They locked gazes and came to an understanding. The man nodded with a serious expression on his face, respect shining in his blue-gray eyes.  
  
"I accept your challenge, healer." The Amazon warrior sneered. "What are your terms?"  
  
"If I win you never found us." She said to the Amazon party in general, they nodded their approval. "I don't think I need to state conditions for the case of your victory."  
  
"No, you don't." The Amazon warrior said as she started taking off her light armor to move more freely.  
  
Linn gave a few practice swings with her staff. "Linn, please don't do this." She turned to see the group of women she lead out of the Amazon village, they all were worried about her.  
  
She smiled back at them. "Let me do this. I didn't come this far to let someone else be the hero." She tried to laugh at her attempt of a joke. She couldn't. The others nodded to her, trusting she would win.  
  
After a few minutes more the combatants were ready. They met halfway across the parties and started circling each other. The world around them stopped existing as they concentrated on their opponent. This kind of fight was so different from the field of battle in a war. Here all depended on personal skill with no interference from the outside.  
  
On the sidelines the others watched carefully. Even the less skilled of them was more than a match for a martial artist of the highest caliber, they all lived for the Art since before they could walk.  
  
The stalemate was broken as Linn charged with her staff, it was actually the first time either of the present people saw the healer attack first in a match. Her gentle nature didn't allow her to become a warrior like her younger sister, even if she had the same potential. The fact that she attacked first told everyone that she was serious.  
  
Linn opened with a thrust to her opponent's shoulder, her aim perfect. The Amazon dodged by turning sideways, her sword thrusting forward looking for an opening. The healer twirled her staff deflecting the sword and in the process starting another attack now for the head, which was ducked. Linn finished in a low stance with her staff held to her side pointing down, her eyes never leaving her opponent's.  
  
The Amazon allowed herself some space and took to steps back. She knew she was a lot more experienced than the healer in fighting, but at the same time that was a disadvantage. No one aside from Zin Dar had ever seen Linn fight seriously before, so no one knew what she was capable of. The younger of the sisters was the best, but none here was as good as Zin Dar. All the Amazons knew was that Linn only needed one hit to finish the fight. Her knowledge of shiatsu was so extensive it even surpassed the one of most of the elders.  
  
Linn closed the distance again, intent on finishing the fight in little time. Her arms and legs already started to ache even if the fight had only taken a couple of seconds. She felt the familiar warm sensation of blood flowing from some of her wounds, the bandages didn't hold up, and knew she would be fainting in mere minutes.  
  
The others noticed Linn's clothing start to darken and knew what was happening. The Amazon currently fighting charged with wild thrusts that, while easily blocked, kept the healer busy trying to defend herself and, most importantly, constantly moving. Her weakened body wouldn't be able to keep up.  
  
Ranma saw the fight progress with narrowed eyes. He had faith in the healer winning in the end, but what would be the cost of that victory? She obviously was straining beyond what was safe to keep up with her opponent.  
  
Back to the fight, Linn was starting to set a pattern in the furious attacks. A pattern Ranma recognized instantly. She was leaving apparent openings in her defenses and blocking at the last moment possible, leaving more openings in strategic places. The final step in Linn's technique was when the Amazon thrust forward with her sword, aiming at the healer's heart.  
  
The thrust was blocked and Linn twirled her staff crying out words that froze her opponent's blood. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" With the twirling staff as a conduct instead of a punch the hurricane was much more focused, and much more damaging on the receiver. Everyone saw in awe as a horizontal hurricane swallowed the Amazon warrior and smashed her against a tree more than fifty feet away. Needless to say she didn't get up.  
  
The next thing to call their attention was the sound of Linn's staff falling to her weak fingers. She was fighting for every breath, blood flowing from her wounds and a thin line of the same liquid coming out of her open mouth. Her eyes glazed over as she fell on her back, her energy spent.  
  
Two of the remaining Amazons took a step forward to follow the elders' orders. That's all they advanced before a bellow left Ranma's lips. "STAY BACK!" He emphasized his command by slashing the air in front of him with his right hand. The ground in front of the approaching Amazons instantly sported one-feet-deep gashes. They stopped dead on their tracks and looked at him in shock. "You agreed to the terms of the duel. Now leave." He turned to glare at the other Amazon, the one who knew who he was.  
  
The three Amazons took their companion and left as fast as they could, not once looking back.  
  
Ranma made sure they were gone before turning back to Linn. She was currently surrounded by the others, who were frantically trying to wake her. Making his way to her side he pressed several shiatsu, the very few he knew from watching Samando use them, and his expression softened a little at noticing her face recover some semblance of peace.  
  
"She'll die if we don't do something!" One of the women said, almost pleading him to make it all better.  
  
Ranma allowed himself to smile. "I'm not a healer." He turned to the horizon. "But she'll receive the attention she needs." The others followed his gaze and sighed in relief. They saw several winged shapes coming towards them. A certain silver-haired woman in front.  
  
END PART 14  
  
Author's notes: Happy New Year!!!  
  
What can I say? Got another chapter done before returning to school. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter you'll all find out what happened to Phoenix Mountain.  
  
Hope you guys have a great year! 


	17. Part 201

"Seventeen years." Saffron said as he looked down the cliff. "It seems like a lot more."  
  
"It does." Herb answered by the Phoenix King's side. "Can you believe it? It took only a couple of days to nearly destroy both our lands, yet it has taken this long to reconstruct them."  
  
"War is a terrible thing. In all of my years I've seen many wars play out. Never has there been a winner to any of them." The Phoenix said sadly.  
  
Saffron and Herb stood in one of the Phoenix people's terraces, as it had become a tradition to them in the anniversary of the Amazon defeat, and looked down at what once was a battlefield where their people fought each other.  
  
"How are your people doing?" Saffron asked. It was meaningless to ask, since he already knew the answer, but it was also part of the tradition these two leaders had accepted.  
  
Herb chuckled. "The new generation has no problems with the females in the Citadel. The older ones still act like idiots." Both laughed at that. Since the few Amazon women that managed to survive had accepted Herb's hospitality the Musk had stopped their practices regarding getting brides. In fact the female population in the Musk Citadel had grown. They had learned from the mistakes made by the Amazons regarding the sexes. Had the Amazons allowed their males to combat as well the war would've had a different outcome. That and the fact that the only remaining healer in the Citadel after the war was a woman. Many of the injured warriors had to accept a woman's capacity to take over an important task.  
  
They sobered after a while and it was then Herb's turn to ask. "How are your people doing?"  
  
"The reparations are finally over. It was particularly difficult rebuilding the tunnels, but we eventually managed to finish the job." Saffron answered. "Now that we have our ancestral home back many feel that we can finally rest."  
  
Sensing Saffron wasn't telling him everything, Herb asked. "I take it some don't feel like that?"  
  
The Phoenix sighed. "There are some that continue to live as if we were still at war. They believe we have to be ready."  
  
"An intelligent outlook on life, as long as they know the difference between being ready and simply wearing themselves out." The Musk King observed. "Both our races are warrior ones. Even in times of peace we prepare for war." After he said that both shared a long silence, watching towards the horizon as the sun rose and chased away the darkness. "How fairs Saotome?" Herb asked after a good twenty minutes.  
  
The Phoenix King turned to look at Herb, who had a frown on his features. "I take it you still haven't forgiven him." Saffron stated. "It's been seventeen years, Herb. Surely even one as prideful as you would let time wash away the offense."  
  
Herb snorted as he turned back to the horizon. "I shall never forgive the humiliation of being beaten to within an inch of my life in front of my people. Specially a second time. I don't care how he felt after losing his close ones."  
  
Saffron shook his head. "Saotome's as strong as ever. After the battle against Cologne he's become obsessive over his training." He shot Herb a sideways glance. "I don't know why you keep asking. I've told you the exact same thing year after year."  
  
"Mark my words, Saffron. Someday I will make Saotome pay for this humiliation." Herb said bitterly.  
  
Saffron decided not to argue the point. It was moot, anyway. Ranma had trained so intensively he was beyond anything Herb could hope to fight. "How's Taro doing?" Saffron asked in return, trying to change the subject. Herb was always difficult to talk to whenever Ranma was mentioned.  
  
After the battle, and the week that took Ranma to heal from his injuries, Kima's husband went after Herb and publicly challenged him to a fight. What followed was a beating that would forever stand in the minds of everyone present. Herb, King of the Musk Dynasty, was beaten to a bloody pulp with ease.  
  
Herb answered Saffron's question, and at the same time brought him back from his memories. "He's expecting his fourth son in two weeks."  
  
"I take it Pa Fum must be very hard on him, then?" The Phoenix asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She's sent him to the kitchen every night for the past two months. I swear that woman eats as if she had a dragon in her womb." Herb said in amusement.  
  
Both chuckled at the image of the tough Taro being ordered around by a pregnant Pa Fum, a woman years ago Taro swore he despised.  
  
"I take it you're holding a ceremony for the fallen ones?" Saffron asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Just as your people, Saffron. We honor those who lost their lives so that we could continue on." Herb said. "And it's about time I take my leave to care for the preparations, as I'm sure you have to yourself."  
  
The Phoenix King nodded. "Give my regards to Taro and Pa Fum."  
  
Herb only nodded before jumping off the edge and dropping down. "See you next year."  
  
Saffron turned and walked into a long hall. So many things had changed, yet so many remained the same. As he passed several guards, who all saluted him reverently, he couldn't help but think he would see many more faces guarding those same posts.  
  
The King was taken out of his thoughts as a silver-haired teenager turned around a corner. The winged girl was an almost exact replica of Ranma's female form, before he found the cure, except for the wings, the green eyes, and the fact that she was as tall as her mother. She smiled upon seeing him and bowed deeply. "Lord Saffron, Captain Silgad asked me to inform you that the preparations are almost ready."  
  
"Thank you, Karmine. Please take your father out of the training hall. He'll listen to you more than he would listen to me." Saffron said with a smirk that only widened when he saw Karmine's nervous expression before leaving. She was probably nervous about Ranma making Saffron angry with his constant disrespect for the deity. *If only she knew.* Besides the fact that Saffron and Ranma were friends, in their own strange way, the Phoenix King wasn't sure about his chances in a fight against the human. The first time they fought Ranma got the better of Saffron. This time Saffron had his full power, yet Ranma had grown beyond anything thought possible, even though few were the ones to fully grasp the change.  
  
Taking that thought out of his mind he entered the room they would be holding the ceremony in.  
  
-----  
  
The girl ran through the halls with the energy that youth bestowed on people. Older than a child, yet younger than an adult, Karmine swiftly made her way to the training hall. On her way she greeted several guards, who greeted her back with smiles on their faces. The older ones happy to see someone young and so full of energy, reward for all they fought for years ago. The younger ones happy to see their friend and, in some cases, possibly more.  
  
"Father." She called out in a melodious voice as she entered the room that served to train the soldiers of the guard. Sure enough, her father was training in one of the corners of the room. He turned, stopped his kata and turned to her standing to his full height.  
  
Only a bit taller than she was stood a strong looking man. He had long black hair tied back in a braid that reached to his waist. After the war Ranma resumed wearing his silk Chinese clothing, only instead of a red shirt he wore a gray, long-sleeved one that hung loosely over his frame. Blue-gray eyes met the girl's own green ones as he spoke. "What's the matter, girl?"  
  
"Lord Saffron requests your presence for the ceremony." She said in as firm a tone as she could. This was an official request from her King, after all.  
  
Ranma smirked. "So Saffy-chan sent you to get me." He said teasingly since he knew it would upset his daughter.  
  
And upset her it did. "Father! How can you be so disrespectful to Lord Saffron?!" She all but yelled at him as she approached with menacing steps.  
  
"You're no fun since you joined the guard." Ranma said with an infuriating smirk. Karmine only growled and launched herself at him with her fists at the ready.  
  
It would be unfair to call what followed a fight. In fact the exchange consisted of Ranma avoiding three punches and two kicks, making demeaning comments about her skill, and trapping both her arms behind her back in a painful hold.  
  
Karmine struggled to free herself but stopped when Ranma applied a little pressure, sending pain through her arms and effectively submitting her. "You've got a very long way to go before you manage to defeat me, girl." Ranma boasted before letting her go. "Tell Saffron I'll be there after I wash up." And with that he started walking out of the room.  
  
Karmine rubbed her shoulders and turned to see her father's back with a smile. She couldn't help but feel proud of being his daughter. He always made sure to tell her she would someday become his better in the fighting arts, yet she doubted anyone could compare to his prowess in martial arts. That and the fact that he was a loving parent, if a little too obsessive in his training.  
  
Shaking her head, and remembering she still had things to do, Ranma's daughter rushed out of the room to finish with the preparations.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma sighed as he entered the room and caught sight of the about to start ceremony. *Another year has gone by.* Wondering about the unrelenting passage of time he made his way to one corner of the room and watched as the ceremony was played out. Each and every member of the Phoenix had a part in it. The pigtailed man stood respectfully for the full two hours it took for the event to play out. Even if he didn't share these people's beliefs he knew it was important to them that things go on perfectly.  
  
Tears were spilled and oaths made as the living paid their respects to the ones that passed on.  
  
When things finally were said and done people started to leave the precinct to get on with their duties. Life goes on even when the ones you love are left behind.  
  
Ranma nodded to Saffron as the King passed right by him, followed by the Nobles.  
  
When the room was finally empty Ranma walked forward, silent as death, and stopped when he reached the place where Genma's and Nodoka's remains would forever rest. He clapped three times and knelt in front of the urns solemnly.  
  
The now Saotome Patriarch had come to terms with the deaths of his parents long ago, yet the pain in this day would accompany him for the rest of his life. He lost so much that day. "Mom, you should see little Karmine." Ranma started conversationally. "The little girl you took care of when she was a baby turned out to be a beautiful woman. She's a proper lady when the need arises, yet such a carefree girl when she can relax. I just hope you could've been there for her. There are things she just won't talk about that I know you would've been able to get out of her, even if you had to threaten her with your katana." He finished with a smile.  
  
He took out a broken katana from his sleeve and stared at it. "Your Art will live on, mother. There will be a new Hiko Seijuro in five years at the most. I hope this makes you rest better."  
  
With that said he fell silent and simply stared at the urns holding the ashes of his parents. No more words were needed. Every year he would speak a few words to his mother, a woman that he barely knew yet loved a great deal. Those words were directed at the few things he knew about her, since he knew there was a lot more knowledge he would never have about the woman that gave him life.  
  
Genma was an entirely different matter.  
  
After the war was over Ranma stopped participating in the Guard. He decided to dedicate himself to the Art, both intensifying his training and teaching others to pass on his father's legacy.  
  
It was his way of honoring Genma's death, giving the old man the heir he always wanted. A man dedicated to the Art.  
  
He shook his head and stood up after a while. He bowed to the urns before turning on his heels and walking out of the room.  
  
Upon his exit he was greeted with an embrace, which he returned in full. "Father..." Karmine started when he put on a brave front. She knew her father always hid his pain from others, even his own family. It was a part of what made him Saotome Ranma.  
  
Ranma interrupted her placing two fingers on her lips. "No need, girl."  
  
Karmine just pouted and let him go, letting a younger girl to take her place. Ranma rolled his eyes but either way returned the embrace. The gesture was sweet, but it became annoying after years of being repeated. After a few more protests from the man were ignored by the two girls he gave up and let them take a hold of his sides. Together they walked to a terrace, where a woman and a twelve-year-old boy waited for them.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Will you let go of me?" He asked the girls holding his arms possessively. They did and he was finally free to greet the woman with a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Karmine smiled at the gesture of affection while the other two kids looked embarrassed.  
  
When the kiss was broken Kima smiled at her husband as she held him close to her. "I take it our children are still trying to pamper you?"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes once again. "They got that from your side of the family. We were never into the mushy stuff."  
  
"Father." Karmine protested. "Seriously, you are such a hard person to please." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Ranma shook his head while Kima laughed. "Leave him alone, sis." The boy said from the side. He had a strong resemblance to Kima, yet his hair was black with some red strakes on the sides.  
  
Karmine smirked and bent down to be on eye level with him. "And if I don't?"  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed but before he could say a word Kima interrupted them. "Children." She chided, effectively stopping any confrontation that could take place.  
  
Karmine turned to her mother with a hurt look on her face. "Mother, I'm not a child anymore."  
  
"Then stop acting like one." Kima said seriously. "There's no need to pick on your brother." Karmine just hung her head, feeling humiliated at being chastised and knowing she deserved it.  
  
"Seijuro!" Kima snapped when said boy started to snicker. "Stop looking for reasons to pick on your sister. You and I both know your father doesn't need you to defend him."  
  
"But mom..."  
  
Ranma stopped his rant with a gesture of his hand. "Do what your mother tells you, boy."  
  
This shut the boy up instantly. Ranma wasn't lenient in training with him as he was with Karmine.  
  
Kima looked at her children and her features softened. "Please try to get along at least for today. Go see your friends." She turned to her eldest daughter. "That goes for you too, Karmine. Take the day off."  
  
"But mother..." The young woman protested.  
  
Kima shook her head. "And make sure to prepare for our trip. We leave in one week."  
  
Karmine opened her mouth to protest once more, but nothing came out. Kima's tone of voice carried a finality with it that left no room for questions. It was an order from her mother. She nodded before turning to leave.  
  
Seijuro ran behind her to catch up. Even if she was annoying most of the time she was still his older sister and he looked up to her.  
  
That left Ranma and Kima alone with their middle daughter. "Do we really need to go, mother? I know it is important for father, but to leave the mountain..." She said and hesitantly looked the valley and onto a world she didn't know.  
  
Ranma placed his hand on his daughter's head affectionately. "No worries, Nodoka-chan. I'll be there to protect you if something happens."  
  
Still unsure, but smiling with the reassurance from her father, Nodoka looked up at him. "I'll be ready, then. Nothing will happen with my daddy protecting us." With that said she rushed inside, leaving her parents to their privacy.  
  
Kima smiled at her daughter's retreating form. "Can you believe it, love?"  
  
Ranma placed his arms around his wife and tightened the hug. "What? That we have three great kids? They are what we fought for so many years ago." The pigtailed man said seriously. "They are the reward for all the sacrifices we made in the war."  
  
"Sacrifices we would gladly make all over again." Kima stated as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
The married couple remained like that for a long time since Ranma's training was mostly over for the day and Kima's obligations were suspended because of the ceremony.  
  
Seventeen years had gone by since that fateful day.  
  
From one of the windows on top of the terrace Saffron looked at the two people that saved the Phoenix. They fought the final battle against a foe he couldn't face and won, even against his own expectations.  
  
He blinked a couple of times, remembering what happened that day.  
  
*****  
  
Saffron flew as fast as he could towards the Amazon village. He couldn't believe what happened. The power emanation from the village had started to weaken until it was no more. He knew Ranma and Kima had gone there, yet never would've he believed them to succeed.  
  
As he caught sight of the village his eyes narrowed in search for any signs of life. He could feel nothing, but that was irrelevant with Kima and Ranma. They could hide their life force better than anyone he had ever met.  
  
It wasn't difficult to spot his objective. All he had to do was follow the path of destruction. Even if nothing compared to the destruction in Phoenix Mountain, the collapsed walls and torn trees stood out too much not to be noticed.  
  
As he approached he grimaced when he saw Saotome holding Kima close, a large puddle of blood beneath them and still growing. When Ranma turned to him, obviously having heard his approach, Saffron couldn't help but gasp. The black-haired man was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and his entire face was one big bruise. Blood leaked from his broken nose and ears, speaking of severe head injury.  
  
Ranma turned back to Kima, speaking incoherently to her. As Saffron landed he turned to the corpse of what once was a powerful demon god. How in the nine hells did Cologne manage to merge with such a being was beyond his comprehension. The demon made a mistake, though. When it merged with Cologne the matriarch managed to win the battle of wills, overwhelming the demon and taking control of both their essences. When Cologne died both were destroyed, since the matriarch was a mortal. Saffron could raise from the ashes of his own demise. The demon couldn't.  
  
He was taken out of his thoughts by a thud behind him. Turning he could see Ranma had collapsed on top of Kima. He made haste to their side and started examining their wounds. What he found was alarming.  
  
Kima was as pale as snow after having lost so much blood from a wound that should've killed her instantly. Instead she was slowly fading, the heat leaving her body just as the life was.  
  
Ranma was in no better condition as he too was slowly but surely dying. His limbs would twitch every few seconds as blood now also flowed from his eyes.  
  
The Phoenix King shook his head sadly. He would take them to Samando, but he didn't expect them to remain alive the entire trip.  
  
*****  
  
*But they did.* Saffron thought. *They survived their injuries and made a full recovery.* After that Ranma stopped actively participating in the Phoenix Guard, instead throwing himself into training both himself and others. Kima resumed her position in the Guard and gave birth to two other children.  
  
When she was pregnant a second time Saffron was shocked. When news got out of her third child he fell off his throne. The Phoenix weren't a fertile race by nature, so a Phoenix woman having three children in a period of five years was incredible.  
  
Saffron smiled. Karmine, Kima's eldest daughter, was as devoted to the Guard as her mother. At the tender age of eighteen she was a promising young woman that would surely achieve great things. Nodoka, the second born, wasn't a fighter. Something that amazed everyone thinking Ranma's children would all be martial artists. Ranma always gave his children the freedom to chose, and little Nodoka decided to pursue the path of healing. The girl was very patient and got Ranma's caring side. She would make a wonderful healer one day. As for Seijuro, the kid was to be the heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, something he looked forward to since he was seven. After five years of training under Kima, who used Nodoka's scrolls to instruct her son, he was so good with the katana that only a select few could defeat him. That included both his parents, Karmine and a few of the veterans of the war. He was beyond anyone of his age group in skill. The kid also seemed to have two personalities. One was the samurai, a young man that lived under a strict code of discipline. The other was playful and arrogant like his father.  
  
Saffron looked down once again, at Ranma and Kima that were now sitting on the edge of the terrace leaning on each other. They would probably remain that way for the remainder of the day.  
  
He shook his head and started walking to the throne room. Then entire family would leave for Japan in one week, the first time since the war. Ranma, even if he did his best to hide it, was looking forward to it. He wanted to see his friends after so long. Saffron really hoped the martial artist didn't find some tragedy had happened. Ranma was strong enough to survive nearly any disgrace, he was too stubborn to give up, but he didn't deserve to have another loss like the one of his parents.  
  
In one week Ranma would return to Nerima, the warrior would travel once again.  
  
END PART 1  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is people, this breaks the cliffhanger and all the people that thought Kima was a goner can now rest easy. Now I will turn to working on my other fics, I've got an almost entire chapter for BGE ready, just need to work more on it. RTP is next in my list, after that I'll work on whatever feels right.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	18. Part 202

"Who the hell?" Ukyo muttered angrily as she rose from bed to answer the insistent knocking on the front door. She didn't even need to see the time to know it was well past midnight.  
  
Growling a bit as she hit her leg against a chair she swore to make whoever it was pay for denying her some sleep after the long day she had at the restaurant. *Ryoga, if you got lost and ended up here again...* She let the mental threat at that, still too sleepy to come up with something creative.  
  
When she reached the receiving room she retrieved her battle spatula from its place on the wall and made a few practice swings before walking the remaining distance to the door. She reached for the knob with her left hand as she tightened her grip on the spatula that had served her for so many battles.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She demanded as she swung the door open, obviously ready to deal out some violence if the answer wasn't to her satisfaction.  
  
"Sorry, Uchan. But we didn't want to wait till morning." A man said as he smiled disarmingly at her.  
  
Ukyo's spatula fell from nerveless fingers as the chef stared at a sight she hadn't seen in nearly two decades. "Ranchan?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Standing proudly in front of her was her childhood friend. "The one and only."  
  
The okonomiyaki chef threw herself at Ranma and crushed him in a tight hug.  
  
Ranma, who returned the hug a little more carefully, smiled as he turned to his family. The children were looking at him strangely, while Kiima smiled at him.  
  
-----  
  
"Thank you." Nodoka said as Ukyo served her a cup of tea.  
  
After a five minute hug the chef nodded to Kiima nervously and greeted the teenagers. Even if she didn't fight the Phoenix woman before they left for China they were far from friends.  
  
"You're welcome, sugar." She said with a smile at the young lady. She didn't fool herself with false hopes. It was obvious the three teenagers were Ranma and Kiima's children. She'd had more than fifteen years to wash away the pain of losing Ranma. Even if seeing the children made her wonder what it would've been like mothering them she knew it was not to be.  
  
Ranma and Kiima studied Ukyo and the changes she'd undergone while the chef exchanged pleasantries with their middle daughter about the mix of herbs used for the tea.  
  
She still carried herself as a martial artist, but it was obvious she was no longer the teenager they left behind. Even if she still trained, her martial art wasn't as physically rigorous as others. The okonomiyaki chef had put on some weight. Not enough to be fat, but she no longer had the perfect figure of her youth. Her face retained the cute beauty she used to pride herself on, though. That coupled together with her long brown hair tied with a white ribbon gave the impression that Ukyo didn't age past the fact that she gained some weight.  
  
"I must definitely commend you. Regardless of the ingredients this tea is excellent." Nodoka said taking a sip of the warm liquid.  
  
Ukyo, who had been trying to convince Nodoka that the tea was nothing especial, gave up when she saw the silver-haired girl shake her head. She understood not accepting the compliment was useless. "Thanks." She finally conceded with a smile. Who would've thought that Ranma's daughter would have such manners? *Then again, maybe aunty Nodoka had something to do with it.*  
  
After that she turned to Ranma, who was looking intently at her together with Kiima. She correctly deduced they were studying how the passage of time changed her. She decided to do likewise and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Aside from Ranma putting on a little more muscle and having longer hair, and a slight widening of Kiima's waist obviously due to giving birth, the couple looked exactly the same as they did when they left. She really wished she could've aged like them, as she was certain they were better fighters than they were before.  
  
"So how's everyone doing?" Ranma finally asked after the long silence became uncomfortable. His children didn't know Ukyo and were nervous, even if only Nodoka would admit it, about being so far away from home. They were unlikely to start a conversation and he was eager to know what happened to everyone.  
  
Ukyo smiled faintly. "After you left things calmed down. We've been living peacefully ever since. Ryoga and Akane got married. They have two boys together." She smirked. "Kind of ironic if you ask me. Akane having nothing but BOYS!" She made an impersonation of Akane's battle mantra for the fights in Furinkan. Ranma chuckled in amusement while the others were confused. Ukyo sobered and continued. "Their kids are very good at martial arts. Nabiki has sponsored lots of tournaments, and they've won nearly every one of them in their categories. There were some rumors about Nabiki's nephews always winning, but it was obvious the kids are just that good."  
  
Ranma nodded, filing that away for later. He wondered what kind of martial artist would be the result of Akane and Ryoga's training. He smirked when he noticed Karmine perking up at this part of the conversation. She was just as competitive as he was, and finding a challenge here was certain to make her excited. "What about Nabiki and Kasumi?" The pigtailed man asked, knowing they would all get a chance to learn more about Akane's children.  
  
"Kasumi ended up marrying Tofu like we all thought she would. They live at the dojo with their daughter." Seeing Ranma's curious look she continued. "Don't look at me, Ranchan. I have no idea why they only decided to have one kid." After a pause to take a sip of her tea she continued. "As for Nabiki, she lives in another district of Tokyo. She's had a few boyfriends, but not lasting relationships. Her work absorbs too much of her time."  
  
"And how about you?" Ranma asked softly.  
  
"I've done fine. The restaurant is usually packed and even if I got help there's a lot of work." Ukyo said.  
  
Ranma and Kiima looked at each other and felt a little sad for Ukyo. They both knew there was something else the chef wanted out of life, and she would never get it.  
  
Ukyo caught the look and sighed. The silent understanding the married couple had was another proof of just how right they were for each other. Unlike with the other girls, Kiima always seemed to understand Ranma.  
  
"We should probably get some sleep." Ukyo said at long last. She wanted to keep talking and find out everything that happened in Mount Phoenix. She also wanted to ask about Nodoka and Genma. But all that would have to wait. "I have to get up in a couple of hours, and I'm sure you're tired from the trip." She said giving a glance to Seijuro, who was yawning.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay, Kuonji." Kiima said as she motioned for her children to stand up as she did likewise.  
  
Ukyo waved the thanks off and showed the Saotomes were they could sleep for the remainder of the night.  
  
-----  
  
"Good fight, boys." Soun praised his grandchildren, Akira and Hanamichi, as they finished with their daily sparring match.  
  
Hibiki Akira, being the eldest, was the better of the two. At the tender age of fifteen he remained undefeated through the many tournaments he'd participated in, and still he had a great potential to exploit. He was strong as his father and had been trained in Anything Goes since he could remember. He was tall for his age, with short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Hibiki Hanamichi, Akane and Ryoga's second son, shook his head and sighed. He'd never be able to beat his brother. Not that he wanted to fight for a living, but it would be nice to win once in a while. He was fourteen and was an almost exact replica of Ryoga at that age.  
  
Tendo Soun had aged well. He did spot some gray hairs on his black mane, but other than that he looked almost the same as he did years ago. The fact that he had restarted his training was obviously to thank in that aspect. Seeing two of his daughters marry and have children returned some of the old fire he once possessed as a martial artist, since he would help in training the little ones.  
  
Right now he saw a sparring match that left him very pleased. "You two should go take a back while your aunt prepares breakfast."  
  
"Yes grandpa!" Came the reply from both kids as they rushed inside. Kasumi's food had that effect on people.  
  
Soun smiled faintly as he followed after them. After getting out of the dojo he gazed at his house.  
  
It was bigger. Nabiki helped add a few rooms for the growing family before she left for her own place in a different district of Tokyo. Nabiki visited at least twice a week, most likely to keep getting Kasumi's meals. Such was the power of good cuisine.  
  
He was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed his youngest daughter enter the yard. "How was your morning jog, Akane?"  
  
Tendo Akane, mother of three, was an attractive woman with long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Even if she was in her middle thirties she looked to be in her late twenties, her training having maintained her body in perfect shape.  
  
And part of that very same training was jogging in the morning for about an hour. "It was fine, daddy." She answered with a smile on her face. "How did the morning spar go? You're not too tired, are you?"  
  
Soun chuckled in amusement and the taunting tone in her voice. "Not at all, Akane-chan." The truth was he rarely sparred with Akira and Hanamichi, saving his strength to train with his youngest daughter. Keeping up with her was hard at his age. "We can train after we have breakfast."  
  
Akane just nodded as she went inside to change, Soun following close behind.  
  
-----  
  
"Thanks aunt Kasumi!" Akira shouted as he rushed out of the house, backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"Have a good day at school." Akane called out from her place still on the table.  
  
"Later, mom." Hanamichi said as he stepped out and kept the door open for his cousin.  
  
"Thank you." Kimiko said graciously. At the age of sixteen she was the living image of her mother. "But you really should run after Akira. You don't want to be late for school."  
  
Hanamichi closed the door and shrugged as he calmly walked by his cousin's side. "I'm not late. Akira just wants to meet his girlfriends."  
  
Kimiko sighed as they exited the Tendo grounds. Akira was the most popular boy at his school, and he took advantage of that fact with the girls. She didn't approve of his behavior, but it was his decision to make how he wanted to live his life.  
  
They were about to turn around a corner when they looked up in surprise. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY?!!" Came Akira's angry bellow from further down the street.  
  
"Oh dear!" Kimiko exclaimed when she caught sight of Akira facing up against a young woman with silver hair, who seemed to be calmer than the quick-tempered boy but still upset. It was really a surprise to see the woman was taller than her cousin.  
  
"At least it doesn't seem like she likes him." Hanamichi muttered.  
  
-----  
  
"I still don't know how you convinced me to take a walk around the neighborhood." Nodoka said as she turned to regard the people out on the street. She was nervous as hell. Considering she was in a foreign land and currently away from her parents it was understandable.  
  
Karmine smiled at her. "You want to see the outside world as much as I do." In truth she didn't want to leave the mountain, but if she had to do it she would make the most of it. "Consider it an adventure."  
  
Nodoka couldn't help but giggle a little. "Your adventures usually become dangerous. You're just lucky daddy is always there to rescue you."  
  
"I can take care of myself." Karmine protested with a fake pout. She knew it was usually her father that got her out of trouble. It was incredible the number of problems she'd gotten herself into without leaving the mountain that was her home.  
  
Nodoka giggled again. "I know you can, sister. That's why I let you drag me out here. I'm not a fighter like you."  
  
Karmine laughed as she patted the shorter girl on the back. "Don't worry about it. With me here nothing can go wrong."  
  
Just then they turned around a corner and someone crashed into the younger of the two. Nodoka just groaned as she tried not to fall. *Famous last words.* She failed and both her and the boy fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.  
  
"Why don't you look where you're going?" Akira asked irritably as he recovered and looked at the downed form of a girl around his age. *Nothing special to look at.* He thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nodoka apologized nervously as she lowered her gaze, unable to keep eye contact with the obviously angry boy.  
  
"Are you alright?" Karmine asked. The question made both look up.  
  
Nodoka smiled faintly as she calmed at the sight of her concerned sister, who was looking at her ignoring the boy completely. Karmine's presence washed the nervousness away.  
  
Akira looked up and stopped breathing as he caught sight of the silver- haired young woman. To his eyes it was as if an angel had fallen from the heavens. Her long silver hair framed her beautiful face, contrasting with her emerald-green eyes and ruby-red lips. The white shirt and black pants she wore hugged her form snugly, showing off a body most girls would kill for. His eyes only widened when he saw her move. Her body flowed enticingly as she knelt next to him, concern evident in her features.  
  
For the first time in years Hibiki Akira found himself at a loss of words because of a woman.  
  
He was understandably shocked when his angel pushed him back, not even giving him a second glance. His pride took a painful blow at the casual dismissal as he continued to stare in awe at Karmine.  
  
Karmine knelt next to her sister and pushed the boy off her sister. "Nodoka- chan?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine, sister." Nodoka said as she sat up and turned to regard the boy who ran her over. He was tall and handsome, but those two qualities mattered little to her after her first impression of him. She shuddered at remembering just how angry he seemed to be at her.  
  
Once she made sure her sister was fine, Karmine turned to the boy that crashed into her younger sister. She was a little unnerved to find him looking at her so intensely.  
  
Akira finally regained his bearings and gave the silver-haired beauty his trademark smile when dealing with girls. They always melted at the mere sight of it. "Hi, I'm Akira." He wanted to make a good first impression on this girl. She was incredible compared to the little girls he usually dated.  
  
Karmine's eyes narrowed at the cocky greeting. If Akira was looking to make a good first impression he couldn't be further from accomplishing his objective. "Who do you think you are?" She asked with no small amount of irritation.  
  
Akira was taken aback by the cold question. This had never happened before. "What?"  
  
"Sister." Nodoka whispered knowing Karmine was about to get in trouble because of her over protectiveness. She was a very easygoing girl most of the time, but she was too much like their father sometimes.  
  
Karmine didn't hear her little sister. "Not only do you run my sister over, but you also have the audacity to try and hit on me instead of apologizing to her." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Just who do you think you are?"  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed as well at the verbal assault. As taken as he was by her beauty he left no one speak to him like that. "She's the one that should be apologizing. It's her fault anyway." He was not going to admit responsibility here.  
  
"Sister. Please let it go. No one was hurt and you should avoid fighting." Nodoka said more firmly, trying to diffuse the situation. Her next words proved that she was a Saotome at heart and couldn't have a more negative effect on Ryoga's son. "You could seriously hurt him."  
  
Karmine turned to the younger girl and she felt herself calm down. *She's right.* Her parents would be very disappointed if they found out she beat a kid up because of something as trivial as this.  
  
"Hurt me?" Akira asked softly, his teeth and fists clenched tightly. Nodoka had, unknowingly, hit the Hibiki boy where it hurt the most. He took great pride in his love conquests, but that was nothing compared to the pride he felt at being undefeated in any kind of martial arts fight. For her to even imply that he would lose was an offense he couldn't overlook. "And just what do you mean by that?" He growled angrily as he glared at Nodoka, who wilted under his blazing look.  
  
Karmine frowned. "Better let it go, boy. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY?!!" Akira bellowed as he stood up, towering over the girls on the floor and looking down at them dangerously.  
  
Nodoka gasped at the imposing sight. Of course, she'd seen way scarier things in her life, but she wasn't a fighter and knew this boy could seriously hurt her. He seemed angry enough to try and do it too.  
  
Undaunted by Akira's rage-filled words the silver-haired girl stood to her full height, well over a head taller than him. Her green eyes were hard as she looked down at him.  
  
Akira didn't let it show, but he was unnerved when he saw the girl tower over him. He wasn't used to facing opponents taller than he was aside from his grandfather and parents. The steel in her eyes and the ease with which she stood in front of his obvious anger further made him rethink his course of action. *This is no ordinary girl.* He though as he recognized the signs of a skilled martial artist in her relaxed stance. As angry as he was he could still recognize a martial artist when he saw one. He wasn't undefeated for nothing.  
  
When Karmine saw Akira remain motionless she nodded. She offered a hand to her younger sister and helped her to her feet. "Let's go." She said without looking at Akira, who was still standing in front of them aggressively.  
  
"Just like that?" Akira asked, still a little angry.  
  
Karmine looked at him seriously. "It's better this way. I don't want to hurt you, kid."  
  
Praise the Saotome foot-in-mouth disease, always capable of striking at the worst possible time.  
  
"Why you!" Akira cried out as he lashed out with a punch to the face. *I'll show you.* He thought as his fist drew closer to its target. He was pulling it of course, but it would be a lesson for the girl not to insult Hibiki Akira.  
  
-----  
  
"Akira!" Hanamichi cried out when he saw his brother double over in pain and throw up. He ran to help his older brother. Even if he didn't know what happened and Akira threw the first punch he was at the woman's mercy.  
  
Kimiko just remained where she was staring dumbly at the ease with which her cousin was taken out. The silver-haired woman ducked under his punch impossibly fast and with that very same speed snaked into his defenses to deliver a devastating punch to the gut.  
  
Kasumi's daughter had seen Akira take some of Ryoga's hardest punches and continue fighting, that's why she was shocked to see her cousin defeated with a single blow. "Hanamichi, no!" She cried as she saw her other cousin attack the woman as well. Her shock only grew when she saw the woman redirect Hanamichi's attack and deliver a palm strike to his sternum. He was sent flying back and landed a few feet away from her. "Oh my!" She exclaimed as she knelt next to her cousin and turned fearfully to the woman that so casually took out two of the best fighters in Nerima. She sighed in relief when Karmine said something to the downed form of Akira and left, followed by another girl.  
  
The fight being over she turned her attention to Hanamichi. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
The boy in question patted his chest, an incredulous look on his face. "She didn't hit me." He whispered in disbelief. "She just shoved me away." He didn't want to think about the strength and control needed to shove someone so far away without hurting him or her.  
  
"Damn it!" Akira cursed as he hit the ground in frustration, the pain coming from his abdominal muscles still sending waves of fire through his entire body.  
  
"Akira!" Hanamichi and Kimiko cried in unison and rushed to his side. They wordlessly picked him up and headed to Tofu's clinic.  
  
As his brother and cousin dragged him Akira couldn't help but think back to the way Karmine dispatched him so casually, as if he was nothing more than a molesting fly. *Who is she?*  
  
-----  
  
*I'm in deep now.* Karmine thought as she walked towards the Uchan's.  
  
Nodoka couldn't help but notice how agitated her sister was after the fight. She kept looking back as if expecting for someone to attack her out of nowhere. "What's wrong, sister?* She asked, finding it strange that Karmine seemed so upset. She finished the fight easily, right?  
  
Karmine was startled by her sister's question. When she noticed Nodoka looking curiously at her she groaned. "It's nothing, sis. Just that I messed up again."  
  
"What?" Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "But how did you...?" She trailed off as she thought about it. "You mean you're nervous about those boys? Daddy won't punish you for defending yourself."  
  
The older woman smiled sheepishly as she turned away. "I'm not worried about that. It's just that..." She paused and was obviously trying to explain what was bothering her. "It's just that I think I recognize the younger boy and the girl."  
  
"But how could you recognize them? We've never been here before." Nodoka said now totally lost.  
  
"Remember that little accident I had back home?" Karmine asked laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head.  
  
The youngest one smiled teasingly. "Which one, sis? You have to narrow it down a little."  
  
Karmine glared at her sister. *It's not my fault I get in so many messes, is it?* With an exasperated sigh she answered the question. "The one with the box."  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened at remembering that little adventure. She didn't take part in that one, but Karmine told her all about it. "You mean when you traveled to the past because you opened a box you shouldn't have?"  
  
Another sigh. "Yeah. That second boy looked just like Hibiki Ryoga. And that girl that was with them was like looking at a younger Kasumi."  
  
Nodoka kept walking by her sister's side for a moment, digesting what she'd been told. After a couple of minutes, and just as they caught sight of Ukyo's restaurant, she finally broke the silence. "You really dug yourself a deep grave this time."  
  
Karmine just hung her head.  
  
-----  
  
"This was done by a very skilled martial artist." Tofu said as he examined Akira. "The punch was meant to make you lose consciousness without doing any permanent damage." He laughed and patted the young man on the shoulder. "It's a testament to your constitution that you remained conscious after such a blow."  
  
Akira grumbled under his breath something about losing a fight to a girl, much to the amusement of the others in the room. Hanamichi and Kimiko were silently watching the examination and their eyes opened wide at seeing the big bruise in Akira's stomach. That blow must have been very special if it wasn't meant to kill someone but left a mark like that.  
  
Tofu was quite surprised when he saw his daughter and Hanamichi drag in Akira of all people. He was used to treating Akira's opponents just as he once did with Ranma's own. As he treated the injured boy he heard his daughter relate the encounter to him. He paid special attention to the description of the young woman. *Silver hair?* He thought as he applied some balm that would help speed up the healing. Even if the blow didn't seriously harm Akira it must be very painful. *I wonder if...*  
  
"AKIRA!" Cried a distressed woman as she rushed into the clinic.  
  
Akira just sighed. *Mom's here. Perfect.*  
  
-----  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at seeing Ukyo fall to the floor from laughing so hard.  
  
When Karmine and Nodoka entered the restaurant they found their brother and parents having some okonomiyaki. Ukyo was happily preparing the food for the family since she didn't have to worry about customers for a couple of hours. The morning rush was over.  
  
After Karmine explained what happened she expected a severe reprimand. Instead of that she saw her father and mother look at each other as if wondering how to react. Seijuro just looked indifferent to the whole thing, instead continuing to ravage his pork okonomiyaki.  
  
Ukyo reacted in a completely unexpected manner, though.  
  
After five minutes the chef finally regained some semblance of control and started explaining, still giggling, how Akira was supposed to be the best martial artist in Nerima. As she explained Ranma's expression slowly changed to an amused one. "It's like seeing history repeat itself." Ukyo explained to the others, who seemed not to understand. "When Ranchan first arrived to Nerima Akane was supposed to be the best martial artist in town. She was very upset when Ranchan showed her just how much better he was at fighting."  
  
Kiima laughed a little as she made the connection in her mind. "So this Akira is actually Akane's son?" Seeing Ukyo nod she laughed harder, joined by all but Karmine.  
  
The eldest of Ranma's daughters just hung her head and groaned. *Just my luck. Not even a day here and I already have a rival.* If this boy was anything like the Akane and Ryoga she met in her little time travel, and her first impression of him indicated to just that, her stay here would be anything but boring.  
  
The worst part was when Ranma announced they were going to visit the Tendo Dojo. *Just great!*  
  
END PART 2  
  
Author's notes: Well, this chapter was dedicated mostly to introduce a few characters and explain what happened in Nerima. The next one should have some meetings between old friends and maybe a rivalry starting.  
  
Sorry it took so long, but work's been done on most of my fics. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. 


	19. Part 203

"I told you I'm fine, mom." Akira complained at his mother's antics. The woman had refused to let her son go to school for the day and was now dragging him home to obviously shower him with affection.  
  
Next to the arguing teen walked his cousin Kimiko and brother Hanamichi. They didn't understand why Akane told them to go home with her. Much less why Tofu agreed. As the doctor explained what happened to Akane the woman suddenly seemed to make a connection in her mind and smiled brightly. It was almost as if something she'd been expecting to happen finally did.  
  
They made their way home and found Soun waiting for them at the gates. "Akane-chan, what happened?"  
  
"I'll explain inside, daddy. Could you please tell Kasumi to prepare some tea while I take Akira to his room?" Akane said with a smile.  
  
Soun nodded and went inside. Akira, on the other hand, protested vocally. "But I said I'm fine, mom!"  
  
"You are going to rest and that's final. I want you up and around later in the day." Akane said with a finality that shut Akira up instantly. Few were the times when Akane spoke like that to her children, but when she did obeying was the only smart thing to do.  
  
Kimiko and Hanamichi watched the proceedings in confusion and walked to the kitchen. Upon entering Kasumi, who was talking to Soun, blinked in surprise. "Oh my. Shouldn't you two be in school?"  
  
Kimiko tilted her head to the side, a confused look on her face. "Aunty Akane wanted us to come home with her."  
  
Kasumi's expression matched that of her daughter's and she shrugged it off with one of her usual happy smiles. "Please help me with the table, dear."  
  
Hanamichi turned to his grandfather as Kimiko followed her mother's wishes with a smile on her face. "Grandpa... what's going on?"  
  
Soun blinked a couple of times at the question and shook his head. "I don't know. Why don't you tell us what happened?"  
  
Hanamichi shrugged and explained the encounter with the girls. He was careful to describe the way the silver-haired teenager moved, which entranced Soun. Very soon Akane's second son was utterly confused. Both his aunt and grandfather had a knowing smile that matched Akane's. "Grandpa?"  
  
Soun looked at his grandson. "Hanamichi, do you remember what we've told you of the Saotomes?"  
  
The boy nodded his head slowly. He'd grown up in the martial arts hearing stories of how his parents participated in numerous adventures by Saotome Ranma's side when they were young. Adventures that came to an end when said martial artist left to fight for his wife's people in China. Since that day, many years ago, none of them had heard a word about what happened to him. Not even Ryoga, who got lost constantly and even now was wandering the Earth by accident, had found anything about the Saotomes. "Why do you ask this, grandpa?"  
  
Soun smiled. "The girl that fought Akira, you say she has silver hair." Seeing his grandson nod in confusion he continued. "It might be a coincidence, but around here coincidences don't exist. A silver-haired martial artist skilled enough to defeat both of you... I'd say you just met Ranma-kun's daughter."  
  
"What?" Hanamichi asked in shock. Coming from the dining room Kimiko had a look that mirrored her cousin's.  
  
Kasumi smiled sweetly. "Kima did have silver hair, something I'd never seen before."  
  
The four of them made their way to the table and Kasumi started serving tea. Five minutes later Akane arrived to find her family talking about the Saotomes and their stay in the dojo. She wasn't surprised her father and sister made the connection. The silver hair clinched it.  
  
Hanamichi was entranced as he heard tale after tale of the many opponents Ranma faced and defeated. Unlike Akira, Ranma was considered the underdog in some of those encounters, while Akane's son was always considered the better from before the fight started.  
  
Kimiko served her aunt some tea as she listened in to her mother's tales. Kasumi had a gift for retelling stories, something she discovered when she had her daughter and, later on, nephews. As she spoke the ones listening were inevitably drawn to her.  
  
It was when Kasumi was telling everyone about the adventure involving the Seven Lucky Gods when a knock on the front gate was heard. "It must be them!" Hanamichi said in excitement as he jumped to his feet and went to open the front gate.  
  
Soun, Kasumi and Akane looked at each other and smiled, confusing Kimiko. She didn't know they were remembering an afternoon many years ago, when a young Nabiki reacted in pretty much the same way as Hanamichi did. Seeing everybody stand up and walk to the door she followed close behind, wondering if the people at the front gate were indeed the Saotomes. And if so how should she react to the girl that beat Akira down.  
  
-----  
  
When Hanamichi opened the gate he gulped as he caught sight of the very same girl that took both his brother and him down with ease. Granted she took them by surprise, but even then he'd never met someone their age that could do that. "... Hello." He said hesitantly, for the moment his eyes focused on the silver-haired girl.  
  
Karmine reacted in a way very similar to how Akane's son reacted. She was somewhat nervous over what she'd done, even if her parents didn't punish her in any way. "Hi." She replied in a subdued manner.  
  
They continued to stare at each other, unsure of how to act after what happened.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane's voice brought them out of the uncomfortable moment and they each turned to see Akane walking forward with a smile on her face.  
  
Ranma, who had been watching the exchange in amusement as he held Kima's hand, turned to see the Tendos, save Nabiki, walking towards the gate. He smiled at them and waved with his free hand.  
  
Hanamichi turned as soon as the name registered in his mind. *Ranma?* He asked himself as he gazed upon a man his parents had told him many stories about. He blinked when he caught sight of him. He'd been expecting, from the stories and the mental image he made himself, a towering figure that exuded power from every pore. Instead he found himself looking at a tall black-haired man, whose body was covered entirely by black pants and a loose gray Chinese shirt.  
  
Let it be known that for some reason it never occurred to Kimiko, Akira and Hanamichi to ask if their parents had photographs of Ranma or Kima. Most of the pictures the Tendos had were of the period of time after Kimiko was born. Nabiki, in a gesture of good will, burned all the pictures remaining from her time as the Ice Queen of Furinkan High. After Akane and Soun started teaching she didn't need the money anyway.  
  
Akane ran up to Ranma and gave him a hug, which he returned with a smile on his face. "I've missed you, baka." Akane said as she held on tight.  
  
-----  
  
"This is nice." Nodoka said with a smile as she looked around.  
  
After Akane let go of Ranma her father greeted the pigtailed man and asked about his old friend. Both Kima and her husband sobered and asked if the children could show the dojo to Nodoka, Karmine and Seijuro while they explained what happened in the past seventeen years. Soun knew something was terribly wrong but agreed and asked his grandchildren to go to the dojo.  
  
While the adults spoke in the house the Saotome and Tendo children were in the dojo.  
  
Karmine nodded as she took a deep breath. "It feels alive in here. Only places back home that have this much energy are the training hall and Lord Saffron's throne room... And the terrace, of course."  
  
Kimiko smiled and nodded. "The dojo has many students. You're probably feeling the residual chi from yesterday's class." She wasn't a good fighter, her nature being too peaceful for that, but she was being trained by her father in the more esoteric aspects of medicine.  
  
Hanamichi smiled, somehow feeling at ease with the visiting teenagers even if he didn't exactly hit it off with Karmine a few hours ago. The fact that he knew they were Saotomes overrode any feeling of unease. "The Tendo Dojo is famous all around Japan. The best are trained here."  
  
Nodoka smiled at the pride in Hanamichi's voice. Her smile slipped a little when she heard what her sister said, though. "The best? I'm not sure about that." Both Kimiko and Hanamichi turned to Karmine with raised eyebrows. The girl hardly noticed as she continued to look around, feeling the energy all around. "Some very strong people train here, but the best are trained back home. You need the best to train the best." The tone of voice she used made it clear to everyone that she was stating a fact.  
  
Even Kimiko, who was the most easygoing of the Tendo new generation, felt a little offended at the statement. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Sister..." Nodoka started only to be interrupted by a male voice.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?" They turned to see Akira, who came to the dojo to practice even if his mother ordered him to remain in bed. His surprise at seeing the girls they bumped into earlier talking to his brother and cousin was forgotten when he heard the silver-haired girl insult his dojo. It didn't matter that she didn't do it directly, the very fact that she said the best weren't here was offense enough.  
  
"Akira." Kimiko said reprovingly.  
  
"Save it, Kimiko-chan." Akira said without taking his eyes off the girl that beat him earlier in the day. He walked towards her, his steps menacing and his eyes hard. "What was that you said? Of course the best are trained here! There's no martial art more powerful than the Anything Goes."  
  
Karmine stared at the boy impassively. She wanted to apologize to him... before he spoke to her as if she was inferior again. His arrogance grated at her nerves. "I know. The Anything Goes is the martial art with the most potential." She turned to Hanamichi and Kimiko. "I didn't want to insult your school. It's just that my parents are the best. And they train everyone where we come from."  
  
*That's... right.* Kimiko thought to herself. She let Karmine's first words anger her, and in doing so she missed a very important fact. Even Akane admitted Ranma was better than both her and Ryoga, even if she did so through her teeth. Ryoga wouldn't admit to it, but then again he was too prideful to do so. Karmine was right, at least in the part about Ranma being the best.  
  
Hanamichi nodded slowly. He knew Karmine was right in what she was saying, but that didn't mean he had to like having it rubbed on his face.  
  
Seijuro remained silent during the exchange. He didn't want to get involved and complicate things further. He'd done it in the past and the results were never pretty. His father always had to take their fat out of the fire when that happened.  
  
Akira, who still didn't know who Karmine's parents were, growled angrily. "That's it! I challenge you to a fight." He clenched his fists. "When I win you will take back all those things you're saying... publicly."  
  
Karmine didn't even bat an eyelash at that. "You're still weak from the blow I gave you earlier. I'll just beat you again."  
  
"I'm the best martial artist in Nerima!" Akira bellowed. "You took me by surprise. I wasn't ready that time, but now I am."  
  
"Akira... maybe you should..." Hanamichi started only to be interrupted by his brother.  
  
"Call the start of the match, Hanamichi." Akira demanded.  
  
"I haven't agreed to your challenge, boy." Karmine said with a frown. "I don't want to fight you."  
  
Akira glared at the silver-haired girl. "Are you afraid?"  
  
Karmine felt her blood boil but refrained from lashing out at the young man. She took a deep and calming breath before turning away from Akira. *Calm down, Karmine. You're a member of Lord Saffron's Royal Guard. You're above a little boy's insults.*  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Akira said with a smirk. "I guess you're a coward, after all."  
  
Seijuro glared at Akira and reached for his sword. Nobody spoke like that to his sister, who was most definitely not a coward. "Why you..."  
  
"Seijuro!" Karmine snapped as she looked at her younger brother, her eyes hard. "His words mean nothing to me."  
  
"But sis..."  
  
The silver-haired girl smiled at her sibling. "Don't worry about it, little brother." Actually seeing her brother about to jump Akira in her defense helped do what she couldn't do on her own. She calmed down and thought about it with a level head. *I guess I got a little too much of father.* While Ranma was nowhere near as impulsive as he was in his youth the man was still a lot more impulsive than Kima. She got a lot of character traits from Ranma.  
  
Kimiko frowned as she regarded her cousin. "Akira, please let it go."  
  
Akira shook his head vehemently. "No way!" He pointed a finger at Karmine. "That stupid girl insulted my school! I'll put her in her place!"  
  
Karmine turned to Akira with a calm look on her face. "Say what you want, boy. I didn't insult your school and I'm not going to fight you because you say so."  
  
Akira growled and clenched his fists tightly. "Don't call me boy. I'm Tendo Akira, heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."  
  
Hanamichi and Kimiko frowned at the self-proclaimed heir of the school. It wasn't the first time he claimed such a title, and he'd been reprimanded harshly by both Ryoga and Akane for it.  
  
"If you're the heir to the Tendo branch of Anything Goes then act like it." Karmine said seriously. Martial Arts was a serious subject with her, especially when it had something to do with her school.  
  
*Here it comes...* Hanamichi thought with a sigh.  
  
"I'm the heir to both branches of the School of Anything Goes." The eldest of Akane's children said proudly.  
  
Seijuro and Karmine were about to protest when a male voice was heard from the side. "That's interesting." They all turned to see Ranma standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
-----  
  
When he first heard the commotion coming from the dojo he stood up and excused himself from the table. Soun was silently grieving over the loss of his best friend, and needed time to assimilate it before they could offer some sort of comfort, while Akane and Kasumi heard the details of the final battle from Kima. Even if Kasumi and Akane were affected by the death of Genma and Nodoka the blow wasn't as hard as it was for Soun.  
  
As he walked he heard the cries of a young man, he assumed it was Akane's eldest son, and walked faster. He didn't want his daughter making an enemy of Akane's son. If the boy was anything like Ryoga...  
  
When he reached the door he stared at something that made him proud as both a parent and a sensei. His daughter, and finest student, declined a challenge and ignored Akira's insults, something he himself wasn't able to do until he was almost twice her age. Granted, one of the tenets of the Anything Goes was to accept all challenges but with the years of experience, and Kima's influence, the pigtailed martial artist learned an important lesson. Sometimes it was even more of a challenge to avoid a fight, since some fights weren't worth fighting. After he became the only master of the Saotome branch of Anything Goes, he changed the rule. *Accept all 'worthy' challenges.* If the fight would do more harm than good then it was better to avoid it.  
  
He was about to intervene when he heard Akira proclaim he was the heir to his school as well. The insults towards Karmine he could ignore, if his daughter chose to do so as well, but matters of the school he couldn't. "That's interesting." He said calmly with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Father." Karmine said, wondering how much of the conversation the pigtailed man heard. She was too distracted to notice when her father arrived.  
  
Kimiko and Hanamichi didn't say a word. They just stared at Ranma as he uncrossed his arms and walked into the dojo, his eyes focused on Akira.  
  
"You claim to be the heir of the Anything Goes?" He asked after stopping just a couple of feet from Akira, who stared at the new arrival in confusion.  
  
Akira shook himself out of his daze and nodded. "I do."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. *This boy reminds me of Akane.* He thought back to his first encounter with his friend and almost smiled at the memory. "Sorry, kid. But you can't claim that title. You know nothing of the Saotome branch."  
  
Akira instantly took offense at the condescending tone. "Of course I do!"  
  
The others stared silently at Akira and Ranma as they stared at each other. The boy didn't let the fact that the pigtailed man was bigger affect him. He'd taken down guys much bigger than him.  
  
Ranma smirked and shook his head. "Look... even if you did you still wouldn't be the heir to the Saotome branch."  
  
"Akira!" Kimiko said before the boy could retort hotly at the man. She didn't want to see what would happen to her cousin if Ranma decided to shut him up. She turned to Ranma and bowed. "Please forgive him, Saotome-san. He's really a very nice young man."  
  
Ranma raised both his eyebrows at the words. The similarities with his first arrival to the Tendo Dojo were starting to become disturbing. "Kimiko, right?" When he received a nod he smiled at the girl. "Don't worry. I'm not going to beat him up." He turned to Akira. "I just want him to stop claiming to be the heir of my school." After saying that he smiled at the girl. "And just call me Ranma. Everybody does."  
  
Kimiko found herself smiling back brightly, a small blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
Akira was frozen in place. *Saotome?!* He pointed a finger at Ranma. "You're Saotome Ranma?"  
  
"What of it?" Ranma asked with a frown. The boy sounded disappointed. *What the hell have Akane and Ryoga been telling their children?*  
  
Akira was still staring at Ranma, his eyes wide. After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence the boy smirked confidently. "Saotome Ranma, I challenge you!"  
  
Ranma resisted the urge to groan. *Why am I not surprised?* He asked himself rhetorically.  
  
Nodoka decided to say something to try and calm the boy down. She could see Ranma was looking for a way out of the challenge. "At least rest some more before you challenge my father. In your current condition you're no match for him."  
  
Ranma wondered if Nodoka had been hanging out with him for too long. That sounded almost like something he would say to make an opponent angry.  
  
And anger Akira it did. "Stay out of men's business, little girl!" He snapped angrily before turning back to Ranma. "So are you going to accept or are you a coward like your daughter?"  
  
Karmine clenched her fists tightly and glared at Akira. She could try to ignore his insults towards her, but her father was off limits. She didn't say anything, though. She knew, as well as Nodoka and Seijuro, that Ranma would take care of things and would take offense if they got involved. She didn't want to spend the next three weeks under Ranma's intensive training. *And Seijuro thinks father goes easy on me? Ha! He's the one that has it easy.* Seijuro was mostly trained by Kima in the sword, while Karmine was trained by both of her parents, but most particularly her father.  
  
Ranma stared hard at Akira. "You got your challenge, boy. What are the terms?"  
  
Kimiko shook her head and sighed. Her cousin had managed to get himself in trouble... again. Only this time she had the funny feeling he bit more than he could chew. *Why is he challenging Ranma? He's heard the stories from aunty Akane.*  
  
Hanamichi stared at the soon-to-be combatants expectantly. He wanted to see the great Saotome Ranma in action. Unlike his brother he believed all the stories Akane told them, while he took everything Ryoga said with a grain of salt. He trusted his father, but he knew Ryoga tended to be stubborn when it concerned his one-time rivalry with Ranma.  
  
Akira smirked. "When I win you'll recognize me as the heir to both branches of the Anything Goes." With that he assumed a fighting stance.  
  
*That's Ryoga's usual stance.* Ranma thought calmly as he stared at the boy, making no move to get into a stance of his own. *He's obviously trying to make me underestimate him. Probably got that from Akane.* Unlike Ryoga, who when Ranma left still fought straight out, Akane had become a trickier fighter. It was the nature of Anything Goes to be that way. Without giving any indication of getting ready, even if his weight was properly balanced to dodge, he crossed his arms over his chest. "And what happens if you lose, boy?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Then there's no challenge." Ranma said firmly and turned around to walk away.  
  
"What?!" Akira demanded angrily.  
  
"I won't take part in something like this." Ranma said without turning back to stare at the boy. "You want me to recognize you as my heir. A position that's already Karmine's. That she has earned with her effort. That's a big risk you want me to take." He turned to stare deep into Akira's eyes. "But 'you' aren't taking any risks. I'd say that's an unfair challenge."  
  
Akira growled deep in his throat. Whenever he issued a challenge things were simple. Why did this man that claimed to be Saotome Ranma, and he still wasn't convinced of that, have to make things difficult? "Fine. Then what do you want 'if' you win?"  
  
Ranma frowned at the boy's attitude. *Akane, you seriously messed it up with this spoiled brat... but then again...* When he first met with Akane she wasn't that different from the way Akira was acting. "You'll forget everything about becoming my heir. I don't want to hear about this again."  
  
Akira wordlessly nodded. He didn't really think about the consequences should he lose, so focused on winning was he.  
  
Ranma nodded back, a serious look on his face. "Give me five minutes to stretch. I recommend you do the same." With that he walked to his children and started doing some stretching exercises.  
  
Akira walked to the opposite side of the dojo and warmed up as well, Kimiko and Hanamichi watching him.  
  
-----  
  
"Father..." Karmine started with a frown on her face.  
  
The pigtailed man effortlessly did the splits and stretched his back as far as it would go. "Don't worry, Karmine. I'm not losing."  
  
Nodoka didn't find Ranma's confidence in his victory out of place. She'd seen her father fight full out before, and she was almost certain there wasn't a single fighter out there that could match his prowess. Her concerns, though, were on a different matter. "You're not going to hurt him too badly, are you? Karmine punched him pretty hard in the morning."  
  
Ranma stopped to turn at Nodoka with a raised eyebrow. He favored her with a smile. "Don't worry, Nodoka-chan. The only thing that I'll really hurt will be his pride."  
  
"Still... why take his challenge?" Karmine asked, more than a little upset. She'd worked hard for Ranma to recognize her as his heir. Out of his many students she strived to become the best like none other. To have all her years of effort risked in a challenge like this, even if Akira had no chance at all, was bothering her greatly.  
  
Seijuro didn't say anything, but it was obvious from the way he looked at both Karmine and Ranma that he was with his sister on this one.  
  
Ranma turned to see Akira quietly talking to his brother. "I have to do it, Karmine. That boy won't stop claiming to be my heir if I don't." Upon arriving he saw the tired expressions on Kimiko and Hanamichi's faces at the boy's declaration. Since he was still unnoticed he could study everyone's reactions better.  
  
"We could just ignore him." Karmine suggested, to which Ranma shook his head.  
  
"We can't allow for him to claim that title, girl. Or do you want to live here to see that he does not?" Ranma asked, and nodded when his daughter shook her head vehemently. "This has to be settled now. That boy will learn the world doesn't revolve around him."  
  
Ranma's daughters and soon stared at their father. He rarely, if ever, was so serious on something.  
  
"It revolves around me."  
  
When the pigtailed martial artist smirked and jokingly said that they all smiled. Now this was the Saotome Ranma they knew.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
Akira glared at his brother. "For the last time, Hanamichi. Yes!" The way Kimiko and Hanamichi were trying to talk him into backing out of the challenge was irritating.  
  
"But you've heard all the stories. There's no way you can stand up to him." The youngest Tendo said in frustration. Why did Akira have to be so stubborn? He wasn't even at his best, the blow Karmine landed on his midsection still bothering him.  
  
"Those were all made up and you know it." Akira said. "It was mom's way of getting you interested in martial arts."  
  
Hanamichi's lips became a thin line. His brother was partially right. He did lose interest in the Art when he was younger. That was when Akane and the others started telling them stories of Saotome Ranma. "But still... you're still hurt from this morning."  
  
"And if Karmine was trained by her father then he must be very skilled." Kimiko added her two cents, hoping that would at least make her cousin reconsider. She was very good at reaching out with her senses to read a person's chi. While Ranma felt like a normal person she could feel the power emanating from Karmine. Either Ranma was very good at hiding his power or he was so skilled the power difference didn't matter. Or, she shuddered, both.  
  
"That was a lucky shot in the morning. I won't make the same mistake again." Hanamichi jumped to his feet and turned to see Ranma already waiting in the center of the dojo. He made his way to meet with his opponent.  
  
*But you already have.* Both Hanamichi and Kimiko thought at the same time.  
  
-----  
  
They met at the center of the dojo. The older man seemed relaxed and casual as he stared at the boy. Akira's pose was intense; from the way he tensed and relaxed his muscles to the look in his eyes.  
  
Hanamichi walked to the side and raised one hand. Without further words he lowered it and jumped back.  
  
As soon as the match started Akira was on his opponent with a rain of blows. He was confident in finishing the match in a matter of seconds since he expected his opponent to be slower due to his bigger size. He had to remake that assessment when he saw Ranma dodge around all of his blows, not needing to block even for once. *What the?* He continued throwing out everything he had at the man, and was more than amazed at the feat of dexterity as Ranma was just a few inches away from each of his attacks.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow as he dodged out of the way of a kick that would've caught him in the jaw. He had to give it to Akane, this kid was good. *No wonder he has such a big head. He probably hasn't had a real challenge yet.* Ranma could still move faster, but he was more than twice Akira's age. From what he had seen so far, skill wise Akira was on par with most of his students. No small feat.  
  
Kimiko stared in shock at the way the fight was going. She'd expected for Ranma to finish it in a matter of seconds, instead of that he was dodging everything Akira threw his way with what seemed like ease. Aunty Akane told her once that fighting Ranma was frustrating like hell, mainly because hitting him was like trying to hit a wisp of smoke. Kasumi's daughter could now see what Akane meant.  
  
Hanamichi kept his eyes focused on the fight. His brother was very good at attacking, yet it seemed like all his efforts were going to waste. While he was obviously starting to slow down due to the blow Karmine landed on him, Ranma was keeping the dodging up with little effort.  
  
Karmine stared at the fighters and grudgingly admitted she'd underestimated Akira after her easy win that morning. It seemed like what the boy said, about being taken by surprise, was true. Sure, she could beat him in a fight, but it wouldn't be as easy as she first thought.  
  
Seijuro marveled at the ease with which his father dodged around. He was using most of the dojo floor to keep the fight out of Akira's range. *I hate it when he does that.* He thought with a smile, seeing in Akira's expression that the boy was finding it every bit as annoying as he himself did.  
  
Nodoka sighed. Her father wouldn't be harming Akira physically, but the boy would receive a huge blow to his pride. It might be for the best in the long run, but did her father have to enjoy it so much?  
  
"Stand still and fight me!" Akira bellowed as he had yet to even touch Ranma.  
  
As an answer the pigtailed man only gave him his irritating smirk.  
  
-----  
  
The cries coming from the dojo eventually called the entire household's attention. They all went there to see what was happening.  
  
None of them were surprised to see Akira and Ranma fighting it out. Or at least Akira trying to fight it out and Ranma keeping out of range.  
  
"Oh my! Ranma-kun does seem to have improved." Kasumi said with a smile.  
  
Soun and Akane just stared at the fight and wondered what this was all about.  
  
END PART 3 


	20. Part 204

Ranma continued to dodge perfectly around Akira's attacks even if he turned to regard the new arrivals at the dojo. Perfect. He thought, knowing that with them as witnesses there would be no way Akira could renege from the terms of the challenge. Just as a punch passed in front of his face, due to him tilting his head to the side, he snaked into Akira's defenses impossibly fast and punched the youth right in the center of the jaw.

The blow wasn't especially hard, it was nothing Akira couldn't dish out himself, but it was still more than enough to make Akira's eyes cross and his knees buckle. The boy stared at Ranma in disbelief and was about to take the offensive again when he felt his legs kicked from under him. In a second he was laid on his back, his throat captured by Ranma's fingers.

The move was so fluid and effective that Kasumi, Kimiko and Hanamichi had to blink a couple of times to make sure it really did happen. Akane and Soun nodded, having expected for Ranma to improve tremendously over the years.

Ranma's family wasn't affected by the display. Even if they knew how good he really was they all saw him fight everyday, most of the times against them in Karmine and Seijuro's cases.

The pigtailed man ignored the shocked look on Akira's eyes and turned to Hanamichi. "Well?"

The boy shook himself out of his trance and raised one hand. "The winner, Saotome Ranma."

"Like hell! I… ugh!" Akira started to protest, only to have Ranma cut his supply of air by a slight tightening of his hand. While the boy wanted nothing more than to break free and show this annoying man a thing or two he couldn't ignore the fact that his throat was held in a firm grasp.

Ranma kept the pressure for a few seconds more, so there was no doubt in the young man's mind about who won the fight, before letting go and standing up. He offered a hand to his downed opponent.

"Akira!" Akane shouted aghast when her son batted the offered help away with a sneer. She usually never saw him act like this, and the fact that he was doing so with Ranma really bothered her. The pigtailed martial artist was, even considering their long separation, her best friend.

Ranma turned to Akane with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Akane." While it was true that Akira's action at first angered him, it was also true that it brought back memories. The boy's reaction was pretty much the same one Akane had once upon a time when she discovered the redhead that beat her was in truth a boy.

Akira was further enraged by the casual way in which Ranma brushed off his anger. It was almost as if the older man didn't consider him a challenge or a threat. He was taken aback, though, when Ranma turned seriously towards him.

The pigtailed martial artist gazed seriously at Akira and spoke very slowly to make sure the boy understood him. "You lost the challenge. I don't want to hear any more nonsense about you taking my daughter's rightful place as the heir to my school."

A light of understanding appeared on Akane and Soun's faces. The former decided to berate her son again for claiming a title that wasn't his while the latter could only shake his head and wonder if that kind of behavior came inherent in his line's genes.

Akira stared defiantly at Ranma and was about to retort when Akane snapped at him. "Tendo Akira! You will abide by the terms of the challenge and stop this outburst right now!"

The boy in question winced and turned to see just how upset his mother looked. Seeing he was in deep if he didn't comply with her wishes he lowered his head. "Yes, mom." Inwardly, though, he was not as cowed. This is not the end of it.

While Kimiko and Hanamichi went to see if Akira was alright, much to the boy's annoyance, Akane walked over to Ranma. "Did you have to do that?" That Akane just berated her son didn't mean she was happy with how humiliated he looked. Being a mother had made her enter more than one confrontation where she knew she was wrong just to support her children.

Ranma looked at Akane seriously. "I could've let Karmine settle things, but I didn't want him to be after my daughter the same way Ryoga was after me."

Akane inwardly felt offended at the implication, since Ranma was taking for granted the fact that his daughter was a better fighter than her son. She didn't say anything, though, wanting to avoid a fight. In her youth she would've raised to the challenge, but now with years of experience under her belt she was not so easy to jump the gun.

"You've really improved, Ranma-kun." Kasumi praised with one of her usual serene smiles.

Ranma returned the smile. "Thanks, Kasumi." The eldest of Soun's daughters had always been so easy to get along with. "It's what my old man would've wanted."

Kasumi nodded; saddened by the reminder of Genma and Nodoka's fate, but glad to see Ranma had learned to cope with it.

The pigtailed martial artist turned to regard his wife and smiled. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, probably over the way he protected their daughter even if she was old enough to take care of herself. Can deal with that later. In truth the winged woman didn't care that much about Ranma being overprotective; it was just routine to bring up an argument over it so they could later make up.

"What do you all say we go to the dining room and have some refreshments? I'm sure some of you would like a glass of lemonade."

Hanamichi perked up at the offer. "Sure, aunt Kasumi!" He was enjoying his day free from school, and now he'd get to taste some of Kasumi's snacks. Things couldn't get any better than this.

The pigtailed man turned to Kasumi with an apologetic smile. "You don't mind if we take a little while to train, do you Kasumi?"

"Why not at all, Ranma-kun." Kasumi returned.

Karmine groaned. "You're not giving it a rest even on vacation?"

Ranma smirked at his eldest daughter's attitude. "Of course not! And neither are you."

"What!"

Everyone but Akira laughed at the question asked by the startled Karmine. The girl obviously wasn't expecting to be roped into her father's training session.

Ranma looked at Karmine sternly. "Daughter, you know as well as I do that to be the best you have to train constantly."

"But I thought we could rest a little while out of the Mountain." While Karmine tried her best to act like a grown woman, a soldier at Mount Phoenix, there were times when she acted like the teenager she was. This was such a time, as evidenced by her whining.

The pigtailed martial artist nodded. "And we will. Instead of the full training regimen we'll only be doing some light sparring."

Karmine's pale face clearly confused the Tendos, since none of them could understand what was so hard about sparring. Neither of them knew, of course, that the kind of 'light sparring' Ranma engaged in with his daughter usually left her sore all over for at least a couple of days.

Seijuro snickered silently and rushed out of the room. He didn't want to attract Ranma's attention to him.

"Just don't knock her out, love." Kiima said as she walked out of the room. "If you do you're the one carrying her back to Kuonji's."

"Mom!" Karmine protested at her mother's obvious amusement for the situation. It was only to her growing frustration that Kiima ignored her completely. The others left as well, leaving the girl alone with her father for another session of bonding, the physical kind.

"Your sister is very strong." Kimiko commented trying to start a conversation with Nodoka. Both girls were in the kitchen preparing some more snacks, even if Kasumi protested they wanted to give the woman a rest, while the rest were in the dining room. All but Ranma and Karmine, of course.

Nodoka smiled at the older girl. "That she is. Daddy says she's stronger than he was at her age."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "That must certainly mean something. I grew up listening to stories about your father and his many adventures." And misadventures, she added to herself.

Ranma's youngest daughter beamed at Kimiko, she really liked the older girl from what little they had a chance to talk. "It does. Karmine is one of the best fighters back home and daddy's heir." Usually Nodoka was very reserved about talk of fighting, but Kimiko was very easy to talk to and she was very proud of her sister's achievements.

Kimiko smiled at the tone of reverence in which Nodoka spoke of the silver-haired girl, who was currently training with her father.

The two girls continued talking till they returned with the snacks to the living room, where Akane was telling the tale of the fight against the Golden Pair. Kiima smiled in amusement when she heard her husband accepted a challenge for Martial Arts Ice Skating without having been on a pair of skates before in his life. It sounded just like him to do something in the heat of the moment like that.

Kasumi thanked the two girls with a beaming smile, even if she protested it was wonderful to have help in her chores, and turned to the remembrance of times long past. Even if she wasn't as involved as her sister was, she did have her fair share of adventures involving the pigtailed martial artist. Wonderful time that it was, everything calmed down when he left.

She didn't mind Ranma's return, however, not one bit. She'd gladly take the weirdness back if it meant to have Ranma and his family in their lives.

From his sitting position by the table Akira frowned as he heard story after story with Ranma in the spotlight. His scowl deepened when Kiima made a comment about Karmine having inherited Ranma's luck, which had caused her some serious trouble but made her stronger in the long run. He was still sore over having lost to both Karmine and Ranma, even if Karmine took him by surprise and he could convince himself he could beat her Ranma humiliated him, showing him off as an amateur. Ryoga's son growled low in his throat at that thought, sound that was drowned by the laughter around him.

"Too slow, girl. There's still a lot of room for improvement in your footwork," Ranma said as he stood in an easy stance, barely starting to sweat.

Karmine gasped for breath as she held her abused stomach. She didn't say anything, instead opting to regain as much strength as she could before her father decided to attack once more. At least now he does start to sweat when we fight. The thought wouldn't sound reassuring to someone that had never fought Ranma before, but to Karmine it meant the world and a half. The pigtailed martial artist held back in their fights, she knew that and was grateful, yet the gap between them continued to become smaller and smaller as her training continued. She always protested vocally and whined about the unfairness of it all, but she wanted to train with Ranma. It was just her rebellious nature to do those things.

Ranma had never pressured his children into training. Sure, he had them train in their early days before they could take a decision on their own, but as soon as they were old enough the choice was theirs. Take Nodoka, for example. The girl did train when she was very little, but she'd mostly forgotten what she learned because her gentle nature wouldn't allow her to train with the passion Karmine shared with Ranma for martial arts. She was to follow the path of a healer, and Ranma respected that choice.

"Did you get your breath back?" Ranma asked with a smirk that brought Karmine back to the here and now. She was barely fast enough to step to the side, avoiding a fist to the gut, and raised her knee to retaliate.

Ranma felt a surge of pride when Karmine managed to avoid his attack and he twisted around, robbing the knee strike of much of its strength as he spun on himself to deliver an elbow that the girl blocked with both forearms.

Karmine winced as she could tell a new bruise would form because of that block but kept on the offensive anyway. She started delivering a series of punches and kicks meant to keep Ranma in the defensive. Granted, she'd tire rather quickly this way, but the sparring session would last longer than if she allowed for the pigtailed martial artist to bash through her defenses.

Ranma kept on the defensive, studying Karmine's form as she attacked relentlessly, and couldn't help but smile widely. There were no holes in Karmine's guard, even as committed as she was to the attack. It was only because of his superior physical abilities and more experience that he held the advantage in the match, skill wise they were about even. The girl was a lot like him, soaking up techniques and styles and adjusting them for her own use. It was that fact alone that Ranma took in consideration when he made Karmine his heir. She could've been a lot weaker, defeated by other opponents, and he would still pick her because she was a physical representation of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Just like he was.

Karmine could feel her lungs burning as they protested the abuse, as her muscles were about to give out at any moment. She narrowed her eyes and growled low in her throat as she pushed herself beyond her limits. She was not going down without having at least tagged her father. Just once, that was all her pride required of her, that she managed to hit him at least once. When she felt her reserves totally depleted she bellowed and launched a full-out attack.

The pigtailed man had been fighting his daughter totally on the defensive, stretching the fight and giving the girl a workout she'd be feeling in the morning, and could tell Karmine's strength was almost spent. He wasn't surprised when she cried out and threw everything she had left into the fight, it was something she always did when they sparred, and he held his ground in preparation for the coming maneuver. Karmine never repeated her tactics.

Karmine plowed through Ranma's defenses with a powerful double punch, her arms snaking in at an angle to avoid his blocking arms, and landed solid blows to his sternum and jaw. She was rewarded with a kick to the midsection for her trouble though, and was sent sprawling to the floor.

Ranma blinked his eyes as he lowered his leg. Karmine was a lot more reckless than usual. Maybe being here is affecting her more than I thought. He approached the wheezing and violently coughing girl and knelt down next to her.

The silver haired girl coughed violently as she fought for breath and resisted the urge to puke her guts out. She held her stomach in a fetal position as the pain seemed to overcome her completely drained body. That last kick hurt! She was entirely committed to her attack and didn't have any energy left to protect her own body. Karmine was suddenly gathered from the floor and Ranma sat her on his lap, cradling her weakened body close with a soft smile on his face.

"You did great, girl." That was probably the main, and only, difference between Ranma and Genma when it came to training. While the latter never gave his son words of encouragement, he thought it would make him weak, the former always made sure to let his children know how proud of their achievements he was. Karmine was Ranma's first-born and heir. He loved all of his children equally, yet he spent the most time with his eldest daughter. "That last attack would've defeated almost anyone."

Karmine sighed in contentment, once she had recovered her breath, and laid her head on Ranma's shoulder. She was a grown woman, or so she'd like to think, and it was improper of her to act like daddy's little girl. In moments like this she found it didn't matter, regardless of what happened Ranma would always be her daddy and she couldn't be happier about it. He could be the harsher of teachers, as evidenced by her current state, and yet the bond they shared was even stronger because of it.

Ranma smiled widely as he felt his daughter relax and snuggle closer to him. He knew Karmine only acted this way when they were alone now, and while he missed having a loving and carefree Karmine around him most of the time it sure made these moments all the more special. "That last attack was just sloppy, Karmine."

Karmine smiled at the teasing tone her father was using. He wasn't reprimanding her, but rather playing with his child. "It worked, didn't it?"

The pigtailed martial artist chuckled. He had to admit the attack was very powerful, so much that had it been a normal opponent against Karmine she would've won the fight. "Anything Goes."

"Anything Goes."

Ranma took a deep breath and decided to ask something he knew his daughter wouldn't answer under normal circumstances. Even now, with her guard down, it wasn't certain that she would. "Girl... What bothers you so much about coming here?"

Karmine stiffened slightly at the question, but she relaxed shortly after as she felt her father's warmth all around her. "It's not that I don't want to come meet your friends, dad..." She admitted slowly. "I... Well..."

Ranma smiled and gave his daughter a reassuring squeeze. "You can tell me, Karmine-chan."

The silver-haired girl smiled softly. "Dad... daddy... it's just that you've spoken so much about coming here in the last couple of weeks. Mom told me how this was the first real home you could remember."

"And you're afraid I'll decide to stay here, forcing you to stay with me," Ranma finished for her in understanding. The word 'daddy' from her lips made him hold her a little tighter, it was so rare to have her call him that nowadays. "Karmine-chan, this dojo is the first home I remember, your mother was right about that. I'll always hold this place close to my heart." He paused to gather his thoughts, words still weren't his strong point and he tended to mess up from time to time. This conversation was too important to mess up. "Many things happened here, good and bad, and I'll always treasure the memories... but this isn't my home anymore."

"Daddy?" Karmine asked with a small frown at the longing in his voice.

Ranma closed his eyes with a smile. "I ain't tied down to a place, Karmine-chan. I've come to learn over the years that having a home isn't having a place to live where you feel comfortable. For me being with your mother is being at home. Having her by my side makes the place where we are unimportant."

The girl pouted cutely as she turned in his embrace to face him, having recovered some of her strength. "And what about us?"

The pigtailed martial artist chuckled in amusement. "You three will eventually make your own lives, Karmine-chan. Or are you telling me you want to be looked after all your life?" He laughed at her panicked expression. "Don't worry. We still have a couple of years for you to get used to the idea. Know this, though..." He smirked and pinched her nose. "You'll always be my little girl, even when you're old and gray."

"Father!" Karmine protested audibly, reflexively reverting to her more formal address for him. "You're impossible!"

Kiima walked into the dojo to fetch her husband and daughter to meet with a heart-warming sight. She was met with the joint laughter of Ranma and Karmine as the girl sat on his lap in a warm embrace. Will wonders ever cease? She asked rhetorically to herself. After learning all about Ranma's childhood she'd expected for him to be a stern father, having trouble with outward expressions of love. He was a stern trainer alright, but when it didn't involve training he was so loving and comforting it was amazing he was Genma's son. Ranma was protective by nature, that had never and would never change, but she was still surprised he turned out to be such a loving father. Maybe it was the lack of love when he was growing up. Whatever the case the winged woman couldn't be happier about the hand given to her in life. "Are you two done training?" She asked and watched in amusement as Karmine colored upon realizing her position.

Karmine blushed furiously at being caught still acting like a child and jumped out of her father's arms. Even if she was comfortable acting like that with him from time to time it didn't mean she liked everyone to know. Not even her own mother. "I was having trouble with my balance..." She said as an excuse, which made both Kiima and Ranma to share an amused look, before rushing out of the dojo.

Once left alone the silver-haired woman turned to regard her husband with a soft smile on her face. "Did you work things out?"

"Yeah," Ranma admitted. "How're Nodoka and Seijuro taking the trip?"

"Better than Karmine, for the most part. Nodoka is a little nervous, and her first impression of Akira was a bad one, but she relaxed a lot talking to Kasumi's daughter. As for Seijuro..." Kiima trailed off and Ranma nodded. The boy was so confident in himself he had little trouble adjusting to the change of scenery. He had what it took to take over Nodoka's school.

Ranma smirked slightly as Kiima approached him and he quickly took a hold of her. He was just about to pull her down with him when she dropped down and sat across his lap, a playful smile on her face. "One step ahead of you, love." She kissed him lightly on the lips and didn't object when his arms circled around her waist.

They broke the kiss and the pigtailed martial artist smirked at his wife. Even after being married for so long their relationship remained intense and passionate. It was a fact neither of them questioned, they simply accepted it and were happier for it. "So how does it feel to be back after so long?"

Ranma pondered the question for a few seconds. "Well... considering what just happened between Akira and Karmine... like I never left. Now all that's lacking in the picture is someone claiming her as his fiancée."

Kiima gave her still smirking husband a mock glare. "Not even in jest, Ranma." While it was true that once they were married his fiancée problems seemed to vanish, his life before that was not something she wished for her children. It was obvious he was joking, but even then it wasn't funny.

"What are you going to do?" Ranma asked. "Have me sleep on the couch?" By his tone of voice it almost seemed like that was precisely what he wanted. And he did, since every time Kiima sent him to the couch she would invariably join him and they'd fall asleep holding each other tightly after making up.

Kiima rolled her eyes and kissed him again to shut him up.

"One thing's for sure. You definitely are a Saotome." Akane's comment made Karmine blush in embarrassment while the others, save for Akira, laughed. Nodoka did seem a little embarrassed over her sister's actions, but it was a common occurrence so she did manage to giggle as well.

The silver-haired girl swallowed and gave Akane a sheepish smile. "My apologies. Usually I don't eat like this but..."

"It is quite alright, Karmine-chan," Kasumi said with a beaming smile. "It's so nice to see such a healthy appetite. Especially after training so hard with your father." This earned some strange looks from Kimiko, Akira and Hanamichi. Kasumi had always instilled into them the importance of good table manners, yet here she was almost congratulating Ranma's daughter over eating like a starving woman.

Soun watched as Karmine tried to eat with manner pertaining of a young lady, and smiled wistfully when she gave up and started demolishing the food with gusto once more. Just like you, old friend, he thought as he remembered the many food fights between Genma and Ranma when they stayed as guests under his roof so many years ago. Karmine, the almost living image of Ranma's cursed form, reminded him of times when he would spend countless hours in front of the shogi board playing against his most trusted of friends. He sighed. I thought of the both of us you would be the one to bury me, Saotome. You were always the strongest of us. Learning that Genma died fighting a war that didn't concern him came as a big surprise. He'd never struck Soun like the hero type.

As Karmine continued eating, reminding the older Tendos about a certain pigtailed redhead, Hanamichi turned to Seijuro. He frowned slightly as he tried to study the boy's stance. Nodoka wasn't a fighter like Karmine, that was obvious even from the moment Akira stumbled into the girls that morning, but Seijuro moved as one. His stance, even while sitting down, was filled with confidence. Confidence to the point that it could easily be mistaken for arrogance. But unlike Karmine, whose movements were fluid and relaxed like Ranma's, Seijuro moved in a calculated manner. It was obvious to the trained eye that Ranma's son was trained very differently from everybody else in his family.

Seijuro watched in amusement as his sister made an ass of herself, or so he thought, and took a sip of his tea. He had to give it to Kasumi and her daughter, they both made excellent food and tea. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Akane's son, the younger of the two, staring at him carefully. He figured he was being assessed by the other boy and smirked inwardly to himself. You won't know what to think of me. Even his mother, who'd trained him for most of his life, didn't know the entirety of his techniques. Nodoka requested it so, leaving the scrolls needed for him to eventually take over her family style. Hanamichi would, at most, be able to determine he was a sword wielder. Nothing else.

Akira stared hard at Karmine as she ate, all the time thinking back to how she took him by surprise, he wouldn't admit she defeated him fair and square, and how Ranma humiliated him because of her. He was angrier with Ranma over it, but since he wasn't here Akane's son settled on his daughter. The girl was beautiful, more so than any of the ugly ducklings he'd dated so far, and that irritated him even more. The one girl he did want didn't fall for his charms, but instead defeated him in a fight and took his rightful place as heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. And to top it off his own mother wouldn't allow him to challenge Ranma back for the title, since she was there when Ranma fooled him into accepting that challenge. He stewed in his anger in silence as Karmine finished with her food and his aunt Kasumi started to question the guests about how life in the mountain was. There had to be a way to get what he wanted, to defeat Karmine, without having his mother interfere. But what could...? I got it!

Karmine was retelling the story of the time she traveled with her mother to the Musk Citadel when she was suddenly interrupted by Akira. "There's a tournament coming in a couple of weeks. Why don't you all enter so we can have some fun?"

Everyone turned to regard the smirking Akira with varying expressions. Karmine was upset about being interrupted so rudely. Hanamichi stared at his brother suspiciously; it wasn't unusual for him to ask that very same question but... The remaining Tendos looked at Akira and, though Akane thought about reprimanding her son, considered it would be interesting with the Saotomes to compete as well. Nodoka and Seijuro remained impassive, since they wouldn't be entering.

Karmine looked at Akira more closely and could see the slight tension of his jaw and his tightened fists. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we should participate. We're not from around here, anyway."

"It wouldn't be a problem, Karmine-chan," Akane said with a smile. "Ranma still is very well known around here. No one will object if his children want to participate in the tournament."

"I don't know..." Karmine said uncertainly. She didn't want to walk into whatever Akira was scheming, but at the same time it would be rude to refuse Akane.

As it turned out the decision was taken from Karmine when Akira saw his opportunity of defeating Karmine in public, therefore proving he would be a better heir than she could ever hope to be, about to slip by. "Are you afraid?" He asked insultingly.

Karmine's eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "I'm not afraid, boy!"

The tension between the couple was almost a tangible thing as Akira smirked. "Then prove it."

"... Your funeral," Karmine said from behind gritted teeth.

Ranma and Kiima arrived to see the last exchange and the silver-haired woman turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow. Ranma groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand. Karmine was his heir alright... stupid reckless pride and all.

END PART 4

Author's notes: I had the first half of this chapter written down since November, but never seemed to be able to finish writing it down. Thankfully that's over and done with.

Karmine has just accepted into something way bigger than she would've bargained for. Next some of the other members of the old NWC make an appearance, as well as the members of the new generation.


	21. Part 205

"How was your flight?" Ukyo asked at the winged forms of Kiima, Seijuro and Nodoka. The night before when they arrived they said something about going out early before sunrise to stretch their wings. Ukyo woke up and started to get ready for another day of business and found Ranma sparring with Karmine in the backyard. Of the others she saw no sign and realized what stretching their wings meant when they flew down from the sky just as the first rays of the sun broke the night.

Kiima smiled, always in a good mood after having a good flight. "Relaxing as usual. You're up early."

"I have a business to keep," Ukyo said with a slight smile, still a little uncomfortable at having Ranma's family as guests in her home. Granted, the Saotomes gave her said house as an unspoken compensation for the trouble they caused her, but it still was her home of more than seventeen years. The man she had loved, and still loved with all her heart, married out of love against all the odds and had a family. And it wasn't with her...

Nodoka saw the expression on Ukyo's face and her features softened slightly. As Kiima went to the room she shared with her husband, and Seijuro went to take a bath, the middle Saotome offspring remained behind and gave the okonomiyaki chef a reassuring smile. "I must thank you for housing us, Kuonji-san. You don't know how much this means to my father."

Ukyo was not a fool and could instantly see in the girl in front of her a compassionate spirit from the first time they spoke to one another. She gave the girl a pat on the shoulder. "Don't mention it, sugar. Your father will always be welcome here, as will all of you." Seeing the girl beam at her before offering to help with breakfast filled her with a warm feeling. She might not be the bearer of Ranma's children, but she could still spend time with them and be a kind of pampering aunt. You take what you can get, she thought as she proceeded to take what she would need out of the refrigerator.

Karmine doubled over Ranma's fist, her body going limp as she had all the fight beaten out of her. After the sparring session the day before she wasn't anywhere near top form for a repeat performance, hence why she couldn't land a single hit on her father even if he'd just finished sparring with Kiima.

Ranma nodded to himself, as he felt Karmine's body give out on her, and quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter. "That was a good fight, Karmine-chan."

The girl would've snorted at that if she wasn't fighting off the urge to puke her guts out. She did give Ranma a good workout, but nowhere near what she managed the day before. She was thankful to her father for holding her right now, since otherwise she would fall to the floor in an undignified heap.

The pigtailed martial artist sat down with the girl on his lap and waited a couple of minutes for Karmine to recover, stroking her hair gently, before finally breaking the silence. "We should've waited for the evening, Karmine-chan." As soon as she woke up Karmine went to the backyard to wait for her parents to finish up with their morning sparring session and, instead of going out to fly with her mother and siblings, asked her father to spar with her. Usually Ranma sparred with Karmine every couple of days, since she needed the time to recover.

The silver-haired girl shook her head and smirked, a confident smile that reminded Ranma of himself. "I only have fifteen days to get ready for the tournament."

Ranma smirked back. "And you plan to train with me mornings and evenings, huh?"

Karmine gave her father a grin. "I'm sparring with you mornings and evenings. The rest of the time I'll join you in doing katas," she finished and leaned forward to give Ranma a kiss on the cheek.

Ranma blinked in surprise. It had been months since Karmine last kissed him, saying it was unseemly of one of Lord Saffron's guards. He studied the beaming teenager and could see a more carefree attitude in her demeanor. Seems like the tournament and the training are finally making her relax, he thought gratefully. During the past year his daughter had started to become obsessed with playing the role of the noble lady, in the process forgetting she was still a child. Thankfully it seemed like she was allowing herself to be a teenager again since she didn't have the pressure of being in the guard everyday. If this was the result of having her stay in Nerima for a couple of days he couldn't wait to see how she would turn out living half the time back home and half the time in Nerima.

Karmine smiled when Ranma kissed her on the forehead affectionately as he did when she was little. Smile that disappeared when she was thrown painfully to the ground, her tired body unable to react in time to soften the landing. She groaned in pain as her strained muscles protested the treatment.

Ranma skidded across the ground and crashed against the outer wall head-first, cracking it on impact. He growled angrily as he sat up, more upset over being caught off-guard than anything else, and turned to regard his attacker. "... P-chan?"

Hibiki Ryoga, a powerfully built man showing his first gray hairs, clenched his fists tightly at the nickname. Nickname that to him was the vilest of insults. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU PERVERT!"

Ranma jumped to his feet and glared at Ryoga. "What the hell is your problem, bacon-breath!"

The insult only made Ryoga's temper explode. He was walking around, lost as usual, when he walked into someone's yard and saw a man that looked suspiciously like Ranma kissing and groping a girl young enough to be his daughter. Upon further inspection that man was Ranma indeed! Ryoga did the only sensible thing with the discovery; he kicked Ranma across the yard with enough force to shatter concrete. "What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM! You're all over a girl young enough to be your DAUGHTER! SAOTOME RANMA, PREPARE TO..."

Ranma blinked in surprise, and sympathy, as Ryoga's usual battle cry was interrupted in the meanest and cruelest of ways and he fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

Just then Kiima, Ukyo and Nodoka rushed out of the house to see what the commotion was about.

"I definitely have to hear the story behind this," Ukyo said barely able to contain her laughter at the sight of Karmine shaking her hand and standing over a whimpering Ryoga, who was in a fetal position holding his groin with both hands.

"I'm really, really sorry, Hibiki-san," Karmine said for the umpteenth time as she helped Ryoga to walk, supporting most of his weight with her exhausted body. After he managed to get his laughter under control, though he was still laughing very hard, Ranma had his eldest daughter help the suffering man to the Tendo Dojo. To make it up to him, he said. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have any trouble, even with Ryoga hardly able to keep standing, but right now she was tired as all hell.

"It's... ah... it's okay, Karmine..." Ryoga managed in between winces of pain. By the Kami! That blow would've killed a normal man many times over! He couldn't help but thank Cologne, even knowing all that she was responsible of, for the Bakusai Tenketsu training. Even with it he hardly managed to stay conscious, and he was sure he'd be hurting for a week at least.

After he recovered enough to understand what was being said to him, Ryoga felt like a complete idiot for attacking Ranma because he kissed his daughter on the forehead. Usually he wouldn't have any trouble justifying his actions, or at least avoiding the blame, but the severe pain in his privates had him thinking very clearly. Right now all he wished for was a bag of ice and some time to recover.

Karmine didn't say anything else, since she'd been apologizing to Ryoga profusely the entire way, and wondered about why she punched Ryoga so callously bellow the belt. Granted, she had bad experiences concerning him from the time she was back in time, but even then she should've remembered this was a different man...

Eventually they reached the Tendo dojo, much to their relief, and the silver-haired girl helped Ryoga into the house. "Oh my! Ryoga-kun, what happened?" Kasumi's startled voice greeted them as the woman went to Ryoga's other side and helped him to the living room, much to Karmine's relief.

Ryoga winced as Kasumi and Karmine helped him into a sitting position and explained what happened, having thought about what to say on his way here. "I attacked Ranma and Karmine... caught me with my guard down..." He preferred admitting to that a thousand times before saying he was defeated fair and square, never mind that he was telling the truth. It would be more embarrassing for him if he said Ranma defeated him.

Kiima's daughter blushed slightly when Kasumi turned to her with a raised eyebrow. There was just something about the older woman that made her want to get her approval, and hitting her brother in law in the family jewels was definitely not going to get her that.

After resting a bit, and avoiding Kasumi's questions the best she could, Karmine excused herself saying she had to meet with her family for breakfast. Ryoga thanked her for her help, assured her once more that there were no hard feelings and sighed in relief when she left. Now he could groan in pain without worrying about losing his pride, since Kasumi was family.

Kasumi shocked her brother-in-law when she started to undo his pants. "K-K-K-Kasumi!" He cried in alarm.

The woman rolled her eyes and looked at him straight in the eye. "Ryoga-kun, you need to have yourself treated. And I can't do that without seeing how badly you're hurt." Her tone of voice was completely professional as she spoke, the same tone of voice she had perfected with her nephews whenever they took training a little too far.

That served to appease Ryoga somewhat. He was still very uncomfortable with sweet Kasumi looking him down there, but he had to admit she always patched everyone up. Besides, the very thought of Kasumi of all people having an affair with him was unthinkable. They both were adults and could treat the situation with maturity.

Kasumi winced when she saw the result of little Karmine's blow to Ryoga's pride. She certainly wasn't holding back when she did this.

Just then they both turned as a very familiar sound was heard, Kasumi blinking in surprise and Ryoga paling with dread.

Akane stood there, eyebrow twitching and one hell of a battle aura burning as bright as the sun all around her, staring at her innocent sister's hands stroking her husband's... "RYOGA NO BAKA!"

In a situation like this there was only one thing Ryoga could do...

"RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Ranma looked up from the okonomiyaki he was eating as he heard a familiar shout in the distance. "What?" He asked defensively when Kiima turned to regard him with a raised eyebrow. "He'd blame me for the bad weather if he could."

The silver-haired woman allowed a smile to illuminate her features. "Point taken, love." With that she resumed eating and wondered about what she should do in these six months. Without her duties in the Royal Guard she could spend a little more time with her children, and a lot more time training with Ranma to catch up with him. While she attended to matters of her station her husband did nothing but train, either himself or others, and the gap between them increased over the years. Maybe now, if she pushed herself hard enough, she could close that gap enough to be even with him once more.

"So what are your plans for today, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked as she served the family another round of okonomiyaki.

"Well..." Ranma started to say, but was interrupted by his youngest daughter.

"Train, train, train and..." She trailed off with an amused smile.

Only for Seijuro to finish with, "... Train."

Kiima chuckled while Ranma mock-glared at his children. "You've been waiting years to do that, haven't you?" When both teens grinned at him he couldn't help himself and laughed a little. He then turned back to the amused Ukyo. "That's mostly it, Uchan. Train in martial arts is all I've done for the past fifteen years." Not to mention the rest of his life.

Ukyo blinked at that. "Ranchan..." She knew she shouldn't be surprised, even when they were teenagers Ranma had trouble thinking of anything outside of martial arts as his entire life centered on them, thanks to Genma. She was a martial artist herself, practitioner of her own family school of martial arts, and even then she couldn't imagine a life as deprived of everything else as Ranma's was.

"It's what the old man would've wanted," Ranma said softly and grinned. "Not that I'd ever admit it to his face when he was alive." That elicited a chuckle from Ukyo as his wife and kids shook their heads. It seemed like Ranma would never admit to the hurt he felt over losing his father, at least not openly. He did admit it to Kiima once.

Kiima decided to change the subject after that. "Kuonji, what can you tell us about the tournament two weeks from now?"

Ukyo raised an eyebrow at that, since she heard from Ranma himself last night that Karmine had accepted to participate in said tournament. "Worried about your daughter, sugar?" When the silver-haired woman didn't answer she shrugged and continued. "I can tell you Nabiki is hosting it. Fighters mostly from Nerima, and sometimes other parts of Japan, come to participate. If Karmine can participate, considering her age group, she'll be entering the free category."

"So she'll be facing fighters twice her age," Ranma said thoughtfully. "Why don't Akane or P-chan enter these things?"

"I have no idea. For all I know you could enter the tournament as well, Ranchan," Ukyo said.

The pigtailed martial artist smirked at that. "I just might." His smirk widened when he heard his eldest daughter shout at him.

"Don't you dare!" As soon as Karmine opened the door to the Uchan's she heard Ukyo saying her father, her unbeatable father, could participate in the tournament. If he did it would take all the challenge out of it, since it would be obvious who'd be winning from the very beginning. "You are not going to ruin this tournament, father!"

Ranma winked at his wife, who was trying desperately to keep a straight face, and turned to regard his daughter. "Why shouldn't I? It would certainly be fun to fight in a tournament, something I haven't done in ages." He had absolutely no intention of participating in said tournament, but it was fun to ruffle his daughter's feathers. This tournament was obviously important for her; a chance to prove to herself how she measured up to people outside of their valley, and him participating would mess up her fun.

Karmine's lips formed a thin line. She was not about to admit, especially with her brother and Ukyo in the same room, that if Ranma entered it would be a no contest. The problem was how to argue with Ranma without admitting to that. "... I want to fight Akira. He challenged me to enter this tournament."

"I don't remember him challenging you," Ranma said with a smile, though he knew her argument was a good one. "And what does that have to do with me participating?" Karmine just gave him a pointed look and he relented. "Okay, okay. I'm not entering this precious tournament. You're no fun," he said with a pout.

"Acting like that is so unbecoming of your age," Karmine said and walked over to the table, smiling brightly at Ukyo for placing a freshly made okonomiyaki in front of her. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sugar. Eat up while I keep 'em coming." If she was anything like Ranma, and she sure trained like he did, she would shovel down a dozen of these.

Ranma smirked but refrained from further teasing his daughter. Instead he turned to Nodoka. "Have you decided what you want to do, Nodoka-chan?" He knew Karmine would be spending the entirety of her time with him now, which left his youngest daughter to fend for herself. For some reason Seijuro and Nodoka never spent much time together, even if their relationship as brother and sister was very good.

"I... I've been wondering about that since yesterday, daddy. From what you've told us Kasumi-san's husband is a doctor..." Nodoka said hesitantly.

Kiima smiled at that. Having a healer in a family of fighters was a blessing. They were rare enough as it was, even more so having Ranma and herself as parents. "I'll walk you to Tofu's clinic, Nodoka-chan. I'm sure he'll be glad to have you pay him a visit." Nodoka's returning smile threatened to light up the room.

"What about you, boy?" Ranma asked as he turned to the, till now, silent Seijuro.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just walk around, I guess. Pass the time and get to know the place."

Ranma and Kiima exchanged a glance at that. They reached a silent agreement and Kiima turned to her son. "Just be careful and try to get back before sunset."

Seijuro nodded and stood up. Five minutes later he was walking around Nerima, a confident smirk on his face.

Tofu shook his head as he closed the door to the room of his latest patient. It had been a long time since he had to treat Ryoga in his clinic, Kasumi's care being enough in the dojo, but this time... "Ranma is definitely back in town." Even if he had little to do with what happened, the general weirdness was starting all over again.

Not that the doctor would have it any other way, having missed the chaos over the years. It always brought a smile to his face to see Ranma, his rivals and his fiancées running around without a care in the world. All of that was ruined by the Amazons, the innocence of the youths quarreling being taken away. "But this new generation won't be like that." Unlike Genma and Soun, the current adults didn't allow their children's trouble to get out of hand.

The doctor was amused when he heard from his wife about Akira's obsessive behavior against young Karmine, he arrived home late since he had paperwork to take care of and didn't catch the Saotomes. It reminded him so much of the way Akane and Ryoga used to feel about Ranma. "Tofu-sensei?" A female voice he thought familiar asked from his receiving room and the doctor smiled upon entering it.

"Saotome Kiima. I haven't seen you in more than fifteen years," the doctor said in a friendly tone of voice.

The silver-haired woman smiled back at Tofu, the second healer she'd ever trusted enough to give her a physical examination, and nodded to him. "Tofu-sensei. Indeed it has been a long time."

Tofu then turned to regard the young lady standing next to the woman and raised an eyebrow. "And this beautiful young lady would be Nodoka, I assume."

Nodoka blushed slightly with the compliment and bowed politely to the man. "An honor to meet you, Tofu-sensei."

The doctor chuckled. "Such a polite young lady as well. If I didn't think your mother would tear me apart I'd question whether you are really Ranma's daughter." The teasing tone in his voice made it clear he was just kidding, which indeed saved him from Kiima tearing into him as he said. Even suggesting the woman would be unfaithful to her husband was enough grounds to severely beat down someone, in her opinion.

"Tofu-sensei," Nodoka protested timidly. "Daddy is not that bad." Of course she knew he was, but she had to defend him.

Kiima decided to change the subject and motioned for Nodoka. "Tofu-sensei, my daughter is studying to be a healer back home. We were wondering if you could broaden her knowledge while we stay in Nerima."

Tofu's smile widened to cover his entire face. "It would be my pleasure."

Nodoka smiled shyly at the doctor as he motioned for both Kiima and her to come in and make themselves comfortable.

"This place is boring," Seijuro complained as he walked down a street towards what he would think of as Furinkan High school. When his father said they were going to Nerima Seijuro was expectant, thinking it would be the same Nerima of the stories he heard from his parents. Now that he saw it was peaceful and nothing out of the ordinary happened, though... "Why won't something interesting happen!" He asked the heavens in exasperation.

... Be careful what you wish for...

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" A female laugh was heard further down the street, where the boy could see a group of boys in kendo uniforms, all of them holding bokkens, surrounding a laughing black-haired girl. She was wearing a school uniform for a local Junior High School. "You peasants believe you can face the wrath of the Steel Rose with such dishonorable tactics and hope to survive?"

One of the boys, all of them older than the girl who seemed around Seijuro's own age, grit his teeth and tightened his hold on his bokken. "We've had it with you humiliating us in all the district competitions. You only get to participate in a man's sport because of your father, little girl!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Seijuro shouted irritably, not believing these idiots were about to attack a girl several years younger than them, who was also completely unarmed.

"Stay out of this, kid!" Another of the boys snapped.

The Steel Rose turned her eyes slightly to study her supposed defender and sniffed in indignation. "I require not the assistance of a knave such as you to deal with the likes of these."

"Well fine! I'll take your butt out of the fire after you're up to your neck in trouble!" Seijuro snapped back, his eyebrow twitching in anger at the haughtiness the girl was displaying.

That made the girl glare at him, completely forgetting all about her current predicament. "What was that, peasant!"

"You heard me, you dumb witch!"

The air seemed to freeze at that precise moment, the black-haired girl turning fully to glare into Seijuro's eyes.

"GET HER!" One of the boys shouted, seeing his chance now since the girl was distracted.

Seijuro was about to shout again at the idiot for letting her guard down when she moved, flowing around a downward blow and grabbing the bokken's handle with her delicate hands she continued the movement of the bokken all the way to the first attacker's crotch. Now with the wooden weapon in her hands, the previous holder now clutching something more valuable, the girl executed a full circle slash that made all her would be attackers to take a nervous step back. Facing a weaponless Steel Rose was one thing, fighting against an armed and upset Steel Rose was quite another.

Ranma's son had to reevaluate the girl in front of him, both from seeing her move so fluidly and from the fear he saw in the eyes of her opponents. They outnumbered her ten to one, yet they were the ones in disadvantage from their posture.

The black-haired girl slowly and elegantly fell into a comfortable Kendo stance, her hands gripping the handle of her weapon with the mark of someone used to wielding it to the point where it was an extension of the body. Seijuro's eyes widened in shock when he felt a concentration of chi from the girl, never having expected it from someone as young as he was, before she made her move.

Whether or not the boys would have the guts to attack the girl wasn't meant to be known, for she took the chance away from them with a seemingly casual swipe of the bokken in her hands.

"WHOA!"

"WHAT THE...!"

The boys surrounding the Steel Rose were swept away to crash against a stone wall by raging gusts of wind generated by her sword technique. Her skirt and blouse rippled violently to the strong winds, while her hair fluttered to the side and her dark eyes were staring right into Seijuro's own.

Seijuro stood staring in surprise at the now not-so-defenseless girl, his mind replaying the way she executed a technique with a bokken that should be impossible with the wooden sword.

"I am Kuno Makoto, the Steel Rose of St. Hebereke," the girl announced ominously as the winds died down enough for Seijuro to be able to hear her, all of her opponents defeated to the side adding to the effect. She slowly raised her bokken and pointed it at the boy that dared insult her. "And I will make you pay dearly for your insults towards my noble self."

The boy could do nothing but stare at the menacing form of the girl pointing at him dramatically, his eyes wide with shock. Makoto smirked as she heard him mumble something under his breath, obviously too afraid by her prowess to even have coherent thoughts. After a full minute of them staring at each other he finally managed to swallow and utter what was on his mind. It wasn't what Makoto was expecting. "Teddy bears?"

"I beg your pardon?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"I've heard of ducks. My sister has a pair with little hearts. But teddy bears?" Seijuro asked staring at the Kuno girl and still surprised.

"Have you lost your mind?" Makoto asked and pointed her bokken at him once again. "You will suffer your right punishment for insulting the honor of the noble house of..." It was then that she trailed off, Seijuro's words finally making sense to her as she unconsciously turned down to her lower body. To her skirt! "YOU PERVERT!" She cried with a furious blush covering her entire body. She knew there was a disadvantage to the technique she just used; it was her anger at the irritating boy that made her use it while wearing a skirt in the first place.

Seijuro might've been insulted if it wasn't because he was still staring at the black-haired girl. "Teddy bears?" He asked once again, his mind unable to process that tidbit of information.

"SILENCE!" Makoto shrilled in anger and lashed out with her bokken, careful not to use her wind techniques anymore.

Ranma's son barely had the time to duck under the blow that would've given him a serious headache had it connected, possibly for a couple of weeks if he was lucky, and jumped to the side to evade a forward thrust. He rolled with the fall and stood up in a ready stance, bokken in his hands.

Makoto blinked at the sight of the boy now facing her at the ready, a practiced stance that spoke of experience with a sword making her stop momentarily to contemplate he might not be such an easy target. Her confident smile returned to her lips, however, and her dark gaze locked with his own once more. "It seems you have some knowledge of how to wield a blade, knave. It matters not; you will fall under the righteous blade of house Kuno."

Seijuro smirked confidently now that he picked up a bokken from one of the fallen boys and did the one thing all Saotomes were always known for. "I'm Saotome Seijuro, sole heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. And I'm going to kick your teddy bear-covered butt." He opened his mouth and insulted his opponent faster than thought.

Makoto screamed in rage and charged.

"Faster!" Akane heard Ranma shout and looked up just in time to see the pigtailed man and his daughter exchanging blows in midair. Even as skilled as she was, with decades of training under her belt, she couldn't mimic the Saotome ability to seemingly remain floating in midair in a furious exchange of blows. She blinked a little and stared more carefully. Ranma was only blocking, and Karmine's attacks didn't seem particularly strong.

The youngest of Soun's daughters went to the Uchan's and then came here to have a word or two with Ranma. She couldn't believe the state her husband was in thanks to the pigtailed martial artist and his daughter. Of course she conveniently forgot the concussion was all her, but even time couldn't completely make her accept the blame for all of her actions. Her anger was somewhat dampened right now due to the furious pace the training was following. Ranma and Karmine kept on jumping, defying gravity as they did, with the latter attacking as fast and as much as she could. It was obvious from her sweat-drenched clothes and heavy breathing that the exercise was that Ranma's daughter was being pushed to her limits. Ranma also looked tired, but nowhere near as much as the silver-haired girl.

"What are they doing?" Akane asked herself softly, never having trained her children like this.

Finally, after ten intense minutes more, Karmine collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Her entire body was on fire, the result of moving as fast as possible for such a long period of time with no leverage but the strength of her own muscles, as she panted for breath.

Ranma landed lightly next to Karmine, body covered in sweat but his breathing still controlled, and turned to regard the watching Akane. "Hey, Akane! Nice day to be training, huh?"

Akane blinked her eyes at the greeting and walked closer to the man, for the moment her curiosity overruling her anger. "What were you two doing?"

The pigtailed man leaned down and whispered to his recovering daughter, "Do some light stretching, Karmine-chan. You don't want your muscles to start cramping up." After that he stood straight again and walked off to a tree, with Akane close behind, as Karmine forced her body to obey her father.

"Well?" Akane asked impatiently as they sat under a tree. She'd always liked this park, especially because it was so peaceful.

Ranma smirked at the familiar tone of voice, seeing that even if Akane matured a lot deep down she was still the same girl he knew all those years ago. "That was speed and endurance training. Karmine can last up to half an hour moving at her top speed before collapsing. We're trying to make her move even faster, and last longer."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "You're training her for the tournament?" While she knew she was being stupid, because she was doing the same with Akira and Hanamichi, she felt a little upset that Ranma was training his daughter to beat up her children.

Ranma chuckled and leaned back against the bark of the tree, seeing Karmine finally manage to sit up and start to stretch. "Nah. I normally train her like this. She did start training more time because of the tournament. I think she's trying to prove herself."

Akira's mother turned to regard Karmine and once again she had to wonder how his daughter could be such a perfect copy of his old cursed form. If it wasn't for the hair and height... "The competition is tough," she said in an attempt to subtly defend Akira and Hanamichi. She could see how much better Karmine was when compared to Akira, she wasn't blind, but she still held a small hope that her son could come out victorious when they met in the tournament. It was hard admitting it, and it would always be, but Ranma once again proved he was her better in martial arts. Not only was he the better fighter, but he turned out to be the better sensei as well.

"She'll be alright," Ranma said in an attempt at tact. He was sure Karmine could defeat Akira and Hanamichi, both boys were very good but she was better. Saying it outright to Akane would be a bad idea, though.

Akane nodded and turned to glare at him. "What you did to poor Ryoga was mean, Ranma."

So that's what she's here for, Ranma thought in realization, feeling a little nostalgic. "What I did? That idiot drop-kicked me. I admit, Karmine went a little far with that punch, but she was hurting and Ryoga did deserve it."

Akane's glare intensified. "You aren't going to punish your daughter?"

Ranma inwardly groaned, it had been too long since he had to deal with Akane's temper, but not long enough. "I had her carry Ryoga to the dojo, which she did, so she made up for it."

"Made up for it? My husband is in Tofu's clinic, you jerk!" Akane yelled at Ranma, whose eyes narrowed.

"Calm down, Akane." He was not going to allow Akane to get back to her childish behavior of blaming him for everything. That wasn't what he returned to Nerima for.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Akane snapped as she jumped to her feet, looking down at Ranma to try and intimidate him. It always worked with Ryoga and her children. "You should discipline Karmine so she has better control of herself. She can't just go around beating people up without being held responsible for it." She paused and looked at him reproaching. "I can't believe you're turning your daughter into another you!"

With that comment she might as well have slapped him. His features hardened and he stood up. Insults against his person he could take, sometimes, but no one badmouthed his family. It wasn't that Akane said Karmine was turning out to be just like him. It was how she said it. "Take that back, Akane. Now."

Akane stuttered as her plan backfired on her, and badly. Instead of cowing Ranma like she intended to, she was the one that was reminded of just how powerful and dangerous Saotome Ranma could be. She was the one that was intimidated as his taller form loomed over her, a hard expression she'd only seen one or two times before on his face. She would've taken a step back from him if it wasn't for the fact her pride wouldn't allow her to do it. "Why should I?" Akane asked and cursed her own voice for breaking.

Ranma stared down at Akane and his eyes narrowed at her response. "You insulted my daughter," he said slowly. "You insulted Karmine just because she defended herself from that idiot you call a husband after he attacked us without warning." Seeing Akane about to retort angrily Ranma did the one thing that came most natural to him, and the one thing he shouldn't have done. "Or is it that you're angry Karmine can wipe the floor with Akira?" Seeing his friend flinch as if struck made Ranma to feel guilt instantly. "... Akane... I..."

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane bellowed and socked Ranma in the jaw with all her might.

"Father! Are you alright!" Karmine asked worriedly as she rushed to her father's side, the look on his face a mask of pain.

Ranma rubbed his sore jaw and contemplated the enormity of what he had just done. Seeing Akane run off trying to hide her tears hurt him worse than any physical blow ever could. Why is it that we're grown adults now... but we still act like kids? It almost seemed like Ranma and Akane could dig out the worst in each other, short-comings that they'd both thought behind them coming to the fore. "I'm... fine, Karmine-chan." A determined look found its way to his face. "Go get something to eat and rest up. We'll continue training in the afternoon." He had something important to do.

Karmine saw the look on her father's face and sighed, smiling ruefully. It was the stubborn look, the one that said he had an idea in that rock-hard head of his and nothing would stop him. "Do try to spend some time with mother today. You know how upset you both get when you don't."

Ranma laughed and nodded. "Nice try, Karmine-chan. As soon as you see her you'll tell her what happened so she starts looking for me." He only laughed harder when she blushed guiltily.

After that father and daughter parted ways, the former speeding through Nerima like a bullet while the latter took the chance to take in the sights, and rest her tired muscles.

"HIYA!" Akira cried out as he ripped the head off of yet another training dummy with a powerful kick.

He was so going to kick Karmine's butt into next week. And after that she would realize her place was not as heir to his school, but as a housewife to a man like him.

END PART 5

Author's notes: Old habits die hard. In the next chapter we'll see how Ranma and Akane deal with what just happened, as well as the result of the confrontation between Saotome Seijuro and the Steel Rose.

Until next time.


	22. Part 206

Akane stared at her swelling hand, sniffing as she wondered how she could mess up so badly. She didn't want to fight with Ranma, he was her best friend, but something about him just made it so easy to get angry. It was just her luck that no one else but Karmine was around. "And what was I thinking, speaking like that about Karmine?" Akane asked herself, feeling very small considering the girl was probably within earshot. Kiima's daughter was a carefree and good-natured soul, much like her father, and here came Akane throwing it to her face in the worst possible way.

She shook her head to clear it and stared at her hand once again. Ranma had gotten stronger. Much, much stronger. Once upon a time she could punch him through half of Nerima. This time, and she was a lot stronger than before, he hardly seemed to feel her attack. That and she almost fractured her hand.

"It just isn't fair..." Akane muttered dejectedly as she allowed her hand to drop, ignoring the pain as it rested on the table next to her ice cream. She used to be the best martial artist in Nerima, or at least she lived under that delusion, until Ranma first came into her life. Admitting he was better than her took a lot of effort and time, her pride couldn't take a blow of that magnitude easy, but eventually she accepted it for a fact. Saotome Ranma was a man that breathed the Art, and as such he had no peers. That much Akane understood at the time.

As the years went by she found another source of pride, to fill the void left by her inferiority to Ranma's skill. Her children. Seeing her little boys win every tournament they participated in, defeat any challenger that came to the dojo, around their age group of course, was a great source of pride for the youngest of Soun's daughters. It was almost as if Ranma never came to Nerima, or rather as if Akira had taken his place as the best.

And what happened? Ranma came to Nerima again; bringing with him a daughter that was just as talented and skilled as he was. Akane relived her frustration and anger at Ranma's original arrival, with the pigtailed martial artist rubbing it on her face this time around. The worse part was that he was right. Karmine, from what Akane had seen of the girl so far, was far beyond Akira's level. With the upcoming tournament she felt it was obvious who was going to win, regardless of what Akira did in the short time of preparation before it.

"Akane?" A female voice was heard and Akane's eyes widened slightly. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nabiki..." Akane said with a rueful smile as she looked back at her hand. It did look like she'd need more than Kasumi's care with it. "... Nothing..."

The middle Tendo sister sat down by the table, her ever-present smirk in place. "You hit Ranma-kun again, didn't you?"

Akane remained silent as her sister stared at her. It always irked the youngest of Soun's daughters that Nabiki could see right through her. And right now was another reminder of just that fact.

"Let me guess... You're upset because Ranma-kun showed you up again," Nabiki said as she leaned back on the chair. "You got angry at him and said something stupid, he said something even stupider, and you hit him. Of course, since he's done nothing but train for his entire life you hurt your hand when you punched him. Am I close?"

Akane could do nothing but stare at Nabiki in shock. How the hell could she figure all that out so quickly!

Seeing the reaction Nabiki nodded to herself. "I though so. You two were always so predictable."

"... It's not funny, you know?" Akane mumbled.

"Yes, it is. If you're seeing things from afar," Nabiki said with a shrug and stared seriously at Akane. "You can't start falling back into your old bad habits, sis."

"You say it as if it was my fault!" The younger woman protested loudly. "That baka had the nerve to say Karmine can wipe the floor with my son!"

"And can she?" Nabiki asked curiously.

Akane sputtered, all the air taken away from her sails. "... That's not the point..."

"Of course it isn't. The point here is that you don't like taking blows to your pride." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And Ranma is a walking offense to people like you." It was bad enough that he was so much better than everybody else, but the fact that he always rubbed it in, even unconsciously, was what made him so many enemies. It was a good thing Nabiki didn't take interest in the things Ranma did, or she wouldn't be able to be objective and join the ranks of people after his arrogant hide.

"... You don't have to make it sound like that..."

"I'm just stating facts, Akane. This is why you two would've never worked as a couple," Nabiki said with a sigh. "You jump everyone that even hints you aren't the best at everything... And don't look at me like that. You have to admit I'm telling the truth. As for Ranma... well, let's just say he isn't the most humble being in the face of the planet."

Akane had to admit Nabiki was right on that one. "Then how come he's been married to Kiima for so long?" The Phoenix woman certainly wasn't one to put up with anyone's crap.

Nabiki shrugged. "Maybe she just is even more arrogant and self-centered than you are."

"Gee, thanks," Akane snapped sarcastically.

"Think about it for a moment. They are married, and they certainly love each other from what we've seen of them." Akane nodded, following Nabiki's train of thought so far. "But even if he loves someone, Ranma will still act the way he always does. You were proof enough of that."

"And?" Akane asked and Nabiki rolled her eyes at having to spell it out for her less perceptive sister.

"The only way for Kiima, who definitely isn't humble, to ignore Ranma's flaunting of how much better he is would be if she didn't feel her self-worth threatened," Nabiki stated. "Which means she doesn't care if Ranma is better than her." She then smirked. "Of course, I could be wrong in my assumptions and love can really beat any obstacle. But I'm too cynical to believe that."

"Nabiki!" Akane protested and laughed at her sister's rather pragmatic view of the world. She might not be helping her in regards to Ranma right now, but at least she took her mind off of what happened.

"Take your filthy hands off my person, you cretin!" A female scream caught Ranma's attention as he ran on a fence and he turned to see what the commotion was all about. He almost rolled his eyes when he caught sight of his son, in a rather disheveled state, holding a struggling girl against a wall. Usually the scene would elicit some sort of anger in him, but there were two facts that prevented the pigtailed man from feeling that particular emotion.

First and foremost was the fact that Ranma could see the couple had been in a fight, if only because of the destruction all around them and the broken bokkens on the floor. Seijuro was just trying to submit the girl without hurting her too badly. Though that hold he had on her arm looked rather painful. And second, the girl looked almost like an exact replica of Kuno Kodachi. "Hello, son."

Seijuro snapped around at that, forgetting all about his opponent at hearing his father's voice. "Dad!" He didn't want the man to think he was beating on a girl.

Ranma was about to reprimand his son for being too rough when the girl glared at Seijuro's back and kicked him hard, right between the legs. He flinched in sympathy when Seijuro clutched his abused privates and dropped to the floor in a fetal position. "That is your just reward, peasant! How dare you...?"

"Excuse me, young lady," Ranma interrupted, not in the mood to put up with the Kuno ability to talk in a senseless monologue.

Makoto turned to regard the older man, surprised that someone would dare interrupt her.

Once Ranma had her attention he nodded to her. "Are you Tatewaki or Kodachi's daughter?" When the girl's eyes narrowed Ranma tensed his muscles slightly, completely at the ready. After seeing both Ryoga and his son take a blow to the groin he wasn't taking his chances. Even if he could take it better than those two it would still hurt.

"It does not concern a peasant such as you," she said haughtily as she picked up a bokken. "And who are thee to speak so familiarly of the members of noble house Kuno?"

Ranma groaned. "Tatewaki... Hey!" He barely managed to avoid the bokken hitting him in the nose. "Watch it, girl! You'll end up hurting someone with that thing."

Makoto glared at the elusive man, as she had yet to score a hit on him. Unlike the boy that she downed not even a minute ago, who used a warrior's weapon and fought remarkably well, this peasant danced around her strikes with apparent ease.

"Nice technique," Ranma complimented with an annoying smirk as he leaned back impossibly fast. It seemed like Kuno had taught his daughter well. Even the wholes the older kendoist had in his defense while attacking were gone from the teenager's own stance.

"I FIGHT ON!" Makoto cried and charged with her father's air pressure technique. It was crude, in her opinion, but her own wind techniques were out of the question while wearing a skirt. "STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE!"

It was then that something shocked the girl speechless. Ranma stood his ground and caught the tip of her bokken in one hand with all the ease in the world. It should've been impossible! "What sort of sorcery?"

Ranma chuckled in amusement, holding the bokken as the girl struggled to free it of his grasp. "No sorcery, girl. Just enough experience fighting against your old man."

That stopped the girl's struggling as she stared at Ranma. "You know my daddy?"

"Yeah, I know Kuno," Ranma said as he let go of the bokken. His smile widened when Makoto didn't instantly attack him again. "I fought against him enough times to know that technique you just used has a very weak spot."

Makoto took offense at that, even if she knew her father's first real technique could do with a lot of improvement. "And what, pray tell, is that weakness?"

Ranma shrugged as he walked over to his son and knelt down next to him. "Each and every strike has a small gap where the bokken isn't moving at all, so if you're fast enough you can catch it without much trouble."

Makoto blinked. That was mostly true but... "But the air pressure part of the attack would cut your hand."

"It would, if you actually placed your hand in front of the bokken. I caught it from the side," Ranma explained as he patted his son on the shoulder. "How're you holding up, boy?" He chuckled when the answer he got was a groan.

"... Who are you...?" Makoto asked as she looked at Ranma curiously. His easy demeanor and obvious skill cutting through the haughtiness of the Kuno line for now. It also helped that he was an older man and didn't comment on the panties she got as a birthday present from her father.

Ranma decided to give Seijuro some more time to recover his breath and stood up to his full height with a relaxed smile on his face. It was then that Makoto noticed he was easily as tall, if not taller, than Kuno Tatewaki. "The name's Saotome Ranma. And I'm the current Grandmaster of the Saotome branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Makoto's eyes widened in recognition at that. "You're the foul sorcerer!" Whatever she was expecting him to say at the accusation, having him laugh out loud was definitely not it.

Kiima's husband just couldn't help himself. It had been so long since he last heard someone refer to him like that. It brought back memories of his days at school. Very stressful days when he was younger, but now that he could look back on them it was kind of relaxing to know once upon a time things were a lot less serious.

Seijuro gasped for breath as he slowly sat up, still one hand holding his family jewels protectively, and stared at his laughing father.

Ranma finally stopped laughing, but continued smiling, and turned to the two teenagers. "We'll walk you home, girl."

Makoto would've replied indignantly at the man for being so familiar if it wasn't because she was caught in the mesmerizing effect of Ranma's presence. The easy confidence and roguish smirk made her heart beat faster. Now she could understand her aunt Kodachi's infatuation with this man, even if her daddy made sure to paint as grotesque a picture of him as possible.

Ranma didn't notice the look he was recipient of, as usual, and walked off in the direction of the Kuno mansion.

Seijuro rolled his eyes in annoyance, and a little jealousy, as he carefully stood up to follow. It was the same thing everywhere his father went... and he didn't even notice!

As they walked Makoto quickly kept up to Ranma's side, with Seijuro having difficulty following. "My aunt told me you are a superb martial artist."

"I'm the best there is," Ranma said with no small amount of pride. "How is Kodachi, anyway?" That he didn't want to marry the girl, and was happy to live as far away from her as possible, didn't mean he didn't care about her well being.

"Aunt Kodachi is a psychiatrist," Makoto said with pride and frowned in confusion when Ranma suddenly stopped in mid step.

The pigtailed man turned to regard the girl in disbelief. "A psychiatrist? Kodachi helps people with their mental problems?"

Makoto nodded and resumed walking, with Ranma right by her side and holding a pleasant conversation.

"Damn it, old man..." Seijuro gasped as he tried his best to keep up. If only his knees weren't giving out from under him...

"I really envy you, sugar," Ukyo said with a smirk as she fed another okonomiyaki to a ravenous Karmine. The girl came in about half an hour ago, looking tired as all hell, and Ukyo had been feeding her since.

Karmine blinked after swallowing and regarded the chef. "... Why?"

"I remember a time when I could eat like you do without worrying about my weight."

Karmine blushed in embarrassment at that. "Sorry... It's just that training all out with father makes me so hungry..."

Ukyo waved it off and gave the girl another freshly made okonomiyaki. "Don't sweat it, sugar. The way you're training you need the extra energy." She was still amazed at how similar to Ranma young Karmine was. Her dedication to martial arts, particularly now that the tournament was coming, was making her push herself to heights only the pigtailed martial artist wouldn't consider unhealthy. As she understood it the girl did have other interests outside of the Art, unlike Ranma, but she still seemed highly obsessed. Chances were she'd leave those other interests if she continued to dedicate more and more of her time to training, like Ranma.

Karmine finished off the last of the okonomiyaki and sighed in contentment. "You truly cook the most delicious food!" She now only needed a couple of hours of rest before training some more.

"That she does," Kiima said as she entered the restaurant and walked over to them. "No matter how hard Ranma tried he could never cook something that good."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow at that. "Ran-chan... Cooking?"

The silver-haired woman sat down next to her daughter. "We share the chores of the house, especially now that Karmine and Nodoka are old enough to help. He's always been the better cook."

Ukyo just shook her head and wondered how Ranma could ultimately fall in love with Kiima. The woman was graceful and beautiful, that was for sure, but she was also strong-headed and independent. Two qualities that she didn't expect would appeal to Ranma at all. After all 'girls are weak', as Genma so liked to say. She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts, they eventually only served to depress her.

"How was your training session with your father, Karmine?" Kiima asked, having noticed Ranma was nowhere to be seen and knowing he wouldn't pass up on food, particularly Ukyo's.

The silver-haired girl sighed and explained what happened between Ranma and Akane. She didn't really listen in to the conversation, but her ears did pick up on Akane badmouthing both her and her father venomously. If Ranma hadn't snapped back at her she would've done so.

Kiima's eyes narrowed at the retelling of the confrontation while Ukyo simply sighed and shook her head. She really had to wonder if Akane had matured at all or she simply appeared as though she matured. Ranma wouldn't change, that was a fact, but that Akane didn't realize it and fell on the same trap over and over...

"And where is your father now?" Kiima asked after mulling over what she just heard.

"I don't know. He told me to come here and that we would train some more after I was rested," Karmine said and fidgeted a little. "I wanted to follow him, but I was too tired."

Kiima nodded and stood up. "I'd better go to him before he gets himself in trouble again."

Ukyo smirked. "I take it that hasn't changed either?"

Kiima didn't respond to that with words. She simply smiled and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Ukyo and Karmine to inconsequential talk.

"This is a bad idea," Ranma muttered to himself as he waited for Makoto to return. Upon arriving the girl offered them both a glass of lemonade, justifying herself that it was an apology to Seijuro. Of course, said apology would be more convincing if she didn't glare at the boy before entering the mansion.

Meanwhile Seijuro was looking around the Kuno mansion in an attempt to distract himself. He was very uncomfortable right now and all he wanted to do was lay down with a well-placed icepack.

They didn't wait for more than two minutes before someone walked into the room once again. "Koda..." Whatever else Ranma was about to say was muffled when Kodachi jumped into his arms and gave him the mother of all french kisses.

"DAD!" Seijuro cried in alarm, unable to understand how his father could be doing this to Kiima.

Not that he had much of a choice in the matter, having been caught completely off-guard. To his credit he did break the kiss as soon as he recovered and pushed the gymnast away. He could feel she'd kept up her training all these years. "... Kodachi..."

"Ranma-sama!" Kodachi cried happily, oblivious to Ranma's unease. "I knew you'd come back for me! You've finally realized only I, the Black Rose, can fulfill all your desires!"

The pigtailed man sweat dropped heavily. It was a very bad idea to come here. "Uh... Kodachi... I'm still happily married and..." He was again interrupted by the woman trying to kiss him, completely ignoring his words.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!" Seijuro and Ranma turned at the angry bellow just in time to see a dark-haired man charging with death in his eyes.

"Why me...?" Ranma asked no one in particular as Kodachi, predictably, stepped out of harm's way in such a way that he had no room to maneuver. All he could do was brace for impact, crossing his arms in front of his chest and hoping the poor fool didn't fracture his hand.

It was just his bad luck that such impact came in the form of a vacuum blade instead of a fist, making him recognize the man. "... Ryuu?" he asked just before blood sprayed everywhere.

Kiima frowned when she left the Tendo Dojo. Akane was obviously upset over what happened, so she spoke to Kasumi instead. It seemed like her husband didn't come to the dojo like she expected.

That wasn't what bothered her, though. It was how the eldest of Akane's children, Akira, looked at her. She had done nothing to the boy yet he eyed her as an enemy, studying her moves for possible weaknesses. She'd have to talk to Ranma seriously about this; maybe allowing Karmine to show him up in the tournament wasn't a good idea. Karmine was almost an adult, yet even then Kiima didn't feel like allowing her daughter to get herself an obsessive enemy. One Cologne was enough.

The silver-haired woman walked through Nerima wondering where Ranma would go if he was upset, for he clearly was if Karmine was to be believed. Even knowing Nerima as she did, it had been a long time since they were last here. And her wayward husband was the most unpredictable man in the face of the Earth.

She completely ignored the stares she got as she walked the streets, for a woman like her was clearly out of the ordinary in Japan, and decided that she might need to fly over the district to find the nearest source of trouble. Chances were Ranma would be in the middle of it.

Kiima was just about to decide on doing that, secrecy be damned, when she heard her son screaming in the distance. Without thinking about it she rushed towards him.

Seijuro stared in disbelief at the sight before him, eyes wide with shock and jaw hanging open, as his father fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood several feet away from his attacker and remained still. "DAD!" He cried in horror as he rushed to his side.

Kodachi could do nothing but stare in shock. Her Ranma-sama... was dead? Just like that? He was supposed to be invincible, wasn't he?

Ryuu took a deep breath, trying to calm himself after killing the fool that was taking advantage of his wife, and turned to Kodachi. "Are you alright?"

The black-haired woman turned to regard her husband. "... You... killed him..." She whispered brokenly and in awe. She couldn't believe the man she married was strong enough to actually defeat the one she'd pinned for all these past years. She shuddered a little in desire for him, always attracted to displays of power.

"Dad, wake up! Come on, wake up! Laugh it up like you always do, please!" Seijuro cried frantically as he shook Ranma's inert body. He might be trained in the most dangerous sword form of Japanese history, but even then he was still a boy. A boy that was crying in agony over his father's agonizing form. Revenge would come later; right now fear over losing him was overwhelming all other emotions.

The damage done by the vacuum blade was enormous. While his left forearm had a deep wound his right arm was cleanly cut off. The vacuum attack all but devastated his ribcage, cutting so deeply Seijuro could actually see Ranma's lungs filling with blood and his heart fighting to keep on beating, even if it was badly damaged as well.

Makoto picked that precise moment to step through the door, a tray in her hands. She stopped dead on her tracks and the tray fell from nerveless fingers as she caught sight of the scene before her. Seijuro was crying despairingly over Ranma's bloodied body. While usually she wouldn't give a damn about some boy crying the sheer agony in his sobs cut right into her heart. The fact that the man she'd just met and spoken to lay dead on the yard of her house... She'd never seen a dead body before!

"Dad! Wake up already!" Seijuro cried desperately, only to see Ranma's heart stop beating. "NO!"

Makoto took a step forward to try and help, even if it was to only comfort the boy, and tripped over something. "KAMI-SAMA!" She cried in panic and jumped away, having tripped with Ranma's removed arm.

When Kiima arrived she studied the situation instantly. There was a couple kissing next to the house, a trail of blood leading from them all the way to her husband, where Seijuro was sobbing brokenly. A couple of feet away a pale-faced girl sputtered incoherently.

She jumped off the wall and made her way slowly to Ranma, her expression unreadable.

When she saw the state he was in her eyes first widened, only to narrow in anger.

Seijuro, even in his grief, felt someone's presence behind him. He turned and, upon recognizing Kiima, hugged her legs as he continued crying in earnest.

The woman placed one hand over her son's head stiffly before turning her gaze dangerously towards the kissing couple. The trail of Ranma's blood led to them.

A burning anger overwhelming her grief for the moment, the silver-haired woman produced a sword with the hidden weapons technique and patted Seijuro on the head. "Go to the Uchan's, son. I have something to deal with before joining you..."

Seijuro was taken aback by the sound of Kiima's voice. Never before had he heard her sound so emotionless, so... cold...

Without even realizing what he was doing the boy let go of his mother's legs.

Kiima walked purposely towards the couple just as they broke he kiss and noticed her. Her grip on her sword tightened upon seeing their flushed faces. They'd lived through so much, defeated so many enemies, and now an idiot had to come and get a lucky shot in on her Ranma. Regardless of who this person was, she vowed that his blood wouldn't be the only one to be spilled today.

Weak women cried over their fallen loved ones. Kiima avenged them! Grief could come after that.

Kodachi didn't seem to notice the murdering look in Kiima's eye; she rather tried to place this woman. She looked rather familiar.

Ryuu, on the other hand, instantly tensed at seeing and, most importantly, feeling the approaching silver-haired woman's disposition. She was exuding ridiculously high amounts of power, and the look in her eyes left no doubt as to what she wanted to do with that sword. "Look, lady..." He started in an attempt to make her calm down. It didn't even cross his mind that he'd just killed a man and this was probably retribution for it.

"Why?" Kiima demanded in a voice devoid of emotion, even if her body language suggested otherwise, as she stopped two feet from the couple. It was all she could do not to kill them where they stood without asking any questions. Ranma wouldn't like that, the sweet forgiving fool.

Ryuu frowned as he remembered what happened. "That asshole was all over my wife. He deserved what he got," he said angrily as he hugged Kodachi possessively to his side.

"I highly doubt that," Kiima replied and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that the only reason you had for killing my husband?" When she didn't get an immediate response she nodded slowly, as if passing sentence. "I see..."

When Kodachi heard Kiima refer to Ranma as her husband she remembered who it was that stood before her. It was that very same harridan that took her Ranma-sama away so many years ago. And now she returned... after having weakened the pigtailed martial artist so that he could be taken out, in front of Kodachi herself no less. It had all obviously been a plot to hurt her, an attempt at destroying the Black Rose through a weakness. But she has failed, Kodachi thought somberly as she reached into her kimono and retrieved her deadly gymnastics ribbon. "How dare you...?"

"Silence, landling!" Kiima bellowed, using an insult she hadn't uttered in nearly twenty years.

That brought Seijuro out of his shock. "Mom?" He couldn't remember his mother ever using that demeaning insult. One that while it didn't bother Ranma it did bother his children.

"What are you doing here still, Seijuro?" Kiima asked coldly without turning to regard her son. "I thought I told you to leave."

Seijuro gulped. "But mom... I..." He froze on the spot when Kiima turned over her shoulder and he could see the sheer amount of rage in her eyes.

"Well?" Kiima asked when she saw him hesitate.

"... Right..." Ranma's son answered shakily and rushed out of the Kuno mansion. He left, however, for another reason than following his mother's orders. He needed to get Karmine so they could help calm their mother down before she did something she'd later regret.

The silver-haired woman, once satisfied that Seijuro wasn't anywhere close, turned slowly to the now at-the-ready Kodachi and Ryuu. "The question now is... who wants to die first?" She asked as she assumed her own fighting stance.

END PART 6

Author's notes: Rather pathetic how I got Ranma killed, huh? Even the most powerful of fighters can be taken down if caught off-guard, and he certainly was here. Next should come a rather interesting fight, with more of the Nerima regulars making an appearance.

Till then be seeing you all.


	23. Part 207

Ryuu sweated as he barely managed to avoid another flurry of slashes by jumping out of range, adding to his speed by creating a vacuum blade that led the way. After the woman stopped talking and started fighting he hadn't been able to do much else but try to get some room, something she wasn't making easy on him. Kodachi had lashed out with her ribbon a couple of times, yet none of her attacks had managed to pierce through Kiima's defenses. Thankfully for his wife he was the focus of attention right now, so Kodachi had all the time in the world to prepare her attacks and wasn't jumping around frantically trying to stay alive.

Kiima remained expressionless as she attacked, all the while testing her opponent and unconsciously blocking Kodachi's attempts at cutting her head off. In her rage she knew it was the man that killed her husband, so it was only logical that he should die first and join him. It was only a matter of time, from what she'd seen so far, for even if he was fast and very skilled he appeared to be lacking in the endurance department. They'd only been fighting for a couple of minutes and already he was starting to sweat.

Makoto stared at the silver-haired woman in shock, unable to follow each and every one of her moves with her eyes. She'd never seen someone move that fast before, nor that gracefully...

I need to get some breathing room! Ryuu thought frantically as he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He could tell it wasn't a deep wound, if only by how he could still move his arm, but he was still on the defensive and if things continued as they were more and more attacks would get through his defenses. What he needed was enough time to charge an attack and get rid of this crazy woman. Further thought was interrupted by shock and pain.

Kiima's eyes glinted at the sight of first blood and she burst into Ryuu's defenses with a kick that caught him completely off-guard. So far she'd limited herself to attacking with her sword, but the sudden change in tactics surprised the man enough that the attack slipped by. The sound of cracking bone and a shout of pain were music to her ears as he was sent flying back.

"RYUU-SAMA!" Kodachi cried in horror and lashed at Kiima with her ribbon once again. She was to be denied, however. Since this time Kiima wasn't focused on attacking she easily dealt with the attack. Kodachi was left with only half a ribbon, the rest of it fluttering to the ground harmlessly. "HOW DARE YOU!" The black-haired woman demanded angrily.

Kiima turned to Kodachi fully, seemingly ignoring Ryuu even if she kept him within her field of vision. "I couldn't allow his filthy blood to mix with my husband's own."

Makoto froze when she heard that and looked down to Kiima's feet. Sure enough she was standing on bloodied grass. It was then she realized just how outclassed her uncle Ryuu was. The fight appeared to be on Kiima's side from the beginning, even then she thought he could turn the tables with his techniques, but then the silver-haired woman proved just how untrue that was. She had such control over the fight that she didn't allow Ryuu to bleed over the same ground Ranma did, sending him flying away with that devastating kick. The girl then turned to Ryuu and gulped. Even if he was holding his chest with his left arm, which was now covered in blood, the look on his face was easy to read. He wasn't going down that easily; especially not after hearing that latest insult directed his way.

Ryuu and Kodachi were about to resume their attack, this time with the man having time to prepare a decent offense, when someone else arrived that would only help make matters worse. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The man's bellow demanded an answer.

"Daddy!" Makoto cried.

Kuno Tatewaki had just arrived...

---

Ukyo smiled from behind the grill as she saw Karmine dozing off. The girl so obviously needed to rest, yet was adamant about training with her father as soon as he got back. All she could do was shake her head and smile further. At first glance she appeared to be so different to Ranma, yet where it mattered she was so much like him. It was also heart-warming to see how much Karmine tried to hide her feelings for her parents, an attempt to appear mature and detached, and fail so miserably. She had the same strength and weakness Ranma had, caring too much.

"KARMINE!" Seijuro yelled just as he barged into the restaurant, a distressed look on his face and tears running down cheeks.

"WHOA!" Karmine cried as she lost her balance and fell flat on her back. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "I'll get you back for this, Seijuro..."

The boy ignored his sister's threat and hugged her for dear life. "Karmine! Dad... Dad is..."

The girl blinked her eyes upon seeing Seijuro openly crying. He never cried, not even when he broke something during training. Feeling very scared she took a hold of his shoulders and held him at arm's length. "Seijuro... What happened to father?" When he teared up even more she started panicking herself.

Ukyo walked over to the pair, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

After some more prompting Seijuro finally managed to utter words that made Ukyo's heart shatter in a million pieces. Not even having him married to another woman could've hurt her so badly.

"Dad is... dead, Karmine... He's DEAD!" Seijuro cried once again and buried his head on Karmine's shoulder, sobbing his heart out.

The okonomiyaki chef felt herself leaning against a wall for support and slid down to the floor, feeling incredibly cold.

Karmine numbly sat where she was, a sobbing Seijuro holding her close, trying to understand what her little brother just said. A message that her brain just couldn't process. Saotome Ranma, her father, just couldn't be dead. Not the one man that could fight Lord Saffron, a Phoenix, and live to see another day.

That her father died was as alien a concept as the Sun not rising in the morning, or her mother quitting the guard to become a housewife.

Slowly Karmine's mind started to go through what she just heard from her brother, filtering out his sobs and Ukyo's whispers of denial. Father is... my daddy is dead? Even as she mulled it over she dared hope Seijuro was wrong. That he was somehow mistaken.

Trying to get over the shock of the news, and partly succeeding, the silver-haired girl slowly stood up. I need to make sure. She felt her heart ache as she saw Seijuro still clinging to her and placed her hand on top of his head. It was needed that she go and see what really happened to her father, but right now she had a boy that needed support. Even as her own fears ate at her she couldn't leave her brother hurting alone, her father wouldn't like that.

---

Makoto breathed heavily as she fell to one knee, taking advantage of the pause in the battle to catch her breath.

When Kuno stepped out in the yard his daughter held the hope that he would solve everything, make Kiima calm down. Instead he said something about a demon finally getting his dues. That didn't sit well with Kiima, who since then had been fighting four opponents at once. Makoto couldn't very well allow her daddy to step into battle alone, even if it was against the wife of the man Ryuu killed minutes ago.

The black-haired girl stared at Kiima with no small amount of fear in her eyes. The woman was just too good, too strong and too fast to be human. Her moves during the fast-paced battle reminded her of an old gaijin movie she once saw about something called 'Jeedai.' Whenever Kuno or Makoto attacked with their weapons she was already parrying, regardless of the fact they attacked at the same time or from different angles. Kodachi's set of tools proved to be completely ineffective, even as a distraction. And to top it off Ryuu's vacuum blades were either dodged or blocked by the woman's left HAND!

No, the battle was not going in their favor even if they held the advantage in numbers. In fact it was a sheer miracle that they had managed to keep up with her as much as they had.

Kiima stared dispassionately at the four fighters before her, studying the damage they'd already taken. Kuno had a deep sword wound on his left thigh, having been careless enough to attack with his sword over his head against an opponent much faster than he was. He didn't make that mistake again, to his credit. Kodachi sported a black eye and cut lip, as well as a broken arm from where she wasn't fast enough to dodge a kick and had to resort to blocking. Her bones snapped like twigs under the force of the impact. Ryuu was the one that was worse off, the silver-haired woman giving him special attention. He could barely keep on standing, both from the severe beating he'd been subjected to as well as the blood loss. In her eyes he was the one that should and would suffer the most.

Makoto remained untouched. Even in her current state of mind Kiima didn't lash out at the girl, a small part of her unwilling to hurt someone that young.

Eventually Kuno stood proudly and pointed his slightly bloodied katana at the silver-haired woman, out of the four he was the only one that managed to score a hit and even then it had been more of a scratch than anything else. "Stop this foolishness, woman! There is no reason for you to attack the noble house of Kuno!"

Kiima's eyes narrowed in answer to that. "No reason?" She glared at the black-haired man and Makoto shivered at the sheer amount of hatred emanating from the woman. Lord Saffron's most loyal of servants pointed with her hand at the unmoving form of Ranma, who laid dead a dozen feet away from her. "That is my husband there, landling."

Before Kuno could say something that would further anger Kiima, Ryuu opened his mouth... and did an even worse job of it. "Don't you mean 'was?" Kodachi's husband asked with a sneer.

Makoto gasped at her uncle's words just as Kiima lowered her head, her silver hair covering her eyes from them, and started to shake slightly, as if crying. The girl was about to say something, to try and remedy the situation, when the woman looked up once again and confirmed her suspicions. Kiima was crying, but she was also glaring hatefully at Ryuu.

The sight of the woman glaring at them froze Makoto on the spot, the tears that usually were thought of as a sign of weakness only served to accentuate the menace in the woman's eyes.

"I was going to slowly beat you to death, landling. You and your companions are no match for me." She ignored the snort and angry protests at her proclamation coming from Ryuu, Tatewaki and Kodachi. "However... I will deprive myself of that pleasure... if only to rid the world where my children live of your foul presence. Tonight... you and all those that oppose me in killing you... will sleep in hell!"

---

Karmine flew as fast as she could towards the Kuno mansion, secrecy about her origins be damned. Once Seijuro calmed down enough to tell them what happened Ukyo had reacted as if her life was over. Ranma's daughter, however, overcame her grief because of fear.

Unlike her brother and sister she knew exactly how Kiima and Ranma were really connected. While the pain over losing her father was great, the fear of losing her mother as well in the same day, of losing both, was even greater. She had to reach Kiima before it was too late.

The matter of knowing where she was became moot as soon as she flew over Nerima, being able to feel her mother's overbearing presence even from this far away.

Ranma and Kiima hadn't been able to teach Karmine and Seijuro stealth, mainly because their chi was so strong it was impossible to hide. Even in his sleep Ranma felt as a bonfire of chi, easily as strong as several skilled martial artists. Before today Karmine had regretted that fact, because that made her unable to learn how to hide her own chi from an earlier age. Right now, however, she was glad for it.

She just hoped to reach Kiima and that her mother would recognize her at all. The woman's chi was severely out of balance, filled with nothing but hatred and pain.

---

"Don't hurt him anymore. Please!" Makoto pleaded with Kiima as she covered her father's body with her own, fear etched on her features.

"Out of the way, landling," Kiima commanded coldly, not really caring anymore. The more time passed the least conscious thought she had.

Makoto closed her eyes and braced for what might come, fearful of going through what she saw Seijuro suffer not even an hour ago. After Kiima stopped playing around, because now Makoto recognized the previous fight as a game for the superior fighter, she downed her opponents with one move each.

Kodachi was the first to fall, after being the first to attack. Her maniacal laugh was replaced by a cry of sheer pain when Kiima effortlessly blocked a spiked club with her sword and pierced a finger into her shoulder, rendering muscle and bone as effectively as her weapon could. The Black Rose fell back in agony, both her arms useless and her mind overloaded with pain.

Kuno came in his sister's defense, and fell just as easily. The kendoist went into the attack with a mighty downwards slash. Kiima slashed upwards through both katana and Kuno alike, sending him flying several feet away in a shower of his own blood. He didn't move after it, groaning as the life escaped his abused body as surely as his blood did.

Even Sasuke was dealt with. The little ninja arrived just in time to see his master fall back in a shower of blood. His attempt at blindsiding the woman ended up with him smashed halfway through a wall, courtesy of a casual backhand.

Ryuu didn't even get the chance to let out an attack, with Kiima launching her own vacuum blade at him. He barely managed to raise his chi enough not to be cut in half. As it happened he fell to his knees and keeled over.

But Ryuu was far from defeated. He was just putting up an act for Kiima to turn her attention from him, to lower her guard, so he could strike with deadly force. His chance presented itself when he saw the silver-haired woman walk towards his downed brother-in-law. Not that he had any love for the crazed kendoist, but in defending him he'd get a good shot at Kiima, who proved to be too good for a straight-out fight.

"Don't hurt my daddy!" Makoto cried, shaking like a leaf.

"I won't say this again, girl. Out of my way," Kiima growled out, a hard glint in her eyes. It was obvious she planned on carrying out with her threat, killing the three. Kuno just happened to be closer.

The black-haired girl's eyes widened when she felt her father take a hold of her shoulders and weakly try to push her aside. Her resolve firmed at her father's obvious attempt to get her out of danger. "Don't hurt him... please..."

That gave Kiima pause. The sight of the crying girl, obviously scared and pleading for her father's life... Even now she wasn't that heartless. She wouldn't see the agony in her son's eyes reflected on another, not because of her... But this man insulted her dead husband...

Kiima's inner struggle was interrupted by twin cries of defiance and one of horror. The silver-haired woman blinked just in time to see Kuno's katana coming her way, the man bellowing, "I FIGHT ON!" She reacted just in the nick of time and deflected the deadly blade from its path with her own weapon. It was then, and only then, that Kiima realized the enormity of what was about to happen.

When Kuno saw Kiima's distraction he made his move. Throwing his daughter aside he thrust his mighty weapon forward, aiming for the woman's heart. He was disheartened when Ranma's wife effectively dealt with his attack, and his heart further sank when he heard his daughter's cry of horror. For at the same time Kuno launched his last desperate offensive Ryuu launched his own. A vacuum blade aimed for Kiima, only that on its path now stood the Steel Rose after being thrown aside.

"NO!" Kiima and Kuno cried in denial as both realized the fate that awaited the girl. In his current condition the latter wouldn't be fast enough to get his frozen daughter out of the way, while at the same time he stood in the former's path and prevented her from reaching Makoto in time.

Makoto stared stupidly at the approaching distortion in the air, knowing its significance and watching her short life pass before her eyes in the span of less than a second. She failed to comprehend what happened when she was pulled out of the way, or the cries of disbelief coming from all present, until she looked down to her waist to see why she felt a sudden wet sensation there. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seeing a bloody stump was definitely not something she was prepared for.

Kiima's sword arm dropped to her side, the flat of her blade slapping her leg, as she stared in shock at the sight before her. A shock so great it cut through her anger instantly.

"It cannot be..." Kuno whispered as he collapsed to his knees, his strength spent.

Kodachi could do nothing but stare in wide-eyed disbelief, her niece's cry having brought her out of her pain-induced trance for a moment.

Ryuu's jaw dropped. "... But... You were dead!"

Saotome Ranma breathed heavily, a sickly wet sound emanating from his chest, as he placed the shivering girl down. She turned to look at him, no little amount of fear and... Something else in her eyes. "... You... saved me..."

Ranma shook his head to clear it of the burning pain from his injuries and a killer headache. Being woken up by a scream of terror was something he could definitely do without, especially if he suddenly found out that his right hand was missing and he had to get Kuno's daughter out of the way of a vacuum blade. "What the hell is your problem, you idiot?" He was understandably upset.

"... Ranma...?" a hesitant female voice was heard from the side and the martial artist turned to regard his wife, who walked over to him. She dropped her sword and raised her right hand to caress her husband's cheek, to convince herself that he was indeed alive.

The silver-haired woman, who only seconds before was completely concentrated on the fight and killing her husband's murderer, completely ignored everything around her. Everything but the object of her affections.

Ranma eyed his wife strangely. "Kiima... you dropped your sword..." In his experience she never parted with the weapon, or if she did there was a reverence for her blade. A silent acceptance of it as part of her being. He blinked his eyes in surprise. Were those tears? What the hell is going on?

"I don't care," Kiima said as she lowered her hand and leaned close, capturing her husband in a loving embrace. Not desperate or so tight he couldn't breathe, but gentle and relieved.

"Daddy!" Makoto cried as she knelt next to Kuno, who was starting to lose consciousness due to the seriousness of his wounds. She panicked further when he groaned something about a pigtailed goddess and passed out. "Daddy! Wake up!"

"He needs medical attention," a voice from behind startled her and Makoto turned to... gawk. Karmine stood there, just now having arrived, in all her winged glory. Her silver hair and white-feathered wings looked majestic with the rays of the Sun glinting off of them.

Upon arriving she was relieved to see that her father not only wasn't dead, but that he was actually up and about. Even if the amount of blood covering him was more than usual his chi presence was still strong. Knowing better than to interrupt a private moment between the two beings to give her life she decided to check on the others, who were obviously badly wounded. Her eyebrow twitched when she heard Kuno call her his pigtailed goddess. It would be a while before she forgot about how much grief he gave her over it when she went back in time. She didn't bash his skull in only because it seemed he really would die if she did.

Makoto snapped out of her daze and nodded frantically. "Can you help me carry him?"

Karmine leaned down and picked Kuno's unconscious form up. "I'll take him to Tofu's clinic, you help the others." And in so saying the winged girl took to the skies, leaving behind an open-mouthed Makoto. Out of the three Kuno was the one that would die for sure if not treated quickly.

Back with the embracing couple Ranma chuckled as he whipped a tear from Kiima's cheek. "I don't get to do this very often."

Kiima smiled beatifically at him. "Don't get used to it. And if you ever worry me like this again..."

The pigtailed man frowned slightly. "You're acting as if I died or something. Sure... I lost my arm... but it wasn't that bad..." he finished quietly, only just now truly realizing what he'd lost over something stupid.

The silver-haired woman stared hard at Ranma. "Your chest was cut open and your heart was stopped. That and I... and I couldn't feel your chi..."

If those words came from any other person than his wife he would've believed them an exaggeration. They did, however, and that meant he had to believe it. "I... died...? But then how...?" He looked down at his chest and, sure enough, found a rather nasty wound. It wasn't, however, anywhere near as bad as what Kiima described. He could see it mending even as he stared at it, like usual.

Kiima sighed and took a hold of Ranma's right arm at the elbow. She lifted his arm to examine the damage and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, love." She'd seen many wounds like this during the war, and the limb was always lost.

Ranma smiled bravely, trying to act strong even if losing his arm really did shake him. "It's funny. I think I can still feel my hand." The impact of this on his martial arts would be enormous.

Kiima nodded, still staring at the bloody stump. She'd heard those very same words from crippled soldiers before, just not spoken so light-heartedly. Thanks to Ranma's incredible healing it was bleeding very little and would stop on its own... but it wouldn't grow back...

The pigtailed man suddenly felt his wife stiffen and turned his gaze to see Ryuu approaching them slowly. He was very angry with his old 'friend' for being attacked with the intent to kill, but his anger had nothing on Kiima's. "I would suggest you keep your distance, landling," she said in a tone of voice that could freeze fire. He raised an eyebrow at the nearly forgotten insult, but his stare was ignored.

Ryuu stopped walking, weakly holding his side, and stared at the couple from a safe distance. He stared at Kiima angrily, and even more angrily at the man. "So you came back..." His words were hostile as he spoke them, even if his stance was non-threatening.

No matter how much of a great man Ryuu proved he was to his wife, he always came second best. Always was only a little bit less of a man than her idolized 'Ranma-sama.' While Ryuu wasn't the most stable of men, testament to being Kodachi's guinea pig when it came to mind-altering drugs, knowing that the woman he loved would prefer someone else made his blood boil.

It didn't matter that he only now found out, after Ranma seemingly returned from death by his own hands. What mattered was that his nemesis, the only person standing between him and his lovely Black Rose rightfully recognizing him as the best for her, was back to screw things up.

Ranma recognized the hostility, he was so used to it he could even smell it now, and glared right back. "You got a problem with that?"

Ryuu growled low in his throat. "You bet I do."

"Good," Ranma sneered. He wasn't one to take crap from others, not anymore, and losing an arm because of this idiot had him wanting to finish what Kiima obviously started. "Let's get out of here," he whispered to Kiima, wanting to have some time to calm down. And most importantly to calm her down.

Ranma's wife nodded slowly. "Let us go to Kuonji's." She wanted to let her son know Ranma was alive. Her heart was starting to break at realizing how she deserted Seijuro when he needed her support so much.

"Wait!" Makoto cried from the side and they both turned to look at her. She was currently helping her aunt Kodachi to a sitting position. "What about...?" The girl trailed off and pointed to Ranma's lost arm, which laid motionless on the bloodied grass.

Kiima grit her teeth in anger, once more directing a murderous glare at Ryuu. Meanwhile Ranma sighed, let go of his wife and walked over to pick it up. He leaned down, took a hold of it with his left hand and... Froze...

Ryuu and Kiima were too busy glaring at each other to notice, but both Kodachi and Makoto saw the look of shock on Ranma's face. "... Ranma-sama...?" Kodachi asked in a whisper, seeing him slowly straighten and stare at his lost arm with that very same look of surprise on his gorgeous face.

The whisper was barely heard by Ryuu and Kiima, but either way it was like a scream to them. They both turned with a vicious glare at that, Kiima's directed at Kodachi while Ryuu's was all for Ranma.

Kodachi and her niece didn't even notice, entranced with seeing Ranma slowly take his arm and place it over his stump. Their eyes widened to mimic Ranma's when the fingers of his right hand twitched.

The moment Ranma took a hold of his arm he felt his own touch over it, the feeling only slightly dampened. After recovering from the surprise of it he slowly placed it over the rest of his arm and his eyes widened further in shock when he felt an intense pain, followed by the familiar feeling of mending wounds. His control over his own body, which was always saturated with chi, had increased his healing rate to unheard of proportions.

Yet...

Recovering a lost limb...

"... What are you?" Ryuu asked in silent awe, his anger forgotten for the moment at seeing Ranma clench his fist, his arm now back to where it belonged.

Ranma turned to look at Makoto and Kodachi, both of whom were staring at him in awe. Then at Ryuu, who was slack-jawed.

His gaze finally met with Kiima's, and her eyes reflected the same doubts and worries he was feeling at this sudden turn of events. Once upon a time he'd learned a dramatic truth about his training and the results it had on his life. Now another revelation presented itself...

He swallowed hard and answered Ryuu's question truthfully, even with a little nervousness creeping into his voice. A feeling that was shared by his wife, who was most likely in the same boat as he was.

"... I don't know..."

END PART 7

Author's notes: Did you really think I'd name a fic 'The Warrior that Returned' only to have him not return from something as insignificant as death?

Well, it's not insignificant. But I did have this planned and it'll lead to future events that have already been worked on for later chapters of the story. There is an explanation for the whole coming back from the dead and recovering an arm as well.

Just be patient and everything will be revealed... eventually.

See you in Part 7.


	24. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I'm in no way profiting from this story, this is just for fun. If there is any resemblanse to any other fanfic around, it is purely coincidental. E-mail me if it happens so we can solve it.   
Note: If you are notice changes in the time line and personality of the characters, that's the idea of my fanfiction. I always write alternate realities, so don't bother insulting me because the history has changes in it. Well, with that out of the way, enjoy! 


End file.
